O Pior Encontro, o Melhor
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Baseado em 'Amigos, amigos, mulheres à parte'. Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.
1. Rotina de trabalho

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Rotina de trabalho**

Acordei com o irritante som do meu celular. Olhei ao redor e notei que uma garota estava dormindo na minha cama. Ri silenciosamente. Não me lembrava de nada da noite passada, como sempre acontecia. Seria engraçado tirá-la daqui. Sempre era.

Sentei-me na cama e olhei para o meu telefone no criado-mudo. Eu vi o ID da chamada e notei que era o chato do Mike de novo. Meu Deus, com quantas mulheres mais me pediria para acabar? Eu atendia à chamada, queria acabar com isso de uma vez.

— O que quer Mike? Não me diga que me vai pedir para fazer de novo. Quem é agora? – perguntei exasperado.

— _Já sei que terminei com Jéssica e Angela, mas essa vale a pena. Você verá. Se chama Lauren e é ótima. Que tal? Te pago o dobro amigo._

Rodei os olhos.

— O dobro? Tudo bem.

— _Obrigado Ed! _– gritou Mike como uma pequena menina. Embora isso fosse o que ele era.

— Uma coisa Mike, não volte a me chamar de Ed, muito menos de amigo –e com isso desliguei.

Nesse momento, senti uns braços rodeando minha cintura. Fiz uma careta.

— Olá gato – começou com uma vez que ela acreditava ser sedutora, mas na realidade era terrivelmente irritante. A cortei.

— Gostaria de ficar sozinho. Conversamos depois. Pode ir – disse para depois tirar seus braços da minha cintura. Virei e vi o rosto de choque da garota que eu nem sabia o nome. Reprimi um riso. Desviei o olhar do seu e fui em direção ao banheiro

.-.

Entrei no meu querido Volvo prateado, e o liguei para logo tirar o papel amassado do bolso.

'_Lauren Mallory_

_Odeia futebol e pizza. Vegetariana…'_

Não precisava mais de ler essa informação, e já tinha planejado aonde levar a garota. Sorri maliciosamente. Isso ia ser divertido.

Ontem eu havia feito minha mágica aparição diante de Lauren. Ela era uma vagabunda. Loira, bronzeada, e sem cérebro. Iguais as anteriores de Mike. Mais mulherengo não poderia ser. _Embora ninguém te supere_, disse uma voz na minha mente. Devo admitir que era assim.

Como sempre, a deslumbrei e literalmente se jogou sobre mim. Eu a convidei para um encontro para hoje. Como sempre, nada deu errado, nada vai dar errado. Bem, para mim. Pois para ela, seria exatamente o oposto. Sorri para os meus pensamentos.

Finalmente, cheguei à garagem, e peguei ela olhando pela janela. Ri.

Eu desci do carro com uma caixa de chocolates da semana passada e fui para a varanda. Antes que eu pudesse tocar a porta, Mallory abriu se lançou em meus braços, mas eu me esquivei e ela caiu no chão. Mordi a língua.

_É sério, Edward._ Bah! Sério uma merda.

Ela se levantou, com uma careta de desconcerto, mas a emoção voltou quando me viu.

— Hey, como vai? – cumprimentei e levantei a minha mão para chocar com a sua. Ela olhou para minha mão com os olhos arregalados, e como vi que não ia chocar, a baixei e entreguei a caixa de chocolate.

— Uh, toma. Encontrei debaixo da minha cama e pensei que ia gostar.

A boca de Lauren formou um 'O', mas ainda assim voltou a sorrir.

— Obrigada Eddie! – gritou, e quando abriu a caixa viu que a metade estava vazia. Me olhou e eu só encolhi os ombros.

— Vamos – lhe disse e fui até o meu carro sem olhar para trás. Entramos no meu apreciado Volvo e no caminho até nosso encontro perfeito só tocou rap a todo o volume. Vi pelo canto de olho a cara aterrorizada de Lauren. Eu ri fortemente.

— Do que você está rindo?

— De você – respondi descaradamente. Lauren abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não disse nada.

Finalmente chegamos ao local do nosso encontro. O bar John Graff, onde o único que fazia era ver jogos de futebol e tomar cerveja. Perfeito. Quando Lauren viu o lugar, riu ironicamente.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui Eddie? Pensei que me levaria a um restaurante romântico e teríamos um… - mas deixei de escutá-la quando sai do carro e fechei a porta com força. Caminhei até o bar e virei para ver Lauren correndo até mim.

— Eddie! Eddie! Não posso acreditar. Como você me trouxe ao John Graff? Pensei que era mais…

— Oh vamos Lauren, isso é o mais romântico que podemos fazer. Não reclame – lhe dei meu sorriso torto e entrei, deixando de lado meus bons modos, como cada vez que fazia meu trabalho. Lá dentro só tinha dois homens bêbados gritando com a tela onde tinha o jogo de futebol e uma espécie de prostituta de esquina. Fui diretamente para o bar.

— Me dê o mais forte que você tenha. E algo com carne para essa magra – eu disse apontando para Lauren, que estava sentada ao meu lado. Lauren suspirou, mas não disse nada. O homem atrás do balcão acenou com a cabeça, e em seguida, veio com duas bebidas e dois hambúrgueres terrivelmente nojento. Mas era o meu trabalho, certo?

Eu tomei a bebida em um gole só e imediatamente comecei a comer o hambúrguer nojento. Com a boca cheia, eu falei.

— Por que você não come Mallory? Está delicioso. Vamos lá, que eu trouxe aqui para que desperdiçar alimentos. – Eu disse enquanto pedaços de carne saiam da minha boca e caiam na camisa de Lauren. Eu estava morrendo de rir por dentro.

— Eddie! você é um porco! – Ela gritou. Eu apenas sorri e continuei a comer. Quando terminei, vi que Lauren tinha bebido metade da bebida e só tinha dado uma pequena mordida. Eu vi seu rosto e percebi que estava um pouco verde.

— Mas que estômago tão fraco Mallory. E nós ainda nem terminamos querida! – coloquei meu braço em torno de seu ombro. Eu já estava bêbado. Muito melhor. Quando eu estava assistindo o jogo e gritando não sei o que a equipe, gritando palavras que seria melhor não dizer. Lauren estava tão aterrorizada que chegou a um ponto que vomitou no meu colo. Levantei-me bruscamente e gritei.

— Merda, Mallory! Que nojo. Vá e procure algo para me limpar.

Lauren correu para o banheiro e quando saiu algumas toalhas na mão, eu encontrei beijocando descaradamente a mulher de esquina. Abri um olho para ter certeza de que Mallory estava olhando, e, na verdade ela estava lá, vermelha de fúria. Deixei a mulher e fui até ela. Aparentemente esperando uma explicação de mim, porque ficou me olhando um momento. Eu olhei para ela com sobrancelha levantada.

— QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? – gritou e me jogou as toalhas, para logo sair correndo para fora do bar. Depois que me limpei, a segui e vi que estava apoiada no meu carro. Ri.

— Não era capaz de me deixar. Sou muito irresistível, não é verdade? – disse enquanto a encurralava entre meu corpo e o Volvo.

— Nojento! – Ela gritou enquanto tentava fugir de mim. Eu ri de novo e fui para o lado do motorista. Mallory subiu no banco do passageiro. Coloquei uma música explícita a todo o volume, enquanto a levava para sua casa. Quando chegamos, nem sequer virou na minha direção, apenas saiu e foi para a porta. Imediatamente sai do Volvo e a segui. Quando cheguei ao local onde ela estava, ela estava nervosa procurando as chaves de sua casa. Aproveitei a situação e tomei-a pelos ombros para girar e beijá-la toscamente. Lauren tentou se separar, mas não deixei. Depois de um tempo, separei.

— Vamos Mallory, eu sei que você quer, vamos para seu quarto. – Eu disse sedutoramente enquanto segurava sua cintura.

— Me solta! Idiota! – gritou Mallory logo que abriu a porta e fechou-a na minha cara.

— Sei que você me quer querida! Não se faça de difícil! Irei te esperar! – gritei para logo rir e me afastar um pouco dali. Quando entrei no Volvo, imediatamente liguei para Mike.

— Tudo pronto? – perguntou.

— Tudo pronto – garanti. – Ficou espantada. Ainda que a melhor reação foi a de Jéssica. Me avise quando ela foi atrás de você.

— Haha. Tudo bem. Adeus Edgard. Te devo uma.

— Me deve três – e logo desliguei.

Fui para minha casa. Ele estava exausto, eu precisava de um banho quente e ir imediatamente para a cama.

Quando eu deitei na cama, eu comecei a pensar sobre o dia de hoje. A cara de Lauren… era indescritível. Ri.

Este era basicamente o meu trabalho. Garotos tontos me pagavam para dar um encontro de merda para suas ex-namoradas e com isso estas retornavam a seus ex-namorados pedindo seu retorno. Eu conseguia perfeitamente tratar mal para as meninas, embora minha mãe me ensinou boas maneiras para a vida. Mas eu tenho 25 anos, e eu não preciso seguir essas regras tolas. Além disso, eu ganhava a vida fazendo isso. E sim, era a vida. Só espero que nada se meta em meu trabalho.

* * *

**N/T: Essa fic é muito engraçada, espero que gostem da tradução.**

**Beijos  
**


	2. Trabalho Especial

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Trabalho Especial**

"_Você vez de novo Ed._

_Depois do seu terrível encontro com Lauren, ela veio correndo para minha casa buscando consolo._

_E acredite, tive a melhor noite da minha vida._

_Homem, você é o melhor. Continuo te ligando. Haha, Adeus."_

Li a mensagem que Mike acabou de me enviar. Vai continuar me ligando? Incrível.

Pressionei o botão de responder.

"_Você sabe Newton. É o meu trabalho._

_E já te falei para não me chamar de Ed."_

Depois de enviar a mensagem levantei da cama para tomar um banho.

Meu apartamento era um dos mais luxuoso da concorrida cidade de Chicago. Meu pai era um grande cirurgião e minha mãe uma das arquitetas mais famosas da cidade. Meus avós eram um casal multimilionário, e quando morreram, a metade da herança ficou em meu nome e a outra no do meu irmão Emmett. Por isso deixei a prisão que chamam de universidade, já que por fim eu tinha uma desculpa para deixar de ir e me torturar diariamente. Os estudos simplesmente eram fatais. O meu era flertar, tocar o piano e… flertar.

Sim, tocar piano como disse. Um playboy sem estudos como eu, toca piano. Meus pais me obrigaram a ter aulas desde criança ainda que eu as odiasse, mas com o tempo comecei a gostar.

Obviamente, meus pais não tem idéia sobre meu trabalho. Acham que trabalho dando aulas de musica em alguma escola, e é melhor ficar assim. Eu não quero que eles saibam sobre meu trabalho. Embora para mim é ótimo, eu tenho certeza que eles ficariam desapontados. E no fundo me importava sua opinião. Mas enquanto não saibam que eu sou um mulherengo que destrói as mulheres e alcoólico, está tudo bem.

Eu estava tomando minha xícara de café para aliviar a ressaca, quando a campainha tocou.

_Deve ser o Black._

Lentamente me aproximei da porta.

— Quem é? – perguntei.

— Seu lindo namorado – _Jacob._

Rodei os olhos e abri a porta.

— O que faz aqui? – perguntei quando o vi, com um sorriso estúpido na cara.

— Venho te perturbar. Olha, não vai acreditar. Lembra da linda garota que disse que conheci mês passado? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava da cozinha e se servia com uma xícara de café.

— Sim, a garota que fala dia e noite. O que tem? Já te deu uma ordem de distancia? – Jame me bateu no ombro e eu ri.

— Não seja tonto. Eu a convidei para um encontro e disse que sim – gritou.

— Parabéns. Quantas vezes a convidou?

Jacob bufou.

— Não tenho idéia, talvez… uh… não sei.

— Perdeu a conta! É patético – ri e ele rodou os olhos.

— O ponto é que disse sim. E o encontro é hoje à noite. Onde devo levá-la? Estou nervoso.

Pensei por uns momentos e me ocorreu um lugar perfeito.

— Não me diga John Graff por favor. – rogou Jake.

— Leve-a para um clube de striptease – zoei enquanto pegava minha xícara e colocava no lava-pratos.

— Haha. Que engraçado. De verdade Cullen, onde devo leva-la? Diga-me um bom restaurante. Oh certo não deve conhecer nenhum – brincou Jake. Ainda que tinha razão. Não conhecia nenhum. Tinha o dinheiro que tivesse, nunca havia levado uma garota a um encontro de _verdade_. Quase todas eram em meu quarto, ou eram parte do meu trabalho, as quais não eram muito bonitas, digamos assim.

— Certo – assenti.

— Homem não sei o que fazer. – suspirou Jake. Voltei até ele.

— Você sabe que não sou o indicado com garotas 'sofisticadas'. Busque restaurantes de Chicago no Google, certamente encontrará um bom. Mas cuidado e não vá a falência. – brinquei. Jacob rodou os olhos e dirigiu-se a sala para usar a internet.

Eu estava no Miller's Pub, em Chicago, como sempre fazia todas as noites de sábado. Eu estava calmamente jogando sinuca, quando um cara que não tinha mais de 20 anos se aproximou de mim com uma expressão melodramática no rosto. Eu queria rolar os olhos. Eu já tinha uma idéia do que queria.

— Cara, você Cullen? – erguntou o garoto. No meu trabalho eu nunca tinha usado Edward, mas sim Cullen. Só a minha família e amigos sabem o meu nome real.

– Sim. O que aconteceu?

— Bem, a menina que eu tinha quatro anos de namoro, deixou-me a uma semana atrás. Ela disse que queria sair com mais pessoas. Eu preciso que ela tenha o pior encontro de sua vida. E que se dê conta de que sou o melhor… - … Todos dizem a mesma coisa.

— Cartão e numero – pedi. O menino imediatamente pegou um papel com informações sobre a menina e onde eu poderia encontrá-la, junto com o número do telefone do rapaz. Se tudo ocorresse bem, nos encontraríamos e me daria meu pagamento.

— Seguiremos conversando – e com isso se foi, para que eu continuasse o meu jogo.

No dia seguinte, eu coloquei meu plano em ação. Após o encontro 'acidental' com a menina, eu a convidei para um encontro e ela concordou alegremente.

Dei-lhe o pior momento da sua vida.

Primeiro de tudo, cheguei uma hora atrasado. A levei para uma festa a fantasia de Star Wars, então eu cheguei a sua casa vestido ridiculamente de Yoda.

Seu relatório disse que odiava a ficção científica, por isso foi muito interessante. Muito engraçado, realmente. No final, como sempre fazia, eu tentei levá-la para a cama. Ela me deu um soco no nariz. Mas valeu a pena, e que no dia seguinte ele chamou o menino, e voltaram a sair.

_Acho que vou usar o dinheiro para consertar o nariz quebrado .._

No dia do pagamento, eu estava em minha casa com uma terrível dor no nariz quando começaram a bater minha porta abruptamente.

_E agora?_

— Edward! Edward! Abra a maldita porta! – gritou Jacob através da porta. Estava nervoso.

Apressadamente me aproximei e abri a porta. A cara de Jacob era tão engraçada que eu tive que rir. Estava praticamente fumegante.

De imediato entrou em meu apartamento e se lançou no sofá enquanto cobria o com a almofada.

— O que foi Jake?

Jacob levantou o olhar. Olhou-me por um momento, para logo mudar seu semblante colérico para um surpreendido. Abriu os olhos como pratos para logo levantar e dirigir-se até mim.

— Isso é… você! Você pode fazer isso.

— Eu posso fazer o quê? – Eu perguntei, confuso. Ele sorriu.

— Eu vou te contratar.

Meu melhor amigo ia me contratar? Por que?

— O encontro foi perfeito Ed. Mas quando chegamos a sua casa ela arruinou tudo. Me disse que não queria nada mais que minha amizade. Mas o que fiz mal? Nada! A levei ao melhor restaurante de Chicago, levei flores, cheguei na hora, abri a porta do carro, puxei a cadeira para ela sentar…

— Eh, para, para – o cortei. – Já entendi, foi o cara perfeito todo o tempo. Assim que quer que lhe de uma merda de encontro para que se dê conta que você é melhor não é assim? – conclui. Jake assentiu com um radiante sorriso. Suspirei.

— Esta bem o farei amigo – falei com um pequeno sorriso. Jake começou a saltar como uma adolescente.

— Isso é genial. Depois do seu encontro vai me procurar, estou certo. _Muito_ certo.

— Qual seu nome? Tem que me falar tudo dela – perguntei pegando um papel e lápis.

— Se chama _Isabella Swan,_ mas gosta que digam Bella. Se dedica a escrever novelas…- começou Jacob enquanto eu escrevia tudo na folha.

Devia conseguir que essa garota, Bella, ao meu melhor amigo. _Tinha _que consegui-la. Assim que planejarei o pior dos encontros que uma garota poderia ter.

Essa garota se arrependeria de ter dado o fora em Jacob.


	3. Quem é Cullen?

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Quem é Cullen?**

**Bella PDV**

— Alice vamos – choraminguei desesperada. Estava a ponto de explodir. Não, _meus pés_ estava a ponto de explodir. Era sábado a tarde, e como sempre, Alice se encontrava me torturando.

— Vamos Bella, só mais uma loja – suplicou a diabinha duende que eu chamo de melhor amiga, com esse biquinho que sempre me convencia. Suspirei, e a segui enquanto ela dava saltinhos, emocionada. Mas me arrependi de ter cedido, quando vi o nome da loja que estávamos indo.

_Victoria's Secret._

Gemi frustrada. Por que Alice fazia isso comigo? Oh sim ela pensava que mais cedo ou mais tarde aceitaria a _chatice andante_, Jacob Black.

_Jacob._ Só seu nome me fazia estremecer, mas de terror.

Esse cara era mil vezes pior que os típicos da escola, que me perseguiam para todos os lados. Esse cara, Jake, simplesmente não me deixava em paz. E para completar, vivia em frente ao prédio em que eu morava com Alice. O que só me aterrorizava mais.

Por que não entendia que não me interessava? Durante todo, e repito, todo o mês passado esteve me convidando para sair. Quando me convidou na semana passada, finalmente cedo, para ver se de uma vez me deixava em paz, quando acabasse o encontro. Tratei de me comportar o mais chato e indiferente possível durante esta, mas o garoto seguia, e seguia, e seguia insistindo. No final do encontro não agüentei mais, e deixei de mandar indiretas, e disse de uma vez.

_Flashback_

Jacob não parava de falar uma e outra vez sobre o tipo de carro que queria comprar, seus cavalos de força, que são tantas, blábláblá. Estava quase dormindo no trajeto até a minha casa quando me dei conta que já havíamos chegado. Tratei de disfarçar minha emoção, e me virei para ele.

— Bom Jake, foi muito bom… - mas não me deixou terminar.

— Não se preocupe Bella, eu te acompanho até a sua porta – disse com um sorriso enquanto saia do carro.

Rodei os olhos, cansada dos seus falsos modos. Notava-se que nunca se comportava assim. Esperei que abrisse a porta, já que quando chegamos no restaurante literalmente me obrigou a ficar dentro até que ele abrisse.

Abriu a porta do carro, e sai voando até a entrada do edifício. Enquanto esperávamos o elevador, peguei meu telefone e comecei a ver minhas fotos, pretendendo estar ocupada.

Fiquei vendo meu celular todo o caminho até chegar a minha porta, que ficava no quinto andar. Quando chegamos, abri a boca para me despedir, mas Jacob falou primeiro.

— Bella, já que tudo foi maravilhosamente bem eu gostaria de te convidar para outro encontro.

E com isso não agüentei mais, tinha que acabar com tudo isso de uma vez por todas.

— Jacob tenho que dizer algo. O encontro foi ótimo, devo admitir, mas eu não nos vejo… não nos vejo em uma relação romântica. Não sei se me entende – dei uma pausa e tomei um grande fôlego. – Não nos vejo alem de amigos. Só quero de você a sua amizade Jake e espero que entenda.

E com isso entrei rapidamente no meu apartamento, sem dar tempo para Jacob responder.

_Fim do Flashback_

Não sei que diabos Jacob possa ter feito, mas não soube nada dele depois desse dia. E estava feliz com isso, ainda que algo em meu interior me dizia que planejava outro plano de ataque. E isso me dava bastante _medo._

Alice e eu terminamos as compras do terror na _Victoria's Secret _para logo irmos para seu magnífico Porsche amarelo. Colocamos as compras no porta-malas e algumas no banco de trás do carro, já que eram muitas. Ainca que para Alice fosse uma compra normal. Nada do outro mundo.

Quando estávamos a caminho de casa, Alice virou para mim.

— Bella quer ir ao Miller's Pub hoje a noite? É que Jazz estará lá com alguns amigos e…

— Claro que vou – a cortei com um sorriso. – Tem bastante tempo que eu não saio.

Alice abriu a boca para falar, mas não deixei.

— O encontro com Jacob não conta.

Sai do meu banho para encontrar um conjunto de roupa em minha cama. Logo que a coloquei e arrumei meu cabelo, Alice (que estava maravilhosa) e eu nos dirigimos para seu Porsche para irmos ao Miller's.

Ao chegar no concorrido bar, podíamos ver na entrada, Jasper e mais dois caras os quais não identifiquei.

Alice rapidamente saiu do carro para lançar-se nos braços do seu namorada e lhe dar um longo beijo. Rodei os olhos. Alice amava fazer isso em publico.

— Você está linda, amor – disse Jasper a Alice, e logo virou-se para mim. – Oi Bella, você também está ótima.

Sorri em agradecimento. Com isso um dos amigos de Jasper se aproximou de mim.

— Olá querida. Deve ser Bella, eu sou Tyler. Muito prazer – cumprimentou o garoto. Não gostava da forma como me olhava.

— É um prazer também – respondi acenando a mão, não de boa vontade.

— Oi, eu sou Eric – disse o outro cara timidamente. Sorri e assenti em forma de cumprimento.

— Mike não vem? – perguntou Jasper ainda tendo Alice em seus braços.

— Não está com sua namorada… se chama Allison, se não me encgano. – respondeu Tyler.

— O seu nome não era Lauren? – perguntou Eric.

— Escutei que já terminou com ela. A nova se chama Allison – disse Tyler.

_Mas que mulherengo esse tal Mike..._

Logo depois da nossa pequena conversa, entramos no bar e nos dirigimos diretamente ao balcão. Alice e Jasper estavam em um canto do balcão beijando-se, e fiquei conversando com Tyler e Eric.

Depois que cada um pediu suas respectivas bebidas, olhei ao redor do bar e encontrei algo – ou melhor dizendo, alguém – que me interessou, _muito._

Estava olhando-o fixamente por um tempo, observando como jogava sinuca como um profissional. Seu rosto era lindo, as feições do seu rosto eram perfeitas e angulares. Tinha um cabelo cor de bronze e estava bagunçado, ainda que o fazia mais sexy. Seu corpo era musculoso, ainda que não tão exagerado, nas medidas perfeitas. Tinha a pele pálida, mas era linda. Nisso uma loira chegou e colocou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, para logo ele virar e beijá-la apaixonadamente. Fiz uma careta. _Poxa, estava ocupado. _

— Como se fixou no Cullen – brincou Eric. _Cullen?_

— Quem é Cullen? – perguntei. Tyler e Eric abriram os olhos como pratos. Ainda que enquanto Eric me olhava, Tyle estava olhando para Eric ainda mais surpreso.

— Como não sabe quem é? – perguntou Eric. Franzi a testa. Não tinha idéia. Por acaso era famoso?

Ao que parece, Eric compreendeu já que soltou um "Ohh" quase inaudível.

— É uma garota, obviamente não sabe quem é 'Cullen'. Você fez uma trapalhada, estúpido – respondeu Tyler, olhando para Eric, enquanto dava um tapa na parte de trás da sua cabeça. Este ultimo abaixou o olhar, desculpando-se.

— Alguém pode me dizer quem diabos é Cullen? – perguntei com o olhar mais ameaçador que pude dar. Ao que parece funcionou, já que pareceram pensar por um momento, para logo Tyler soltar um longo suspiro e responder.

— Cullen digamos tem um trabalho "incomum" – enfatizou a última palavra. _Incomum? _O olhei, incentivando-o a continuar.

— Quando uma garota termina uma relação com um garoto, está último vai até o Cullen. O que esse cara faz – disse apontando para o cara de cabelo cor de bronze da sinuca. – Sai com a ex namorada do homem que o contratou, e lhe dá o pior encontro da sua vida. Isso faz que a garota, desconsolada, volte ao seu ex-namorado, já que se daria conta que o cara era maravilhoso, comparado com 'Cullen'.

Demorei um tempo para processar toda a informação. Não podia acreditar. O que fazia era tratar mal as mulheres? E lhe _pagavam_ por isso? Incrível. Simplesmente, incrível. Sacudi a cabeça.

— Incrível… - sussurrei. Não podia pensar em outra coisa.

— Por favor, não diga nada a nenhuma das suas amigas. Cullen nos mataria. Se soubesse que fomos nós – murmurou Tyler assustado. O olhei.

— Por acaso você pagou para que fizesse isso a sua ex-namorada? – perguntei, com o cenho franzido. Isso era cruel. O tal Cullen era um completo idiota, igual aos ex-namorados que o pagavam para fazer essa barbaridade. Praticamente estavam _usando _as garotas.

— Só uma vez mas…

Isso foi suficiente, não precisava escutar mais nada disso. Paguei o garçom e sai dali. Aince que antes de ir, os garanti que não diria nada.


	4. Complô

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Complô **

**Bella PDV**

Cheguei exausta em casa. Fiquei meia hora buscando um maldito táxi, o que me enfureceu mais do que já estava. Não podia acreditar nesse tão Cullen. Era tão… _machista._

Necessitava contar a Alice. Já sei que prometi não dizer nada, mas guardar segredos de Alice, era como evitar que ela fizesse compras.

_Impossível. _

Dormi de imediato. No dia seguinte, acordei com o Cullen na minha cabeça. Irritei-me de novo.

Sai do meu quarto para ir a cozinha e procurar Alice. Em efeito, minha amiga estava na cozinha bebendo uma xícara de café.

— Bella! Por que foi tão cedo? – perguntou quando me viu.

— Tenho que te contar algo. Não vai acreditar. - disse servindo-me de café. Alice ficou me olhando para que eu continuasse.

— Você sabe que é Cullen? – perguntei franzindo a testa e negou com a cabeça.

Comecei a contar do que o sabia do tal Cullen. Tudo o que Tyler tinha me contado. Senti-me um pouco culpada por eles.

_Lembre-se que eles o contrataram. Não se sinta culpada. _Disse-me minha consciência.

Imediatamente me senti melhor.

Quando terminei a história, Alice estava em estado de choque.

— Mas que filho da…!

— Acalme-se Al – lhe interrompi. – O ponto é que não podemos dizer _nada _a _ninguém. _Nenhuma menina pode saber, nem nenhum garoto pode saber que nós sabemos. De acordo?

Alice assentiu, levemente vermelha pela ira.

— Mas esse filho da… _mãe. _Precisa de uma lição. Quem sabe se me aproximo para lhe dar um golpe você sabe aonde – murmurou entre dentes.

Eu só ri e fui para meu computador terminar a novela que estava trabalhando.

O fim de semana passou normalmente, e de segunda a sexta como sempre Alice ia trabalhar, por isso passava esses dias sozinha. Chegou quarta-feira, e estava emocionada já que nesses dias ia passar algumas horas na biblioteca, sendo lendo livros ou falando com Ângela, a bibliotecária das quartas, uma boa amiga.

Desliguei meu carro em frente a biblioteca, e fui para o edifício.

Quando estava lá dentro, olhei para a esquerda e notei que Ângela não estava onde sempre ficava. Talvez não veio. Suspirei e fui para uma coluna de livros de romance em busca de um para ler, ainda que já tivesse lido praticamente todos.

Estava a procura de um bom livro, analisando os nomes enquanto tinha posto o dedo indicados no meu queixo, um costume que tinha quando ficava pensativa. Senti alguém ao meu lado também buscando algum livro, mas estava muito ocupada procurando qual ler para virar e olhar.

Nisso vi _'Orgulho e Preconceito' _um dos meus livros favoritos, e como tinha algum tempo que não lia decidi pega-lo. Mas nisso, justamente quando coloquei minha mão em cima do livro, uma mão também o fez, colocando em cima da minha. O mais estranho foi que senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu braço e afastei minha mão rapidamente.

Virei minha cabeça para ver quem era a estranha pessoa, e sufoquei um grito. Não podia acreditar. Um homem de olhos verdes intensos me olhava fixamente.

_Cullen._

Minha expressão deve ter sido assustadora, já que ele franziu o cenho.

— Está bem? Eu lamento. Pegue o livro, eu buscarei outro – disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto virava seu rosto e voltava a olhar os outros livros. Meu primeiro impulso foi de bater na sua cara e em sua masculinidade o mais forte possível, mas me contive. _Ele não pode saber que eu estou sabendo. _

— N-não… não se preocupe…pegue você… eu posso procurar outro – disse sem tirar o olhar do seu rosto. Isso era estranho. O que fazia um tipo como ele em uma _biblioteca_? Virou até mim.

— Tem certeza? Eu já li, de qualquer forma. É um bom livro. Verdade?

Estava em choque. Assenti lentamente, ainda com os olhos arregalados. Ele riu com arrogância. Achava que tinha me deslumbrado. _Convencido. _Ainda que em parte é verdade.

Nisso, estendeu sua mão até a mim, para que a pegasse.

— Muito prazer, meu nome é Edward. E o seu? – perguntou com um sorriso torto. Era tão lindo e sexy… _concentra-se Bella. É o Cullen, um idiota sem sentimentos._

— B-bella – gaguejei, enquanto pegava sua mão, não sem um pouco de desprezo, mas tratei de esconder. O que queria de mim? _Te levar para a cama,_ disse uma voz em meu interior. E se era isso? Soltei sua mão logo para balançá-la suas vezes, e olhei para nenhum ponto em especial pensativa. O que queria de mim?

Voltei a olhar para ele e notei que me olhava fixamente, com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta. Quando se deu conta que o observava, sacudiu sua cabeça e voltou a ter o mesmo sorriso arrogante em seu lindo rosto. Franzi a testa. _Que tipo mais estranho._

— Assim que… Bella… você gostaria – desviou sue olhar para baixo enquanto as mãos, jogando com elas 'nervosamente'. Mas que bom ator! – sair comigo… não sei…a algum lugar? – terminou, voltando a subir o olhar, com um pequeno sorriso. Não sei o que foi, mas algo me impulsionou a dar a resposta _incorreta._

— Sim – respondeu rapidamente. Queria bater nele com um desses livros nesse momento. O que tinha de errado comigo? Não devia dizer isso…

_Bah! Um pequeno encontro não fará mal a ninguém._

Não lhe dê esse gosto!

_Saia com ele! Não vai casar nem nada desse tipo._

Estava tendo uma pequena batalha interna, quando Cullen tirou-me dos meus pensamentos.

— Genial! Que tal se eu te buscar na sexta?

Assenti com a cabeça. Por que eu assenti? Não sei. Logo que dei meu endereço (ao que parece minha boca se movia sem permissão) sai dali correndo.

Por que aceitei? O que me fez fazer? Era como se esse estúpido sorriso torto tivesse me hipnotizado.

Devo admitir que, uma pequena parte de mim, está um pouco iludida com ele. Mas por que? Ele é um estúpido convencido que não vale nada. Devo esquecer dele imediatamente. Não acontecerá nada, quando chegar na sexta, não lhe dará sinal de vida, e pronto.

Cheguei em casa com a cabeça feita um furacão. Não sabia o que pensar. Minhas suas consciências (a que queria sair com Edward e a que não) me deixaram farta.

Perto das oito da noite, escutei a porta abrir, indicando-me que Alice chegava do trabalho. Correndo, fui para a entrada. Precisava contar o que aconteceu hoje.

— Alice não vai acreditar nisso…

Olhou-me expectante, enquanto colocava sua maleta no chão. Suspirei e contei o pequeno encontro que tive com o Cullen, ou melhor dizendo _Edward, _na biblioteca. Inclusive a batalha entre minhas consciências. Esperava um sermão da Alice, ou que inclusive me batesse, mas sua reação foi menos do que eu esperava. Me abraçou.

— Bella! Estou tão orgulhosa de você.

O que? _Orgulhosa? _Eu ri.

— Ao que se refere? Esta louca Al?

— Bella, vamos fazer do tal Cullen _poeira._ Entende?

Balancei minha cabeça. Não entendia.

— Pensei que o fez por vingança. Foi isso verdade? Aceitou por vingança um encontro certo? – perguntou Alice surpreendida.

Neguei com a cabeça — Não Alice, não tenho idéia porque aceitei. Mas essa é uma genial idéia – sorri. Não tinha pensado nisso, e agora tenho a desculpa perfeita para sair com ele, e com isso, fazer poeira, como Alice disse. Minhas duas consciências sairiam ganhando.

Nisso Alice soltou um grito abafado.

— Bella! E se alguém o pagou para sair com você?

Arregalei os olhos. Não tinha pensado nisso.

— E quem lhe pagaria Alice? Não tem ninguém que dei o fora nem nada do tipo.

— Oh! Tem sim Bella! Jacob Black! A 'chatice ambulante'! – gritou Alice. Voltei a ficar em estado de choque. Ia ter um infarto… Alice tinha razão!

— Bella o Cullen te planeja dar um mal encontro. Temos que nos vingar. Nao podemos deixar que ganhe.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei. Alice me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

— O que Cullen quer é te fazer mal e que no final o odeie certo?

Assenti.

— Então fará o contrário Bella.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Está louca? Por acaso quer que eu durma com ele?

Alice riu. — Bella, ele não está querendo dormir com você. Ele quer fazer você ter um mal encontro e que vá atrás de Jacob por consolo.

Analisei as palavras de Alice. Tinha razão.

— Então… - mas minha amiga me cortou.

— Tem que pretender que tudo passe uma maravilha Bella. E no fim do encontro, diga o quanto se divertiu. O fará ficar de boca aberta, você verá. E o melhor de tudo é que não vai ter pagamento, porque, _supostamente, _não lhe fez mal, como tinha que ser. Então, te atreve Bells? É uma oportunidade única. Pense. – logo piscou para mim, e foi para seu quarto.

Fiquei pensativa por alguns minutos. Não era o tipo de garota que se passaria bem em um bar cheio de bêbados, mas como disse Al, é uma oportunidade única.

Tal vez… _tal vez _o faça.


	5. Não caia no amor com o trabalho

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Não caia no amor com o trabalho!**

**EPDV**

Eu me sentia confuso depois da minha pequena 'aparição' na biblioteca.

Não, um pouco não. _Muito_ confuso.

Essa menina era uma deusa. É a primeira vez que vejo alguém que me atraia tanto. E é que foi tão estranho, tão incomum… justo no momento que nos tocamos senti uma estranha corrente elétrica, coisa que _nunca _aconteceu comigo quando tocava uma garota. Quando olhava em seus olhos, simplesmente não podia desviar o olhar. Eram de uma cor de marrom escuto, mas não qualquer marrom. Era de um marrom chocolate, profundo e intenso. E seus lábios. Oh Deus seus lábios…

_Pare agora! É a garota de Jacob, não a sua._

Sim, isso. A garota de Jacob. A garota de Jacob que eu gosto. _Quero a garota de Jacob!_

Meus pensamentos só estavam me confundindo mais, assim que tratei e deixar de pensar naquela garota de olhos chocolate, e concentrei em qualquer outra coisa.

Olhei ao redor do quarto e vi algo que podia me distrair. Imediatamente aproximei do piano negro de calda, e deixei que meus dedos dançassem livremente sobre as teclas. Comecei a tocar a canção de minha mãe. Sempre me trazia paz e tranqüilidade, qualidades que identificavam a Esme.

Logo que terminei a musica, me senti muito mais sereno. Minha mente estava clara, e não tinha pensado em Bella.

_Diabos! Já o está fazendo..._

Sacudi a minha cabeça. Tinha que fazer outra coisa para me distrair. O piano não foi uma boa idéia, só conseguiu entreter-me por uns poucos minutos.

O som do telefone tirou-me dos meus pensamentos. Rapidamente aproximei-me da cozinha e o atendi.

— Alo?

— Ed! Como está? Já a entrou por 'acidente'? – perguntou a voz conhecida de Jacob, enfatizando a ultima palavra. Eu ri.

— Sim Jake, já o fiz. Digamos que tive êxito.

Escutei um 'Sim!' do outro lado da linha. Suspirei. Não me agradava a idéia de fazer esse trabalho em especial...

— Hum... Jake? Você acha que é uma boa idéia? Deus e se não funcionar? – perguntei tentando fazer que esqueçamos esse tema, eu podia ficar livre de Bella e não a ver mais, para assim poderia esquecer ela.

— O que disse Edward? Por acaso está duvidando do seu trabalho? Isso é estranho em você, Ed. O que aconteceu com a confiança e arrogância estilo Cullen? – brincou.

— Sim tem razão, desculpe, é que… esqueça – gaguejei. Nós ficamos em um silencio incomodo, pelo o que decidi que já era hora de acabar a conversa.

— Bom Jacob tenho que ir, tenho trabalho para hoje. Adeus. – menti.

— Adeus Ed, boa sorte com seus desastres – brincou para logo desligar a chamada.

Suspirei de novo.

Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha _nenhuma _vontade de pensar em Bella, e muito menos de vê-la. Ela era a garota de Jacob, não a minha...

Mias cedo ou mais tarde teria que pensar em nosso encontro. Prometi a Jake que seria o pior dos encontros que tinha planejado, já que esse caso era especial. Já tinha aceitado, não tinha como voltar atrás agora.

Sacudi a cabeça, na sexta eu poderia pensar nisso, hoje só queria distrair-me.

Pensei no que fazer, quando decidi que o melhor seria ligar para Tanya, uma cabeça oca que não faz nada a não ser me perseguir, mas que sabe como entreter-me...

Peguei o telefone da base e disquei seu numero. Com três segundos que tava tocando ela atendeu. Mordi a língua para não rir. Certamente estava desesperada para que eu ligasse.

— Hola? Eddie? – gritou. Não pude agüentar, e comecei a rir.

— Eddie? Por que está rindo?

— Nada, nada... estava me perguntando se quer passar por aqui – disse com a voz sedutora. Escutei uns gritinhos de alegria. Sorri com arrogância.

— Claro, claro! Já vou! Espere-me – e com isso desligou.

Não havia passado nem dez minutos e já estava tocando desesperadamente a campainha. Rodei os olhos e fui abrir.

Não me deu tempo de ver já que de imediato chocou seus lábios sobre os meus, movendo-os de forma frenética e selvagem. Não demorei, para corresponder.

No momento que comecei a beijá-la, não pude evitar de imaginar como seria sentir os lábios de Bell, seus lábios vermelhos tão volumosos e provocativos... e imaginei que são mais suaves que os de Tanya.

_Oh Deus. _Por que não posso deixar de fantasiar com essa garota?

Não me dei conta que Tânia estava beijando meu pescoço. Não podia deixar de imaginar como que Bella o fazia, eu era ela que estava no lugar de Tanya. E como desejava que fosse assim.

Grunhi de frustração, mas Tanya achou que era um bom sinal, por isso começou a desabotoar minha camisa.

Nunca me senti tão nauseado como agora. Não queria fazer nada com Tanya. O que tinha de mal comigo?

De forma rude afastei Tanya e comecei a abotoar minha camisa.

— Que passa Eddie? P-por acaso não q-quer? – soluçou Tanya. Rodei os olhos.

— Tanya, acho que não é o momento indicado. Te ligo depois sim? – disse enquanto deitava no sofá e pressionava a ponte do meu nariz com o dedo polegar e indicador, um hábito que tinha sempre que estava irritado.

Escutei o gemido de decepção de Tanya e a porta do meu apartamento fechando ruidosamente.

Isso estava virando o inferno. Por que tinha que conhecê-la? Se não tivesse topado com Bella, meus pensamentos não estariam tão bagunçados e poderia estar tranquilamente com as garotas. Mas não, teve que entrar na minha vida, e dar um giro de 360 graus. E o pior de tudo, é que ela era a garota do meu _melhor amigo. _Meu melhor amigo estava obcecado com ela.

_Agora são dois, _disse uma voz na minha mente. Grunhi.

Não estava nada bem que me interessasse a tal Bella. Vamos, que certamente é uma garota inteligente, que só buscava homens do mesmo nível, que a leve em festas para beber champanhe e outra dessas merdas mundanas. Eu não era esse tipo de homem, Jacob sim era. Jacob era o cara certo para ela, e eu não me colocarei no caminho. Não farei, além da pouca parte que posso fazer para meu melhor amigo.

Está decido. Irei e darei a ela um mal encontro, lhe tratarei como uma qualquer, e quando terminar o encontro esquecerei dela totalmente e não me permitirei pensar na garota de olhos marrons. Não mais. Deixarei que Bella busque a Jake logo que a fizer passar um mal momento, e todos seremos felizes. Sim, assim era tudo.

_Isso eu espero..._


	6. Um encontro um tanto estranho

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Um encontro um tanto estranho**

**EPDV**

_Você pode fazer isso. Vamos. Você pode._

Eu repetia essa frase a mim mesmo uma e outra vez, enquanto estava dentro do carro em frente ao prédio de Bella. Mas por mais que tentava me convencer disso, continuava sem encontrar credibilidade em minhas palavras. Uma parte de mim dizia que não ia funcionar, e estava muito nervoso com ele. Nisso, lembrei das palavras de Jacob que me disse naquela conversa telefônica...  
_  
"O que disse Edward? Por acaso está duvidando do seu trabalho? Isso é estranho em você, Ed. O que aconteceu com a confiança e arrogância estilo Cullen?"  
_  
Suas palavras tinham tanta razão nesse momento.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Imediatamente virei para o assento detrás e procurei debaixo do assento, até que encontrei. Peguei a garrafa de vidro que tinha a palavra Vodka escrita grande, a abri e dei um grande gole. Isso, sem duvidas, devia acalmar os nervos.

Logo depois de beber mais da metade da garrafa, já estava bastante relaxado. Esperei uns vinte minutos (deveria chegar tarde, obviamente) para logo pegar do assento do passageiro o presente que tinha comprado para a garota e desci do carro, não sem cambalear um pouco para chegar na porta.

Ao chegar na entrada toquei o interfone de seu apartamento, e imediatamente escutei a voz aguda e cantante atender.

— Está descendo! – exclamou para depois desligar.

Tinha os olhos direcionados para o elevador através das portas de vidro, pelo o qual eu poderia ver quando Bella chegasse. Logo em menos de três minutos, uma garota de cabelos castanhos sorridente saiu do elevador, e correndo se dirigiu a porta. Não está demais dizer que me surpreendi bastante em vê-la. Tinha uma roupa bastante… provocativa.

Decidi não olhar muito, já que seria capaz de ficar abobado, o qual não seria muito bom para o meu orgulho. Devia manter-me arrogante e desinteressado.

— Oi LINDO! – gritou enquanto se jogava em meu pescoço e me dava um sonoro beijo na bochecha.

... Eh?

Decido não dar importância, devia fazer bem o meu trabalho.

— Hum… oi – cumprimentei sem vontade – Comprei algo para você, espero que goste – pisquei.

Sua expressão se tornou de surpresa para logo pegar a pequena bolsa da minha mão, e tirar a pequena calcinha que estava lá. Bella observou a pequena calcinha que dizia 'Spank me' (Bata em mim) na parte de trás com mais estupefação, mas para minha surpresa, seu semblante mudou rapidamente para um alegre, sorriu amplamente e me abraçou.

— Obrigada! Claro que usarei! – gritou e eu fiquei em estado de choque. Mas imediatamente relaxei e tratei de aparentar indiferença. Soltei de seu abraço para depois dirigir-me aos tropeços até meu carro.

Ao começar a caminhar, Bella agarrou minha cintura e colocou meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros. A olhei com a testa franzida, para logo separar-me dela de forma violenta. Olhou-me com um biquinho, o qual pareceu adorável – Não pense isso! – e ri enquanto entrava no Volvo.

Bella entrou no assento do passageiro rindo, não sabia por que.

Decidi colocar um pouco de música alta para irritá-la, e Move Shake Drop de Pitbull começou a tocar a todo volume. Esperava que ela fosse tapar os ouvidos, ou que fizesse uma careta de desgosto, mas não esperava a sua reação.

— Oh Sim! Adoro essa música! – gritou enquanto movia sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, seguindo o ritmo da musica.

O que aconteceu com a tímida e reservada Bella que conheci na quarta na biblioteca? Jacob nunca me disse que era uma garota tão atrevida.

Essa mulher será a minha morte. E para o meu trabalho.

Minha única solução era me embebedar. Voltei a pegar a garrafa de vodka para beber o que restava, mas antes de dar o ultimo gole, Bella colocou sua mão sobre a minha, senti a maldita corrente elétrica de novo.

— Deixa um pouco para mim? – sorriu sedutoramente.

Estive a ponto de ceder ao seu hipnotizante sorriso, mas imediatamente lembrei-me que não devia me comportar como um babão inútil, por isso neguei com a cabeça e bebi o ultimo goge rapidamente. Bella me deu um olhar assassino para logo virar para frente e cruzar os braços sobre seu peito.

— Vamos então – gritou.

— Não quero! – gritei por cima da estridente musica. Pensei que voltaria a gritar ou algo do tipo, mas não, voltou a surpreender-me. Simplesmente sorriu.

— Está bem. O que quer fazer então? – perguntou enquanto aproximava seu rosto do meu. Meu estado de embriaguez fez com que eu estivesse a ponto de plantar um grande beijo nos seus lábios, mas o pouco de auto-controle que me restava me fez desviar o olhar o seu rosto e arranquei com o carro bruscamente. Bella soltou um gritinho, o que só me fez rir tontamente.

Agradeci pelos anos de prática que me fizeram poder dirigir no estado embriagado, e me desviar as coisas na estrada.

Dirigi até o grandioso local que se encontrava a quatro quadras do apartamento de Bella, e parei na frente desse, não sem antes dar uma pequena batida no carro da frente. Bella soltou uma risada que também me fez rir.

Torpemente (o qual é muito estranho em mim) desci do carro e vi que Bella ao fazer o mesmo caiu de cara não chão. Não pude evitar de rir ruidosamente até o ponto de doer meu estomago e lagrimas descerem pela minha bochecha. Até que tive que me apoiar contra o capo do carro para me acalmar. Bella me fulminou com o olhar para logo entrar no local.

Surpreendi pelo fato de que nem sequer tinha mudado ao ver o lugar que estávamos. Por acaso ela vinha a esses lugares? Imediatamente apaguei esses pensamento da minha cabeça e segui Bella. Desde meu lugar pude fixar meu olhar em sua bunda. Nisso Bella virou e me encontrou-me olhando. Simplesmente pisquei para ele e a peguei pelo ombro, fazendo com que continuássemos entrando no lugar.

Quando entramos, o família e asqueroso cheio do clube de striptease inundou minhas narinas e a musica era triplamente mais alta que do meu carro. Mas estava muito bêbado para me importar com isso.

O locar consistia de um pequeno palco no meio do local, com uma barra metálica onde as garotas dançavam, varias meninas ao redor dela e ao lado direito do lugar havia um pequeno bar. Ia dirigir-me para este, quando percebi que Bella tinha ido até uma das mesas em frente ao palco.

_Qual o problema dessa garota? Definitivamente deve estar drogada ou algo do tipo._

Imediatamente a segui e sentei ao lado ela, bastante desconcertado.

Isso não estava funcionando como eu esperava. Se supunha que ia ficar irritada ao ver o lugar, ou simplesmente fugisse daqui, mas o que eu menos esperava é que sentasse na frente do palco e gritasse para as strippers como uma bêbada.

Definitivamente, essa garota estava louca.

Nisso uma stripper aproximou-se do meu lugar e começou a dançar no meu colo.

_Um pouco de ciúme não fará mal, _pensei.

_Sim eu queria lhe fazer ciúme. _

A aproximei mais e a garota colocou seus lábios sobre os meus. Começamos a nos beijar e quando afastei minha boca pude ver que Bella tinha em seu rosto uma expressão indecifrável, mas rapidamente a mudou para um semblante divertido.

— Então você gosta das stripper? Eu também! – gritou por cima da musica com um sorriso. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Essa garota era incrível. Nisso Bella se levantou e foi para o bar. Decidi ficar ali, mas sem deixar de observa-la. Logo depois de uns minutos, Bella chegou com duas bebidas, as duas de cor azul.

— Pedi o mais forte! – gritou notavelmente bêbada. Rodei os olhos e tomei minha bebida em um gole. Dirigi meu olhar até ela, e percebi que ela tinha feito o mesmo. O resultado da tal ação, mais bêbada que já tinha tido foi...

Ter sido literalmente expulsos do clube de striptease por derrubar uma mulher que estava dançando no palco, e tomar o lugar dela.

E agora estávamos na saída de trás do clube sem a menor idéia do que fazer. Eu estava exausto de ser um inútil arrogante e ao que parece Bella também estava cansada, já que estava deitada no chão de barriga pra baixo, enquanto que eu estava sentado, apoiando minhas costas contra a parede.

— Edward... – sussurrou Bella. Imediatamente, levantei-me e aproximei dela, e fiquei olhando-a fixamente durante uns segundos. Parecia adormecida, mas não estava certo.

Agachei para observa-la de perto, e pude apreciar o quão realmente bonita era. Nesse momento, Bella abriu os olhos para me encontrar ali, bastante perto do seu rosto. Em poucos segundos levantou-se para ficar sentada no chão, fazendo seu rosto ficar ainda mais próximo do meu. Meu olhar viajou até seus lábios, e no instante que minha boca já se encontrava movendo-se desesperadamente sobre a sua. Bella não demorou para me corresponder ferozmente.

Não tinha idéia de onde estava, só sabia que tinha uma terrível dor de cabeça e a ressaca estava sendo culpado.

Não queria abrir os olhos ainda, não até lembrar todo o que fiz ontem. Lembrei de ter ido buscar Bella, e que estava terrivelmente bem, e que eu tinha bebido toda a garrafa de vodka. No caminho pelo carro e a chegada ao clube de striptease eram só imagens borradas, e de ali não lembro de nada mais. Mas fundi meu cérebro tentando lembrar coisas da noite passada só piorava a dor que assaltava minha cabeça. Com dificuldade abri os olhos, e o que vi só me confundiu mais.

Era um quarto pintado de amarelo, e de onde eu estava olhando pude ver um frigobar e uma mesa de madeira com um pequeno televisor preto. Estava deitado na cama no meio do quarto, pelo o que supus eu tinha deixado Bella não sei aonde e havia ido embora com alguma garota do clube. Talvez o encontro tenha funcionado, e Bella havia ido com Jacob. Suspirei e finalmente virei minha cabeça para o lado da minha acompanhante.

Fiquei estático quando vi quem estava ao meu lado.

Não podia acreditar.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo._


	7. Seguindo o jogo

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Seguindo o jogo**

**Bella PDV**

— Já, não preciso de mais, por favor – implorei para minha diabólica amiga enquanto via como ela buscava no armário por mais álcool.

— Bella, você tomou apenas um copo de vinho. Entendo que você não gosta, mas precisa beber algo de álcool para que isso funcione. – exclamou sem tirar o olhar de um dos gabinetes, ficando na ponta do pé e pegando tudo com suas pequenas mãos, buscando pelo o que fosse para me obrigar a beber.

Suspirei, resignada e arrastei meus pés até o sofá, enquanto sentava nele e cruzava os braços sobre meu peito.

Faltava meia hora para meu 'encontro especial', e não estava pronta. O nervosismo me consumia, já que havia cedido ao pequeno complô que a minha melhor amiga havia idealizado. Beber álcool antes do encontro também foi plano dela, já que minha amiga havia pensado que devia atuar como uma garota 'atrevida' coisa que era praticamente impossível para mim estando sóbria. Por isso, lembrando as palabras de Alice: 'É tão mal atuando, que deve ficar bêbada de verdade', decidiu que devia beber todo o álcool disponível antes de sair.

E por isso encontro nessa posição, recusando a beber mais álcool além do pequeno copo de vinho que havia bebido, ao qual havia parecido repugnante, já que odeio vinho mais do que qualquer coisa, igual que qualquer bebida forte.

Finalmente Alice saiu da cozinha, levando em suas mãos uma pequena garrafa redonda de cor vermelha, e quando se aproximou de onde eu estava pude ler que dizia 'Tequila Don Julio'.

Essa garota estava demente se pensava que eu beberia tequila.

Comecei a negar com a cabeça de forma brusca.

— Não, não e não.

— Você vai tomar, sim ou sim - exigiu Alice. Continuei sacudindo minha cabeça.

Alice não ia me fazer tomar isso.

10 minutos depois...

Engoli com dificuldade as últimas gotas que restavam na garrafa.

Me deu calafrios só de lembrar a forma que a minha pequena amiga me obrigou a tomar a tequila. Não sei como pude esquecer a famosa frase: nunca deve ficar contra Alice.

Depois de uns minutos, comecei a sentir os primeiros efeitos do álcool. Logo senti como estava com vontade de rir, igual de me mover e deixar de estar ali quieta, e minha visão começava a nublar um pouco. Olhei para Alice e notei que tinha um sorriso em seu rosto. Comecei a rir diante da sua imagem e pude ver como o sorriso da minha amiga se acentuava mais.

Nisso, Alice olhou para meu relógio de seu pulso para depois levantar do sofá e literalmente me arrastar para o banheiro.

— Vamos Bella! Faltam dez minutos para que o idiota chegue. Deixa-me dar uns retoque, não se mova! - começou a maquiar-me e colocar brilho nos lábios, mas tão ação só me fez cosquinhas e eu ri torpemente.

Assim ficamos alguns minutos, já que arruinei o trabalho de Alice umas cinco vezes.

Fui olhar-me no anorme espelho que estava no corredor e em vez de contrariar-me a mim mesma pelo meu reflexo como fiz a alguns minutos, dessa vez me senti orgulhosa da minha aparência.

Sorri e nisso o interfone começou a tocar.

— Deve ser ele! - gritou Alice, aparecendo de repente. - Vai descendo e eu atendo. Se cuida! - disse me dando um pequeno beijo na bochecha e imediatamente sai correndo do apartamento, soltando risinhos.

Quando as portas do elevador abriram no térreo, sorri amplamente. Ali estava Cullen, diabólicamente lindo.

Sai correndo ao abrir a porta e imediatamente me lancei sobre ele.

— Oi LINDO! – gritei enquanto segurava em seu pescoço e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha. Pude notar o rosto de desconcerto do Cullen, mas imediatamente mudou seu semblante para um despreocupado.

— Hum… oi – cumprimentou - Comprei algo para você, espero que goste – piscou para mim.

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Peguei a bolsa da mão dele para ver que espécie de brincadeira ia me fazer, e como não, uma pequena calcinha que dizia 'Spank me' na parte de trás estava dentro da bolsa. Estava em choque, que tipo de homem da isso de presente a uma garota no primeiro encontro? Mas não podia demonstrar meu espanto. Tinha que fingir.

Fiz o que menos esperava. Sorri e o abracei, agradecendo pelo 'tão lindo presente'. Sim claro!

Pude ver o estupor da sua expressão, mas imediatamente mudou para uma desinteressada e soltou do meu abraço, para logo caminhar até um dos carros parados na frente do prédio.

Não deixei ele ir muito longe já que o agarrei pela cintura e coloquei seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Sorri, mas ele só franziu a testa e me afastou bruscamente. Que idiota! Queria ignorar, mas não pude evitar de fazer um biquinho pela rejeição. Ele só riu e entrou no seu lindo Volvo prateado.

Seu riso era tão lindo e musical, que me fez rir também.

Quando entrei no carro, o garoto colocou uma musica que normalmente seria muito repugnante aos meus ouvidos, mas estava muito bêbada para me importar. Alem disso, devia continuar com o plano, o qual não era muito difícil fazer em meu estado atual.

— _Oh Sim! _Adoro essa música! – gritei enquanto movia minha cabeça de um lado para outro.

Pelo canto de olho vi o rosto impressionado de Cullen. Ri internamente. Nisso, vi que ele começou a procurar algo embaixo do seu assento, e tirou uma garrafa com as letras Vodka escrita. Supus que minha pequena atuação o estava levando a recorrer a isso. Haha.

Logo quando estava a ponto de tomar o ultimo gole, uma brilhante idéia me atingiu minha cabeça. Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua, no qual estava a garrafa e, espero que sedutoramente, lhe fiz uma pergunta.

— Deixa um pouco para mim?

Vi como seu olhar se suavizava por uns instantes, mas ao que parece não funcionou já que imediatamente negou e bebeu o resto da vodka. Merda!

O olhei mal e virei para frente, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito.

— Vamos então – gritei.

— Não quero! – devolveu o grito.

Tive que respirar algumas vezes para não pegar a garrafa e quebrar na sua cabeça. Tinha que me apegar ao plano. Ainda que me tratasse com indiferença, não devia atuar mal como ele.

— Está bem. O que quer fazer então? – perguntei suavemente, aproximando-me lentamente até ele.

Vi como seu olhar viajava entre meus lábios e meus olhos repetidamente, e quando pensei que ia me beijar (o qual eu corresponderia com vontade), afastou seu olhar e arrancou o carro muito rápido. Escapou-me um gritinho de surpresa, e ele riu.

Não soube aonde se dirigia, mas isso era de menos. Devia apegar-me ao plano. Fosse qual fosse o lugar que iríamos, pretendia gostar e que me parecesse tudo normal.

Senti um movimento brusco ao chegar no ligar no qual não pude ver o nome, e o movimente me fez que desse uma risada. No fundo pude escutar também os risos do Cullen.

Quando ele desceu do carro eu fiz o mesmo, mas minha torpeza se fez presente e cai de cara como uma idiota. Escutei as risadas do maldito Cullen, e levantei-me para fulmina-lo com o olhar.

Fui até o locar e pude ver que era um clube de striptease. Tratei de esconder minha surpresa e desagrado, e segui caminhando até a entrada. Quando voltei, pude ver como Cullen olhava a parte debaixo das minhas costas sem nenhuma vergonha, e quando seu olhar encontrou o meu só piscou para mim. Não dei importância e entrei no local.

Olhei ao redor pensando no que fazer agora, e vi uma pequena mesa vazia em frente ao paldo das strippers. Imediatamente fui até o lugar e sentei, sem virar para ver se Cullen estava me seguindo. Logo uns segundos depois pude ver que se sentava ao meu lado, com uma careta de descontentamento. Tratei de esconder um riso. Estava funcionando.

Para fazer tudo mais difícil, comecei a gritar para as strippers como bem faziam, pretendendo que me divertisse.

Ainda que, devo admitir, estava me divertindo, muito.

Mas nesse momento minha diversão acabou, já que passou algo que não me agradou em nada.

Uma das… mulheres do clube, aproximou-se de Cullen e começou a descer em cima dele, para logo o beijar intensamente. Os ciúmes se apoderaram de mim, o que me confundiu mais. Como podia sentir ciúmes de alguém a quem odiava e sentia nojo?

Vi como a stripper se afastada e Cullen dirigiu seu olhar para meu rosto. Rapidamente mudei de expressão, da qual devia ser de fúria para uma divertida.

— Então você gosta das stripper? Eu também! – gritei por cima da musica, com um sorriso. Vi como Cullen arqueava uma sobrancelha. Sorri mais amplamente.

Queria tirar Cullen de suas caixas, por isso que pensei em embriagar mais, tanto a mim como a ele. Levantei-me e fui até o bar, e pedi o mais forte que tinham. Quando tive as bebidas na mão, voltei para a mesa.

— Pedi o mais forte! – gritei. Cullen rodou os olhos e tomou a bebida em um gole, pelo o que eu fiz o mesmo.

O único que me lembro que aconteceu depois, foi de ter dançado com Cullen no palco, e um acalorado beijo fora do local.


	8. Confusões

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – Confusões **

**EPDV**

Maldição. Sou um completo idiota.

Como pude ter feito isso com Jacob?

Do outro lado da cama, estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que Isabella Swan, dormindo placidamente, sem roupa. Sim, nua. Eu estava igual, pelo o que era obvio o que tínhamos feito à noite. Ao menos que simplesmente havíamos tirado as roupas e jogado xadrez. _Sim, claro._

Então eu saí da cama, tentando não fazer barulho, e comecei a procurar minhas roupas, que estava espalhado por todo o chão, junto com as dela. Suspirei profundamente e comecei a colocar minhas roupas.

Enquanto isso, concluí que Bella não podia me ver. Ela não podia saber que nós fomos para a cama. É mais seguro que não se lembrasse de nada da noite anterior, e se descobrisse que foi comigo, o meu plano certamente fracassaria. Ela devia acreditar que eu não estou interessado em nada. E se chegar a dizer algo a Jacob, eu não quero que ele saiba que eu dormi com a garota que ele é obcecado. Sem dúvida me mataria.

Depois de ficar completamente pronto, dei um ultimo olhar em Bella para depois abrir a porta do quarto. Má idéia. A porta rangeu de forma estridente, e observei com terror como Bella se revirava nos lençóis. Graças a Deus depois ficou quieta. Suspirei aliviado, e fui sair, mas antes de fechar a porta, escutei uma tosse de dentro do quarto. Fiquei tenso e parei ali, sem mover um centímetro.

— Entre, quem quer que seja – chamou com um tom rouco. Suspirei. Não tinha opção, e lentamente entrei em seu quarto. Quando Bella me viu soltou um grito abafado.

— Você! – me aponto com o dedo. – Idiota! – gritou.

Estava em choque. De todas as reações que eu poderia imaginar, me insultar era a ultima. E eu pensava que atraia a Bella. Essa garota sempre me surpreende.

— Você se aproveitou de mim enquanto estava bêbada. – voltou a gritar. Agora entendi sua fúria. Pensou que eu tinha me aproveitado de sua embriaguez. Neguei com a cabeça freneticamente.

— Não! Não… eu, eu também estava bêbado. Não foi minha intenção. Acredite – tratei de faze-la entender, mas a expressão de raiva em seu rosto tornou-se mais proeminente. Ela imediatamente levantou-se com os lençóis em torno de seu corpo para ficar perto de mim.

— Você é um mentiroso! Um mulherengo! Você se aproveitar das meninas, usa-as! Maldito _Cullen_!

— Você fez isso de propósito! É um… - sua voz desvaneceu-se lentamente, certamente ao ver a surpresa evidente em meu rosto.

Me chamou de _Cullen_! Eu nunca digo nos meus encontros que me chamo Cullen!

Oh meu deus…Ela sabe… Agora eu entendia tudo… seu comportamento na noite passada…

Tudo foi planejado!

— Bella…

— E-esqueça o que e-eu d-disse por favor – gaguejou enquanto recolhia sua roupa e entrava no banheiro.

Eu fiquei ali em estado de choque. Bella sabia! Uma garota sabia… Quantas mais sabem, então? Oh Deus…

Mas o que mais me preocupava era _ela_. Fiquei preocupado com o que ela pensava sobre mim. Obviamente que não era bom e que, por algum motivo, eu não gostei _nada_.

Bella saiu do banheiro, vestida com as roupas da noite anterior, com os olhos inchados, o rosto lavado. Imediatamente eu me senti mal, tinha chorado.

— Por que esta chorando? – perguntei.

Ela negou com a cabeça, e se dirigiu até a mesa para pegar sua bolsa. Quando ia sair pela porta imediatamente a peguei pelo braço.

— Já sei que sabe sobre mim, e não se preocupe, o único que peço é que não diga nada, sim?

Ela me olhou com a testa franzida e com a expressão doída, não soube por que. Se soltou da minha mão e saiu do quarto.

Fiquei mais um tempo ali, sentindo que faltava dizer algo.

Oh sou o homem mais idiota da Terra.

Não lhe pedi desculpas.

Apressei-me, e sai do quarto do motel e comecei a chama-la aos gritos, mas não estava em lugar algum. E como diabos se foi? Meu Volvo nem se quer estava no estacionamento. Mas isso era o de menos, tinha que encontrar Bella e me desculpar.

Já não me importava o maldito plano, não queria que as coisas ficassem assim entre nós.

Demorei como uma hora caminhando até o local de striptease, onde suspeitei que meu Volvo estava estacionado. Ainda não tenho idéia de como chegamos ao motel.

Em efeito ali estava, exatamente onde eu estacionei ontem. Quando o detectei, eu corri em direção a ele, para começar o meu caminho para a casa de Bella. Eu estava tão nervoso que o volante estava molhado pelas minhas mãos suadas, algo que raramente acontecia comigo.

Quando eu estacionei na frente do apartamento de Bella, dei algumas respirações profundas e, em seguida, sai e fui para o interfone. Felizmente, uma senhora idosa estava deixando o prédio e eu corri para a porta, impedindo-a de fechar. Todavia melhor, você pode conversar cara a cara com ela.

_É pior. Merda._

Eu fui para o elevador e depois desci nervosamente no quinto andar, e toquei a campainha da porta C. Esperei alguns segundos, mas ninguém respondeu.

Voltei a tocar, e tocar, e tocar, e depois de dez minutos eu estava tocando a campainha maldita como um maníaco.

— VAI EMBORA! – gritou uma voz aguda através da porta que reconheci como a garota de ontem do interfone.

— Não! Deixe-me falar com Bella! Por favor! – implorei desesperadamente enquanto golpeava a porta com meu punho uma e outra vez. Eu não tenho idéia por que estava tão determinado a me desculpar. Eu nunca fiz isso com meus outros encontros. Mas esses pensamentos rapidamente virou-se para seguir implorando a garota que deixe-me ver Bella.

— O que quer? – perguntou com a voz mais suave, ainda que tensa.

Suspirei.

— Por favor, deixe-me falar com Bella, preciso pedir perdão, por favor, sei que fiz mal – murmurei. Odiava admitir, mas era a verdade.

Depois de uns segundos, a garota respondeu.

— Um… não. Desculpe. Agora. FORA! – terminou com um grito muito mais forte que o primeiro. Por isso saltei pela surpresa, e sentia como se a fúria abrisse passo por minhas veias.

— Não irei até falar com ela! – gritei de volta.

— Então vai ficar ai para sempre! É um bastardo! Um mald… - começou a gritar descontroladamente, mas parou de repente e escutei seus gritos sufocados por algo, por alguém tampando a boca.

— MMMM! MMMM! – murmurava a garota uma e outra vez. Franzi a testa, não entendia nada. Nisso a porta se abriu. Tive que passar as mãos por minhas calças para secá-las, de tão suadas que estavam.

Lá, em pé atrás da porta com a mão na maçaneta, Bella estava um olhar frio, e com a outra mão sobre a boca era uma menina que lutava contra a Bella, e eu sabia que era a dos gritos.

— Alice, se vou deixa-la ir quando você vai sair daqui e me deixar falar com ele. – Bella, falou, soando cansada. A menina, que assumi se chamar Alice, revirou os olhos e parou de se debater, ao o que Bella a soltou e Alice, em seguida, fulminou-me com o olhar, e entrou no apartamento.

Bella cruzou os braços sobre seu peito e começou a bater no chão com seu pé, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e, em seguida, começar a falar.

— Bella eu… - comecei, mas Bella explodiu.

— Não me venha com 'Bella eu'! Você é um hipócrita! Admite que só me usou! Admita! Admita que queria me usar porque o maldito Black te pagou! Certo? Não é assim? – ela gritou, seu rosto um tom de vermelho de raiva, mas agora que ela tinha triplicado de minha. Ninguém se mete com os meus amigos. Ninguém.

— Mas quem você acha que é para insultar Jacob? Ele não é nenhum maldito! Você é a maldita, que o rejeitou, enquanto o maltratava e lhe pagava tudo na merda do encontro! Lembra-se? – ataquei, e, aparentemente, eu passei com as minhas palavras. Você poderia ver a fumaça saindo dos ouvidos de Bella. _Oops._

— O MALDITO AQUI É VOCÊ! VAI VOCÊ E O BLACK A MERDA! - gritou com raiva, e então ouvi uma _slap!_ e sentir uma intensa dor latejante na minha bochecha esquerda.

Embora fosse estranho, eu gostava do lado feroz de Bella.

— Isso é tudo que você pode fazer, _Bells_? – a provoquei, com um sorriso no meu rosto enquanto levei a mão a minha bochecha. Ele estava tão quente que eu já esperava a marca da mão de Bella ficar nela. Vi como ficou mais tensa do que estava, e colocou as mãos em punhos, os braços para os lados de seu corpo. Ela se aproximou de mim e tive uma idéia do que ia fazer. Terror deve ser evidente no meu rosto e Bella sorriu diabolicamente, ao estilo Chucky.

Tinha que pará-la, definitivamente eu não queria este tipo de golpe agora. Eu poderia escutar como o seu joelho ria maliciosamente, se preparando para o ataque em minhas… _partes pessoais._

Em uma reação rápida, inconsciente, eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre eles, cobrindo-os e protegendo-os como se fosse o fim do mundo. Bella me deu bateu com o seu joelho, e felizmente as minhas mãos serviram como um capacete. Doeu um pouco os nós dos dedos, mas nada mais. Como se fosse possível, olhou-me pior do que antes, com a expressão de ódio, gritou de volta.

— É UM IDIOTA! Com razão se dedica a isso, com certeza nenhuma garota quer você! – mas ela acha que é quem?

— Você não sabe de nada, escutou? Nada! – gritei, sentindo como se apertava o meu peito, por causa das horríveis lembranças que Bella sacou para a luz.

Ao que parece minha expressão a acalmou, e confundiu ao mesmo tempo, que pude ver a pena que sentia por mim em seus olhos. Isso só me enfureceu mais.

— Não se atreva a sentir pena de mim – murmurei entre dentes, balançando a cabeça, incapaz de vê-la observando-me nesse estado.

Bella não respondeu, obviamente sem saber como respondei diante da minha reação. Em um momento estava gritando para ela furiosamente, e um segundo depois me encontrava a ponto e chorar.

— Só vim para me desculpar por ontem à noite. Eu também estava muito bêbado e não foi minha intenção… dormir com você. Então…Sinto muito. Tchau. – eu sussurrei, incapaz de ver seus olhos, então fui para o elevador.

— Espere! – escutei como me chamava, mas eu continuei andando. Provavelmente queria rir na minha cara por me ver assim também. Não a culpo, depois de tudo que eu fiz.

Apertei o botão, rezando para que o elevador estivesse no mesmo piso, mas, _felizmente_, ele levou tempo suficiente para Bella chegar a mim.

— Uh… você… você esta bem? – perguntou.

Depois de ter feito ela passar por tudo isso, pergunta-me se estou certo? Eu só balancei a cabeça sem olhar para ela, e ela me agarrou pelo braço, assim eu virei minha cabeça em direção a ela, confuso.

Eu esperava ver a brincadeira em seu rosto, mas não esperava encontrar-me com um preocupado e cheia de culpa em seu rosto. Franzi a testa, e ela começou a balbuciar.

— Desculpe ter dito isso, não sabia que significava algo para você. Desculpe, de verdade – eu só rodei os olhos.

— Não se desculpe, Belle. Quem deve se desculpar sou eu. E como você disse, você não sabia que significava algo para mim, então… não se preocupe. Desculpe ter te insultado… Não era minha intenção, digamos que…Eu não sou eu mesmo quando você mexe com meu melhor amigo – sorri fracamente. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Eu ri.

— Sim, Jacob Black é o meu melhor amigo. – eu disse, e ela suspirou.

— Lamento ter insultado então… mas esse cara me… - parou abruptamente, lembrando que eu era amigo dele. Mas queria saber o que Bella pensava de Jacob. Uma pequena parte egoísta da em mim queria ter certeza de que ela não gostava do meu melhor amigo. Imediatamente eu me senti mal com isso.

— Diga, não se preocupe, não vou dizer nada. – Eu respondi, dando um olhar confiante.

— Irrita-me! – Bella gritou. Eu tentei reprimir um sorriso, aliviado que, inevitavelmente, não gostava de Jacob em nada. Mas eu não pude evitar que o canto de meus lábios se levantasse levemente formando um pequeno sorriso torto.

— Mas que bom amigo! – brincou, pensando que sorria pelo o que disse de Jacob. Quão errada estava.

— Hm… acho que já devo ir… - comecei, repentinamente incomodo.

— É… claro – murmurou.

Ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo, sem poder desviar o olhar um do outro. Mas Bella foi a primeira a quebrar a conexão, e depois de um quase inaudível "Adeus" foi embora com a cabeça para baixo em direção a sua porta. Eu suspirei, e depois voltei a pedir desculpas a um "Desculpe" alto o suficiente para me ouvir, eu entrei no elevador para ir para minha casa.

Eu estava muito confuso, uma parte de mim queria ter uma chance com Bella, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, mas a outra queria ficar longe dela como a primeira opção que só conseguiria machucar Jacob, meu melhor amigo desde a infância.

Eu tinha que escolher um ou outro. Apesar de não aceitar, sabia que era assim.

Bella, a menina que tenho sentimentos que ainda não foram decifrados, mas definitivamente não era de amizade, ou meu melhor amigo Jacob que estava sempre lá para mim no melhor e no pior?

O correto seria escolher Jacob, mas… Eu serei capaz de fazê-lo? Escolher meu melhor amigo e esquecer Bella?

…Eu não tenho idéia.


	9. Ciumento

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Ciumento**

**EPDV**

Tratei de arrumar como que pela décima vez meu cabelo, mas por mais que tentava arruma-lo voltava a seu estado original. Bagunçado. Suspirei, vendo que não tinha remédio, para logo sair do banheiro e ir para a cozinha arrumar o café da manhã.

Ontem fui o fatídico dia da minha briga com Bella. Foi muito… estranha. Primeiro nós gritamos como se nos odiássemos até a morte e logo estávamos brincando como se fossemos amigos por toda a vida. _Extranho._ Mas com ela é simplesmente inevitável estar irritado por mais de uns segundos. Não gosto de brigar com ela. E depois de uma conversa um tanto agradável, Bella de repente se fecha e se vai sem nem se quer olhar-me nos olhos. O que só me confundiu mais. Não tenho idéia de como ficamos, se como amigos, se como inimigos, se não quer me ver mais… _nenhuma idéia._ O ponto é que, minha atração por Bella continua ali, e dessa vez acho que com mais intensidade. A preocupação que vi nos olhos de Bella ontem era genuína e nunca havia visto uma mulher, além da minha mãe, se preocupar comigo. E também além de...

_Não pensa nela. Esqueça ela._

Imediatamente borrei esses pensamentos e segui fazendo o café da manhã.

O dia de hoje se supõe que chega Jake de um trabalho de negócios, pelo o qual fico muito nervoso pela nossa próxima conversa. É óbvio que Bella não o ligo, nem ligará. Imagino Jacob no hotel, com o olhar pregado na tela do telefone, durante toda a noite. Me deu riso e pena ao mesmo tempo.

O dia correu mais tranqüilo e normal. Afortunadamente não recebi nenhuma chamada de trabalho, o que me deixou o dia de hoje livre.

Ao redor das cinco, estava chegando ao me apartamento do ginásio quando vi a alguém parado em minha porta. Alguém com a expressão que dizia 'vou te matar'.

Engoli sonoramente.

— Jacob – cumprimentei, tratando de aparentar calma.

— Edward – respondeu.

Entramos em meu apartamento e eu coloquei meu café na cozinha. Podia sentir o olhar de Jake cravado em minha nuca. Voltei até ele, preparado para enfrentar o que fosse.

— Edward. Não me chamou! Ela. Não. Me. Chamou! – gritou, levantando as mãos no ar frenéticamente. Se notava que estava nervoso.

_Oh, você acha?_

Tratei de me fazer de surpreendido. Abri os olhos como pratos e a boca ligeiramente.

— Como não te ligou? – perguntei inocentemente. Espero que ele tenha engolido.

— Pois é isso Edward! Não me ligou! E meu telefone teve sinal todo o tempo! E estou certo de que ela tem meu numero eu _mesmo_ dei para ela! – gritou com voz ensurdecedora.

— Jacob, lamento tanto, eu fiz o melhor que pude... – mas não pude continuar.

— Se tivesse feito o melhor que pudesse, _ela teria ligado._ E sabe o que é pior! – já praticamente podia ver o tic em seu olho direito. Parecia um maníaco. Me deu medo nesse momentos. Eu neguei com a cabeça.

— Que tem um encontro com alguém essa noite! Vai sair com outro! – riu ironicamente, golpeando com o pulso esquerdo o balcão da cozinha. Saltei pelo susto. Mas a fúria não demorou para se apoderar de mim também.

IA SAIR COM OUTRO?

— O que? Com quem? – perguntei, passando meus dedos por meu cabelo, tentando manter a maior calma possível. A tensão era tal que podia tocar.

— Com um maldito chamado Ben Cheney. Um amigo do idiota do Mike. E essa noite! Maldição – começou a insultar a mesa da cozinha enquanto seguia dando golpes.

Estava surpreendido, nunca havia visto Jacob tão selvagem. Mas eu também estava irritado, e mais do que tudo _ciumento._ Mil sentimentos cruzavam através de mim. Ia explodir igual Jake.

Tão rápido se recuperou do meu encontro? Me esqueceu tão rápido? Talvez esse é um sinal de que deveria me afastar dela. E é o melhor e o correto. E se Bella me machuca como aquela garota da minha adolescência? E se Bella não corresponde aos meus sentimentos? E se Jake souber? Ele seria capaz de me enterrar até o centro da Terra se souber que quero Bella para mim. Mil aspectos negativos chegavam a minha cabeça se escolhesse conquistar Bella, mas uma parte de mim não se importava em absoluto com as conseqüências. Essa parte de mim queria Bella, sair com ela, sem se importar com Jake ou meu passado. Descobrir se eu interessava a Bella como ela a mim. E se não o fazia, trataria de fazê-lo. _Consquistá-la._

Ainda que outra parte seguia ali… dizendo-me que deveria afastar de Bella a todo custo, esquece-la, tratar de não sentir nada mais profundo por ela, já que isso seria fatal, e manter minha longa amizade com Jacob.

Minha reação? A menos indicada. Segui esse meu lado que desejava Bella com todas suas forças.

— Onde vão jantar? – perguntei observando como Jacob se apoiava contra a parede e passava suas mãos por seu rosto.

— No _Via Veneto_ – respondeu, sua voz sufocada por suas mãos que estavam tampando seu rosto.

— Não sabe a hora?

Tirou suas mãos de seu rosto para olhar-me.

— Por que você se importa tanto? Inferno Edward. Não funcionou. Coloca na sua cabeça. Seu maldito trabalho por uma vez na vida _não funcionou._ – disse entre dentes.

Não ia me meter com ele. Me irritava que falava assim, mas eu já conhecia Jacob. Quando se enfurecia tinha mania a dizer coisas as que se arrependia depois. Por isso sempre deixo que dia o que quiser quando esta irritado. Simplesmente suspirei, e sai da cozinha alegando que devia ir ao banheiro. Quando entrei nesse, fechando a porta com tranca e peguei meu celular, para ligar para Mike.

— _Olá?_ – contestou a voz rouca de Mike do outro lado da linha.

— Mike. É Edward. Preciso saber sobre o encontro de Bella e Ben. Diga-me tudo o que você sabe – murmurei. Ele me pediu alguma explicação do porque queria saber aquilo, mas com algumas palavras não muito bonitas o fiz calar e dizer-me tudo o que sabia sobre o encontro.

Segundo Mike, o encontro é hoje as oito da noite, e no _Via Veneto_, como Jacob me informou. Já tinha um plano e o levaria acabo. Mas primeiro, devia tirar Jacob da minha casa agora mesmo.

Guardei meu telefone em meu bolso, sai do banho para encontrar Jake deitado no sofá vendo televisão. Rodei os olhos.

— Jake, hum, olhe acabo de chamar e tenho que trabalhar hoje. Já sabe, encontrarei com uma garota – sorri nervosamente.

Ele nem sequer me olhou, simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça com seu olhar na tela. Suspirei.

— Jacob isso significa que vou sair. Tem que ir – repliquei. Voltou seu olhar para mim, e logo soltou um suspiro desligando a televisão e se levantou.

— Desculpe por ter gritado assim irmão. Sei que você fez o que pode. É que… quando escutei Mike dizer-me o quão 'boa' estava a garota do encontro com Ben e que se chamava Bella Swan, estive a ponto de explodir. E descarreguei a raiva em você. Desculpe – sorriu tristemente. Logo deu umas palmadas em meu ombro e despedindo-se saiu do apartamento. Suspirei.

Já teria tempo para falar com Jacob. Devia por meu plano em ação.

Segundo passo: Chamar Tanya.

Imediatamente agarrei o telefone da base e disquei o numero da sua casa. Como sempre atendeu em poucos segundos.

— Eddie! Quer que eu vá para sua casa? – perguntou de imediato.

— Não Tanya hum… queria saber se você quer sair para jantar comigo hoje à noite – ofereci ainda que por dentro estava certo de que esse encontro seria de dar nojo. No momento que meu pedido saiu dos meus lábios escutei um grito.

— Claro Eddie! A que horas? – perguntou, e eu lhe avisei que era às oito, no mesmo horário do jantar Bella e o tal do Ben. Mas claro, esse último eu não lhe disse. — Passa para me buscar então! Adeus! Beijinhos! – despediu-se e desligou rapidamente. Com um suspiro exasperado, arrastei meus pés até o banheiro para tomar um banho e trocar-me para uma terrível noite.

Quando terminei de me arrumar, já faltava um quarto de hora para as oito. Ainda que não me importasse. Queria chegar no restaurante o mais pronto possível. Sai do meu apartamento praticamente correndo, para entrar no Volvo e dirigir para casa da Tanya.

Quando cheguei, sai do carro para dirigir-me até a porta e depois de dois minutos que eu toquei a campainha, Tanya saiu. Tratou de dar-me um beijo na boca, mas logo virei a cabeça para que me desse na bochecha. Vi a confusão no seu rosto, mas simplesmente sorri e fui para o Volvo.

No caminho Tanya não deixou de falar sobre coisas sem sentidos. Cheguei a escutar algo como 'e lá encontrou outro homem' ou 'se deu conta que era gay', mas não dei importância. Simplesmente assentia com a cabeça de vez em quando.

Finalmente chegamos ao restaurante _Via Veneto_, e Tanya não deixou de gritar falando como o restaurante era lindo. Meu Deus, essa garota não para de falar.

Entramos rapidamente no local, e pedi uma mesa que tivesse a vista diretamente para a entrada. Imediatamente nos levaram para uma pequena mesa para dois, a qual se encontrava no fundo do restaurante, mas com uma vista perfeita da porta.

Tanya sentou-se em frente de mim e não deixava de falar uma e outra vez, mas eu só tinha olhos para a entrada. Passaram dez minutos, e não havia rastro de Ben e Bella, nem sequer se encontravam sentados em alguma mesa. Exasperado pela voz chorosa de Tanya, pedi licença para ir um momento ao banheiro. Fiquei dentro dessa durante cinco minutos, caminhando de um lado ao outro.

Mas qual foi minha surpresa que ao sair dali, pude ver como uma garota de cabelo castanho e olhos muito familiares entrava com um garoto mais baixo que ela, de cabelo castanho e olhos escuros. O garoto, o qual supus que era Ben, tinha um braço ao redor da cintura de Bella e no rosto dela era notável a irritação.

Bella estava… impressionante. Levava um vestido azul marinho que mostrava suas lindas e largas pernas.

Não me dei conta que fiquei a olhando fixamente até que subi o olhar até seu rosto, e pude ver que ela também me olhava fixamente, a surpresa obvia em seu rosto. Eu simplesmente sorri torto, e a cumprimentei com a mão. Ela simplesmente ficou ali com os olhos arregalados, e não se moveu até que Ben a sacudiu com o braço posto em sua cintura e se dirigiram até uma mesa, algumas distantes da nossa. Melhor. Fui sentar na minha mesa e vi como Bella me seguia com o olhar. Quando sentei com Tanya pensei ver a decepção no rosto de Bella, mas sua expressão mudou rapidamente para uma neutra. Não notei que Tanya estava me chamando por meu nome logo alguns minutos depois de termos sentado. Estava muito ocupado observando a linda mulher de olhos chocolates.

— Eddie! Eddie! Não vai pedir? – aquela voz chorosa me tirou dos meus pensamentos e notei que havia um garçom em frente a nossa mesa. Logo pedi a nossa comida (a qual Tanya só pediu salada e um copo de água) voltei a me dedicar em observar Bella. Notava-se que estava irritada, jogando com suas mãos em cima da mesa, enquanto a mosca de Ben falava sobre não sei que coisa. Nos encontrávamos nas mesmas condições. Acho que Ben e Tanya fariam um bom casal.

A comida chegou e os minutos passaram. Eu observei Bella e cada um dos seus movimentos e esperando que Ben se movesse da mesa ainda que seja para ir al banho, para poder aproximar-me dela e dizer _o que seja._ Mas em nenhum momento, nenhum dos dois se moveu. O que me irrito mais.

Voltei a dizer a Tanya que iria ao banheiro. Já estava farto das suas conversas e queria que meus ouvidos tomassem um descanso. A propósito, me aproximei da mesa de Bella e Ben, e o que escutei me deu uma nova idéia.

— Assim que, voce gostaria de ir ao _Vision_ depois do jantar? Me disseram que é uma das melhor discotecas de Chicago – disse a mosa Cheney.

— Sim, claro. Por que não. – respondeu Bella com tom indiferente.

Sorri maliciosamente. Isso poderia ser interessante.

* * *

**Huum será que ele está _apaixonado_? Está morrendo de ciume dela, vai até seguí-la haha.**

**Reviews são bem vindos.**

**Até semana que vem.**

**Bjks  
**


	10. Não caia na tentação

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Não caia na tentação!**

**BPDV**

Que a terra me engula. _Por favor._

Era o único que podia pensar nesse momento em que vi Edward Cullen no mesmo restaurante do meu encontro com o Ben. _Maldição._

Por que não pode ficar longe da minha vida? Se a razão pela qual eu aceitei esse encontro foi para esquecer o cara que está a poucos metros de mim. Quando ele veio à minha casa depois de acordar naquele fatídico motel, pensei por um momento que eu queria estar com ele romanticamente. Sair com ele mesmo. Mas depois me lembrei que era o _Cullen_, um mulherengo que usava as mulheres. E por mais que eu tivesse me preocupado com a sua mudança de atitude na frente do meu apartamento, eu não podia dar ao luxo de amá-lo. Eu gostava dele, mas ele era um casanova, e não vale a pena. Certamente iria quebrar meu coração se saíssemos, ou apenas me usaria para alguns encontros e, em seguida olhar para outra.

E nesse mesmo momento está me mostrando o mulherengo que é. Ali está, Edward Cullen, em um encontro com uma loira que parece modelo. Mas claro, como ia gostar de mim? Ri tristemente em meu interior diante isso.

Ele não gosta. Ponto. Devia esquecê-lo. E o primeiro passo a fazer é parar de pensar em Edward Cullen.

_Como você pode parar de pensar nisso, se você está olhando-o fixamente algumas mesas de distancia?_

Suspirei pesadamente. Por que tive que aceitar esse encontrou?

Oh sim, _Alice._

Ela sabia sobre o meu desespero para esquecer Cullen, então ela pediu a Jasper para buscar-me um rapaz para um encontro às cegas. E aqui estou eu, com Ben Cheney, o mais chato que já conheci. E o pior de tudo é que após o jantar nada divertido, iremos a uma discoteca. _Perfeito._ Meu desejo de ir para casa para o meu apartamento e ver Romeu e Julieta, o mais rapidamente possível, se foi. Mas fiz isso para esquecer Edward, e talvez ir aquele clube poderia limpar a minha mente um pouco.

—... E então se urinou em cima!... Bella? Continua ai? Oi? – disse Ben enquanto movia uma de suas mãos de um lado para o outro em frente ao meu rosto. Eu agarrei seu pulso para abaixá-lo suavemente, sorrindo fracamente.

— Ben, desculpe. Você estava dizendo? – Eu pedi para re-começar toda sua história estúpida. Suspirei pela milésima vez, no encontro. Isto foi de mal a pior.

Felizmente, o jantar não foi tão lento quanto eu pensava, e em um piscar de olhos fomos para o clube, cujo o nome não lembrava. Enquanto estávamos no banco de trás do táxi, — de acordo com Ben seu carro estava no conserto, mas provavelmente não tinha nenhum — o Ben tedioso continuava falando, e eu apenas balançava a cabeça e sorria. Uma tática que Alice e eu usamos, quando os encontros não eram muito agradáveis assim dizendo. A tática "acenos e sorrisos." Sempre funcionada.

— Vamos.. _Tereza!_ Beba outra comigo.

Nessa altura, nem sequer me preocupava em corrigir o meu nome. Tinha chamado de todos os sentidos possíveis. Melissa, Isabel, Anabella, Tella, e agora Teresa. Era o quinto copo de vodka que bebia e, aparentemente, fez dele um criador de nomes. Eu balancei a cabeça na direção de Ben, e meus olhos desviaram para a pista de dança.

Eu podia ver que, entre todos os casais que quase tinham relações sexuais com roupa, só tinha encontrado um que estava abraçado e balançava de um lado para outro como se estivessem dançando uma música lenta. Eu os invejava. Poderia denotar o amor surgindo entre o casal. O _verdadeiro_ amor. A maneira como olhavam um para o outro… era indescritível. Suspirei alto.

Eu não sei porque naquele momento imaginei Edward e eu em seu lugar. Devo admitir que estávamos no caminho certo…

_Basta! Fora, Edward! Saia dos meus pensamentos!_

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu precisava limpar minha mente. Não me preocupando em dizer ao meu encontro bêbado que estava indo para banheiro. Acabei saindo da cadeira no bar e tentando encontrar o banheiro com o olhar. Quando eu achei, estava do outro lado da pista de dança. Legal.

Caminhei por entre os casais, evitando um ou dois caras, que tentavam me convencer a me levar para a pista de dança. Mas um deles fez-me paralisar no meio da pista.

— Olá – sussurrou a voz irresistível atrás de mim, bem no meu ouvido. Estremeci, e não acho que foi pelo terror.

Virei devagar, e lá estava ele, Edward Cullen, olhando para mim com aquele sorriso que me derretia. Vocês sabem qual. Sim, o torto.

— O q-que quer? – Eu perguntei, tentando parecer indiferente. Seu sorriso se alargou.

— Não posso ter essa dança, Srta. Swan? – Ele perguntou, fazendo uma espécie de reverência, curvando para a frente para trás, seu braço esquerdo nas costas, uma para a frente, pedindo a minha mão. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Mas logo ganhou uma expressão séria. Ele tinha um encontro.

— Por que você não vai e pedir para loira que eu vi no restaurante dançar com você? – Eu disse, olhando para longe.

— Então, ciumenta, não? – Perguntou de novo, ainda com aquele sorriso doentio. Revirei os olhos.

— Você nunca vai mudar. – Eu disse com raiva, virei e continuei o meu caminho para o banheiro.

Eu não pude dar nem três passos quando senti seu agarre no meu braço.

— Bella, não! Espere… não vá… - ele pediu em um tom que nunca tinha ouvido ele falar, e eu me virei, surpresa.

— Você ainda está brava comigo pelo o de… ontem? – Ele perguntou, olhando para longe. A sua pergunta só me confundiu mais.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Então… você não gostaria… Ter um encontro? Quero dizer… um de verdade? – ele perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso. Eu me senti a raiva tomando conta de mim.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Por que você não quer, Bella? – Ronronou sedutoramente enquanto agarrei sua cintura. Imediatamente solte seu agarre.

— Não, por favor. Você se atreva a flertar comigo enquanto acaba de ter um encontro com uma mulher. Isso me incomoda. Eu não sou uma boneca que você pode usar para se livrar dele mais tarde, Edward. Talvez sua loira seja assim, mas eu não busco ser usada por um mulherengo como você. Estou procurando alguém para tomar o relacionamento a sério. Não alguém que sai com uma garota diferente a cada dia – eu explodi, jogue tudo em seu rosto, em seguida, sai. Mas, novamente, o mal nascido, voltou a agarrar-me pelo braço.

— Bella… eu sinto muito. Eu gosto muito de você, e eu pensei que se… flertasse com você, aceitaria. Bella, eu saí com aquela garota porque eu queria te ver, certifiquei-me que você não fez nada com a mosca do Ben. Você não sabe a raiva que me deu quando eu ouvi que você estava saindo com outro cara. Eu não tinha intenções de sair com esse maritaca – fez uma cara de nojo – Eu acho que… te subestimei. Perdoe-me, ok? Por que não começamos de novo? Por favor… - respondeu, desta vez sem sorriso presunçoso. Total seriedade em seu rosto.

Eu estava em choque. Eu não podia acreditar. Uma parte de mim estava feliz, mas… mas eu não podia confiar nele. O que me garante que não me usava? Que só lhe atrai fisicamente e quer dormir comigo? Apesar de suas palavras soarem tão sinceras…

Minha mente estava uma bagunça total. Minhas duas consciências apareceram novamente. O _Pro-Edward_ e _Anti-Edward_. O primeiro dizia-me para lhe dar uma chance. O segundo dizia-me que só queria brincar comigo, e foi um bom mentiroso.

Deus. Não sei o que fazer.

Eu estava quase caindo na tentação… dando-lhe o que ele queria. Dê a ele uma segunda chance.

Mas Anti-Edward me impedia.

Então eu fiz o que achava melhor no momento.

Eu fui embora.

* * *

**Ai não acredito que ela não acreditou nele ='(**

**Será que ele vai atrás dela? **

**Façam uma tradutora feliz e deixem review. **

**Beijos e até semana que vem  
**


	11. Vamos lá, Pró Edward

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Vamos lá, Pró Edward**

— Não posso acreditar. Jasper vai ver – bufou Alice, a qual caminhava de um lado para outro em frente ao sofá, onde eu me encontrava sentada, ainda com o vestido.

— Não se preocupe Al. Provavelmente não sabia que Ben era um fracasso com as mulheres. Mas que fracasso é! – Eu terminei com uma risada.

— Esqueça o mosquito. Já decidiu o que vai fazer com Edward? Realmente me pareceu tão bonito o que você disse! – Gritou com um sorriso. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Depois de quase quebrar a cara dele na porta do apartamento, agora me diz que 'pareceu tão bonito'? – perguntei levantando a voz, incrédula, e fazendo aspas no ar.

— Me parece bonito o que você disse, não significa que recomendaria que você tivesse um relacionamento com ele. – concluíu Alice com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu suspirei.

— Eu acho que é melhor esquecê-lo… Quero dizer, ainda tem este trabalho desprezível. – Eu disse, com toda a dor do mundo. Odiava admitir, mas era verdade. Era melhor esquecer dele… embora me fosse impossível.

Alice assentiu.

— Não se preocupe Bella. Logo você vai encontrar o cara ideal. Embora este estivesse muito perto. – ela respondeu com uma risadinha. Eu revirei os olhos e, em seguida, sai e fui para meu quarto.

O maldito lado _Anti-Edward_ estava ganhando. Tinha mais pontos a seu favor. Por mais que Edward fosse agradável, sensual e cativante, continuava sendo _Cullen_, que destrói as mulheres. O abominável homem dos encontros. E eu duvido que isso vá mudar.

Adormeci com estes pensamentos, e até acho que tive pesadelos.

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_A dizzy twisted dance, can't find my drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

Eu acordei com uma música irritante do meu ouvido. Abri os olhos pesadamente para encontrar meu telefone tocar no criado-mudo. De onde diabos saiu essa música? Ah, claro Alice. _Obviamente._ Eu não sei quem tem essa garota para mudar a música do meu despertador, uma e outra vez.

Suspirei lentamente. Hoje seria um dia longo e chato.

Era segunda-feira, assim que eu deveria ficar em casa a escrever. Atualmente o meu primeiro livro estava tendo muito êxito, então eu decidi fazer uma sequência. Agora eu estou trabalhando nisso, apesar de alguns _inconvenientes_ (Começa com "E" e termina com 'D'), eu não poderia escrever muito ultimamente.

Eu preguiçosamente levantei da cama para ir ao banheiro e tomar banho.

Após meia hora, eu sai desse e fui para a cozinha. Ia preparar o café da manhã quando a campainha tocou.

Eu fiz uma careta, confusa. Quem viria à minha casa, segunda-feira, às dez horas da manhã? Jasper, obviamente, não é, ele sabe que Alice esta trabalhando. Nesse, um nome surgiu na minha cabeça e soltou um suspiro.

E se fosse… _Jacob?_

Oh Deus.

Eu não quero vê-lo!

Hesitante, eu me aproximei da porta na ponta dos pés. Infelizmente, não havia um maldito olho mágico na porta, assim que você deve abrir ou perguntar.

— Sim? – Eu tentei simular uma voz sonolenta.

— Senhorita Swan? – _Oh, não._

Ele não poderia estar aqui. Simplesmente não podia.

— Eu tenho uma entrega para você, Senhorita Swan. – Disse a voz aveludada, com um tom de zombaria. Surpresa, eu abri alguns centímetros da porta, para que visse somente o meu rosto.

Ali estava Ewdard, com um pequeno sorriso, tão bonito como sempre, e com um cartão em sua mão. Eu fiz uma careta.

— O que você quer? – Eu perguntei confusa.

— Eu disse a você. Tenho uma entrega especial. – ele falou com o tom formal, levantando as mãos, onde tinha o envelope. Hesitante, abri mais a porta e com um olhar confuso, peguei o envelope da mão dele. Sem querer, meus dedos encontraram os seus e senti um leve formigamento. Eu puxei minha mão rapidamente.

O envelope, dizia 'Bella Swan' na frente, com uma letra incrivelmente sofisticada, e quando abri e tirou o papel de dentro, com certeza a minha cara devia ser indescritível, que Edward começou a rir.

Era uma foto. Uma foto de uma xícara de café. Abaixo, da foto tinha uma frase que dizia "Você tomaria um café comigo?"

Mas o que?

— Por favor, Bella. Conceda-me uma pequena saída a _Starbucks_, nesse mesmo momento – suplicou, fazendo um leve biquinho. Devo admitir que estava adorável, mas a surpresa e a confusão era tal que somente pude arquear uma sobrancelha.

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Você está mal da cabeça, Edward? Não… acho que não. E, além disso, tenho trabalho a fazer. – Eu disse, amaldiçoando-me mentalmente para rejeitar tão lindo convite.

_Ele é o Cullen, Cullen, _repetia uma e outra vez uma voz pequena em minha cabeça, em favor do _anti-Edward._

— Bella, eu não estou pedindo para você ser minha namorada ou coisa parecida. Apenas uma xícara de café na Starbucks. Nós conversamos por um tempo, e depois a trago para sua casa. Nada mais. Apenas isso. Por favor. – ele pediu, olhando sério.

_Tem razão. Que mal teria em uma pequena saída de apenas alguns minutos? Não é um encontro, apenas uma saída para um café._ Finalmente, ele ergueu a voz de _Pró Edward._

— Hm… bem, tudo bem. Eu acho. Mas só um café e me traga para minha casa. – Eu concordei. O sorriso de Edward foi tão brilhante e os olhos iluminaram de tal forma que não pude evitar sorrir também.

— Deixe-me pegar as minhas chaves e minha bolsa, já venho – Eu respondi, e caminhei até a casa, peguei minha bolsa e as chaves do apartamento, retornando para a porta.

Enquanto a fechava, não tinha idéia do que havia feito Edward rir tanto. No caminho para o elevador o garoto não deixava de soltar risinhos de vez em quando. Quando apertei o botão do elevador, estourei.

— O que há de tão engraçado? – gritei.

Ele apenas me olhou de cima e para baixo.

— Eu gosto da sua vestimenta. – depois se desdobrou em riso.

Eu corei furiosamente. Eu estava de pijama! E não qualquer, se não dos _ursinhos carinhosos_. Genial. Mais distraída eu não podia ser.

— Pare de rir! Eu disse, furiosa. Mas eu logo ri com ele. Devo admitir, a situação era muito engraçada. Entrei na minha casa, ainda rindo com Edward, enquanto ele estava atrás de mim. Virei para ele, quando Edward fechou a porta.

— Hum, fique à vontade. Você pode sentar no sofá, eu vou estar pronto em minutos. – eu disse um pouco nervosa. Foi a primeira vez que um cara alem de Jasper veio ao nosso apartamento.

Edward sorriu com simpatia e acenou com a cabeça, antes de voltar para o sofá e espalha-se nele.

— Argh! – gritei frustrada, removendo do meu corpo do terceiro conjunto que eu provava. Não sei porque tinha essa obsessão de estar bem. Nunca havia me preocupado pela forma em que me visse, e só procurava vestir-me bem quando Alice estava presente.

Acho que é por Edward… mas nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta. Nunca.

No final, me rendi por uma jaqueta Hollister, jeans desgastado e tênis esportivo. Desde que, estava indo apenas para uma lanchonete. Como toque final eu tinha um rabo de cavalo alto, em seguida, inspire e expire profundamente, eu deixei o meu quarto.

Quando atravessei o corredor e eu tinha a visão completa da sala de estar, meu coração pulou uma batida.

Edward estava parado na frente do sofá, mas ele estava virado para mim, de costas, e estava inclinado. Eu tinha uma visão perfeita do seu…

Espere… por que está agachado?

Naquele momento Edward sentou-se e vi que tinha um controle preto na sua mão. Claro. O controle da TV. Ele virou para mim e sorriu torto.

— Caiu debaixo do móvel – explicou, segurando o controle para que eu visse. Concordei, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente, e depois de Edward desligou a TV, nós dirigimos para a porta.

Quando entrei em seu carro, não pude deixar de lembrar o que tinha acontecido na última vez que eu tinha montado na Volvo. Voltei a corar.

— Eu também não posso evitar lembrar – disse Edward, enquanto ligava o carro. Como percebeu? Talvez seja verdade o que minha mãe diz que Renée disse sobre eu ser um livro aberto.

Fiquei surpresa quando Edward ligou o som, e em vez do som de rap explícito como da última vez, soava música clássica. Que diabos? Olhei para ele interrogativamente. Ele apenas riu um pouco.

— Eu sabia que você ficaria surpresa. Hip hop é apenas uma parte do meu trabalho. Não de mim. Este é o meu estilo. – Ele disse, e me olhou pelo canto do olho, provavelmente pensando que eu achava que ele era um fenômeno. Muito pelo contrário.

— Eu também gosto desta música. É relaxante. – Murmurei para o acalmar, observando a paisagem através da janela do passageiro.

Após cerca de cinco minutos, chegamos ao local de tamanho médio de cor cinza e verde com letras ressaltantes da cafeteria.

Edward estacionou em frente do local. Parecia um pouco hesitante e pensativo antes de sair do carro, olhando em direção a qualquer ponto em particular. Após alguns segundos de seu transe se virou para mim a sorriu e deixou o Volvo rapidamente para abrir a porta.

Isso foi uma grande surpresa para mim. O que eu menos esperava de _Cullen_ era que fosse abrir a porta. E o mais estranho de tudo, parecia tão natural para ele… não como Jacob.

Olhei para ele com olhos bem abertos, e ele simplesmente encolheu os ombros, a mão na maçaneta da porta do passageiro. Com um suspiro, sai do carro e me dirigiu ao local.

Edward e eu caminhamos em direção ao caixa. Eu pedi o que acostumava comprar, um Caffé Mocha, e fiquei surpresa que Edward pediu a mesma coisa. Será que estava fazendo isso de propósito? Olhei para ele franzindo o cenho.

— Hey, eu não tinha idéia que você gostava da mesma coisa que eu. Se você perguntar a Jenny, sempre pedir ao Caffe Mocha. – explicou brincando, apontando para a menina na caixa. Após alguns segundos, a menina deu-nos as nossas bebidas quentes, e fomos a uma das mesas que estavam ao lado da janela.

Edward e eu começamos a falar sobre qualquer coisa. Ele começou a perguntar sobre alguns aspectos da minha vida, e eu dizia tudo o que ele queria saber. Sobre que eu vivi em Seattle toda a minha infância e adolescência, e depois da faculdade eu me mudei para Chicago com Alice.

Sempre encontrava algo engraçado em algo que eu dissesse, então eu não conseguia parar de sorrir em nenhum momento. As bochechas estavam começando a doer.

Eu também lhe perguntei sobre ele, e ele respondeu às minhas perguntas médias. Ele só me disse que deixou a Universidade de Chicago a meados do ano. Eu sentia que havia algo que ele não estava dizendo, mas estava bem. Certamente era uma coisa particular, e eu não era sua melhor amiga que devia confiar para dizer. Por acaso tinha a ver com sua reação ao meu apartamento? As palavras que ainda assombravam os meus pensamentos. "Não é de se admirar que faz isso, nenhuma mulher te queria!". E se o enganaram? Se ele se apaixonou e não corresponderam?, Não tinha idéia, a curiosidade estava me matando, mas não era o momento de perguntar sobre isso. Como eu disse, não tenho a confiança para confessar.

Por último, algo curioso aconteceu quando Edward me contou que tinha um irmão mais velho, chamado Emmett. O nome me soou estranhamente familiar, mas mais do que a registrava na minha memória, não conseguia me lembrar onde tinha ouvido. Depois de falar um pouco sobre isso, Edward me disse que Emmett foi para a faculdade, em Seattle, como eu. Não no mesmo ano, mas que foi suficiente para concluir que talvez você já ouvi falar lá. Eu esqueci que imediatamente. Não tinha importância.

A pequena saída sem dúvida foi cem vezes melhor do que o meu encontro com Cheney. Edward acabou por ser um cara legal, charmoso, sem qualquer vestígio do charmoso e arrogante Edward que eu conheci antes. Este aspecto oculto de Edward era certamente muito melhor do que a de Cullen.

Edward estava contando algumas de suas experiências bem-humoradas como uma criança, eu observei o relógio na cafeteria que era uma da tarde. Meu Deus! Nos passamos três horas conversando?

— Edward! Olha as horas! Devemos sair agora. – ao dizer isso vi como abaixava olhar para o seu relógio de pulso e com o rosto contorcido, também surpreso com a rapidez que o tempo tinha passado. Ele virou para mim com um sorriso.

— Eu acho que nós estávamos nos divertindo muito para notar. – Ele comentou. Corei.

Suspirei, preparando-me para dizer-lhe que me levasse pra casa, mas ele me parou. Ele colocou a mão na minha, em cima da mesa cor de creme.

— Bella nos saímos muito bem nessa… _saída_ – sorriu – e gostaria que aceitasse sair comigo em um encontro de _verdade_.

Eu tinha vontade de fazê-lo! Mas não. Eu não podia. Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos feridos.

— Por que não Bella? Por acaso não se divertiu? – perguntou confuso. Voltei a suspirar.

— Você sabe muito bem por que _Cullen_ – enfatizei a última palavra, incapaz de olhar em seus olhos. Ouvi como ele exalou pesadamente.

— Está bem Bella. O que seja por você – exclamou firmemente. _O que?_ O olhei desconcertada.

— Se eu precisar parar de ser Cullen com você, eu vou. Proponho algo… saia comigo, e deixo o meu emprego… pelo menos por um mês. – Ele ofereceu, e eu estava em choque.

— Mas… Edward… E como você vai ganhar dinheiro? – Eu perguntei, ainda paralisada.

— Não é para me gabar, mas… herdei metade da propriedade dos meus avós, e eles não eram o que dizem muito pobres. Então, tecnicamente não preciso trabalhar para viver. Só faço isso por… fazer alguma coisa. – Como se fosse possível, eu estava em choque mais do que já estava.

— Todos os habitantes masculinos de Chcago me conhecem Bella – continuou. – Eu não posso parar meu trabalho assim. Além de que, até recentemente, era muito engraçado para mim. Mas posso paralisar por algumas semanas. Então o que você diz, Bella? Eu não posso negar que eu gosto de você. E eu desejo que eu tenha um encontro comigo. – Ele sorriu largamente, e sentiu a batida do meu coração acelerar imediatamente.

Anti-Edward estava desesperadamente à procura de algo negativo neste novo lado de Edward. E, infelizmente, ele encontrou algo.

— E o Jacob? O que você vai fazer com seu melhor amigo? – Eu perguntei.

Ele parecia se lembrar desse pequeno problema, como se ele tivesse esquecido que existia. Parecia ter uma batalha interna, e finalmente abriu a boca para falar.

— É apenas um encontro, Bella… Nós não estamos em um relacionamento. Então não há problema. – Ele sorriu torto, e naquele momento, eu sabia que o Pró Edward estava ganhando a batalha. Para isso… era apenas uma nomeação. Nada mais. E assim seria.


	12. Detetive Swan

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Detetive Swan**

Se fosse possível, o meu coração já teria saído do meu peito.

Hoje a noite, era meu encontro com Edward.

No começo, tinha dito, como eu posso sair com um cara como ele?

Mas agora que o conheço, que falei com ele, percebi que suas intenções comigo não são más. Notei que ele era capaz de mudar, _por mim_.

Conheci um cara totalmente diferente do _Cullen_, um garoto absolutamente mudado do que eu conheci naquele encontro no clube de striptease.

Portanto, eu decidi que seria bom dar-lhe uma tentativa. Por que não? Ele já mostrou que é capaz de deixar de trabalhar temporariamente por mim, e quem sabe, talvez eu possa fazer que o _Cullen_, aquele cara do trabalho repugnante, desaparecesse da face da terra, e que apenas existisse _Edward_. Porque ao conhecer o verdadeiro Edward Cullen só não me atrai mais.

Apesar de eu perceber que ele não estava pronto para se desprender de sua etapa de_ Cullen_ e de seu trabalho, porque é algo que toda a Chicago o conhece, e eu não posso imaginar como ele iria dominar e agoniar se tivesse que eliminar de um dia para outro, enquanto um monte de caras ligavam e pediam todos os dias, desesperado para reconquistar a garota que os abandonou.

Alice não estava, já que tinha ido jantar com Jasper, então deixou alguns conjuntos no meu quarto, para que eu escolhesse o melhor, — ainda que tudo fosse perfeito, segundo ela— e que eu me maquiasse sozinha, cuidando de não fazer qualquer desastre no meu rosto e parecer como uma espécie de palhaço. Eu tive que rir disso.

Depois de terminar alguns capítulos do meu romance, olhei para a hora. 18:52. Edward vai estar aqui às oito horas, assim que você devia ir tomar banho.

Sai do banheiro com uma toalha em volta do meu corpo, para observar e julgar cada um dos três conjuntos que Alice deixou sobre minha cama.

Reparei que Alice tomou conta da conversa que tivemos Edward e eu, ontem, em que ele me disse sobre usar algo confortável, e gostaríamos de fazer algumas atividades antes do jantar. Não quis dizer o quê, só que me vestisse confortável para mover-me livremente.

Os dois primeiros conjuntos achei que era bastante extravagante, coloridos e mostrando pele demais para o meu gosto. Eles não eram definitivamente o meu estilo. Eram mais para Alice.

Felizmente, o terceiro não era ruim. Era uma blusa estilo camisa com mangas longas e capuz. Era vermelho e umas figuras de estilo vintage na frente. Junto com jeans e um converse preto, o ajuste perfeito para mim. Simples, casual, e nada bizarro. Eu estava certa de que este era o último conjunto que Alice havia escolhido, conhecendo-a.

Depois de me vestir e arrumar um pouco de maquiagem, a campainha tocou e minha frequência cardíaca aumentou de ritmo. Sorri sem poder evitar.

Esperei cerca de vinte segundos para não parecer estar tão ansioso. Após os segundos decorridos, eu andei com passo lento e com meu coração a um milhão até a porta.

Quando eu abri, ali estava Edward, sorridente e vestido o mais casual, mas ainda parecia como uma estrela de cinema. Eu sorri e cumprimentei-o timidamente.

Edward levou-me para patinar no gelo. Eu quase tive um ataque quando vi a pista, e eu soube imediatamente que iria cair no ridículo. Se eu sou desastrada enquanto ando, não posso imaginar quando estou patinando.

Mas Edward foi muito simpático e me ajudou a andar de patinar. Durante toda a atividade atrás de mim com suas mãos em cada lado do meu quadril, e nós rimos como idiotas muitas vezes eu caí e ele ia comigo. Mas eu não podia evitar, mas sentia essa estranha sensação quando nos tocávamos. Era um formigamento agradável.

Ao sair da pista levou-me para um jantar normal. Nada incomum. Nada de clubes de strip e muito álcool. Um jantar normal. Devo admitir que, no fundo, uma pequena parte de mim estava com medo do local do jantar. Mas as minhas dúvidas foram em vão. Não pense em nada de estranho. Muito pelo contrário. Foi… maravilhoso.

Devo dizer que foi um dos melhores encontros que eu tive na minha vida. Primeira vez que eu me diverti muito… Não há dúvida de que Edward e eu nos entendíamos perfeitamente juntos.

_Uh, Oh Bella. Está se interessando mais do que devia por Edward… Lembre-se… Ele continua sendo Cullen depois de tudo… _Me disse a voz em minha mente. O que? Só me atrai… nada mais. Alem disso, confio que ele seja capaz de mudar. _Isso espero..._

Os encontros continuaram.

Segundo Edward, ele está fingindo estar descansando por algumas semanas desde que ele tomou um grave mal-estar que dura um longo tempo e exige repouso, e usará isso como uma desculpa para não fazer os encontros. Não pude deixar de rir de suas desculpas ridículas. De Jacob não sabia mais nada. Às vezes eu perguntava Edward sobre ele, mas ele não sabe nada sobre o cara, então acho que o está evitando com o seu "mal-estar".

Igual os encontros seguiram, a minha curiosidade aumentou. Sempre que conversávamos, ocasionalmente vinha à tona a questão de sua adolescente, e quando chegávamos a essa parte, mudava de assunto imediatamente. Eu não podia evitar de me perguntar… O que aconteceu em sua adolescência que não quer lembrar? Que não queria falar comigo sobre isso?

Já havia dito que antes que eu não era sua melhor amiga de confiança para que ele me conte, mas as duvidas consumiam o cérebro. Já nem sequer posso concentrar em meu livro, já que o tema Edward e seu segredo aparecem em minha cabeça a cada minuto. Cheguei a ponto de escrever o nome de Edward em um dos capítulos em vez do nome do protagonista. Sim, estou obcecada assim.

Já se passaram duas semanas desde nosso primeiro encontro oficial, e tivemos seis encontros no total. Sim, não são muito poucas digamos. Mas cada vez que terminava uma, ele me convidava para outra e eu não podia evitar alem de assentir. E assim sucessivamente.

Mas isso decido que, hoje, em nosso _sétimo_ encontro, ia averiguar sobre seu passado. Tratei de lhe mandar todas as perguntas indiretas possíveis, e quem sabe, talvez no final se renda, rompa seu coração e me confesse tudo. Não o culpo se não acontecer assim, mas… não perco nada por tentar.

Desta vez, Edward me levou para o _Hard Rock Cafe_. Eu fiz o possível para não ir para aquele lugar, um dos restaurantes mais caros, em Chicago, mas ele não se comoveu. Não se incomodava com todo o dinheiro, mas eu sim. Por que não temos apenas um piquenique em um parque? Mas tem que ser em um restaurante onde o jantar custa três vezes mais que em um restaurante normal.

Sentamos em uma das mesas mais privadas, onde tinha cerca de um monte de telas onde você poderá ver vídeos de música.

— Já veio ao Hard Rock antes? – perguntou Edward quando estávamos em nossa mesa. Eu ladeei a cabeça.

— Vim uma vez, mas quando vi o menu… sai correndo. – disse exasperada e ele riu – e você? – perguntei com um pequeno sorriso nos meus lábios.

— Hum… sim – ele disse com ar de dúvida. Olhei para ele com uma carranca.

— Com um de seus encontros nojentos? – Perguntei divertida. Ele sorriu nervosamente.

— Er… não. – Respondeu de novo com esse semblante duvidoso. _Tem algo estranho aqui._

— E com quem vo…

— Garçonete! – ele me interrompeu com um grito, enquanto levantou o braço e acenou para uma moça para vir. O olhei, ainda mais confusa. Ele apenas sorriu levemente e se virou para a garçonete para pedir sua comida. Eu só suspirei profundamente e fiz o meu pedido.

Há algo que Edward está escondendo de mim. Tinha ido antes no Hard Rock Café. Mas por alguma razão, não queria falar da época. Por quê? Será que tem a ver com… o que quero dizer? Claro que sim. Eu tinha que colocar meu plano em ação.

Falamos de trivialidades até que a garçonete nos trouxe a comida. Eu vi quando começou a comer e o imitei, pensando em começar com a minha pergunta.

— Assim que… Edward – disse entre mordida e mordida. O subiu o olhar até a mim. – Fale-me de sua vida no Ensino Médio – disse aparentando indiferença. Vi que abriu os olhos como pratos por uma fração de segundo e depois voltou a fingir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, evitando sorrir.

— Hm… o que quer que eu te conte sobre a escola? Não teve nada… não teve nada que fosse fora… do normal. – Edward gaguejando? Aha. Isso é um pouco _estranho._ Sorri.

— Não sei. Era assim mulherengo? – comecei com algo fácil.

— Não – respondeu simplesmente.

Vejamos, se não era mulherengo na escola, quer dizer que algo ao terminar a escola ou no começo da universidade fez Edward mudar essa forma e se transformasse em um Casanova. Talvez algo aconteceu em sua formatura, ou qualquer coisa que possa ter influenciado, que deixou a faculdade. Precisava saber mais.

— Era bom estudante? – perguntei. Ele assentiu.

Edward uma vez me disse que odiava estudar. Quem sabe essa foi à razão porque deixou a universidade. Aquele segredo do Edward fez com que deixasse de estudar, baixasse suas notas e começou a odiar os estudos. E por isso, deixou a universidade. Vamos bem! Não pude evitar de sorrir para mim mesma. Acho que trabalhava bem como detetive.

Agora vamos com as perguntas mais profundas.

— Tinha namorada? – perguntei. Edward engasgou com o copo de Coca-Cola, que estava bebendo. _Eu te peguei._

— Por que me pergunta tudo isso? – perguntou, seus traços de desconforto era notável.

— Nada. Eu só quero saber sobre a sua adolescência. Se você quiser eu posso falar sobre a minha. – Eu disse com a melhor cara de inocente que eu poderia mostrar. Ele suspirou, exasperado.

— Não respondeu à minha pergunta.

— Esta carne grelhada é deliciosa. Quer experimentar?

Eu suspirei. Isso ia ser difícil. Apenas balancei a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso e continuei comendo.

Então… tem a ver com uma namorada. Eu já provei isso. Engasgou com a bebida, ele evitou responder-me… Um amor do passado. _Alguém_ fez _algo_ que causou que Edward vai mudar sua atitude. Tornou-se um mau aluno e um mulherengo.

Será isso o que oculta Edward Cullen?

Não sei, mas planejo averiguar e mais cedo ou mais tarde vou saber.


	13. Capitão Cullen

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Capitão Cullen**

— Ugh Edward! Por acaso quer que me mate? – gritei tratando de convencer-lhe de que tiraria o estúpido pano dos olhos. Ele simplesmente riu e continuou me levando pela mão, para um local desconhecido. Eu suspirei.

— Bom, se eu cair ou algo parecido, você assume as conseqüências. Está subestimando minha lerdeza.

— Aposto que comigo você não vai cair nem uma única vez. – Respondeu que ele dando um aperto na minha mão. Eu ri com sarcasmo.

—Vamos ver isso! – Eu disse, sabendo que seria impossível para mim não tropeçar.

O ponto é que eu não tenho idéia de onde Edward pensa em me levar. São apenas dez horas, então obviamente não é nenhum jantar, e passamos uma hora andando de carro. Pior ainda, eu não podia ver para onde estávamos indo, porque colocou um lenço em volta da minha cabeça desde que saí do meu apartamento. E agora, estamos caminhando por dez minutos depois que saímos do carro. Edward estava rindo a cada cinco segundos, provavelmente porque o jeito bobo que estava caminhando, como de vez em quando levantava o pé para sentir se havia um degrau ou um obstáculo. Por mais que Edward me dissesse que iria me deixar saber, eu não poderia deixar de me sentir insegura. Tinha que ter certeza que não cairia como uma lerda que sou em frente de Edward.

A ansiedade estava me comendo por dentro. Qual era a grande "surpresa" que Edward Cullen tinha pra mim?

Em algum ponto da caminhada, comecei a ouvir um ruído. Risada de crianças e grita aqui e ali. Eu ainda não podia imaginar o lugar onde estávamos. Se parecia como… um parque infantil. Oh Deus, o que as pessoas vão pensar de nós? Certamente acham que Edward é um seqüestrador ou algo assim.

Depois de alguns minutos, o som familiar para mim foi sumindo, deixando-o para trás, até que foi substituído pelo som de um toque. Como o som feito quando algo molhado com água.

Uma quente sensação me tomou quando o familiar cheiro de mar chegou as minhas narinas, mais concentrado do que o habitual devido a minha falta de visão, o sentido da audição e olfato se intensificaram.

Eu não percebi que havíamos parado.

— Hum... poderia tirar o lenço agora? – disse confusa.

— Espere um minuto aqui, ok? Já venho. Não demoro. – me garantiu enquanto batia mão no meu ombro, para depois seguir para algum lugar. Eu podia ouvir seus passos e então ouvi um grande golpe, que não soube identificar. Eu continuei a ouvir passos, desta vez mais longe, até que eu parei de escutar.

Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito. Estava ficando impaciente. Onde diabos eu estava? Talvez se eu desse uma olhada… só uma olhadinha…

Desfiz o cruzamento de braços e subi as mãos até tocar o tecido quando ouvi um grito.

— Não se atreva! – a distante voz de Edward seguida de seu musical riso chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu bufei, fiz um biquinho, voltando a cruzar os braços.

— Edward, vem aqui ou vou tirar! – devolvi o grito. Uns poucos segundos depois escutei rápidos passos que se aproximavam até onde eu estava parada.

— Já, já vou tirar. Espera. –disse Edward sem fôlego. Eu ri. Edward se aproximou e parou atrás de mim, então desatou o lenço delicadamente. Carimbei o pé contra o chão, muito ansiosa para que Edward tomasse seu tempo. Ele riu, obviamente estava fazendo isso intencionalmente.

— Edward! – protestei.

Finalmente, tirou o lenço, e engasguei com o que estava na frente.

Um barco, um iate especificamente, estava alçado na minha frente. Estava de lado, então eu podia ver todo o seu comprimento. Era um iate do mais luxuoso. Era muito longo, com uma frente em forma de V. Ele tinha uma faixa vermelha abaixo e acima, um branco e um corrimão. À frente você poderia ver que ele tinha uma janela, por isso achei que tinha dois andares. Enfim, o iate era o mais esplêndida.

Eu virei para Edward, espantada.

— I-is…isso… seu? – disse pasmada, sacudindo minha mão até o esplendido iate que tinha em frente a mim. Ele assentiu com um amplo sorriso.

— Comprei a uns dois anos. Sempre quis um desde que tinha memória – disse sonhadoramente, observando o iate como se fosse o mais precioso do mundo. Virou-se para mim – É meu pequeno bebe. E gostaria que conhecesse – sorriu.

— Vamos e-entrar? – gaguejei.

Ele rodou os olhos.

— Não, nada mais te trouxe aqui para o que viesse e depois levar-te para sua casa. – disse como notável sarcasmo. Ri e ele me seguiu.

— Bom, vamos? Não ficaremos aqui parados todo o dia! – disse sorridente, enquanto corria até o iate. Vi como se dirigia até a parte de trás do iate, e saltava da borda do cais até esse. O mesmo golpe estrondoso que havia escutado antes voltou a soar quando caiu sobre a plataforma do barco. Ele virou-se para mim e com um grande sorriso estendeu a mão indicando-me que me aproximasse e saltasse.

Olhei a sua mão com horror.

— Edward! Como vou saltar isso? Vou cair! – gritei. Ele rodou os olhos de novo.

— Vou te segurar. Ou por acaso não te disse antes? Eu não vou fazer você cair ou tropeçar hoje. Isso eu tenho certeza. – sorriu de lado e eu quase derreti.

Assenti deslumbrada por seu encanto e me aproximei com medo até a borda do cais.

— Não tenha medo. Vem salta! – exclamou enquanto estendia seus braços, e abria e fechava os punhos como faria com um menino pequeno para sua mãe. Não pude evitar de sorrir diante a comparação.

Inalei profundamente, segurei o ar...

— Ah! – dei um gritinho ao cair nos braços do Edward. O impacto foi tal que caímos no chão de madeira do iate, rindo estrondosamente.

Nós rimos, e eu não pude deixar de maravilhar-me ao ver o rosto de Edward, tão cheio de diversão e felicidade… tão radiante. Sem dúvida, como um deus grego. Em algum momento, paramos de rir, e simplesmente olhamos nos olhos uns dos outros. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, era impossível. Seus olhos de esmeralda me olhavam de forma tão profunda e penetrante, e fez milhares de sentimentos que nunca tinha sentindo antes cruzando através de mim. Eu não tinha idéia do que poderia significar, mas eles foram muito intensas.

Não me dei conta de nossa posição tão comprometedora. Nós estávamos no chão, eu por cima dele, todo o meu corpo pressionando o dele. Parecia incrível, e… correto. Como se nossos corpos fossem feitos um para o outro.

Tremi diante a aproximação, e ao que parece isso fez com que saíssemos do nosso transe.

— Hum... – Edward começou, mas não disse mais nada.

— Eh, sim... – sussurrei apertando o olhar, para depois rodar-me e ficar ao seu lado. Edward se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para poder levantar-me. A tomei, sentindo ainda um formigamento que me percorria todo o corpo e me empurrei do chão para poder levantar-me.

— No fim das contas, sim eu cai – brinquei.

Vi como virava e se dirigia até o interior do iate. Onde estávamos, havia um pequeno sofá cor de creme no canto e na frente uma porta de correr escura. Edward a abriu e virou para chamar-me com o dedo para o seguir. Juntei-me a ele e nós dois entramos no iate.

Eu gelei quando vi o interior. Era impressionante. No meio, até o lado esquerdo tinham dois móveis com um pequeno sofá que volta de uma mesa em madeira de mogno. No lado direito, tinha uma TV de tela plana preta que estava sobre uma mesa de armários de madeira escura. Mais adiante, pude ver o assento do capitão, e ao lado uma pequena cadeira maior do que a principal, duas da mesma cor vermelha dos móveis. Era… wow. Não havia palavras.

Virei até Edward e notei que tinha os lábios franzidos e os cantos dos seus lábios levantados. Parecia como se tivesse segurando o riso. Edward levantou seu braço e com seu dedo subiu delicadamente minha mandíbula, a qual não me dei conta que estava aberta. Logo com isso não agüentou mais e estalou em gargalhadas. O olhei e bufei.

— Não posso evitar, nunca antes havia estado em um iate. Nem em nenhum tipo de barco – resmunguei.

— Bom, tem a honra de que sua primeira vez seja no iate Cullen. Vamos? – disse enquanto se dirigia até a frente, aos assentos principais. O segui com passo lento, ainda examinando ao redor.

Edward sentou no lugar do capitão, e eu sentei ao seu lado.

— Podemos passar a maioria do dia aqui, se quiser. Logo podemos ir ao piso debaixo para qye lhe mostre os quartos. Também tenho preparado um almoço abaixo na cozinha para mais tarde – disse e eu não podia sair do choque. Edward era o homem maravilha!

— Cla-claro. Não tenho problema. Isso é genial. Adoro o mar – disse cativada enquanto olhava para frente, observando o imenso mar de cor azul cristalina através da janela da frente. Edward sorriu, para depois ligar o motor do iate e avançar.

Levávamos cerca de dez minutos em um silencio cômodo. Não podia deixar de ver através das janelas. Ainda que fosse tudo mar, simplesmente me fascinava observar. Mas havia algo que eu queria fazer a alguns minutos.

— Edward...

— Sim? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar da frente, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Hum… tem alguma forma... de que possa... já sabe... – disse enquanto apontava para frente – ir até a grade?

Ele se virou para mim, com as mãos ainda no volante marrom.

— Claro que pode. Estava esperando que perguntasse isso.

Edward me disse como ir para a plataforma em frente, para poder dirigir para a grade. Sai pela mesma porta escura, e me dirigi até a esquerda para encontrar-me com o pequeno corredor que destinava para frente.

Finalmente cheguei ao final do corredor e fui para o ponto onde as grades foram unidas, formando um V. Parei na ponta, colocando as mãos nos dois lados da grade, e fechei os olhos, só curtindo a brisa fresca no meu rosto e o som das ondas batendo contra o barco.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei nessa posição, mas a certa altura comecei a sentir algo quente nas minhas costas, e abriu meus olhos para virar a cabeça e me encontrar com uns olhos esmeralda me observando atentamente, com uma emoção que eu não sabia localizar. Eu vi que as mãos foram colocadas sobre as grades ao lado das minhas, então eu estava presa entre a ponta e seu corpo. Não que me incomodasse, ao contrario.

Voltamos a nos perder nos olhos um do outro, e nesse momento esqueci de tudo, do lugar em que estávamos, do oceano, de tudo exceto ele...

_Isso NÃO pode estar acontecendo! Faça algo Bella, pare isso!_

— Quem esta conduzindo o iate? – as palavras saíram da minha boca de repente enquanto desviava o olhar para longe. Estas palavras surgiram em minha mente me tirando do meu transe, voltando à realidade. Lembrando que Edward não é o cara perfeito como parece, e que é mais provável que quando o mês acabe, volte ao seu trabalho e cada um siga com suas vidas.

Eu comecei a sentir um nó na garganta quando eu pensei nisso. As lágrimas tentaram sair, mas o reprimido tanto quanto eu pude, e me virei para a frente, para que Edward não me visse em caso de alguma lagrimas traidora se atrevesse a sair.

— Piloto automático – respondeu muito próximo do meu ouvido, e eu estremeci. O escutei suspirar, para depois tirar suas mãos da grade e ir.

O que diabos havia acontecido?

Esse momento que compartilhamos foi tão intimo… tão intenso… Maldição! Por que permiti a mim mesma de sentir isso por ele? Meus sentimentos claramente se intensificaram... e por mais que gostasse, sei que no final eu serei a que vai terminar ferida.

Tinha que evitar… mas já era muito tarde.

* * *

**Bella querendo resistir ao irresistível... tão boba que não percebeu que é impossível haha**

**Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada pelas reviews, e até.**

**Bjs  
**


	14. Mudanças, confissões e surpresas

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Mudanças, confissões e surpresas**

Eu me rendo.

Definitivamente, me rendo.

Cheguei a conclusão de que, devo aproveitar ao máximo todo esse mês que tenho livre com Edward. Por isso me rendo. Já não existe _Pro-Edward_ nem _Anti-Edward_. Porque agora me dou conta de que, ainda que Edward tenha seus aspectos negativos ou não, vou continuar sentindo coisas por ele. E nada o vai evitar.

Eu não quero analisar meus sentimentos. Eu sei que o que eu sinto por ele é algo forte, mas não me atrevo a pensar _nessa_ palavra. Não. Iria doer muito.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, perdida em pensamentos, no exterior do iate. Mas eu decidi que tinha que ir com Edward. Devia passar o maior tempo possível com ele. E ia lidar com a minha dor depois.

Virei para caminhar para o pequeno caminho que eu usei para ir lá fora, e entrei pelas portas deslizantes, para encontrar Edward sentado em um dos sofás brancos, de olhos fechados e seu polegar e o dedo indicador, espremendo a ponte seu nariz. Ele parecia estressado. Eu fui imediatamente para lá e sentei ao lado dele, duvidosa.

— Hum... você esta bem? – perguntei tentativamente.

Ele abriu os olhos e se virou para mim, baixando a mão e colocando em seu colo.

Passaram alguns segundos, certamente buscando o que dizer, mas eu não esperei pelo o que fez depois.

Seus lábios macios pressionaram contra os meus em um instante, mas o que me surpreendeu foi o tipo de beijo que ele me deu.

Era um beijo delicado, um beijo carinhoso, lento, mas ao mesmo tempo, expressava _tanto_. Não foi necessário um beijo selvagem para que tivesse tanta paixão.

Eu estava atordoada. Meus lábios estavam congelados. Não sabia o que pensar.

_Quem se importa? Aproveita!_

E é isso que eu vou fazer. Aproveitar.

Comecei a devolver o beijo com fervor, talvez com a mesma paixão dele. Embora eu não estivesse segura. Talvez a dele fosse mais forte.

Minha mão inconscientemente, foi para o seu cabelo, entrelaçando os meus dedos entre eles, algo que acabava de perceber que eu queria fazer à bastante tempo. Edward colocou as mãos na minha cintura, e delicadamente me pressionou mais contra o seu corpo. Isso era o céu.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou, mas chegou um momento em que comecei a me sentir um pouco tonta.

Ah, sim, certo… tenho que respirar.

Aparentemente, Edward também lembrou dessa condição, pelo o qual diminuiu o beijo até separar os seus lábios dos meus. Ele encostou a testa contra a minha, enquanto nós dois respirávamos superficialmente.

Eu tinha os olhos fechados. Ainda não querendo acordar, não queria voltar à realidade.

— Bella...

Abri os olhos, como se fosse uma ordem, para encontrar essas esferas de esmeralda. Ele era capaz de derreter-me só de olhar para mim do jeito que ele fazia nesses momentos.

Uma lágrima deslizou no meu rosto. Eu odiava isso. Eu odiava gostar dele.

Edward levantou sua mão e gentilmente limpou minha bochecha com seu polegar.

— Bella... eu... quero estar com você... – suspirou.

Com pesar, me afastei dele e encostei no sofá.

— Eu também... ainda que não queira, no fundo eu te desejo muito... mas eu não posso Edward... Você é Cu...- mas ele não me deixou dizer a palavra. Imediatamente pôs o dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

— Bella... me dei conta de muitas coisas... uma delas é que eu deixaria tudo por você – disse com determinação. Eu levantei o olhar para ele confusa e expectante.

— Se deixo meu trabalho... me deixaria ter uma oportunidade com você? – olhou-me com os olhos suplicantes. Eu congelei e abri os olhos como pratos.

— Você... você esta falando sério? Realmente esta disposto a mudar? Por mim? – perguntei, apontando-me com o dedo indicador, incrédula, mas também animada. Eu não podia evitar de estar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Depois do que acabou de acontecer, me dei conta de que você vale muito mais do que meu trabalho como... Cullen... e estou disposto a mudar... por você – terminou com um pequeno sorriso.

Senti como se fogos de artifício estourassem dentro de mim. Diante o fato de que poderíamos estar juntos. _Juntos..._

Sorri incapaz de evitar.

— Com uma condição.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sorridente.

— Vai me deixar ajudar a eliminar por completo essa sua faceta, o Cullen – respondi, e ele sorriu abertamente, mostrando os dentes brancos.

— Claro que sim.

Depois destas palavras, ao que parece pensamos na mesma coisa, desde que lançamos em direção um ao outro, ao mesmo tempo, batendo os nossos lábios para um beijo que me deixou sem ar por minutos.

~:~

— Abra a boca! – Eu gritei, enquanto virava para pegar um punhado de pipoca.

Edward imediatamente fez, com o rosto para cima.

As lancei para o seu rosto de forma nada gentil, e todas caíram contra seu rosto, nenhuma em sua boca. Eu comecei a rir até meu estômago doer.

Edward e eu tivemos um grande momento no iate. Almoçamos, e depois de me mostrar o resto dos cômodos do barco, voltamos para o _Navy Pier_, o cais de Chicago.

Passamos alguns minutos no parque de diversões que se encontrava perto da costa, lugar onde nós compramos os diferentes tipos de doces. Primeira vez que eu comia tanto na minha vida.

E agora estávamos em Grant Park em Chicago, apenas deitados na grama e apreciando o clima frio da cidade.

Comecei a observar ao meu redor. Era um dia como outro qualquer. Meninos e meninas em toda a parte, pessoas dando um passeio aos seus animais de estimação, e um par de idosos que igual a nós, aproveitavam o dia. Embora não seja da mesma forma, devo acrescentar.

Eu pude ver à minha direita, muito longe, o familiar restaurante onde fomos dias atrás.

_Hard Rock Café._

Este lugar me trouxe muitas lembranças com eles minhas conclusões sobre o passado de Edward.

Hmm... Será esse... um bom tempo?

Eu virei para Edward em dúvida. Ele tinha os braços debaixo da cabeça, olhos fechados e um sorriso repousava em seus lábios. Eu me senti um pouco culpada já que falar, provavelmente, faria desaparecer essa fachada de calma e tranquilidade.

Respirei profundamente.

— Edward...

— Sim? – disse ainda sorridente, e ainda com olhos fechados.

— Eh... eu gostaria de conversar... sobre algo... – Balbuciei, sem saber como começar. Ele abriu os olhos e se apoiou sobre o cotovelo, olhando-me com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Estava fazendo o que não sabia. Estava certa.

Abri a boca para perguntar, mas ele me interrompeu.

— Esta bem... vou te contar. Sei o que esta tentando tirar de mim Bella, mas agora estou certo de que quero dizer. De qualquer forma, tenho que falar – disse rapidamente, surpreendendo-me. Vi como ficou nervoso. Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua, para tranqüilizar-lhe. Depois de uns segundos falou.

— Primeiro de tudo, eu tinha uma namorada. No ensino médio. – Ele começou, e eu assenti com a cabeça, tentando reprimir um sorriso. Eu tinha razão.

— Ela e eu ... estávamos apaixonados – no momento que ele disse isso, eu não podia evitar sentir uma pontada de ciúme. Mas reprimi esses sentimentos imediatamente. Ele usou a palavra no passado... eu não tenho nada com que me preocupar – ou isso eu achava. Eu não sei... mas esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que eu a pedi em casamento. Ela aceitou, e eu pensei que tudo seria perfeito. Íamos casar após o ensino médio, após a graduação.

Consentia a essa garota como nunca. E ela parecia feliz comigo... – suspirou – Finalmente, o dia do casamento chegou, e tudo estava indo conforme o planejado. Já tinha usado todas as minhas economias na nossa lua de mel. – eu podia ver em seu rosto que tinha ficado com raiva, então eu comecei a acariciar com meus dedos as costas da sua mão. – E quando estávamos no altar, como se fosse em uma novela barata, não disse que supunha que tinha que dizer. Disse que não – voltou a suspirar. Ainda que não parecesse magoado, mas sim irritado. _Bastante_ – E na frente de todos os convidados, disse que era porque amava outro. Lembro que senti como se me partissem nesse momento – parou por alguns segundos. – Não fiz nada. Nem sequer me preocupei em perguntar quem era o outro bastardo... Eu estava completamente paralisado. Ela simplesmente se for correndo. Eu não falei com ela ou viu desde aquele dia. Lembro-me que depois do casamento, Jacob me levou para um bar para beber. Eu não lembro o que fiz, pelo menos por uma semana. Nem quero saber. - ele tentou sorrir, mas só saiu uma careta.

Lhe abracei, enquanto uma serie de sentimentos cruzavam através de mim. Dor e raiva, pelo o que essa garota causou a Edward. Ciúmes, ainda que fosse absurdo. E um pouco de felicidade, já que Edward finalmente se abriu comigo. E me encontrava feliz por isso.

Quando me separei dele, Edward voltou a abrir a boca para falar.

— A garota... ela... se chamava Ros-

— EDWARD? – uma voz, muito familiar, terrivelmente familiar, se fez escutar atrás de nós, interrompendo Edward. Mas isso era o de menos.

Edward olhou para mim com uma cara apavorada, como se ele tivesse visto, — ou neste caso escutado — um fantasma. Nós dois, devagar e com medo, viramos a cabeça, para se encontrar com um furioso Jacob atrás de nós.

* * *

**Coitado do Edward, como sofreu esse bichinho, e agora o Jacob vai querer jogar água na farofa alheia. ERRR...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e espero que gostem do capítulo...**

**Acho que posto o próximo até domingo.**

**Beijos  
**


	15. Fora de controle

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Fora de controle**

**Edward POV**

— EDWARD?

Eu fiquei completamente paralisado quando escutei aquela voz. A voz da pessoa que eu menos queria ouvir ou ver neste momento.

Até pouco tempo, este era o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas agora tornou-se o pior. Tenho certeza de que vou perder a minha amizade com Jake — mesmo que use mil e uma desculpas.

Depois do dia de hoje, eu tinha a intenção de falar sobre isso com Jake. Eu tinha planejado ter uma conversa séria com ele, dizendo que sentia algo por Bella e queria ter uma chance com ela, e tentar convencê-lo a concordar com tudo isso.

Mas agora tudo foi para o lixo.

Virei temerosamente para encontrar um Jacob pronto para lutar. Mas eu não queria brigar. E muito menos na frente de Bella, a menina que estava agora a _minha namorada_.

Virei de volta para Bella.

- Por mais que queira não se mova. Fiquei aqui. Eu já volto – o que menos queria era que Bella estivesse envolvida em nossa briga. Isso _nunca_ iria permitir. E se chegasse a acontecer algo com Bella se o faz, Jake iria se ver comigo.

Levantei-me, e de cabeça erguida, eu fui para o lugar onde Jacob estava fervendo.

Eu respirei fundo, e eu levantei as minhas mãos em sinal para que parasse qualquer coisa que estivesse planejando nessa sua louca cabeça.

- Jacob, deixe-me explicar...

- Não Edward! Não tem nada para explicar, eu mesmo vi! Como pode? Maldito! – gritou e eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Jake, escute-me.

Mas ele não queria escutar, afastou minhas mãos do meus ombros bruscamente e senti como um dos seus punhos fazia contato com minha mandíbula. O impacto foi tal que cai na grama. Pude escutar Bella gritar meu nome de longe.

- Bella não se aproxime... – sussurrei, sem saber onde Bella estava, só queria que se mantivesse afastada. Ninguém se mete com Jake quando esta irritado, e não queria por nada no mundo que ela se aproximasse.

Eu podia sentir o sangue quente na minha boca, talvez devido a um dente quebrado. Eu não sabia. Só sabia que tinha uma dor protuberante em toda a área do meu queixo e minha boca.

- Desde quando me esconde isso Edward? Ah? Por acaso estão saindo desde o maldito encontro? Inferno Edward por que fez isso comigo? Você mesmo me viu sofrer quando cheguei no meu apartamento... Oh. – Jake pareceu se dar conta de algo, e eu tratei de me levantar, mas ele colocou seu pé no meu estomago para me impedir. Nisso começou a rir sarcasticamente – Claro! Você é o maldito que tinha o encontro com ela, e não o tal Bem não é? – disse enquanto inclinava a cabeça, a malicia notável em suas feições.

Jacob estava fora de controle. Eu sabia. Conheci o suficiente como para dar conta daquilo. Tinha que o acalmar de qualquer forma.

- Jacob, eu não fui o do encontro. E de verdade eu tentei me manter longe, mas não podia Jake.. de verdade... sabia que você gostava dela e não queria me aproximar – mas ele me cortou pressionando ainda mais seu pé no meu estomago, tirando-me todo o ar.

- Mas o fez, safado!

Eu podia ouvir passos se aproximando e depois vi Bella com lágrimas no rosto chegar ao lado de Jake. Eu abri meus olhos arregalados. _Fique longe! Vá!_ Eu queria gritar as palavras com todas as minhas forças, mas a voz não saia. O desespero começava a corroer-me por dentro.

Vi como Jacob se virou e olhou para Bella com um sorriso. _Não!_

Ele agarrou a cintura dela e viu o rosto de Bella se apavorar. Tentei esquivar-me do aperto de Jacob, mas não consegui. Ele era mais forte do que eu. Sempre tinha sido.

- Bells, Bells, Bells... É verdade que você quer estar com... _esse?_ – disse com desprezo enquanto me apontava, ainda com esse doentio sorriso nos lábios. – Vai te machucar... ele só usa as garotas... e isso vai fazer com você – lhe disse enquanto inclinava a cabeça até ela, mas Bella se afastou imediatamente, a repugnância visível no rosto. Afastou do braço de Jacob de seu corpo e vi como começava a ferver de fúria.

- O único maldito aqui é você, olha o que esta fazendo! Com seu melhor amigo! – gritou enquanto me apontava.

Jacob riu fortemente.

- Meu melhor amigo? Acha que um melhor amigo sairia com a garota pelo o que está obcecado a meses sem dizer nada? Escondendo enquanto você sofre pela garota com a que ele sai escondido? Acha que isso o faz um amigo verdadeiro? Esse homem – gritou enquanto me apontava com o dedo indicador – não é mais do que um falso! – vi que o sorriso que tinha até pouco tinha sumido completamente.

- Todos cometemos erros Jacob! – lhe devolveu Bella o grito – Ele é só um humano! E alem do mais, não foi sua culpa! Eu... eu o forcei a me ver!

- Não! – tratei de gritar, mas o som foi quase inaudível. Não podia deixar Bella mentir por mim. Eu não sabia o que Jacob era capaz quando estava com raiva e não queria que Bella assumisse algum tipo de culpa nesse momento. Além disso, devia ser um homem corajoso, e enfrentar Jacob. Porque ele tinha razão, eu fui um péssimo amigo. Eu praticamente implorei para Bella me dar uma chance sem dizer nada a Jacob, meu melhor amigo. Ou melhor disse, meu ex-melhor amigo. E devia aceitar as conseqüências que isso trazia.

Jacob voltou a soltar um riso sarcástico.

- Não fala sério Bella. Deixa de defendê-lo. Por acaso não vê o que esta fazendo? – parou por um momento. Bella não disse nada, ela simplesmente o fulminava com o olhar. – Ele só está te usando. Faz o mesmo com todas. E você não é exceção. Te adverti, será melhor que o deixe antes que ele o faça primeiro. Porque o fará tenha certeza. – Terminou com um discurso, e nisso virou-se até mim, raiva brotar de seus olhos.

- E você... – disse enquanto tirava seu pé, mas nisso me chutou o lado do meu estomago, ao que eu respondi encolhendo-me de dor.

- Não volte a se aproximar. Porque eu não o farei. Todos esses anos pretendendo ser amigos, todos esses 20 anos, foram para a merda. Por sua culpa. Não é mais do que uma porcaria! – gritou a última parte enquanto me olhava com ódio infinito.

- SAIA DAQUI! – gritou Bella na direção de Jacob enquanto se ajoelhava ao meu lado e colocava uma das suas mãos em meu estomago, apertando-o suavemente.

Jacob sorriu, mas dessa vez com um tom triste.

- Eu te adverti Bella – disse para depois ir.

Naquele momento, Bella entrou em colapso.

Caiu sobre meu peito, sufocando os seus soluços. Eu estava com falta de ar ainda, o pé de Jacob apertou contra o meu estômago, mas ele chutei do lado e o golpe na minha boca foram suficientes para me deixar sem fôlego. Simplesmente envolvi meus braços ao redor dela, e ela escondeu a cabeça no meu peito, molhando minha camisa com suas lágrimas.

Depois de uns minutos, Bella levantou sua cabeça, seu rosto completamente úmido.

- Oh Edward... foi minha culpa... desculpe – choramingou, e eu abri os olhos como pratos.

- Como pode dizer isso? – disse com voz arrastava, e a dor na minha mandíbula aumentou. Eu fiz uma careta de dor e eu coloquei minha mão sobre este.

Imediatamente Bella colocou suas duas mãos em minhas bochechas.

- Ainda esta sangrando. Deixe-me ver – sussurrou e eu abri a boca.

Bella decidiu conduzir meu Volvo, o que eu agradeci enormemente. Deitei no banco de trás, já que não suportava a dor do estômago.

As palavras de Jacob não paravam de me atormentar. Estavam presas na minha cabeça, e não queriam sair. Não pude evitar me ferir pela maneira como falou de mim da forma que me insultou... quão duras foram as suas palavras... e as frias que foram ao dizer-me que a nossa amizade tinha terminado. Ele era o único amigo verdadeiro que eu tinha, e, exceto por Bella, agora não tinha nenhum.

De verdade, não sei o que fazia sem _ela._

Outro assunto que me preocupada. E se ela der importância as palavras de Jacob? E se me abandona como Jake sugeriu? Certamente me derrubaria, e cairia na miséria de novo. Bella esta me ajudar a recuperar aquele lado meu, a recuperar o verdadeiro eu, ao que havia ocultado até anos, e estou seguro de que se ela nesse mesmo momento me deixasse, voltaria a ser o _Cullen_ em menos de um segundo.

Suspirei pesadamente. Má idéia. Meu estomago voltou a doer.

Finalmente chegamos ao alto prédio onde Bella vivia. Descemos do Volvo e nos dirigimos lentamente a pé até seu apartamento.

Ao entrar no apartamento Bella me enviou diretamente para o banheiro.

- Deveria enxaguar a boca e ver se quebrou algo. Quem sabe, talvez tenha algo que precise ir na emergência – observou e eu rodei os olhos. Ainda que apreciasse que se preocupasse comigo.

Eu fui imediatamente para o banheiro do corredor. Notei que ao observar-me no espelho tinha a bochecha esquerda exageradamente inchada, como se estivesse sustentado no ar. Fui ao lavabo para lavar a boca e fazer dele uma piscina vermelha que era bem visível. Eu abri minha boca para olhar no espelho no seu interior, e, felizmente, não encontrei nenhum dente quebrado. Ao observar a minha gengiva inferior, eu vi que tinha um corte de tamanho médio. Percebi naquele momento que isso ia doer ao comer, durante alguns dias.

Ao terminar de observar o interior da minha boca, me dirigi à sala de estar, e ali se encontrava Bella no sofá sentada, com um pano envolto em algo em uma das mãos. Quando cheguei onde ela se encontrava bateu no lugar ao seu lado para que me sentasse.

- Venha aqui. Temos que diminuir esse inchaço. Ainda que não posso negar que você esta gracioso – disse soltando risos e eu sorri ligeiramente, rodando os olhos.

Bella colocou delicadamente o pano na minha bochecha, e me dei conta que era do gelo que se encontrava envolvido. Eu estremeci diante o contato, mas qualquer dor se acalmou no momento em que Bella se inclinou para me dar um beijo nos lábios.

Talvez leve tempo para superar completamente a perda do meu melhor amigo, mas estou certo que com Bella junto a mim tudo será possível.

* * *

**Jacob exagerou né, por mais que ele goste da Bella, ele não pode comandar os sentimentos nem dela e nem do Edward.**

**Será que a Bella vai pensar nessas coisas que o Jake disse? Bem bem...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado. Comentem por favor.**

**Beijinhos. xx  
**


	16. Falso

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Falso**

**BPDV**

- Maldição! – resmunguei enquanto eu pressionei a tecla delete no teclado do meu laptop. Era como se a décima vez que você escrevia o nome de Edward. No começo era engraçado, mas isso começou a me incomodar. Minha obsessão com Edward não fazia nada de bom para a minha história.

Eu continuei a escrever quando o som do meu telefone me interrompeu, dizendo-me que tinha uma mensagem de texto. Imediatamente eu peguei na mesa e o nome da pessoa que aparecia na tela fez um sorriso estender em meu rosto.

"_Talvez me chame de obcecado, mas eu preciso te ver._

_Eu poderia parar por ai à noite? Eu posso levar filmes... ou o que quiser._

_Tchau Bella, eu vou estar colado na tela do meu celular até que você responda._

_Edward"_

Eu ri de sua boba, mas ao mesmo tempo adorável mensagem. Só ele podia me fazer rir como um adolescente em frente a uma tela.

_"Você obcecado? Felizmente, você não pode ler minha mente._

_Um filme seria ótimo. Espero você._

_Bella ."_

Eu suspirei alto.

Se passou uma semana desde o incidente com Jacob. No mesmo dia da luta, Edward passou a noite na minha casa, a meu pedido. Eu tinha essa obsessão por cuidar dele, e não queria que ele fosse para casa. Foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Nós apenas nos abraçamos, de vez em quando dávamos um ou outro beijo, e adormecemos nos braços um do outro.

Alice e seu namorado logo descobriram nosso novo estado namorado-namorada. Jasper hesitou um pouco com a notícia porque ele conhecia tão bem o Cullen. Alice ficou feliz por mim, mas ainda assim disse para que tivesse cuidado.

Com respeito ao avanço de nossa relação, não tinha falado sobre nossos sentimentos. Sim, nós expressávamos com afetos físicos, mas nunca dizemos nada. Lembro-me de uma vez eu quase deixei sair um _te amo_, o que quase me matou de susto. Será que o amava de verdade? Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado, e não sei se estou agora. Só sei que sinto algo muito forte por ele, mas eu não me pus a assinalar meus sentimentos. Talvez isso exija uma conversa com Alice. Embora eu imagino a sua resposta. "_Sim, Bella! Você está loucamente apaixonada! Quando é o casamento?" _ Pelo o que penso ter essa conversa mais tarde, quando o nosso relacionamento estiver mais avançado. Nós só estamos juntos a uma semana...

... Ainda que às vezes parecia que o conhecesse por toda a vida.

Nunca mais voltamos a saber de Jacob. Não sei o que aconteceu com ele... e às vezes não posso evitar de me sentir culpada. Que eu fui culpada de sua separação... que eu causei que uma amizade de anos se rompesse. Sempre tinha que ter cuidado em dizer esses pensamentos, já que Edward enlouquecia cada vez que eu me enchia de culpa.

Suspirei afastando da minha mente esses pensamentos de culpa, e fui tomar um banho e me trocar.

Estava terminando de beber uma xícara de café quando a campainha ticou. Um sorriso bobo se estendeu por meu rosto, e logo coloquei a xícara na bancada me dirigi até a porta, praticamente saltando.

- Oi – cumprimentou com um grande sorriso no momento em que abri a porta. Minhas bochechas doíam de tanto sorrir, mas não deixei de fazê-lo. Vi que tinha suas mãos nas suas costas. Franzi a testa.

- O que tem ai? – perguntei suavemente. Seu sorriso se transformou em um torcido e estendeu a mão direita para mim, no qual tinha um lindo buquê de rosas. Dirigi meu olhar para os de Edward e logo rodeei o seu pescoço com os braços para lhe dar um lento beijo em seus suaves lábios. Deus, nunca me cansava de lhe beijar.

- Obrigada, Cullen – brinquei enquanto tomava o buquê e ele rodava os olhos. Notei que na sua outra mão tinha uma série de filmes.

- Escolhi vários, para que você decida o que mais gostar – disse enquanto levantava sua mão onde os filmes se encontravam. O segurei pela mão e o dirigir até o interior do apartamento.

Decidimos ver _Velozes e Furiosos, _já que era o único que não era terror e que, alem disso, ambos amávamos filmes de ação.

A noite foi ótima. Estávamos no sofá assistindo o filme, o tempo todo abraçados e, de vez em quando compartilhávamos um beijinho. Mas eu não pude evitar notar o tenso que Edward estava. Às vezes olhava para seu rosto e percebia algo muito estranho... talvez o sofrimento? Angustia? Teria entendido isso, se tivéssemos visto outro de seus filmes, mas nesses momentos não encontrava nenhuma razão para seu comportamento. Às vezes, sentia que ele notava que eu o olhava preocupada e apenas sorria e relaxava sua expressão. Mas eu ainda não conseguia me acalmar. Fiquei intrigada já que estava certa de que algo errado acontecia com o Edward.

- O que fará amanhã? – perguntou enquanto tomava um punhado de pipocas da tigela.

- Estarei com Alice durante todo o dia. Disse que precisamos de um dia de garotas.. faz tempo que não temos uma. Eu o chamo de 'o dia para torturar Bella' – brinquei e ele riu.

- Por que?

- Quando se trata de compras essa garota fica louca, literalmente. Estou certa que estarei todo o dia atrapalhada em um provador – estremeci e ele riu. Edward já sabia sobre minha fobia pelas compras, o qual lhe surpreendeu o principio. Quem não se surpreenderia? Talvez eu era a única mulher em todo o planeta que não gostava de fazer compras.

- E você? – perguntei logo depois de um tempo, ele encolheu os ombros, mas notei que por um momento essa agonia voltava ao seu rosto. Estava confusa e frustrada por aquilo, mas deixei passar. Porque não faria nada que o verdadeiro Edward não faria... verdade?

.

- Para Alice! Vou ficar louca! – gritei desesperada enquanto via como outra montanha de roupa era jogada no provador no que eu estava. Isso parecia um filme de terror. Escutei risos maliciosos de Alice e eu grunhi.

Estávamos em uma das lojas do centro de Chicago, por uma das ruas mais concorridas da cidade. Levávamos horas dando voltas pela cidade, e eu já não agüentava meus pés. Estavam me matando e o que era pior, era que levava cinco bolsas de compras. Tortura pura.

Provei os conjuntos que Alice me jogou e os desfilei a pedido dela. Havíamos feito um trato, se eu deixava que ela escolhesse tudo o que quisesse dessa loja, me deixaria buscar um pouco de relaxamento por mim mesma. E aqui estava cumprindo nossos trato, provando-me mais de dez conjuntos que mostravam mais pele do que eu gostaria. Ao terminar, sai correndo do provador?

- Alice! Já posso ir? – disse enquanto via como ela decidia entre dois pares de sapatos. Ela assentiu enquanto sacudia sua mão, ainda analisando com cuidado os sapatos, e eu corri para fora desse lugar. Havíamos concordado de nos encontrar em um de nossos restaurantes favoritos às oito quando nos separamos, então não havia problema que eu desaparecesse.

Imediatamente segui a rota que tanto conhecia, até a livraria Newberry, onde já me conheciam a alguns meses.

Ia caminhando perto de um restaurante chinês, quando uns sons chamaram minha atenção e me fizeram ficar paralisada no meu lugar.

- Sophie, querida, vamos provar, se o faz terá uma recompensa mais tarde... – disse essa voz aveludada que tanto conhecia. Minhas batidas aumentaram e lentamente virei minha cabeça até o local chinês.

Ali, através da janela, a umas duas meses adiante, estava Edward sorrindo 'sedutoramente' até uma garota que o olhava com a testa franzida. Senti que meu coração se apertava, e meus olhos começavam a encher de lágrimas diante o que estava observando.

Edward estava tendo um desses encontros. Dessas que eram parte de seu _trabalho_, nas que flertava descaradamente. Me senti rejeitava e enojada. Por acaso Edward nunca foi o cara bom e divertido que eu conheci? Por acaso estava me usando e se divertia nas minhas costas?

Por acaso tudo foi uma farsa, e ele sempre foi Cullen?

As lágrimas me inundavam os olhos, e minha respiração era agitada. Estava ofegando por ar. A dor em meu peito aumentava com a idéia de que ele me usou, e nunca havia mudado, que sempre foi o Cullen, e sua proposta de abandonar o trabalho era uma mentira deslavada. As lágrimas começaram a sair do meu peito, arrancando-me soluços. Não queria continuar ali, não queria que Edward me visse, que visse qual fraca eu sou, como certamente riria de mim junto a puta da Sophie.

Imediatamente sai correndo o mais rápido que minhas pernas que me permitiam. Não sabia até onde me dirigia, em minha mente só aparecia a imagem recente uma e outra vez. Torturando-me.

Não sei quanto tempo estive correndo, mas em algum ponto parei no meio da calçada. Ao longe vi um táxi livre, e imediatamente o chamei. Só queria ir para casa. Ir para meu quarto e chorar até amanhecer.

O taxista não deixava de perguntar se estava bem, mas eu só sacudia minha cabeça e não dizia nada. Cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos e tratei de sufocar os sons que saiam de minha boca para que o senhor não se assustava. Em pouco tempo chegamos ao meu apartamento e logo pagar o taxista – não me fixei em quanto lhe havia dado, mas o homem pareceu bastante satisfeito –, sai correndo do carro e fui até meu apartamento.

Ao abrir a porta os soluções voltaram a aparecer, dessa vez mais devastadora e ruidosa do que antes. Fechei a porta em um golpe e sai correndo para o sofá, porque naquele momento estava muito longe do meu quarto. Eu cobri meu rosto com a almofada e eu desabafei com minhas lágrimas.

O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu só queria ajudá-lo, e tudo era uma farsa. Ele não me queria. Ele não sentia nada por mim. Ele me usava, me fazendo acreditar que estava realmente a mudar quando era Cullen nas minhas costas. Jacob tinha razão. Eu para ele não era mais que outro de seus brinquedos.

E o pior de tudo, é que agora eu estava me dando conta dos meus sentimentos.

Se eu só gostasse, eu não me sentiria assim. Eu não me sentiria com vontade de morrer, desaparecer.

Estava me dando conta de que meu mundo girava ao redor dele, e que agora já não girava em torno de ninguém. Me senti morta.

Nesse momento me dei conta de que, _amava_ Edward Cullen. E eu não era correspondida.

Porque pare ele eu só era um jogo.

Mas para mim, ele era meu tudo.

Como se fosse possível, os soluços aumentaram.

* * *

**E agora? Por que o Edward fez isso? Será que ele realmente não mudou? Hum...**

**Coitada da Bella tudo estava tão bem :/**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor**

**Bjs  
**


	17. Revelando a verdade

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Revelando a verdade**

**BPDV**

A semana passada foi um desastre.

No fim de semana em que... o descobri, não fiz nada mais do que ficar trancada no meu quarto.

Umas horas depois que eu cheguei ao meu apartamento Alice apareceu ao meu lado, mais preocupada do que nunca. Pensou que tinha acontecido algo, e me senti culpada por aquilo. Teve que chamar Jasper para dizer-lhe que não fosse a policia já que estava em caminho a delegacia para informar meu desaparecimento. Pobre... imagino o que frenética que devia ter estado a minha amiga.

Edward não ligou durante todo o fim de semana, o que agradeci enormemente. Se escutava sua voz estou certa que teria conseguido outra ronda de lagrimas.

Eu não queria falar com ele. Sabia que tinha que terminar o que tínhamos, mas não queria falar com ele, nem vê-lo.

Edward ligou na segunda-feira. Alice me fez o favor de atender e lhe disse que tinha viajado para uma cidade,—que agora não me lembrava o nome—, para promover o meu livro, e eu estava ocupada demais para receber ligações. Felizmente, ele acreditou.

Passei a semana inteira em um estado depressivo. Eu não sai nenhum dia, nem sequer na quarta-feira, dias em que costumava ir na biblioteca. Alice fez o possível para me fazer sair, mas não estava com humor. Para nada.

Tinha se passado sete dias desde que encontrei Edward no restaurante... e ainda me sinto destroçada. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Tentar esquecer. Claro que sim. Mas dói.

Estávamos na sexta-feira e eu estava irritada porque certamente quando Alice chegasse do trabalho ia volta a tentar me fazer sair do apartamento.

Estava terminando de comer um sorvete de baunilha da Ben & Jerry's, que era incrivelmente delicioso, quando ouvi que abriam a fechadura da porta. Alice apareceu através dele com um sorriso brilhante e foi para o sofá, onde eu estava sentada.

- Bella! Tenho uma boa notícia! -_Ah, não._ Eu gemi.

- Não faça essa cara Bella. Esta se comportando como uma tonta. Escute no trabalho um dos meus colégias, James, me disse que hoje é o aniversário número setenta e quatro do Miller's. Quase toda a Chicago vai estar ali. Vão ter bebidas grátis, karaokê.. Bella não podemos perder isso! _Tem_ que me acompanhar e quando digo que tem é que deve fazer – me mandou um olhar assassino e eu fiz uma careta.

- Alice não estou com humor para festas.

- Tem dias que está mal-humorada. Pensa em ficar assim por quanto tempo? Um mês? Um ano? Para sempre. Vamos Bella! Não pode passar toda a vida chorando por esse idiota. Tem que aproveitar a vida. Tem que sair e se divertir. Não é a única que teve o coração quebrado, e mais cedo ou mais tarde deve superar. Assim que vai comigo e verá como será maravilhoso.

Suspirei. O pequeno discurso de Alice me fez perceber que eu estava indo para o evento, ou sim ou sim. Obrigada. Com resignação, fui para o banheiro tomar uma ducha, sabendo que quando saísse tudo estaria pronto na minha cama.

Ao sair do banheiro, efetivamente ali na minha cama tinha um vestido preto— cor o qual apreciava, já que combinava com meu estado de animo. Ele grudava no corpo completamente, chegava a metade da coxa e no pescoço era arredondado. Na minha opinião era muito curto, mas não estava disposta a discutir com Alice pela roupa.

Coloquei e nem sequer me incomodei de olhar no espelho. Alice entrou no meu quarto, com um vestido amarelo e me levou ao banheiro para me maquiar.

- Ou muda essa cara ou você vai ver – disse enquanto me fulminava com o olhar e eu suspirei enquanto rodava os olhos, cansada de suas tentativas. Ela sabia que eu não estava com humor para isso, por isso ia ter que agüentar meu comportamento.

Nós estávamos em um táxi a caminho de Miller's. Nós encontraríamos com Jasper quando chegássemos, então eu achei que iria ficar sozinha, como acontecia toda vez que Alice se pegava com Jasper e se comiam a boca a cada momento.

Alice disse que quase toda a Chicago estaria lá. Me pergunto com qual dos meus conhecidos que eu poderia me encontrar...

_Oh... não._

Não, não, não...

Meu coração acelerou a um ritmo considerável, e começou a ofegar.

Alice notou minha inquietação, e olhou para mim preocupada.

-Alice... você disse que quase toda a Chicado estará lá. Você sabe o que isso significa? Você tem alguma idéia de_ quem_ eu posso me encontrar ali! – gritei desesperada. Eu não posso encontrá-lo. Ainda não.

Alice agarrou meus ombros e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Bella, isso é para o seu bem. Você está indo para lá, e se você encontrá-lo, vai soltar tudo. Romperas com ele, e você continuar com sua vida. Você tem que fazer. Você não pode evitá-lo pelo resto da vida. Porque eu sei que isso é o que você está tentando fazer. – murmurou séria. Eu sacudi a cabeça, freneticamente as lágrimas ameaçando sair.

- Bella! – ela gritou – Não chore. A maquiagem. – ameaçou e virou em direção à janela. Eu rodei os olhos e eu segurei a vontade de chorar, como Alice disse. Eu tinha certeza de que se o fizesse teria conseqüências.

Finalmente eu pude ver de longe o tal conhecido lugar, graças ao letreiro verde com as letras "Miller's Pub Restaurant" em vermelho com contorno branco.

O táxi parou em frente do lugar, e vi na entrada um grande grupo de pessoas que estava amontoada. Com um suspiro pesado, eu abri a porta e caminhei em direção à entrada.

Alice e eu atravessamos as portas e no bar pudemos ver um cara loiro sacudindo seu braço para nós.

- Jasper! – Alice gritou como se não o tivesse visto a anos, e se lançou em seus braços. Me aproximei e pude notar que ao lado de Jasper, estava outro loiro olhando-me com um sorriso.

Jasper se afastou de Alice para falar.

- Oi Bella. Meninas, este é o Mike. Mike, essas são Alice e Bella. – nos apresentou dirigindo-se ao garoto loiro que eu tinha notado alguns segundos. Mike cumprimentou Alice com um "Olá", e quando seus olhos azuis se cruzaram com os meus, se levantou da cadeira se aproximar de mim e pegou minha mão direita, dando um beijo pegajoso que só me fez repugnou. Mas eu fiz o meu melhor para ser educada.

- Oi – cumprimentei com um pequeno sorriso forçado.

- Linda – simplesmente disse, ainda com aquele sorriso estampando em seu rosto, obviamente tentando flertar comigo. Mas o menino não me interessava. Absolutamente. Ele não se comparava em nada com...

Inferno. Por que eu tenho que comparar todos com ele?

_Esqueça-o, Bella! Ele usou você!_ Suspirei diante os meus pensamentos e tomei um lugar no bar, pedindo ao barman o mais forte que tivesse.

Ele me deu uma estranha bebida azul, que me parecia muito conhecida, mas não sabia onde tinha visto.

Eu comecei a olhar ao meu redor e percebi que o lugar estava mais cheio que o normal. Eu podia ver que ao fundo estavam colocando uma plataforma, juntamente com uma tela e uma barra de metal no meio, que eu assumi que iriam colocar o microfone. No teto, podia ver alguns sinais de que ler "Miller's 74" nas cores vermelho e verde do restaurante.

A bebida azul me pareceu deliciosa, então eu pedi outra. Notei que Mike estava tentando falar comigo, e quando eu dirigi meu olhar para ele, algo me impulsionou a ser sincera.

- Você pode se calar uma maldita vez? Busque outra vadia que queira se lançar com você. Porque eu não o farei, está claro? – disse enquanto tropeçava com minhas próprias palavras. Acho que não entendeu porque em olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. Simplesmente assentiu lentamente com a cabeça e se afastou do balcão. Seu rosto estava tão engraçado que eu comecei a rir sem parar.

Após uns segundos, eu podia ouvir como testavam o microfone, então um dos anfitriões começaram a falar.

- Boa noite a todos! Eu sou o Harry Adams, e faço parte da equipe do Miller's Pub. Como vocês sabem, hoje o restaurante completa 74 anos. Eu sei, é um pouco velho – riu um pouco, – mas isso não significa que a passaremos em branco. Lembre-se, você pode pedir bebidas gratuitas, e nós temos uma promoção que... – continuou tagarelando sobre as promoções e combinações de alimentos, e eu não queria continuar a ouvir. Levei o meu copo à minha boca para tomar outro gole da bebida deliciosa, mas quando não senti o líquido na boca, percebi que tinha acabado, então eu voltei a pedir outra.

Eu estava mais bêbada do que nunca.

Alice e Jasper não deixavam de sugar seus rostos e eu olhei para cena tão engraçada, que ocasionalmente interrompia, seja dando um beijo molhado no rosto de Jasper e, de vez em quando em Alice. Sempre se irritavam, e isso só me fez rir mais.

Fiquei olhando para minha volta, e então eu congelei.

Lá estava ele, conversando animadamente com um outro cara com cabelo escuro, que eu identifiquei como Tyler... ou era Eric... não me lembro. O ponto é que, lá estava ele.

Nem seque me disse que viria! Certamente que veio com a tal Sophie...

Senti a raiva que me invadia. Estava a ponto de levantar do banco e ir em sua direção, quando algo me fez parar. Algo que me deu uma ótima idéia. Outro anúncio vindo do tal Harry ecoou pelo lugar.

- Garotos e garotas, eu estou anunciando que agora estará disponível o karaoke. Podem escolher livremente suas músicas. Quem quer ir primeiro?

- EU! EU! – gritei freneticamente, sacudindo meus braços no ar. Notei pelo canto do olho o rosto surpreendido de Edward, mas não me atrevi a virar para ele. Harry me viu e com um sorriso me disse para que me aproximasse.

Com uma postura rígida, eu fui subindo as escadas da plataforma, e quando subi, peguei o microfone de Harry. Ele simplesmente uma sobrancelha. Já sabia que eu estava bêbado.

- OLÁ A TODOS! – gritei enquanto agitava minha mão. A maioria retornou a minha saudação, ainda que o único que soou foram vozes masculinas. Pude ver Edward ao longe, olhando surpreso e confuso, mas com um pequeno sorriso. Eu sorri. Ele pensou que eu estava perfeitamente bem com ele. Quão errado estava.

- Eu tenho um anúncio a fazer... – murmurei torpemente. A maioria riu da minha maneira estranha de falar.

- Quantos aqui sabem _Cullen_? – as risadas sumiram imediatamente quando eu disse aquilo. A maioria dos homens estavam surpresos, outros com raiva. Edward estava mais chocado e confuso do que nunca.

- Bem... como eu vejo ninguém sabe... eu vou te dizer! – Eu disse com um sorriso. – É aquele! Esse cara! – apontei, e todos se viraram para ele. – Oh! Eu acho que a maioria não sabe o que o Cullen faz... verdade? – Eu disse rindo enquanto passeava pelo palco.

- Pois o tal Cullen... o tal Cullen – repeti pensando no que diria depois – cobra os homens para dar a suas ex-namoradas um encontro horrível – disse a ultima palavra lentamente, não sei por que – e as muito estúpidas... as idiotas, voltam com seus namorados. Mas elas não sabem, que eles são uns idiotas! Que eles pagam para que suas ex-namoradas voltem com eles! Todos são idiotas! E Cullen é um safado! – gritei e murmurou começaram a soar, igual as bofetadas. Um grupo de mulheres saiu do local, seguido e outros homens com rostos suplicantes. Dirigi meu olhar para Edward, que não tinha olhado desde que eu comecei a falar, e seu rosto me fez querer chorar. Refletia tanta dor, como se o tivesse decepcionado. A raiva aumentou. Ele foi o único que me decepcionou!

- Você... – o apontei sentindo como meus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas – Pensei que ia mudar! Eu pensei que eu iria deixar de ser o idiota de Chicago! – gritei – mas não, era tudo uma mentira, você continuou tendo o seu trabalho... Como foi seu encontro com Sophie, querido? – perguntei com falsa doçura, e era como se a compreensão chegasse ao seu rosto. Começou a negar com a cabeça freneticamente. – Não negue, Cullen! Eu sei que você mentiu para mim durante todo esse tempo! Foi tudo uma farsa! Eu não quero voltar a te ver! Entendido! – Essas foram minhas últimas palavras. Eu joguei o microfone no chão e sai correndo dali. Ninguém me parou. Muito pelo contrário. Até se afastaram para que eu saísse. Senti como as lágrimas caiam por meu rosto rapidamente, pelo o qual acelerei meu passo.

Justo quando ia empurrar a porta para abrir, eu senti uma mão envolver meu braço. Virei para ver que idiota tinha me parado, e lá estava ele, o maior idiota de todos.

- O que quer, Cullen? Por acaso quer seguir brincando comigo? Lamento informar que eu já terminei com esse jogo. – eu disse enquanto bufava. Eu notei como todos fizeram um círculo em torno de nós, observando-nos como se tivessem vendo uma espécie de novela dramática. Embora isso é o que parecia.

- Bella, não é o que você pensa... deixe-me explicar... – Mas eu o interrompi.

- Não há nada para explicar, Edward. Eu te vi. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, e não pode negar que você fez. Não há desculpas. – Minha voz se quebrou na última palavra, e ao terminar de falar sacudi meu braço, saindo fora do seu aperto, e com um último olhar para seus olhos magoados, saí do local. Somente olhar em seus olhos esmeraldas trouxe uma nova rodada de lágrimas. Sentia tanta falta deles. Sentia falta de ver a felicidade neles. Sentia falta de estar com ele. E o que mais me doía foi que ele tinha certeza que não estava se sentindo assim. Provavelmente sentia pena e culpa, por essa a razão de seu comportamento. Tenho certeza que ele não sente nada por mim. Se sentisse, não teria feito o que fez.

Escutei como chamava meu nome, e seguido disso escutei a voz de Alice gritando-lhe algo, mas não queria ficar e escutar como Alice lhe repreenderia por ter jogado comigo. Simplesmente me afastei dali, e tomei um táxi para voltar a seguir a mesma rotina da semana passada. Jogar-me em um sofá e chorar por meu amor não correspondido.

* * *

**Ai Bella tadinha =/ Mas o que acham que o Edward fez.. realmente a traiu ou foi completamente diferente?**

**Vamos descobrir o próximo capítulo.**

**Se o fanfiction permitir a partir de hoje é a maratona que vai até sábado. Então espero que gostem, porque até o fim dela vamos ter muitas surpresas.**

**Comentem please**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	18. Queda

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Queda**

**EPDV**

— BELLA! – gritei com todas minhas forças, sentindo como meus olhos se inundavam de lagrimas. Tentei segui-la, mas o aperto de sua amiga, a qual acho que se chamava Alice, não me permitiu. Estava gritando-me algumas obscenidades, mas a única coisa que estava concentrado era em ver como o corpo de Bella se afastava do Miller, e da minha vida.

Se não fosse pelo aperto da garota, eu tenho certeza que teria caído no chão. A dor era tão grande, e ouvir as palavras da Bella, eu podia sentir meu coração se partir em pedaços. Agora eu percebo que a dor do fracasso do meu casamento não era _nada_ comparado como o que eu sentia no momento em que eu encontrei com os olhos de Bella. Não brilhavam como de costume. Mostravam dor, raiva… não tinha vida. E isso me fez ruir por dentro.

Milhares de insultos passaram pela minha mente a uma rápida velocidade, dirigidos até a mim mesmo. Como pude fazer isso com tal precioso anjo?

Por que tive que esconder? Por que simplesmente não lhe disse?

_Flashback_

Um sorriso estúpido estava praticamente colado no meu rosto depois de ter recebido a mensagem de texto de Bella. Esta noite, iria para sua casa para ver os filmes. Mas isso era o de menos… estaria com _ela_. Com a minha _namorada_.

Perto do anoitecer, sai do meu apartamento com entusiasmo para ir ao local onde alugava filmes mais perto. Eu não tinha idéia de que gênero era favorito de Bella, então eu aluguei o que parecia ser melhor para hoje. Alguns de terror e suspense, e uma de ação.

Ao sair notei uma pequena barraca de flores, e me ocorreu levar-lhe um pequeno detalhe. Eu comprei da florista um buquê de rosas, sem poder escolhê-las cuidadosamente, já que queria as melhores para ela.

Meu carro se encontrava na outra rua, então eu tinha que andar um pouco. Eu estava andando na frente de um beco quando alguém me chamou.

— Ei você. É Cullen? – escutei uma voz ao meu lado, desde o beco. Eu imediatamente fiquei tenso. Não era a primeira vez que tinha de rejeitar um trabalho, mas ainda devia ser cuidadoso sobre o tipo de pessoas com as que tratavam. Algumas não eram muito gentis para dizer. Eu respirei profundamente e me virei na direção das vozes.

Ali no beco, se encontravam quatro homens os quais identifiquei como os motociclistas. Eles estavam sentados em cadeiras velhas, garrafas de diversos tipos de álcool jogadas no centro de seu pequeno círculo. Os quatro tinham garrafas de cerveja nas mãos.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Um dos homens, um dos mais musculosos e grandes, sorriu e acenou para que eu me aproximasse. O homem tinha cabelos escuros, longos e recolhidos em um rabo de cavalo, característica que me fez lembrar de Jacob. Seus olhos azuis tinham um toque de malícia neles. Aproximei-me cautelosamente, mantendo uma distância segura entre o homem e eu.

— Sou Dan. Preciso que me faça um trabalho – enquanto dizia isso olhava para um dos seus companheiros e esse riu. O homem voltou a virar para mim – Já sabe o que fazer. A garota se chama Sophie e pode encontrar ela na padaria Dinkel, trabalha ali. O fará verdade? – terminou e me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Suspirei. Era agora ou nunca.

— Desculpe, mas eu… já não faço esse tipo de trabalho. – encolhi os ombros e virei para seguir meu caminho. Apenas dei alguns passos e senti como alguém me puxou pelo braço. Virei para ver um dos amigos do homem que me respondia por Dan.

Eu ouvi uma risada e segui sua direção com seus olhos para ver Dan com uma expressão divertida.

— Ah cara. Por acaso acha que te deixarei ir assim? – perguntou com um sorriso doente nos seus lábios, e eu engoli dificultosamente.

Parecia um covarde. Não devia me demonstrar fraco. Decido me fazer de duto.

Dei um olhar mordaz a Dan, e com um tom duro, falei.

— Vão me deixar ir. Não me da vontade de fazer o trabalho. E não me podem obrigar – disse enquanto com um puxão, soltei-me do aperto do homem, e caminhei com passo rápido para fora do beco. Mas, novamente, não fui muito longe. Senti outro aperto no meu braço, mas desta vez foi muito mais forte. Virei bruscamente e meu rosto se contorceu ao ver Dan, assassinando-me com o olhar.

— O fará. Quer saber as conseqüências? Que tal te darmos uma pista? – perguntou enquanto me olhava com um sorriso.

Um dos homens tirou uma arma, e eu ofeguei.

Eu estava completamente fodido.

O homem apontou para mim e Dan riu.

— Não pensa que é em você, que vamos atirar né? Acho que gostaríamos muito de fazer uma pequena visita a sua namoradinha… como se chama? – Ele perguntou, fingindo um olhar pensativo. As batidas do meu coração aumentaram rapidamente, e o pânico tomou conta de mim diante do que diria depois.

NÃO pode se referir a BELLA!

— Peter como é que chama a linda garota que vimos outro dia com esse inútil? Estou certo que a informação é correta certo? – perguntou olhando para o homem da arma, com um tom venenoso em sua voz. Peter me olhou e sorriu maliciosamente.

— Se não estou enganado, se chama Isabella Swan. Boa não é? Quem sabe esse idiota não aceite, de verdade eu ficaria encantado em fazer uma visita a ela. Claro que iria me divertir um pouco antes de acabar com ela.

— NÃO! – gritei fortemente enquanto tentava me forçar contra Dan. Peter sorriu, e Dan riu acompanhado de outros dois homens que se encontravam observando a cena.

— Eu acho que entendeu plenamente as consequências. Certo? – ele perguntou e eu acenei freneticamente.

— SIM, SIM! FAREI O QUE QUISER!

Dan riu sombriamente.

— Tenho certeza que você vai fazer um bom trabalho com Sophie.

_Fim do Flashback_

Cada vez que me lembrava daqueles malditos a raiva corria em minhas veias. Até tive que jogar fora aquele buquê de rosas e comprar outro, já que o primeiro havia sido destruído. Em algum momento do problema no beco, tinham caído junto com os filmes. Pelo menos, os últimos que eu recuperei, mas as flores não tiveram tanta sorte.

Era um estúpido. Se eu tivesse dito a Bella o que tinha acontecido, certamente nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Mas eu não podia. Não queria que Bella se atormentasse por causa da ameaça dos homens, nem que passasse dia e noite, preocupada comigo—mesmo que a ameaça fosse para ela. Porque a conhecia, sei que teria sido assim se lhe tivesse contado. Pelo o que tinha pensado que era melhor sair disso, dar o pior encontro para Sophie, —a qual funcionou, já que a pobre moça de voltou com Dan— e seguir com Bella como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu pensei que senão lhe dissesse nada, tudo seria mais fácil. Mas acabou sendo ao contrario.

Eu me soltei do aperto de Alice e tentei correr em direção a Bella. Eu tinha que dizer a verdade. Eu precisava contar-lhe tudo.

Eu não conseguia nem chegar na porta, já que alguém agarrou o meu ombro. Virei irritado para encontrar um loiro que me fulminava com o olhar. Eu o reconheci como um dos amigos de Mike, ainda que nunca tinha falado com ele.

— Vai e deixe a Bella em paz. Entendeu? Já a machucou muito, não a deixe pior – murmurou sobriamente e eu franzi a testa. Estava farto.

— Inferno. Tudo foi um erro! O que Bella viu não é o que parece, e preciso contar a verdade. Preciso resolver isso! – gritei irritado, mas o cara simplesmente riu sarcasticamente.

— Ah, é? Qual é a verdade? O que ela viu foram alucinações? Que era o seu irmão gêmeo do mal? Pare de procurar desculpas, seu idiota. Desde o início você não merecia ficar com ela, muito menos agora. Portanto, peço apenas uma coisa. Você vai sair daqui, para que continue a festa, e faça o que fizer, não vai seguir a Bella. Sim? Porque se fizer isso você vai se ver comigo e com meus amigos. Minha namorada é a melhor amiga dela, então eu vou saber no momento que o fizer. Agora, fora daqui, e não incomode mais. – Ele disse que quando empurrou-me pelos ombros até a porta.

Eu não lutei. Porque a maioria de suas palavras eram verdadeiras—exceto como as alucinações e o gêmeo do mal. Eu não merecia Bella. Ela merecia alguém melhor, alguém que estava ao seu alcance. Droga, eu deveria ficar com a opção de evitá-la, e nada disto tinha acontecido. Ainda que com qualquer das minhas opções ficaria destroçado, como estou agora. Só que desta vez é pior.

Comecei a andar pelas ruas, não sabendo até onde me dirigia. Nada fazia sentido.

Bella era a pessoa que me levantava toda vez que caia. E agora que eu caí, não havia ninguém que pudesse me levantar. Ela era a única que era capaz de fazê-lo. Parece incrível que não tinha se passado uma semana e já tinha sentimentos tão profundos para ela.

Senti as lágrimas deslizarem pelo meu rosto. Mas eu não me importava. Nada mais importava. Nada importava diante o fato de que o mais certo é que não poderia ver Bella nunca mais na minha vida.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei vagando pelas ruas, mas eu levantei o olhar quando vi um pequeno bar a distância. Isso era o que eu precisava nesse momento.

Não tenho idéia do que eu fiz naquele dia… ou no próximo… nem nos próximos. Mas o que isso importava? Já havia caído no mais profundo. Tendo Bella apenas em minhas memórias.

* * *

**Explicações do Edward... mas eu ainda acho que ele devia ter contado pra ela =(**

**Fanfiction ta muito de zoa com a nossa cara ._. mas vamos que vamos né...**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e comentem por favor **

**Beijos  
**


	19. Buraco Negro

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Buraco Negro**

**BPDV**

_— Edward! – gritei agitadamente, minhas pisadas ressoaram na escuridão. Corria e corria, querendo aproximar-me dele, mas por mais que tentasse nunca o alcançava. Simplesmente o via ali, parado com esses olhos doídos que vi naquela noite da minha revelação no bar, imagem que me perseguirá pelo resto dos meus dias._

_De repente, me senti caindo em um buraco, até o mais profundo, enquanto em cima via Edward, parado na borda, vendo como a escuridão me engolia._

— Edward! – gritei quando me sentei abruptamente na cama suando e ofegando por ar. Eu suspirei enquanto me levantei e fui ao banheiro para lavar meu rosto.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou desde aquela cena terrível no Miller's. De acordo com Alice, foram dez dias. Para mim foi uma eternidade.

Já era como a milésima vez que eu tinha o mesmo sonho. Corria para Edward, e depois caia em um buraco negro. E cada vez eu sonhava, acordava gritando o nome de Edward. No começo Alice vinha rapidamente para o meu quarto para se acalmar, mas agora deixava passar, já que tinha se acostumado a essa rotina, e de todas as formas, minha amiga não estava no apartamento, já que ela tinha ido passar a noite com Jasper.

O desejo de ver Edward, eram insuportável. _Precisava _vê-lo. Mas, Alice e Jasper me impediam. Pareciam guarda-costas já que sempre que saia tinha que dizer a eles. Não que eu quisesse sair, mas de todas as formas era insuportável não poder ter privacidade.

Segundo meus amigos pareço algum tipo de zumbi, como se em encontrasse em um estado catatônico. Mas eles não me entendiam. Me sinto vazia. Não posso ficar alegre e como se nada tivesse acontecido, é impossível.

Isso me irrita. Como alguém com quem tive uma relação de _uma semana_ pode me afetar dessa forma? Por acaso é possível ter sentimentos tão profundos durante tão curto lapso de tempo? Alice acha que estou sendo muito dramática, mas ela mesma sabe o quão péssima atriz eu sou. A dor que sinto é real, e está ali consumindo-me. Pela rejeição, e por saber que Edward nunca sentirá o que sinto por ele. Isso dói, muito.

Logo depois do banho lavei o rosto, me dei conta de que já tinha passado o sono. Olhei para o relógio no meu pulso e os ponteiros apontavam cinco e meia da manhã. Suspirei novamente. Isso vinha passando desde que comecei a ter esses sonhos. Eu acho que é em parte a razão do meu estado zumbi durante o dia. Sempre que eu tinha esse sonho e eu acordava, não conseguia voltar a dormir. Seja a hora que seja. Pelo menos desta vez, já era quase o dia seguinte.

Fui para a cozinha para beber um copo de água e acalmar minha garganta seca, enquanto pegava um copo de vidro, vi meu celular no canto da mesa. Franzi a testa. Não o usava desde o que me pareciam anos. O peguei e quando abri, soltei um grito abafado.

_"25 mensagens"_

Abri minha caixa de entrada, e voltei a ofegar quando vi o nome do Edward multiplicado por cem. Contive a vontade de colapsar e chorar, e abri as primeiras mensagens.

_"Bella, me desculpe, tem que me deixar que te explique..._

_Eu preciso falar... se não, eu não poderei viver em paz..._

_por favor me responda..._

_Edward"_

_"Bella, eu não te usei, posso jurar pelo o que quiser._

_O que viu não significou nada._

_Preciso falar com você._

_Edward."_

_"Bella, me ligue, estou implorando.._

_Por favor-"_

Não pude ler mais. As lagrimas nublavam a minha visão, e as letras ficaram borradas. Como era capaz de me dizer tudo aquilo logo depois que eu soltei tudo em sua cara? Por acaso queria continuar jogando comigo? Seguia pretendendo mudar do garoto mal ao garoto bom? Quando na verdade o garoto bem é só um disfarce?

Limpei os olhos, e marquei a opção de deletar todas as mensagens de texto. Logo fui para minha agenda de contatos e mudei seu nome para Cullen. No começo pensei em apagar, mas seria má idéia já que se ele me ligasse, não poderia identifica-lo, e seria terrível atender e escutar sua voz mentindo, fazendo-me acreditar em coisas que não são verdades. Seria muito pior aquilo, do que ter seu numero guardado em meu telefone.

Logo depois de fazer isso, fui para o sofá com o copo e o telefone na mão, e joguei o ultimo na estante, enquanto me jogava no canto, e colocava o copo na mesinha em frente ao sofá. Vi meu notebook em cima da mesa, e fiz uma careta. Há muitos dias tenho um bloqueio de escritora. Eu não posso escrever qualquer coisa. Se o fizesse, provavelmente iria colocar um fim depressivo, separando o par principal e deixando-o assim como final. O que não seria muito agradável, digamos para os meus leitores. Eu tenho que esperar por toda essa confusão que há na minha vida amorosa se dissipe, ou pelo menos se acalme, para poder continuar.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

— Oh meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus! BELLA! – uns gritos começaram a ressoar em meus ouvidos com força. Eu estremeci. O que aconteceu? Uma dor na parte de trás do pescoço começou a se intensificar. Eu gemi enquanto abri os olhos. Eu tinha adormecido no sofá. Diante de mim, Alice saltava com um entusiasmo eufórico, um sorriso brilhante dançava em seus lábios. Eu fiz uma careta, confusa.

— O que é isso, Alice? – Eu disse sonolenta enquanto esfregava o pescoço com a mão.

— Oh Bella! Sei que ainda esta deprimida, mas não posso evitar me emocionar pelo o que aconteceu a noite! – gritou, e eu olhava para ela, esperando que me dissesse o que tinha acontecido para colocá-la dessa maneira tão alegre.

— Você sabe que hoje é o primeiro aniversário de Jasper e eu, né? – perguntou e eu assenti.

— Bem, adivinhe! — gritou e eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Nisso, Alice estendeu a mão esquerda, e em seu quarto dedo, estava colocado um anel de prata com um diamante no meio, que brilhava. Eu abri meus olhos arregalados.

— Você vai se casar! – gritei. Estava feliz por minha amiga, inclusive através dessa agonia. Faz meses que Alice me dizia que queria se comprometer com Jasper, mas lhe dava medo levantar o tema. Eu sempre lhe apoiava dizendo que esse dia chegaria; e aqui estamos agora. Alice assentiu sorridente. Eu me levantei e a abracei fortemente.

— Oh Alice! Finalmente! Felicidades! – disse enquanto lhe acariciava as costas.

— E isso não é tudo! – gritou enquanto se afastava de mim e acariciava seu anel com o dedo indicador da mão contraria.

— O que? Tem mais? – perguntei surpresa. Ela assentiu.

— Nos comprou uma casa! Vou morar com ele! – gritou enquanto voltava a me abraçar. Eu lhe devolvi o abraço lentamente em choque.

Digamos que a noticia... não me emocionava da mesma forma que a primeira fez.

Estaria _sozinha._ Ninguém estaria ali para me apoiar... para me segurar... Seria capaz de levar isso sozinha?

As lagrimas começaram a sair, mas fiz todo o possível para aparentar felicidade. Me afastei para olhá-la e lhe de um sorriso, ainda que estava certa de que meu semblante era triste. Mas ao que parece a felicidade de Alice cegou tudo em sua volta e não notou a tristeza em minha expressão, o qual era estranho, mas a entendia. Eu estaria igual se me passasse o mesmo...

~x~

— Bella... quanto tempo! Já esta feita toda uma mulher... – uma vez grave soou detrás de mim. Virei para encontrar-me com uma senhora de baixa estatura, como o cabelo negro, liso e pelos ombros, a qual reconheci imediatamente como Monique Brandon, a mãe de Alice.

— Monique! Tem razão, tanto tempo... – cumprimentei enquanto lhe dava um pequeno abraço – você também está esplendida – disse educadamente, com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela sorriu.

— Não use formalidades, faz-me sentir mais velha. – riu e eu a acompanhei – Bem, digamos que é meu dever ter uma pequena conversa com o meu novo genro, você não acha? Nos falamos depois, Bella. Fique bem – se despediu e eu assenti enquanto soltava um suave 'Igualmente'.

Hoje estávamos em uma reunião na nova casa de Alice. Devo dizer que era enorme, e muito acolhedor. Tinha dois andares, quatro quartos, uma grande sala de estar que já estava equipada com moveis e uma cozinha do tamanho da sala de estar do nosso apartamento, ou devo dizer, _meu _apartamento.

Toda a família de Alice se encontrava aqui, igual a de Jasper, e um e outro amigo do casal. Era mais do que uma reunião familiar. Atualmente Alice estava conversando com a mãe de Jasper, e o último estava em um interrogatório com Monique e Nicolas Brandon, os pais de Alice. Tinha pena dele.

A verdade é que eu odiava estar aqui. Não estava com disposição para reuniões ou festas. Nem mesmo o dos meus melhores amigos. Além de estar na nova casa da minha amiga, lembrei-me que eu ia viver só de agora em diante. O qual não ajudava a subir-me o animo.

Nisso uma idéia me ocorreu. Alice e Jasper estavam tão ocupados, que não notariam. Genial!

Imediatamente escapuli até o corredor, o qual dirigia até quatro direções: as escadas para o andar de cima, um banheiro de visitas, a cozinha e a porta principal. O último era o meu destino. Me assegurei de que meus amigos não estivessem prestando atenção, e eu rapidamente fui até a porta. A abri e sai na velocidade da luz. Quando eu estava do lado de fora, soltei o ar que que estava segurando. Estou livre!

Eu me sentia ligeiramente culpada, já que mais cedo ou mais tarde Alice vai me procurar e vai se entristecer se eu não estivesse na reunião, mas tinha tempo de inventar alguma desculpa idiota. Só queria estar sozinha, tomar ar, sair para a rua sem a necessidade de sem guarda-costas. Passei as mãos através do meu vestido que combinava nada com meu estado de ânimo. Era de um tom rosa pastel, que ia até acima dos joelhos, o decote tinha o formato de um coração e uma fita preta ao redor da parte inferior do meu peito e dirigiu-se para cima, parecendo suspensórios.

Comecei a caminhar até o centro da cidade, já que a casa de Alice e Jasper ficava a tão somente umas poucas quadras do coração de Chicago.

Já levava caminhando uns quantos minutos, e nada mais tinha que rodear uma esquina e caminhar um pouco mais para chegar ao lugar das tendas e os restaurantes se concentravam; Tinha planejado ir a um dos bares e beber... o que seja.

Ia caminhando por uma das ruas escuras, quando um grito me deixou paralisada em meu lugar.

— BELLA! BELLA! – gritou torpemente aquela voz... aquela voz _suave_. Estremeci e lentamente me virei.

Ali, no meio da rua, se encontrava um cambaleante Edward. Se notava que não havia se barbeava a dias, seu cabelo estava mais confusa do que o normal, e suas roupas estavam desalinhadas, sujas. Ele tinha uma garrafa na mão, e notei que atrás dele havia um bar, o qual seguramente havia saído.

Quando eu olhei senti algo acender dentro de mim, algo quente. Era como se sua presença desse vida ao meu corpo.

— Bella... Bella... finalmente – começou a balbuciar. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Me sentia mal por ele. Ali se encontrava, bêbado, no meio da rua, e pronunciando meu nome sem parar. Mas não podia evitar lembrar o que me fez, coisa que me dava coragem.

Eu decidi que era melhor seguir o meu caminho, mas antes disso, devia evitar que ele fizesse algo estúpido. Que estivesse chateada e magoada, não significa que não me importo com o seu bem-estar. Afinal de contas, ainda o amava.

— Edward, vá para a calçada, por favor. Não fique aí parado no meio da rua – disse, tentando obter a minha voz soando forte, mas não pude evitar que a minha voz quebrasse um pouco. Ugh! Sempre acontecia comigo, o que me fazia ver fraco.

— Não! Bella, quero... que falar com você! Por favor... escute... – respondeu enquanto jogava a garrafa no chão e cobria o rosto com as mãos. Eu gemi. O que deveria fazer?

— Edward se sair daí... eu... eu falarei com você.

— Mentira! – gritou ele, ainda com as mãos sobre o rosto. Depois de alguns segundos, as desceu e me olhou com olhos lacrimejantes. Seu rosto era tão angustiante que também trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Uma pequena parte de mim disse que talvez ele estivesse destroçado como eu. Mas eliminei imediatamente esse pensamento.

— Bella eu... EU TE AMO! TE AMO BELLA! Por favor... farei o que quiser – disse enquanto caia no chão sobre seus joelhos e vi como seus ombros tremiam pelo choro. Tampei a boca com as mãos enquanto pequenos soluções saiam da minha garganta.

Por acaso disse que... _me amava?_

Mas não pude analisar suas palavras, nem pude pensar em outra coisa já que o pânico me pegou totalmente quando umas luzes de carro me cegaram. Em menos de um segundo me dei conta do que ia acontecer.

— EDWARD! – gritei desesperada, o mais forte que pude – EDWARD! SAI DA RUA! UM CARRO-

Mas já era muito tarde. Não passaram nem dois segundos quando o carro – o que ia em alta velocidade – colidiu contra o ajoelhado corpo de Edward.

— NÃÃÃOOO!

* * *

******OMG! ** **OMG! ** **OMG! ** E AGORA?

**EDWAAAAAARD AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**SURTEI.**

**COMENTEM.**

**SOS.**

**BJS.  
**


	20. Angustia

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Angustia**

— MEU DEUS! – gritos estrondosos saiam da minha garganta no momento em que ele vi o corpo de Edward tombado inconsciente no chão, a metade de seu corpo exposta e a outra embaixo da caminhonete. Não quis inspecionar muito a cena, sabia que havia sangue, mas não podia vê-lo.

Fui correndo para a caminhonete e antes de chegar vi um homem de baixa estatura, cabelos e olhos escuros e um rosto assustado saia pela porta do motorista.

— Me de um maldito telefone! Precisa tirá-lo dali! – Eu gritei, agitando a mão estendida para ele. O homem rapidamente puxou um telefone do bolso e eu agarrei. Ele correu imediatamente para a frente e eu rapidamente disquei 911. Não demoraram para me atender.

— Boa noite, você ligou para uma emergência, em que posso ajudar? – Disse uma voz masculina.

— Houve um acidente! Tem alguém ferido! Por favor, tem que me ajudar! – gritei, o desespero inundando a minha voz.

— Primeiro de tudo, preciso que se acalme. Agora diga-me a direção do acidente.

Olhei de um lado a outro buscando algum sinal da rua, mas não pude ver. O local que se encontrava na frente era a única referência que me veio à mente.

— O-o ba-ar _Hamilton's_. – Eu disse com voz trêmula. Tentei respirar profundamente, mas ainda não funcionava. Tinha medo de olhar para a frente da caminhonete. Eu não tinha idéia que o homem estava fazendo, mas mais vale que nada grave lhe tenha ocorrido ao _meu_ Edward.

Ambulâncias, patrulhas e multidões não demoraram para encher a rua solitária. Um policial estava interrogando o homem da caminhonete e outro media seu nível de álcool. Eu vi quando duas pessoas saíram de uma das ambulâncias com uma maca no meio. Eu imediatamente aproximei-me deles correndo.

— E-ele está na frente do c-caminhonete. – Gaguejei, com voz trêmula. Eu tinha certeza que não era pelo frio. Eu assisti os dois ajudantes checavam o Edward, e eu comecei a chorar quando eu o vi muito mais claramente. A imagem era terrível. Eles colocaram protetor no pescoço e o colocaram na maca com uma máscara. Eu estava muito assustada quando um deles disse algo que fez as expressões dos outros ficar sérios e eu denotar um pouco de terror neles. Quando eles vieram para cima da maca para a ambulância corria em sua direção.

— Deixe-me ir com ele, por favor – disse entre soluções. Um deles me olhou compreensivamente e assentiu.

Não podia deixar de dar voltar na pequena sala de espera desse tétrico ambiente. Justamente quando chegamos ao hospital na ambulância, nos separaram. Lhe dei palavras de apoio a Edward, ainda que sabia que não acordaria.

A ansiedade e a angustia que tinha nesses momentos era muita, e estava certa de que ficaria louca em poucos minutos se não me dessem noticias de Edward logo.

Nisso uma aguda voz me fez parar em seco.

— Bella! – gritou Alice e virei para vê-la correr até a mim, e um par de segundos já havia colocado seus braços ao meu redor, apertando-me fortemente. Ao longe pude ver Jasper entrar pelas portas.

— Oh Bella, nos disseram o que aconteceu. Lamento tanto. Apesar de tudo, espero que ele fique bem – sabia ao que se referia com esse 'apesar de tudo'. Depois de tudo, ela e seu namorado colocaram uma barreira que impedia Edward e eu, de nos ver ou nos comunicar, o que me fez chegar a loucura.

Eu funguei, sentindo como mais lagrimas se acumulavam em meus olhos.

— Eu também espero Alice – murmurei, e ela me abraçou mais forte.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, só sei que foi muito, mas logo depois de uma eternidade sentada junto a Alice e Jasper nas cadeiras brancas que estavam em filas, um senhor de bata branca apareceu no corredor, e eu levantei rapidamente. O doutor se aproximou quando me viu.

— Boa noite, sou o Dr. Morrison. São da família do Edward Cullen? – perguntou com tom monótono.

— Sou sua... namorada – disse sabendo que não era verdade, mas estava certa de que dessa maneira me dariam prioridades e que talvez assim me deixariam o ver primeiro.

Ele assentiu.

— E? – perguntei impaciente – Como ele está? – minha voz quebrou nas ultimas palavras.

— Não se preocupe, seu namorado está estável – explicou e eu soltei o ar que estava segurando. Uma sensação de alivio me invadiu todo o corpo e a pressão que tinha no peito se esvaiu.

— Tivemos que fazer uma cirurgia. Por agora está tudo bem, está dormindo graças a anestesia, mas... – não o deixei terminar.

— Posso ir vê-lo? Por favor – disse com tom implorante. Sua expressão se suavizou ao notar minha angustia e logo um par de segundos depois, assentiu com a cabeça.

Alice e Jasper ficaram no corredor conversando, e sacudi a mão em forma de despedida para eles, e os dois sorriram.

O doutor me deixou vê-lo só por alguns minutos. Para mim aquilo estava bom. Nervosamente me aproximei do seu quarto, seguindo uma das enfermeiras, e um nós se formou na minha garganta quando a garota abri a porta.

Ali estava o amor da minha vida no pior estado que o havia visto. Seu rosto tinha cicatrizes e hematomas, igual os seus braços. Tinha uma faixa que rodeava a cabeça. Uma intravenosa estava conectada em seu braço esquerdo. Resisti as lagrimas – primeira vez que produzia tantas em minha vida – e me aproximei lentamente até a cama. Havia um sofá ao lado dessa, na qual me sentei.

Olhei seu rosto. Ainda assim com todas aquelas feridas, seguia igualmente lindo. Igualmente perfeito. _Sentia tanta falta dele..._

Levantei minha mãe tentativamente e coloquei de forma delicada em cada bochecha, acariciando-a suavemente. Passei meu polegar por suas pálpebras, por seu nariz, por seus lábios. Tocando seu rosto como nunca antes havia feito. Foi como se esse acidente intensificasse o que sinto por ele... ao dar-me conta de que em qualquer momento poderia perdê-lo. Quando vi como aquela caminhonete fazia contato com o corpo de Edward... nunca me passou por meus pensamentos o que ele havia me feito. Deixei de lado minha dignidade, deixei de lado as lembranças de suas terríveis ações e só me concentrei em que mantivesse com vida... porque diante o pensamento de Edward ir do mundo para sempre, sentia uma dor inigualável. Mil vezes pior que quando me separei dele.

Inclinei-me lentamente, aproximando meu rosto do seu, e muito delicada e suavemente, pressionei meus lábios sobre os seus. Aquele formigueiro e estremecimento que sempre sentia cada vez que fazia aquilo, esteve presente, sacudindo-me intensamente.

Quando me separei dele, escutei uma vez atrás de mim.

— Oh merda! Edward! – gritou com um matiz desesperante aquela voz grave que não queria ouvir pelo resto da minha vida. A raiva me invadiu completamente, e estava certa de que meu rosto estava vermelho.

Virei para Jacob, furiosa.

— O que faz aqui? – tinha vontade de gritar o mais forte que podia, mas não queria acordar Edward, por isso só sussurrei. Ainda que minha ira diminuiu um pouco ao encontrar-me com sua expressão.

Se via destroçado, como se um familiar querido tivesse morrido. Não tinha lágrimas, mas em seus olhos podia ver agonia e arrependimento. Levantou suas mãos e colocou seu rosto entre elas, obviamente frustrado.

— Deus, Bella... não sabe o louco que fiquei quando escutei o que aconteceu. Por um momento pensei que tinha morrido. Já era suficiente a culpa que sentia quando fiz o que fiz no parque, e não teria agüentado se morresse sem que eu me desculpasse, ou que pelo menos tentasse. Me sinto tão mal, Bella, não sabe o quanto. Todo o que havia dito no parque não era certo, Bella. Só estava ciumento. Podia ver o amor nos olhos de Edward quando te olhava e isso só aumentou minha raiva. E fez que perdesse o controle – suspirou – Sei que o mais certo é que não me perdoem nunca, mas deixe-me tentar. Tenho algumas coisas que dizer – terminou e eu estava em choque. Estava atordoada. Todas essas palavras foram ditar por _Jacob Black? _Finalmente maduro?

Eu o olhei expectante. Não tinha intenções de perdoar-lhe, mas tinha curiosidade para escutar o que tinha que me dizer. Ele respirou profundamente, preparando-se para começar.

— Bella, eu estava no Miller's, no dia do aniversário 74 – disse e eu fiquei tensa. Por que colocava esse tema na mesa? O que menos queria era escutar era que me dissesse "Eu te avisei" e que me mostrasse a língua como um menino de cinco anos – deixei-me terminar. Sei o que estava pensando, mas o que vou te dizer é algo totalmente certo.

— Bella posso perceber o amor que Edward sente por você. Nada do que ele fez com você foi falso. Não me pergunte como sei. Simplesmente o faço. Conheço Edward faz vinte anos, e posso lê-lo bastante bem. Quando você disse tudo aquilo no palco, foi a primeira vez que vi Edward com tanta agonia. Nunca o havia visto assim, nem tão pouco... no passado – soube ali que estava a ponto de falar do seu casamento, mas ele obviamente não sabia que eu sabia – Quando você foi embora, Edward brigou com o namorado da sua amiga... acho que se chamava Jasper. Enfim, Edward lhe disse que, o que você havia visto não era o que parecia e que precisava lhe dizer a verdade. Primeira vez que o vi dessa forma, tão desesperado e tão cheio de dor... e nesse momento soube que estava sendo sincero. Ao que quero chegar é que... – fez uma pausa breve – deveria dar outra oportunidade para Edward. Deixe que ao menos conte o que aconteceu... lhe de a oportunidade de se explicar. E ai poderá fazer o que quiser. Só te peço que fale com ele. Acho que é a única forma que posso arrumar o que fiz. Sei que Edward também cometeu um erro ao me esconder tudo isso, mas acho que agora estamos iguais. Ele me machucou como eu fiz com ele, mas estou decidido em fazer com que Edward e eu voltemos a começar a novo, que esqueçamos nossos erros. Que tudo aquilo fique no passado. E gostaria que você fizesse o mesmo com ele.

Não tinha palavras. Estava estupefata, de que ele tinha dito tudo aquilo. Podia ver o arrependimento em seus olhos. Se sentia terrível pelo o que fez. _Bom_. Deveria. Mas ao mesmo tempo lhe agradecia imensamente por suas palavras. As esperanças de que Edward e eu poderíamos... ficar juntos, regressaram.

O único que podia fazer nesse momento era sorrir. Com aquele sorriso lhe demonstrei gratidão. De verdade havia subido meu humor um pouco.

Mas nesse momento, nós dois congelamos quando escutamos um ruído atrás de nós. Um quase inaudível gemido de dor saiu da cama de _Edward_.

Nós viramos para ele e vi Jacob se aproximar ao meu lado. Nós dois vimos como Edward apertava suas pálpebras, para depois começar a abrir lentamente. A alegria voltava para mim ao saber que em poucos momentos, talvez... _talvez_ tudo fique bem entre nós.

Segurei sua mão entre as minhas suavemente, e vi como seus olhos finalmente pousaram em mim. Passaram de mim para Jacob varias vezes, e eu lhe dei um aperto na sua mão.

— Edward... – sussurrei, chamando sua atenção.

Mas nada me preparou para suas próximas palavras.

— Quem... quem são vocês?

* * *

**AAAAAAA ELE PERDEU A MEMÓRIA!** **Tadinha da Bella, como será que vão ficar as coisas? Gostei da atitude do Jacob, deixou de ser o cara idiota. **

**Como vou viajar na sexta, quero postar o próximo na quinta, então até lá :D**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	21. Amnésia

**Capítulo 21 – Amnésia **

**BPDV**

Meu mundo desabou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Quem são vocês? Quem são vocês? QUEM SÃO VOCÊS!

Por mais que tentasse, meu cérebro não entendia muito bem aquelas palavras. Eu não queria. Não...

Um suspiro passou meus lábios, e não percebi que estava chorando até que vi as lágrimas caírem nos lençóis brancos.

Como isso era possível? Por acaso alguma vez poderíamos ficar juntos? Sem obstáculos ou inconvenientes? Porque estou começando a pensar que é impossível...

Quando eu pensei que finalmente ia consertar tudo... Agora ele não me conhece. Não lembra de mim. Não sabe nada sobre mim. Eu sou uma_ estranha_ para ele.

As lágrimas seguiam caindo livremente, enquanto as mesmas palavras vagavam nos meus pensamentos... _não lembra de mim... não lembra de mim..._

Após alguns instantes percebi que Edward me olhava confuso, franzindo a testa.

- Me diga que é uma piada! – ouvi a voz de Jacob gritar, irritado

Edward começou a negar suavemente com a cabeça.

- Não... não entendo nada. O que está acontecendo?

Meus soluços aumentaram.

- Pare de brincar, Edward! Não é divertido! – aparentemente, os gritos de Jacob foram ouvidos e uma enfermeira veio para nos tirar. O rosto de Jacob estava vermelho de raiva, mas podia ver que ele estava tão triste e quebrado como eu. Eu expressava chorando, e ele expressou explodindo de raiva. Mas nós nos sentíamos da mesma maneira.

Do lado da porta o Dr. Morrison estava de pé com uma expressão compreensiva. Olhei para ele com raiva.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Por que não me disse? – gritei enquanto limpava as lágrimas, mas foi inútil, porque em questão de segundos meu rosto voltou ao seu estado anterior.

O médico levantou as mãos.

- Antes de mais nada... se acalmem os dois. Venham comigo e eu vou explicar. Senhorita – disse enquanto se virou para mim – eu ia te dizer, mas você me interrompei antes que tentasse fazê-lo. Agora, vamos falar sobre isso com calma e pausadamente. Sim? – disse lentamente e Jacob e eu o seguimos para fora do quarto e até o corredor.

- Não há nada para se preocupar. Isso é comum em golpes fortes na cabeça, que ocorrem principalmente em acidentes automobilísticos. O sr. Cullen tem uma amnésia _temporária_ – e quando ouvi essa última palavra, eu não pude evitar abraçar Jacob. O alívio que senti foi tão grande que comecei a chorar novamente. Talvez hoje é o dia de chorar Isabella Swan?

O pensamento de Edward nunca se lembrar de nós, tinha me matado por dentro. Tinha destruído o pouco que restava do meu coração partido.

Mas agora, tenho esperança de que em breve será capaz de lembrar de tudo. Tudo que vivemos juntos.

Embora a maioria não fossem momentos muito bons, também vivemos alguns muito especiais para excluí-los. Imagens da noite na boate Vision, o convite para o café na Starbucks, quando patinamos no gelo, os momentos intensos no barco e o dia de filmes, encheu minha cabeça. Todos esses momentos eram importantes para mim, eles eram mais simples. Porque tudo tinha a ver com _Edward_. E cada um deles me fez apaixonar por ele.

Não tinha percebido que eu tinha inundado a camisa Jacob com as minhas lágrimas. Eu imediatamente me afastei dele.

- O que é que vai amnésia temporária? Quanto tempo dura? – Jacob perguntou, virando-se para o médico. Ele ajustou os óculos antes de falar.

- Veja bem, uma amnésia temporária varia entre os indivíduos. Alguns podem lembrar apenas alguns detalhes básicos da sua vida, como seus pais ou seu nome. Outros podem lembrar de quase tudo, mas alguns detalhes recentes. E outros simplesmente não se lembra de nada. – engoli audivelmente diante essa opção – o normal é que só tenha se esquecido de alguns eventos recentes, talvez os últimos dias, semanas ou meses. Ou talvez apenas esqueça coisas que ele queria fazer inconscientemente. Nós não sabemos, mas tudo o que posso dizer é que a perda de memória vai passar no máximo em alguns meses. Ele pode obtê-lo de volta amanhã, na próxima semana, ainda hoje, mas mais frequentemente isso dura menos de um ano. Eu não posso dizer exatamente quando ele vai se lembrar, não podemos decifrar. Mas existem maneiras que podem ajudar o Sr. Cullen a recuperar a memória perdida mais rapidamente. Podem falar sobre os fatos esquecidos, fotos, mostrar lugares. Enfim, eu acho que é melhor que eu vá conversar um pouco com ele. Descobrir quanta memória foi perdida. O que acham? – explicou, e Jacob e eu assentimos, ainda está processando as informações recentes que o médico havia nos dado. – Bem, então vocês podem ir para a sala de espera. Em poucos minutos os buscarei.

Jacob e eu caminhamos sem dizer uma palavra até a sala de espera. Nós dois estávamos imersos em nossos pensamentos, ou pelo menos eu estava. Eram muitas emoções para um dia. Havia acontecido tanto, e sentia que a qualquer momento entraria em colapso. _Oh, Edward... lembre de mim logo... Eu preciso falar com você..._

No momento em que esses pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça, eu congelei.

E se Edward... _nunca_ se lembrasse de mim?

"Talvez apenas esqueça coisas que ele queria fazer inconscientemente" Lembrei-me das palavras da conversa que tivemos com o médico há poucos minutos. Eu sei que ele disse que se esqueceria por um limite de tempo, mas e se ele estivesse com tanta vontade de esquecer de mim que não lembrasse nunca? Eu ainda não sei o que ele sentia por mim. Sim, as palavras de Jacob tinham me animado um pouco, mas por isso não devia me iludir. Nem pelas palavras que vieram dos lábios de Edward antes do acidente. "Eu te amo..." Ele tinha dito, tinha me dito que me amava, mas ele tinha bebido demais. Ele estava bêbado. Bêbado. Ele poderia ter mentido. Ele poderia ter dito em tom de brincadeira. Eu não sei. E eu não sei... pelo menos não ainda. Não até Edward se lembrar de mim. E não saber se isso vai acontecer ou não... me desesperava.

- Você está bem? – Jacob perguntou, tirando-me do meu transe. Eu não tinha percebido que eu tinha parado no caminho. Assenti ligeiramente com a cabeça e continuuei andando.

Chegamos ao lugar lúgubre, onde você estava Alice, Jasper e uma senhora com um carrinho de criança falando baixinho com uma enfermeira. Quando nossos passos ecoaram na sala Alice levantou o olhar igual Jasper, a primeira sorriu, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando notou quem estava ao meu lado. Minha amiga se levantou da cadeira e andou em nossa direção.

- O que você está fazendo com esse?

Eu suspirei cansada. A única coisa que Alice sabia de Jacob era que ele me assediava e que contratou Edward. E neste momento não estava com disposição para contar tudo o que aconteceu com ele desde a briga no parque até a conversa que tivemos alguns minutos.

- É uma longa história. Ele está aqui para ver Edward. – expliquei e ela assentiu olhando-o de lado, cruzando os braços.

- É melhor você me cote logo essa longa história – murmurou entre dentes, olhando para Jacob, e eu rodei os olhos enquanto caminhava para as cadeiras, tomando um assento ao lado de Jasper. Ele imediatamente colocou um dos braços sobre os meus ombros.

- Como você está? – Ele perguntou baixinho, sabendo o acumulo de emoções que eu passava nesse momento. Eu suspirei.

- Abatida – Eu respondi honestamente, e eu tinha certeza de que se alguma outra coisa terrível acontecesse, eu ia vomitar. Era o suficiente para um dia.

Eu vi Alice veio até nós e se sentou ao meu lado, eu fiquei no meio do casal. Alice calmamente acariciou minhas costas.

- E Jacob? – perguntei depois de um momento.

Alice conteve um sorriso.

- Ele foi ao banheiro. – disse, mas sua expressão era de que a mentira foi clara e notável. Levantei uma sobrancelha.

Alice deu uma risada pequena, incapaz de suportar.

- Esta bem... Eu lhe disse que não o queria por perto. Vamos Bella admita que o homem é um completo idiota. Quando soube que ele pagou Cullen para que voltasse com ele... – negou a cabeça. – É simplesmente um completo inútil. Por certo Bella, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com ele! Eu já não sei nada sobre sua vida. Eu preciso que você me diga tudo!

Eu gemi, cansada, antes de ter que narrar para a minha melhor amiga o que tinha acontecido. Mas era melhor sair disso agora, eu tinha certeza que nunca o deixaria passar, mesmo se já não morasse em nosso apartamento.

Então eu comecei a relatar tudo, desde a o encontro não muito agradável com Jacob no parque, com a situação atual entre Jacob e Edward—uma amizade que se foi—, e nossa conversa recente em que Jacob era uma pessoa completamente diferente da que conheci.

- ... E eu estive pensando... que deveria dar-lhe uma oportunidade – conclui, e ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Não me disse nada, apenas me observou Mas fiquei agradavelmente surpreendida quando quem falou foi Jasper.

- Bella... o cara se nota muito descontrolado. Como você disse a Alice, por qualquer problema, praticamente explode. Isso não é muito bom. Se eu fosse você me afastaria dele... mas primeiro lhe diria para ir em um psicólogo. Ele deve aprender a controlar suas emoções. Não sei como Edward o tem aguentado todos estes anos. O ponto é que Jacob precisa de ajuda... acredite em mim eu sei o que estou dizendo – tinha certeza que ele sabia o que estava falando. Jasper era um dos melhores psicólogos da cidade.

- Eu concordo com ele – disse Alice, olhando fixamente para o seu noivo. De repente, senti que atrapalhava, mas, felizmente, naquele momento o Dr. Morrison apareceu no corredor. Levantei-me imediatamente.

- Senhorita – deixou a frase no ar, sem saber o meu nome.

- Bella Swan – terminei.

- Srta. Swan, falei com o seu namorado, e cheguei à conclusão de que...

- Hey! O que aconteceu com Edward? – uma voz ofegante veio atrás de mim e me virei para ver Jacob respirando entrecortadamente. Ele imediatamente se colocou ao meu lado, expectante pela resposta do Dr. Morrison. O médico limpou a garganta e com um olhar para alguns papéis na mão, começou a falar.

- Felizmente, Edward lembra de alguns aspectos básicos de sua vida. – disso e imediatamente relaxei meus músculos, não percebendo como estava tensa – Lembrar do seu nome, seus pais, seu aniversário, os seus favoritos... – fez uma breve pausa – mas nada mais.

- O que quer dizer nada mais? – Jacob exclamou, sobressaltado – Eu sou praticamente um aspecto básico em sua vida! Eu o conheço há vinte anos! – disse com a voz alterada, a descrença notável em seu tom.

O médico balançou a cabeça enquanto arrumava os óculos—algo que aparentemente fazia muito.

- Desculpe, garoto... não podemos controlar o que esquece e o que não. – disse enquanto encolhia os ombros – mas não precisa se preocupar. Lembre-se que é temporário – disse dando tapinhas no ombro de Jacob. Ele virou para mim – Por fim, vamos lhe dar alta amanhã, algumas poucas revisões hoje e se tudo estiver normal, pode sair amanhã de manhã. Precisamos de alguém para cuidar dele, e eu suponho que vocês podem fazê-lo. Certo? – Ele perguntou enquanto esperava por nossa resposta. Nos dois assentimos rapidamente. O médico sorriu. – Bom.

- Podemos ir vê-lo? – Jacob perguntou rapidamente. Ele olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

- Hm... agora está ao telefone com seus pais. E depois vamos fazer alguns exames, então eu acho que a melhor coisa agora é irem para casa e voltarem amanhã. Lembrem-se, sua memória pode ficar clara se puderem falar sobre sua vida ou se mostrarem fotos ou lugares. – Jacob e eu assentimos. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada com o pensamento de não vê-lo até amanhã, mas os nervos e insegurança diante da idéia de falar com ele venciam a decepção. Eu não tinha idéia do que diria para Edward, obviamente, não vou dizer que era sua namorada. Mas então, o que éramos?

Depois da nossa conversa com o doutor, Jacob e eu conversamos um pouco e decidi que amanhã de manhã levaríamos Edward para sua casa e ficaríamos com ele até que recuperasse a memória. Eu não gostei muito da idéia de partilhar casa com Jacob, mas Edward estaria com a situação mais suportável.


	22. Ajudando a Lembrar, Parte 1

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Ajudando a Lembrar (Parte 1)**

— Desejo-lhe sorte, Bella. Cuide-se. Estou falando sério. – disse Alice pela milésima vez, e eu rolei os olhos.

Desde que eu lhes informei sobre a minha futura estadia no apartamento de Edward com Jacob, parecia que meus amigos tinham visto um fantasma. Eles não gostaram da idéia de viver sob o mesmo teto que Jacob. Nem um pouco. Mas eu estava determinada. Ia cuidar de Edward, sem Jacob ou com Jacob.

— Não se preocupem! Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo. – respondi com um toque de irritação na minha voz. Alice abriu a boca para falar, mas não deixei.

— Ligarei se acontecer alguma coisa. Sério – lhes garanti. Alice não parecia muito convencida, e Jasper menos. Mas eles me conheciam. Eles sabiam como eu era teimosa, e se eu decidia alguma coisa, nada poderia me impedir. Por isso me deixaram ir, mesmo com suas inseguranças, mas eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem. Não era uma menina pequena. Sabia me cuidar.

Eu me inclinei para a frente no banco de trás do carro de Jasper, para dar um beijo na bochecha para minha melhor amiga.

— Eu amo Al. Cuide-se, vejo você em breve. – sorri ligeiramente e, para logo sair do carro, igual que Jasper, para me ajudar a tirar a minha bagagem do porta-malas. Jasper pegou as minhas duas malas pequenas e com um último olhar para Alice, que tinha a janela aberta e uma expressão melancólica no rosto, fomos para a entrada principal. Nós tínhamos planejado que Jacob levaria Edward ao apartamento, e que ali me esperariam.

Ao chegar no grande portão, pressionei o botão do interfone do único apartamento do último andar. Eu me surpreendi quando percebi que nunca tinha estado aqui. Os encontros tinham sempre sido no meu apartamento. Por quê? Eu não tenho idéia.

— Olá? – uma voz grave e sonolenta respondeu.

— Jacob, é Bella. Pode abrir para mim?

— Bella! Hum, sim, claro. – disse um pouco distante. Então pude abrir a porta e entrei no prédio junto com Jasper.

Em seguida, entrei no elevador e cheguei na frente da porta de Edward, eu me virei para Jasper para dizer adeus. Ele tentou sorrir, mas parecia mais com uma careta.

— Você sabe, qualquer coisa, me ligue. Estaremos aqui em seguida.

Eu resisti à vontade de revirar os olhos. Eles só queriam me proteger. Eu sorri.

— Não se preocupe Jasper. Tudo vai ficar bem. Além disso, eu não vou estar presa aqui. Podem vir me visitar ou vice-versa. – tentei aliviar seu nervosismo, e aparentemente funcionou, porque sua expressão se descontraiu e sorriu de forma mais ampla. Ele assentiu e se aproximou para me dar um pequeno abraço. Devolvi, e com um pequeno 'Adeus' se afastou e toquei a campainha.

— Hey Bella – sorriu Jacob um pouco ao abrir. – Deixe-me ajudar com isso. – Exclamou, apontando para as minhas duas malas. Eu imediatamente deixei que as levasso para o apartamento. Jacob me levou para dentro, e ofeguei ao observar o lugar.

Obviamente, sendo um _pent-house_*****, era imensa. Passando pela porta você imediatamente vê uma grande sala de estar. À esquerda havia uma porta que dava para a cozinha e a sala de jantar, bem como do lado direito tinha um corredor que eu assumi que levava para os quartos. O lugar tinha um design minimalista, todo projetado para o branco, preto e creme. No final tinha uma porta de vidro através do qual você podia ir para uma varanda, e apreciar a bela vista da cidade de Chicago. O apartamento era simplesmente fantástico.

**_* Pent-house:_**_ O maior apartamento de um edifício residencial, que é também o mais caro._

Mas havia algo que eu realmente queria ver, e não era o apartamento.

— Onde está ...? – Deixei a pergunta no ar, esperando que Jacob respondesse.

— Hm, tem um tempo esta no banho. Eu acho que está em seu quarto. – explicou, e eu assenti. As borboletas dançavam no meu estômago e meu coração estava batendo forte. Eu estava praticamente suando frio de nervoso.

— Venha, vou mostrar-lhe o seu quarto. – Jacob exclamou depois de um momento, e eu assenti, para logo segui-lo através do longo corredor. No final do corredor estreito tinha dois corredores, uma para a direita e outra para a esquerda. Jacob me dirigiu para a esquerda e fiquei surpreso quando ouvi o ruído do lado direito. Só de pensar que Edward estava tão perto me deixava com os nervos a flor da pele. Não me dei conta de que Jacob me olhava com um sorriso divertido, obviamente notando meu nervosismo. Olhei para ele com os olhos apertados e ele gargalhou. Revirei os olhos, embora ele não pudesse me ver.

Devo admitir que Jacob não se comportou tão mal conosco. No começo eu tinha medo de que ele estivesse sozinho com Edward, mas algo me disse que ele realmente se arrependeu. Eu podia ver nos olhos dele, a culpa e o remorso por aquilo que tinha feito para Edward e eu. Eu ainda não estava pronto para perdoá-lo e agir como se fôssemos melhores amigos mais felizes do mundo, porque afinal de contas o cara não era do meu agrado, mas estava disposto a dar-lhe uma segunda chance, ver se realmente quer mudar para o bem e se ele pode obter de volta o seu melhor amigo. O que me mantinha incerta é o que iria acontecer quando Edward recuperasse a memória. Já não consigo imaginar esse momento na minha mente. Edward, Jacob e eu conversando calmamente. Edward recuperando a memória. Edward fumegante. Nos expulsando do seu apartamento Edward. Jacob e eu destroçados na rua.

Estremeci diante o curta-metragem criado na minha cabeça. Eu só podia manter a esperança de que isso não acontecesse dessa forma.

Finalmente paramos em uma das portas brancas do corredor. No total, eram três – o que me fez pensar quantos quartos teria este apartamento. Já que três pareciam demais para uma pessoa.

Jacob colocou as malas na frente da porta e virou-se para a porta na minha frente.

— Este é o banheiro de visitas – disse enquanto o apontava. Ele então apontou para a porta distante das duas primeiras. – Este é o meu quarto. Na sua tem um banheiro para você, não se preocupe. – ele disse e assenti – do outro lado é o quarto principal, em outras palavras, o de Edward. – voltei a assentir.

— Bem, acho que isso é tudo. – Ele sorriu – Eu vou deixar você se acomodar. Hum, acho que devemos falar sobre o que fazer com Edward. – Disse com um tom sério, e eu franzi a testa.

— O que quer dizer? – Eu perguntei, genuinamente confusa.

— Quando o tirei do hospital, ele não parou de me fazer perguntas. Tudo o que ele disse foi que eu era um de seus amigos, e que poderíamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. O cara está muito confuso, e mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos ter de falar com ele, e, claro, tentar fazer com que se lembre.

Fiquei pensativa por um momento. Era de manhã—tínhamos o dia todo para ficar com Edward e ajudá-lo a recuperar suas memórias.

Finalmente decidimos dar um passeio em Chicago pelo resto dia, indo a lugares que Jacob tinha certeza de que Edward costumava frequentar. Talvez isso poderia ajudar a clarear a sua mente.

No momento em que Jacob se foi dizendo que iria fazer café, voltei a ficar em estado de choque no momento em que eu atravessei a porta do 'meu quarto'. O quarto parecia uma suíte de hotel. As cores eram baseadas em tons de bege, branco e marrom. À direita, contra a parede de tom bege, tinha uma cama coberta por um edredom branco, junto com travesseiros com a mesma cor. Na frente da cama contra outra parede tinha uma cômoda de madeira, e acima dela, tinha uma TV de plasma fixada na parede. No final do quarto igual na sala de estar, tinha uma grande janela através da qual você poderia admirar a área metropolitana de Chicago. Na frente da janela em um canto, estava um sofá de cor creme no outro canto uma mesa redonda pequena com uma cadeira creme na frente dela. O quarto era decorado por algumas plantas que enfeitavam o local e parecia mais convidativo. A minha esquerda eu podia ver uma porta branca, que eu assumi ser o banheiro.

Eu terminei de descompactar, em menos quinze minutos depois e tomei meu tempo olhando pela janela. O apartamento Edward Cullen era apenas de tirar o fôlego. Eu suspirei, desejando com todo o meu ser que Edward lembrasse de mim e que pudéssemos estar juntos novamente. Eu não me importava com o passado, não importa sua etapa de Cullen, nem seu encontro com Sophie. Se ele estava disposto a tentar novamente, eu também estaria. Mas o que eu não poderia suportar era que voltasse a fazer o mesmo. Isso terminaria por destruir-me completamente. Voltei a suspirar. Meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça. Então, finalmente, eu decidi que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era ajudar Edward a recuperar sua memória. E enquanto fazia isso, vou ter minha chance de resolver todo este problema com ele. Neste ponto, só procurarei em me preocupar em ajudar Edward e observar Jacob de perto para ver se ele realmente está disposto a mudar.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes. Havia chegado o momento. Era agora ou nunca. Com passos trêmulos sai do meu quarto e caminhei pelo corredor que levava para a sala e, portanto para a cozinha.

Pude ver Jacob na porta fumando um cigarro. Eu ainda não podia ver a sala de estar, já que estava na metade do caminho do corredor principal. Ele virou seus olhos para a sala, dizendo-me que Edward estava lá. Mordi o lábio. Iria explodir de nervoso. Lentamente, eu caminhei em direção ao lugar onde o amor da minha vida estava. Passei ao lado de Jacob e pude ouvi-lo sufocar uma risada. O garoto parecia um pouco irritante. Mas eu deixei passar. Eu tinha apenas um objetivo em mente... ver Edward.

Finalmente entrei na sala, e lá estava ele. Se encontrava de costas, de frente para as janelas observando a vista. Eu suspirei alto. Merda. Edward pareceu me ouvir porque se virou, e seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus.

Minha respiração acelerou. Senti um rubor subir em meu rosto, por causa de sua intensa observação. Eu andei para frente, hesitante, aproximando dele. Ele não tirou os olhos de mim até que eu parei de frente a ele.

Nenhum de nós disse nada. Meu cérebro estava tentando encontrar algo para dizer. Mas nada veio à minha cabeça. Mas não foi necessário que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

— Oi... – sorriu torto e eu sento que me derretia por dentro.

— Seu... seu nome é...? – perguntou hesitante. Mordi meu lábios. Uma intensa vontade de chorar me golpeou em seguida.

— Bella – respondi com um nó na garganta.

— Desculpe... desculpe por tudo isso. De verdade – pediu olhando para o chão. Eu fiquei tensa. Por acaso... lembrava de tudo? Você se lembra de mim? Aparentemente, viu a confusão em meu rosto e ele suspirou e então explicou-se.

— Desculpe, eu não me lembro. Deve ser difícil para você. Acredite, para mim também é. Incomoda-me saber que eu não consigo me lembrar de toda uma vida. Tentei me lembrar, de você e James—

— Jacob – ouvi Jacob corrigir o seu nome com um tom aborrecido. Eu podia ver na expressão de Edward que estava envergonhado.

— Uh, sim. Isso. Desculpe. – Limpou a garganta. – Eu tento me lembrar, até que tenho dor na minha cabeça, mas... nada vem. E por isso... Desculpe. – ele disse, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos nos meus olhos. Eu coloquei uma mão em seu ombro suavemente. Ele finalmente encontrou o meu olhar. Sorri um pouco.

— Hey... não se preocupe. Não é sua culpa. Nada é sua culpa. Eu e Jacob vamos estar aqui com você, para ajudá-lo a se lembrar. – terminei com um grande sorriso, e ele devolveu, mostrando os seus dentes brancos.

O dia não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensei que seria. Jacob, Edward e eu percorremos a cidade de Chicago, andando pelo centro da cidade, pelos restaurantes mais populares, no Navy Pier —o lugar no qual Edward nos surpreendeu dizendo que teve um deja vu por ter estado lá antes— e obviamente, no Miller's. O lugar pelo qual passamos tanto. Nós dois, Edward e eu. Para Edward ocorreu a mesma coisa que no Navy Oier. "Uma estranha sensação de ter estado aqui antes" havia dito nos dois lugares. No entanto, fica feliz pelo pouco progresso. Óbvio que não ia se lembrar de tudo de uma vez. Suponho que enquanto continuávamos falando sobre ele e o levando para percorrer os lugares que tinha sido antes, suas memórias iriam se clareando.

Finalmente chegamos ao apartamento de luxo de Edward, os três exaustos. Após passar pela porta da frente, Jacob desculpou-se dizendo que iria tomar banho. Eu vi Edward se aproximar da sala de estar e deitou no sofá, olhando para a janela. Aparentemente ele gostava da visão. Um arrepio percorreu-me quando de repente ele se virou para mim, seus olhos penetrando os meus. Eu o vi abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois fechou, provavelmente sem saber o que dizer. Fez isso algumas vezes.

— O quê foi? – Eu perguntei aproximando-me lentamente do sofá onde Edward estava. Quando me sentei, virou-se para mim e finalmente falou.

— Bella... hum... bom ... Eu me perguntava... – gaguejou, e eu mordi meu lábio para reprimir uma risada.

— O que foi Edward? Você sabe que pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. – Sorri e ele me devolveu, mas não alcançou seus olhos. Ele suspirou profundamente.

— Nós... nós éramos algo? Quero dizer... mais do que amigos? – perguntou, a duvida notável em seu olhar. Fiquei tensa. Obviamente, quando falávamos sobre sua vida, omitimos alguns aspectos. Tudo bem, omitimos _quase_ tudo. É que, o que poderíamos dizer? "Oh bom, você trabalhava humilhando as mulheres e você era um alcoólico mulherengo." ou talvez "Seu melhor amigo tem um distúrbio emocional de histeria extrema e te atropelaram porque você estava bebendo por causa de uma briga comigo" Sim, como me encantaria dizer isso. Simplesmente havíamos dito que vivia uma vida com a herança dos avós, que éramos seus amigos, e que lugares ia. Felizmente Edward não perguntou mais. Eu estava agradecia por não ter perguntado sobre mim. Mas aqui estamos nós.

Eu suspirei. Eu digo ou não digo?

— Costumávamos ser alguma coisa. – as palavras saíram da minha boca sem a minha permissão. Eu mentalmente me dei um tapa. Isto significava que a curiosidade de Edward aumentaria. E, assim, acabaria soltando tudo.

Subi o olhar e o vi olhando para mim com... culpa?

— Perdoe-me. – sussurrou tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

— Edward! Você não tem culpa de nada! – Eu disse, cansada de que culpasse a si mesmo.

— Éramos algo... quando me atropelaram... ou já tínhamos... você sabe, terminado? – perguntou, olhando para seu colo.

— Já tínhamos terminado – sussurrei, sentindo o aperto familiar no meu peito. Incapaz de parar, uma lágrima traidora caiu do meu olho. Eu suspirei.

Para minha surpresa, Edward passou seu polegar delicadamente por minha bochecha, limpando-a. Eu estava paralisada. O que estava fazendo?

Eu congelei ainda mais quando ele colocou as mãos sobre meu rosto, uma de cada lado. E em menos de um segundo, seus lábios estavam pressionados contra os meus.

Não havia me dado conta de quanto queria fazer isso no momento em que sua boca estava na minha. Eu respondi com impaciência, levando as minhas mãos para o seu cabelo e entrelaçando meus dedos através dos fios de cobre. Nossos lábios se moviam freneticamente e desesperados. Depois do que pareceram horas, Edward colocou as mãos em meus quadris e me levantou, me colocando em seu colo, minhas pernas em cada lado do seu corpo. Apertei-me com mais força contra seu corpo enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Estávamos tão imersos no momento em que nós não percebemos que tínhamos audiência. Nós só notamos a presença de Jacob quando o som de um objeto de metal caindo no chão ressoou, e eu me sobressaltei com a surpresa. Quando separamos nós dois ofegamos por ar, e quando vi Jacob em pé ao lado cozinha levantando uma panela do chão com um olhar engraçado, eu corei em mil tons de vermelho. Que vergonha!

— Eu tinha que fazer algo para separar vocês. Poderiam ter ido para um dos quartos. – riu e isso não ajudou o meu rubor a desaparecer. Eu me virei para Edward e notei que tinha um olhar entre tímido e engraçado. Os cantos de seus lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso pequeno, mas poderia dizer que ele estava tentando escondê-lo.

Imediatamente sai do colo de Edward e sentei no sofá, brincando com minhas mãos e olhando nervosamente para qualquer lugar, menos para Edward.

— Ei, desculpe se... eu não queria... incomodar... – Ele murmurou com um toque envergonhado. Eu balancei minha mão despreocupadamente.

— Não se preocupe – soltei. – Não me incomoda... – Eu encontrei-me sussurrando, como se fosse possível corei ainda mais do que já estava, tinha certeza de que Edward tinha me ouvido falar. Eu ouvi uma risada suave ao meu lado.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu... foi como se... algo me impulsionasse a fazê-lo, sabe? – disse com um tom sério, e virei para encontrá-lo me observando atentamente, suas esmeraldas brilhando febrilmente. Essas orbes me observavam com tanta emoção que eu tremi.

Então, de repente, a percepção me atingiu com força, e a felicidade tomou conta de mim com veemência.

Edward _sentia_ _algo _por mim.

Esse impulso, esse beijo, esse olhar... tinha que significar alguma coisa.

Eu resisti à vontade de chorar. Mas desta vez eu não queria derramar lágrimas de depressão ou raiva. Desta vez era de felicidade. De ter descoberto que Edward tinha sentimentos por mim todo esse tempo. Eu sabia que quando a sua memória voltasse teríamos muito o que conversar, mas por agora não poderia estar mais feliz.

Sorri. Eu tinha certeza de que meu rosto estava totalmente iluminado, já que Edward me devolveu de forma ampla.

* * *

**OMG! Ele beijou a Bella! QUE LINDO! Mesmo sem memória, ele se sente atraído com ela, que fofura s2**

**Será que vai demorar muito para que a memória do Edward volte? O que vocês acham?**

**Essa fic tem mais 10 capítulos + Epílogo, então tem MUITA coisa pela frente, algumas surpresas também. **

**Quero postar mais um capítulo na quinta, que tal? **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, comentem por favor e até.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	23. Ajudando a Lembrar, Parte 2

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Ajudando a Lembrar (Parte 2)**

**EPDV**

- Edward!

- Estou indo! – Gritou enquanto tentava fazer alguma coisa com meu cabelo. Era um caso perdido. Não tenho idéia de como fiz ao longo dos anos para mantê-lo, era impossível arrumar. Era como se tivesse vida própria. Cada vez que tentava encomendá-lo, simplesmente retornava ao seu estado bagunçado. Bufei, rindo, e finalmente sai do meu quarto para encontrar um Jacob impaciente no corredor.

- Por que demorou tanto? Estava arrumando o seu cabelo? Não seja uma garota! – Exclamou, rindo no final. Eu simplesmente rodei os olhos.

- Vamos usar o meu volvo? – Perguntei, esperando que finalmente dissesse que sim. Quase gritei como uma adolescente quando Jake me disse que tinha um Volvo S80 Prata. Mas então, meu amigo, alegando que não conhecia a cidade o suficiente, disse que era melhor opção que ele me levasse para o lugar que eu queria, e que quando ele trabalhasse, Bella o faria. Por Deus! Só perdi a memória, eu não tenho retardo mental ou qualquer coisa assim.

Outra questão que me deixou nervoso. Eu não odiava lembra de nada. Quando acordei no hospital, eu estava tão confuso, não tinha idéia de como cheguei lá ou quem eram as pessoas que estavam na minha frente chamando por mim. Cavei em meus pensamentos tentando descobrir o que era o que tinha acontecido, mas simplesmente não encontrava nada. Eu tentei descobrir quem eram essas pessoas que aparentemente me conheciam, especialmente garota linda de cabelos e olhos castanho chocolate com um olhar bastante ferido, mas o único conhecimento que apareceu em minha mente eram Esme e Carlisle, os meus pais. Pelo menos eu entendi, quando disseram que eu tinha amnésia. Era tão estranho, não se lembrar de nada do que viveu em todos esses anos. E a coisa mais estranha era que, se eles me perguntassem, por exemplo, qual era o meu filme favorito, eu poderia responder-lhe. Mesmo que não me lembrasse que tinha visto. Que eu achava que era incomum.

Eu mal podia esperar para recuperar a memória. Eu queria lembrar de tudo, o que estava acontecendo comigo, especialmente desde que eu sabia que Jacob e Bella estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Era óbvio. Quase não me diziam nada sobre mim, e nas suas expressões podia se ver o nervosismo e dúvida. Havia algo que não estavam me dizendo. E eu queria saber o mais rápido possível.

E algo que eu estava morrendo para saber... era o que tinha vivido com Bella.

_Bella_... só de pensar nisso só fez um sorriso bobo crescer no meu rosto.

Quando a vi pela primeira vez no hospital... imediatamente sento algo quente me embargar, uma sensação que não reconhecia, mas ao mesmo tempo me parecia familiar. Era sem duvidas a garota mais bonita que eu já tinha visto, e cada vez que a tinha por perto, sempre tinha o impulso de agarrá-la e beijá-la. Pelo o que imediatamente soube que havia algo entre nós. Era óbvio, ao menos para mim, eu tinha — sigo tendo — sentimentos por ela.

Desde aquele beijo já se passaram três longas semanas, nas que lamentavelmente não temos compartilhado um momento íntimo além daquele impulso que me deu de repente. Eu não queria forçá-la a nada, e ao menos eu preferia esperar que a minha mente esclarecesse para estar com ela como devia.

- Olá? Terra para Edward! – ouvi a voz de Jacob ao meu lado. Agh, isso sempre acontecia toda vez que eu pensava em Bella. Era como estar desconectado da realidade.

- Pensando em Bella, certo? – Perguntou ironicamente. Bati no seu ombro de brincadeira

- Então, vamos levar o volvo? - Perguntei esperançoso. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Venha Edward, eu ainda estou animado com minha nova caminhonete. Além do que eu sou o único que conhece Chicago. – Sorriu, e eu bufei. Jacob e eu tínhamos planejado passar o dia todo indo de bar em bar para encontrar os lugares que eu tinha ido antes, e, claro, me levar para beber alguns drinks. O único bar que tinha chegado a ir era o Miller, uma vez que nem Jacob nem eu queríamos levar Bella para os outros lugares, nos que tinham bêbados e alguma outra briga de bar. Mas hoje Bella passaria o dia com sua melhor amiga e seu namorado, pelo qual poderíamos passar por lugares que não tínhamos visitado antes. Uma parte de mim não estava contente de ficar longe dela, mas estava animado para ir em outros locais já que são novas possibilidades de lembrar de algo novo.

Não é lindo? - Perguntou, seus olhos brilhando ao ver sua nova caminhonete. Revirei os olhos. Era um Ford F-150 preto brilhante, não estava nada mal, mas ainda seguia irritado porque ela besteira de que eu não era capas de andar em Chicago sem me perder. Por favor. Imediatamente nos sentamos e Jacob fez o seu caminho para o coração da cidade.

Levamos mais ou menos duas horas indo de local em local. Alguns me pareciam ligeiramente conhecidos, igual os lugares anteriores, como o Miller e o Navy Pier, mas nunca podia lembrar o que havia feito lá, ou quando tinha estado. Simplesmente me pareciam familiares. Igual uma das bebidas que havia visto um homem bebendo. Era uma cor azulada, e estava cem por cento certo de que tinha visto ou bebido antes. Onde, quando? Eu não tenho idéia.

- Jacob, eu já desisti. Além disso, eu estou cansado. Vamos voltar ao apartamento. – Sugeri pela milésima vez, cansado de ir de bar em bar.

- Espere, Edward, ainda faltam alguns lugares. Um pouco mais e vamos! - Gritou enquanto fazia a curva em uma esquina e passava por uma rua que eu era um pouco conhecida. Eu franzi a testa.

- O que há por aqui? Algum lugar que eu já estive antes está aqui por perto? – perguntei enquanto olhava ao meu redor.

- Hum... – Jake parecia surpreso com a minha pergunta – Pois eu vivo nesta rua. Igual a Bella.

Então, era como se algo fizesse clique na minha cabeça. Imediatamente meus olhos foram atraídos para um edifício cor de creme com janelas grandes. A construção era conhecida. O conhecia muito bem.

- Jake! Pare! – gritei. Eu precisava olhar atentamente para aquele lugar. Porque sabia que o conhecia. Eu tinha estado ali antes.

Jacob parou abruptamente perto daquele edifício familiar. Então eu abri a porta para sair e corri em direção à entrada, que consistia em uma porta de vidro. Uma imagem surgiu na minha cabeça quando eu parei na frente dele.

"_Tinha os olhos direcionados para o elevador através das portas de vidro, pelo o qual eu poderia ver quando Bella chegasse. Logo em menos de três minutos, uma garota de cabelos castanhos sorridente saiu do elevador, e correndo se dirigiu a porta..."_

Ofeguei. Bella morava aqui!

- Edward! – ouvia voz de Jacob atrás de mim. Eu me virei para vê-lo correndo em minha direção. – Lembrou de alguma coisa? – Perguntou com os olhos bem abertos. Voltei a olhar para aquela a porta.

- Sei que estive aqui. Lembro-me de ver Bella saindo por aquele elevador. – Eu disse, ainda perdido em meus pensamentos, a mesma memória na minha cabeça repetindo uma e outra vez. Parte de mim estava eufórico. Lembrei-me alguma coisa! Mas eu tenho que lembrar mais. _Preciso_lembrar mais.

- Oh Deus, homem, está lembrando! Precisamos lhe ensinar mais. Venha, eu conheço um lugar que talvez possa te ajudar. É aqui perto, e tenho certeza que você tomou muitos dos seus encontros ali – Riu e eu o olhei com a testa franzida. Que encontros? Jacob aparentemente percebeu o que ele disse já que voltou a arregalar os olhos e começou a gaguejar nervosamente.

- Que encontros Jake? – Perguntei franzindo a testa enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Ei, olha, uh, por que não amos ao local e lá você ver se lembra de algo? – disse nervosamente e ao terminar de falar se dirigindo com passo rápido para sua caminhonete. Suspirei, cansado de esconder Eu continuo minha vida.

Fui para a caminhonete de Jacob com milhares de pensamentos passando pela minha cabeça. A que encontros Jacob se referia? Por acaso eu era algum tipo de mulherengo? É por isso que Bella e eu terminamos? Eu sentei no banco do passageiro ainda mergulhado em meus pensamentos. Jacob não disse nada, simplesmente saiu com o carro e começou a dirigir para longe do edifício da Bella.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu pude ver Jacob entrando em um estacionamento e parando nele. Tínhamos o local atrás de nós, e quando ia virar para observar uma vibração no bolso me distraiu. Imediatamente peguei meu telefone e vi que tinha uma mensagem de texto e ai ler o nome da pessoa que enviou um grande sorriso espalhou em todo o meu rosto.

_"Olá, Edward. Como você esta?_

_Você já saiu com Jacob hoje? Qualquer memória apareceu?_

_Espero que você esteja bem. :)_

_Bella."_

- Vamos, Edward. – Jacob disse enquanto abria a porta e saia da caminhonete. Eu fiz o mesmo e segui Jacob caminhando enquanto respondia a Bella.

_"Olá, Bella. Eu estou bem, e você?_

_Pois estou como de costume. Alguns lugares pareceram muito familiar. Mas nada chegou._

_Cuide-se_

_Edward."_

Eu tinha decidido manter o de seu edifício como surpresa. Para quando estivermos juntos, eu pretendo dizer-lhe cara a cara. Espero que fique feliz tanto quanto eu.

Senti que estávamos entrando no local, e quando apertei o botãode enviar, olhei para cima para ver onde Jacob tinha me levado.

Eu congelei no meu lugar ao olhar o clube de strip. Milhares de imagens inundaram minha mente, um após o outro, e eu senti como minha mente estava esclarecendo com a passagem de cada uma.

"_Quando entramos, o família e asqueroso cheio do clube de striptease inundou minhas narinas e a musica era triplamente mais alta que do meu carro. Mas estava muito bêbado para me importar com isso..."_

"— _Então você gosta das stripper? Eu também! – gritou por cima da musica com um sorriso..._

_Logo depois de uns minutos, Bella chegou com duas bebidas, as duas de cor azul._

— Pedi o mais forte! – gritou notavelmente bêbada..."

"— _Você é um mentiroso! Um mulherengo! Você se aproveitar das meninas, as usa! Maldito Cullen! – gritou enquanto me apontava um dedo..."_

"— _Se deixo meu trabalho... me deixaria ter uma oportunidade com você?"_

"— _Não volte a se aproximar. Porque eu não o farei. Todos esses anos pretendendo ser amigos, todos esses 20 anos, foram para a merda. Por sua culpa. Não é mais do que uma porcaria! – gritou a última parte enquanto me olhava com ódio infinito."_

"— _EDWARD! – Bella gritou com desespero – EDWARD! SAI DA RUA! UM CARRO-_

_Mas não escutei mais. Nesse momento tudo ficou escuro."_

Todas aquelas lembranças me golpearam fortemente, e de repente, tudo fazia sentido.

* * *

**Oe voltei.. bem Edward lembrou de tudo, o que ele vai fazer?**

**Essa fic tem 10 capítulos para o fim, entao vamos levar ela até o final sem parar ok? Igual fiz com A Guarda-Costas.**

**Vamo que vamo essa semana eu volto com o próximo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. Completo

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Completo**

Milhares de emoções me envolveram intensamente. Tristeza, felicidade, raiva, dor, confusão. Todas as minhas memórias voltaram como se uma bomba tivesse explodido na minha cabeça e as tivesse liberado. Agora, poderiam me perguntar qual era o meu filme favorito, e quando respondesse, poderia dizer quando e onde tinha visto. E todos tinham retornado, tudo estava no lugar. Minha história com Bella. A briga com Jacob. O aniversário de Miller. O acidente.

- Edward? Edward! – uma voz perto de mim se tornou mais clara, e eu deixei minhas memórias para olhar pro meu lado e encontrei Jacob me olhando extranho.

Senti-me confuso e a raiva intensificada. Depois de todas das terríveis palavras que Jake proferidas nesse parque, vem como se nada tratar-me como o melhor amigo do mundo? Aproveitando de que estou com falta de memória? Isso não funciona assim. Não podia reivindicar algo que ele mesmo disse que nunca existiu. Uma amizade verdadeira.

Mas também estava genuinamente confuso. Por que Jacob fazia isso? Por que cuidou de mim durante estas três semanas logo depois de dizer-me que era um lixo inútil? O que Jacob queria? Ou talvez ele o fazia para estar perto de Bella?

Soltei um grito abafado. Bella!

O de Jacob poderia ser resolvido mais tarde. Agora, eu precisava ver Bella. Já foi bastante tempo separados. Necessitava explicar. Dizer o que realmente aconteceu naquele encontro escondido.

Eu precisava lhe dizer o quanto a amava.

Eu me virei para Jacob com determinação. Não pretendia dizer o que estava passando pela minha cabeça no momento, minha mente estava focada em Bella, e somente ela.

- Jacob, preciso que me leve até a Bella. Agora. – pedi com tom duro. Jake arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? Mas Edward...

- Não, - eu o interrompi – Estou cansado de fazer o que querem. Me leve até ela, ou sim ou sim. Se não, eu vou andando. – Eu tinha certeza de meus olhos brilhavam com fúria, porque a expressão de Jacob era de terror quando assentiu e nos dirigíamos ao seu carro.

- Bella, onde você está? – Jacob perguntou, uma mão no volante e a outra no seu celular. Jacob fez uma pausa, ouvindo a pessoa na outra linha.

- Ah, bom. Perfeito. – pausa – nada, nada, já vamos para ai – desligou.

- Bem? – Perguntei, impaciente, olhando para a janela do passageiro.

- Jasper acabou de deixá-la em seu departamento. – exclamou. Houve um silêncio constrangedor, o que Jacob quebrou depois de um tempo.

- Edward, você pode me dizer o que está errado? – Perguntou com a confusão em sua voz. Suspirei profundamente.

- Só se preocupe em me levar ao meu apartamento. Falaremos depôs – respondi. Sabia que Jacob suspeitava que tinha me lembrado de algo, mas não queria falar com ele, ainda não. Agradecia tudo o que tinha feito por mim ultimamente, mas depois do ocorrido no parque não podia ter certeza se suas intenções eram boas ou não.

Finalmente chegamos na frente do meu prédio e desci justamente quando a caminhonete parou. Imediatamente virei para Jacob.

- Jake... preciso ficar sozinho com Bella. Por favor. – Eu disse, desejando com todas as minhas forças que neste momento ficasse em qualquer lugar, mas não em meu departamento. Precisava falar com Bella, e não queria ter público.

Jacob hesitou por alguns segundos, então suspirou e olhou para a frente.

- Tudo bem. Virei mais tarde. – disse sem olhar para mim, e eu perdi tempo. Corri o mais rápido que pude em direção à entrada do edifício.

Bella. Finalmente. Está na hora.

É hora de soltar tudo.

Cheguei em tempo recorde no meu apartamento, e toquei a campainha desesperadamente. A garota que precisamente buscava abriu a porta com a testa franzida. Meu coração batia fortemente e as minhas mãos suavam pelo nervoso.

Eu agi por instinto. No momento que a vi, eu saltei sobre ela, literalmente. Peguei-a pela cintura, puxei para mim, e dei-lhe o beijo mais intenso do que eu poderia. Ela estava em choque, devido a minha brusquidão e rapidez, mas eu não parei. Após alguns segundos, pareceu reagir, correspondeu ao beijo, e subindo suas mãos pelos meus braços até o meu cabelo. Acariciei suas costas para cima e para baixo com as mãos enquanto nos beijávamos com entusiasmo.

Quando nós ficamos sem ar, nos separamos. Bella estava com os olhos bem abertos, lábios vermelhos e inchados, ofegante, seu peito subindo e descendo fazendo contato com o meu.

Eu sorri.

- Bella... – foi tudo que pude dizer no momento. A puxei novamente para mim, mas desta vez para um abraço. Eu enterrei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, inalando a essência de morango delicioso que a caracterizava. Bella lentamente voltou a me abraçar, provavelmente confusa com o que estava acontecendo.

Ah, certo. Eu tinha que explicar.

Com pesar me afastei dela e segurando sua mão, a levei para um dos sofás brancos da minha sala.

Quando estávamos sentados, eu me virei para ela com um pequeno sorriso.

- Bella... – sussurrou, ainda com as mãos nas minhas. Bella olhou para mim surpresa e confusa. Eu poderia dizer que estava um pouco atordoada pelo meu entusiasmo repentino.

- Perdoe-me, Bella. Eu não quis te fazer sofrer – murmurei voltando a envolver meus braços ao redor de seu corpo minúsculo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia manter as mãos longe dela.

- Edward... Por que eu devo te perdoar? Eu deveria estar ser a única a pedir perdão, o acidente foi culpa minha e... – Mas não a deixei terminar. Eu coloquei meu dedo nos seus lábios, já sabendo o que ia dizer.

- Não falo sobre o acidente, ou perda de memória. – murmurei olhando-a fixamente em seus olhos. Ela arregalou os olhos e parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Tirei meu dedo de seus lábios e acariciei sua bochecha com a palma da minha mão suavemente, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana delicada.

- Eu falo sobre o que aconteceu com... Sophie. – expliquei. Como se fosse possível, abriu mais os olhos e eles se encheram de lágrimas.

- Não... não... Não chore Bella. Deixe-me explicar. Por favor, me escute. – implorei. Eu odiava vê-la chorar, com aquele olhar tão devastado. Ela assentiu suavemente.

- Bella. Eu quero olhar em seus olhos enquanto digo isso. Sim? Eu quero que você perceba que digo a verdade. – Eu disse, colocando as mãos em cada uma de suas bochechas. Ela olhou para mim, suas orbes chocolates fixado nos meus. Eu me perguntei se poderia falar coerentemente enquanto ela olhava para mim dessa maneira.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, e respirei fundo. Tinha os nervos a flor da pele. E se Bella me rejeitasse? Isso sem duvida arrancaria o meu coração.

Abri os olhos, e ordene minhas ideias para começar a explicar.

- Você se lembra do dia em que vimos os filmes?

Ela olhou para mim com um a testa franzida, mas assentiu.

- Bem. Bom, veja... tudo começou quando...

E ai, eu soltei tudo o que queria manter escondido dela. O encontro com os homens no beco, e uma ameaça terrível para ela. Eu podia ver, enquanto relatava a história o seu rosto com mais e mais medo, obviamente preocupada.

- Bella, eu não lhe disse porque eu pensei que era melhor que não se preocupasse com nada, eu... Achei melhor deixar a reunião e continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu nunca te enganei. Nunca menti quando eu disse que queria mudar. Porque eu queria. Mas eu não podia suportar aquilo... não podia suportar que te ameaçavam Bella. Entenda que para mim me da totalmente igual voltar a esse trabalho, desde que você esteja bem. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Sinto muito... lamento não ter lhe dito. Pensei que tudo seria mais fácil. Eu não sei como você descobriu, mas o ponto é que eu não fiz bem em escondê-lo. Perdoe-me. – Eu terminei durante todo o tempo olhando-a nos olhos. Nunca tirando os olhos dela, e espero ter transmitido todos os meus sentimentos através dos meus olhos. O amor e a proteção que sentia em relação a ela, e honestidade das minhas palavras. Desta vez não pode evitar, seus olhos começaram a derramar lágrimas incontrolavelmente.

- Edward... – sussurrou entrecortadamente, enquanto colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e colocou a cabeça no meu peito. Logo ela começou a soluçar.

- Bella... Por que você está chorando? Eu não gosto que o faça. Por favor... diga-me... – sussurrou enquanto acariciou suas costas. Depois de um tempo, finalmente levantou a cabeça para mim com os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes. Eu rapidamente passei os meus polegares sobre o seu rosto para enxugar as suas lágrimas.

- Eu sou um tolo. Eu te tratei como lixo. Quando na verdade você era à vítima, e a merda era eu. Me perdoe. Por favor... – disse enquanto mais lágrimas inundavam os seus olhos novamente. Eu tinha que pará-la. Eu odiava vê-la assim.

- Não, Bella. Sua reação foi normal. Qualquer um teria pensado que estava sendo enganada. Não havia nenhuma maneira que de você saber que eu tinha sido ameaçado. Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe – disse enquanto tomava suas mãos nas minhas, e acariciava com meus polegares.

- E se eu te perdôo, e você me perdoa? – perguntei logo depois de alguns segundos com um sorriso irônico. Ela, apesar de ainda estar chorando, soltou algumas risadinhas.

- Tudo bem. – Murmurou suavemente com um pequeno sorriso.

- Você sabe o que? – Perguntei depois de alguns segundos que estávamos nos observando. Ela inclinou a cabeça, esperando que continuasse.

Eu sorri, e me inclinou em direção a ela, trazendo meus lábios ao seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, e eu pude senti-la tremer. Eu me afastei levemente, o suficiente para ver seu rosto. Estava voltando a derramar lágrimas. Uma sensação de nervosismo me envolveu. E se... não correspondesse?

- Bella, eu entendo que você não sente o mesmo...

- Não! – disse enquanto tampava a minha boca com sua pequena mão – Nada disso –disse com uma expressão séria, mas em poucos segundos um brilhante e tímido sorriso, pousou em seus lábios, igual um rubor em um suave rosa em seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo. – disse com determinação, e eu podia sentir uma sensação de felicidade ao meu redor e um sorriso se abriu no meu rosto.

- Só mais uma coisa. – disse logo após um momento. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Tomei uma de suas mãos nas minhas, e olhei diretamente nos seus olhos.

- Isabella Swan, você vai ser minha namorada de novo?

Bella sorriu muito mais amplamente, mostrando os dentes brancos, os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Como posso negar isso? – respondeu e eu podia sentir meu coração inchar.

Minha vida estava completa novamente.

* * *

**Aww ele contou tudo pra ela s2 No próximo vamos ver o Edward e o Jacob conversando.**

**Beijos e comentem please**

**xx**


	25. Acordos e Interrupções

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Acordos e Interrupções**

**BPDV**

— Bella... – ouvi a voz de Edward sussurrada. Levantei meu rosto que estava escondido no seu peito para vê-lo olhando para mim hesitante. Eu inclinei minha cabeça.

— Há algo de errado? – Perguntei, estendendo a mão para acariciar seu rosto.

— Alice e Jasper... ainda acho que te enganei. Eu quero falar com eles. Eu não iria querer os seus melhores amigos me odiassem, enquanto eu estou com você. – Disse enquanto pegou minha mão descansando sobre seu rosto e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

Sorri e assenti com a cabeça.

— Eu também penso assim. Gostaria de deixar claro a verdade. – Edward sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar.

O beijo no início foi lento e inocente, mas a medida que passavam os segundos foi se transformando em um beijo apaixonado e desesperado. Eu percebi que... precisava dele, e o pensamento de nós _juntos_ me fez corar. Nada mais o tínhamos feito uma só vez, e nem sequer conseguia me lembrar, o que era patético.

Senti as mãos de Edward acariciando minhas costas, e eu estremeci. Começou a deitar-me no sofá onde nos encontrávamos sentados, deixando-me deitada de costas e Edward em cima de mim. Seguiu beijando-me e senti como seus lábios suaves e quentes desciam até o meu pescoço, beijando e chupando. Eu ia me deixar levar pelas sensações quando a campainha nos sobressaltou.

Eu ouvi Edward rosnar no meu pescoço e eu soltei umas risadinhas, meio divertida pela atitude frustrada de Edward e meio irritada com a interrupção. Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus para outro beijo, mas a campainha tocou novamente, desta vez repetidamente. Edward se afastou lentamente.

— Quem estará incomodando? – Murmurou, franzindo a testa para a porta. Ele se virou para mim. – Já volto. Isto não terminou — sorriu torto fazendo com que eu corasse, por causa das suas palavras e seu sorriso. Ele se levantou do sofá e enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente eu sentei no meu lugar, arrumando o meu cabelo e passando minhas mãos sobre minha blusa. Eu me virei para a porta para ver quem era.

Fiquei surpresa ao ver Jacob. Eu podia perceber que estava um pouco irritado, sua testa enrugada e os lábios franzidos. Edward se surpreendeu ao vê-lo e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Oh, Jacob! Hum, oi. – Cumprimentou um pouco desconfortável

— Edward! Agora, se eu pudesse dizer o que aconteceu com você? Por que lançaste-me da sua casa? Foi .. — Olhou para o relógio — duas horas e não se incomodou em me chamar. — Sua voz era tensa. Eu senti o wrap stress. Eu não queria testemunhar uma de suas explosões no momento. Relaxei um pouco quando eu notei que ele estava controlando a voz dela, mas tinha uma pitada de tensão nele, tinha um volume normal, então eu não estava gritando ou levantar a voz.

— Eu sinto muito, realmente Jacob, eu esqueci. Mas eu acho que você e eu temos muito o que falar. — Edward disse calmamente, e naquele momento eu sabia que queria saber o que eu, se suas intenções eram boas, e como eles seriam depois disso, seja como amigo ou inimigo. Eu sabia que eles tinham muito para falar, então eu desculpei-me dizendo que eu estava indo para o banheiro. Talvez Edward quisesse que eu o acompanhasse, mas sabia que era melhor que resolvessem isso entre eles. Então eu fui para o meu quarto e preparei um bom banho de espuma relaxante.

**EPDV**

Eu me senti um pouco mal quando vi Bella ir, mas eu sabia que era só para que Jacob e eu tivéssemos uma conversa de forma adequada. Sabia que se Bella estivesse presente talvez Jacob não diria todas as verdades. No momento em que as palavras saíram de minha boca, a expressão de Jacob tornou-se confusa e incrédula. Mas não disse nada. Estava aprofundado em seus pensamentos, e o convidei para entrar enquanto ele ainda estava sem dizer uma palavra. Ele entrou e sentou em um dos sofás, e eu fiquei de pé com uma pequena mesa de mogno entre nós dois.

— Explique-se.

Jacob levantou os olhos e olhou para mim com a testa franzida.

— Explicar o que? – perguntou enquanto se recostava no sofá e cruzava seus braços sobre seu peito. Eu suspirei.

— Explique tudo, Jacob. Por que fez isso de forma hipócrita? Para se aproximar de Bella? Para que, Jake? Eu me lembro de tudo agora. E sua atitude me confunde. – Eu disse, balançando a cabeça levemente.

— Edward – suspirou – Eu entendo que você se comporte assim. Você conhece o ditado 'nunca sabe o que tem até que perde'? – Perguntou.

Revirei os olhos.

— Diga-me onde você quer chegar.

— A isso que me refiro –disse como se fosse óbvio –devo admitir que fiquei com muita raiva que tenha escondido sobre Bella, e quando eu vi-os no parque... os ciúmes me dominaram – Fez uma breve pausa – Tinha planejado nunca mais falar com você na minha vida. Mas com o passar do tempo, percebi que agi de uma forma exagerada. Não deveria ter dito nada daqui... e, portanto, decidi ligar pra você quando passasse essa loucura que eu sentia por Bella, e falaria com você, e pelo menos tentaria que ficássemos em paz ou o que seja. Um dia, eu sabia que eu estava pronto para ligar, porque a minha raiva estava suficientemente controlada e finalmente tinha entendido que Bella não me queria. Doeu perceber isso, mas eu tive que fazer. Quando eu liguei, não sabe quão aterrorizado fiquei quando uma enfermeira atendeu. – fez uma careta – disse que você tinha sido atropelado, que tinha ferimentos graves, e faria todo o possível para salvá-lo. Eu juro que pensei que você estava morto, e me senti... terrível, porque eu nunca poderia pedir desculpas. Quando eu descobri que você estava bem, percebi que tinha que fazer algo para recompensar, e quando me disseram que precisavam para cuidar de você, não hesite em tomar essa chance. – Disse quase tudo, sem parar, e quando ele terminou, respirou fundo e soltou lentamente.

— Você acredita em mim? – Perguntou depois de um curto período de tempo. – Eu entendo se você não o fizer, mas eu juro que toda a merda que eu disse é verdade. – disse seriamente. Eu estava completamente surpreso com a "nova" atitude de Jacob. Ele nunca se comportou tão sério, e depois de observar por alguns segundos, percebi que suas palavras eram verdadeiras e que ele se sentia culpado sobre o que tinha feito.

— Bem, eu também não fui um amigo muito bom, então... Eu acho que estamos quites. Não? – terminei com um sorriso. Jacob ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você realmente acredita em mim ? Uau, eu pensei que ia ter que beijar os seus pés. – Eu ri e revirei os olhos. – Certo, sim, eu acho que estamos quites. – Sorriu e imediatamente se levantou e caminhou em direção à cozinha. Eu franzi a testa, mas entendi quando ele voltou com duas garrafas de cerveja já abertas. Me passou uma e eu peguei.

— Vamos brincar – escutei Jacob dizer – Por novos começos.

— Por novos começos. – Repeti, e nós batemos as garrafas e depois demos um longo gole.

**BPDV**

No começo eu pensei que estava sonhando, mas com o passar dos segundos a voz foi ficando clara enquanto a batida se tornou mais insistente.

— Bella...! – ouvi a voz que eu conhecia tão bem. Meus olhos se abriram lentamente, e eu percebi que tinha adormecido na banheira. Já que a água estava fria e isso me fez estremecer.

— Bella! Você está aí? – voz de Edward estava um pouco desesperada.

— Sim, desculpe! Adormeci. – Respondi imediatamente para tranquilizá-lo. Escutei como suspirava de alívio.

— Você me deu um susto terrível. Eu vou te esperar aqui fora, certo?

Eu ri um pouco de sua preocupação desnecessária.

— Claro. – me levantei sobre as minhas pernas dormentes e, em seguida, retirei o tampo da banheira e sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada em volta do meu corpo.

Ao ir para o meu quarto imediatamente fui para o armário, já que supunha que mais tarde iríamos visitar Alice e Jasper, para uma pequena conversa. Acabei vestindo um top branco com bordados na gola, jeans confortáveis, que iam até acima do tornozelo e coloquei uma sandália marrom com alguns detalhes coloridos. Sabia que quando eu encontrasse minha melhor amiga ela faria uma inspeção das minhas roupas, então eu tentei escolher com cuidado.

Eu finalmente abri a porta e fui direto para a sala onde era suposto que Edward e Jacob estavam. Como imaginei, eles estavam ali conversando e pelo o que pude escutar tinha a ver com carros. _Homens._

Edward se virou imediatamente em minha direção quando ouviu o som dos meus sapatos em contato com o chão de mármore. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto e o devolvi.

— Está tudo... resolvido? – Perguntei hesitante. Jacob assentiu e Edward encolheu os ombros, não dando importância. Fui para o sofá e sentou ao lado de Edward, porque Jacob estava deitado no sofá em frente.

— Eu acho que iremos para Alice, certo? – Edward perguntou quando me sentei no móvel de couro confortável.

Eu assenti.

— Jacob, quer ir com a gente? – perguntei me virando para ele. Eu não gostava muito da idéia, mas não queria ser rude.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Hum .. Não acho que posso, na verdade. Eu tenho uma viagem de negócios amanhã e tinha planejado fazer as malas hoje. Mas obrigado pelo convite. – Sorriu um pouco triste – Além disso, acho que chegou o dia de irmos... ele já recuperou a memória – disse olhando para Edward — Eu acho que agora mesmo vou começar a arrumar minhas coisas. Já volto. – E com isso ele se levantou e desapareceu pelo corredor.

Ao ouvir o 'irmos', não pude evitar a onda de tristeza que invadiu-me. Eu não tinha pensado que era hora de irmos. Eu não tinha percebido o quão confortável eu estava ali naquele momento. Eu suspirei. Suponho que Jacob tem razão, é hora de irmos embora. Não é que eu tenha pretendido ficar para mim... ainda que... bom.. a idéia não me parece... muito ruim.

Mordi o lábio, pensando no fato de que no meu interior preferiria ficar aqui do que voltar ao meu vazio e escuro apartamento.

— O que você está pensando? – sobressaltei ouvir a voz de Edward tão perto. Ele pegou minha mão na dele, e eu virei para ele encontrá-lo olhando para mim hesitante.

— O que foi? – perguntei, ignorando a pergunta dela.

Passaram uns segundos, para que logo balançasse a cabeça. Ele olhou para cima e me deu um sorriso alegre.

— Nada. Não se preocupe.

Eu suspirei.

— Bem... Eu acho que... depois de ir na Alice virei buscar as minhas coisas... – Murmurei. Edward não disse nada. Nem se quer me atrevi a olhar para ele. – Volto já. – Eu disse, então sai rapidamente. Eu não queria que visse o quão triste esse assunto me deixava.

Mas por dentro eu não podia evitar de me perguntar... Por acaso não quer que eu fique? Ele não me disse nada... simplesmente permaneceu em silêncio.

Eliminei esses pensamentos imediatamente. Deveria estar feliz, Edward já recuperou a memória, e ele me disse que me amava. Já esses temas de segundo plano poderiam esperar.

Entrei no meu quarto para pegar uma jaqueta de pano fino marrom e minha bolsa preta. Quando voltei Edward, ainda se encontrava sentado no sofá, perdido em pensamentos. Eu me aproximei dele e ele sobressaltou quando me sentei ao lado dele, provavelmente não tomou consciência da minha presença até agora. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, os olhos fixos em seus sapatos.

Peguei a mão dele. Eu não queria qualquer tipo de desconforto entre os dois, essa era a última coisa que queria para nós.

— Está tudo bem? Você sabe que pode me dizer tudo.

A minha respiração cortou quando ele se virou para mim. Nossos rostos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, e eu pude ver em grande detalhes as suas feições perfeitas. Ele era tão perfeito.

Seus olhos verdes perfuraram os meus, enquanto a sua respiração, quente e doce colidia com o meu rosto.

Na minha cabeça imediatamente vieram as memórias de algumas horas atrás, o que Edward e eu estávamos fazendo antes de Jacob nos interromper.

Sua irresistível proximidade, mais aqueles pensamentos me fizeram perder o controle.

Não aguentei mais.

Eu me lancei sobre ele. Meus braços enrolaram em seu pescoço enquanto o beijava com entusiasmo. Edward não demorou em reagir, respondeu com a mesma intensidade que eu lhe dava. A força do impacto e a velocidade fizeram com que Edward caísse sobre o sofá, desta vez eu estava sobre ele. Acariciei seu peito sobre a camisa preta uma e outra vez, e um gemido dele vibrou contra os meus lábios.

Começamos a aprofundar o beijo, quando um som nos tirou de nossa bolha.

— Whoa! – Gritou a voz profunda de Jacob – Uh... desculpe... eh, eu – começou a gaguejar nervosamente, e eu rapidamente me separei de Edward, voltando a sentar no sofá. Um rubor cobriu minhas bochechas enquanto eu tentava arrumar o meu cabelo. Jacob estava de pé no corredor com os olhos arregalados.

— Desculpe ... me pegaram de surpresa... eh... – coçou a nuca, um sinal de desconforto – suponho que já deveria ir – terminou, olhando para ambos.

— Claro. Nós o acompanhamos. – Eu ouvi Edward dizer com um tom rouco em sua voz.

A despedida de Jacob foi rápida. Edward e eu o agradecemos por tudo, obviamente, por sua ajuda e pela grande mudança que estava tentando fazer com a sua atitude. Não o veríamos pelo menos até o próximo fim de semana já que amanhã era o primeiro dia da semana e estaria viajando desde a manhã de segunda-feira até sexta-feira. Depois de ver Jacob entrar em sua caminhonete, liguei para Alice para perguntar se podia passar na sua casa. Lhe informei brevemente que Edward tinha recuperado sua memória e que precisava falar com ela e Jasper. Ela, obviamente, concordou. Por sua voz que eu poderia dizer que estava um pouco confusa, porque ela pensou que, depois de Edward recuperar sua memória eu me separaria dele. Mas ela não sabe a verdade. E é por isso que vamos visitá-la.

Edward e eu fomos para o seu volvo logo após a chamada.

Finalmente eu posso usá-lo! – disse alegremente enquanto se aproximava do carro prata brilhante – Eu estava farto de Jacob com isso de não poder dirigir por Chicago por causa da minha falta de memória. Estava com amnésia, não idiota. – riu e eu o acompanhei.

Dentro do carro, eu me virei para Edward.

— O que você planeja dizer a Alice? – Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros quando ligou o motor.

— Você sabe, a verdade. – sorriu torto. Revirei os olhos.

— Eu sei, mas... você não está nervoso?

— Enquanto esteja comigo não estarei. – Me olhou intensamente e eu sorri para logo inclinar-me e lhe dar um beijo curto na boca.

~.~

— Bella! — Alice gritou feliz para logo me puxar para um grande abraço, como se não tivéssemos nos visto em dias, quando apenas nos vimos hoje de manhã. Para ser tão pequena, esta menina tinha força. Após alguns segundos, finalmente me separou e enquanto envolvia suas pequenas mãos em meu antebraço, viajou com seus olhar por todo o meu corpo. Finalmente pousou em meus olhos, e me deu um sorriso. Eu relaxei aliviada. Naquele momento eu sabia que tinha passado no teste.

— Nada mal... não é mal. Já está aprendendo a se vesti. – riu levemente e eu rodei os olhos. Eu disse: Olá para Jasper, o qual acabara de aparecer atrás de Alice, e logo me afastei para ficar do lado de Edward.

— Oi gente. – Edward acenou e eu podia ver estava um pouco desconfortável. Eu rapidamente peguei sua mão e dei-lhe um apertão. Ele virou para mim e eu sorri de uma forma tranqüilizadora.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Olá. – o cumprimentou sem importância e lhe dei um olhar mal. Jasper acenou com a cabeça na forma de saudação. Edward fez o mesmo.

— Entre. Oh, Bella, Edward... – olhou pelo canto de olho o último – Eu esqueci de dizer que temos convidados. Os tios Jasper acabam de nos fazer uma visita surpresa, e depois vão passar a noite aqui. Gostariam de ficar para jantar com a família? – disse tudo aquilo rapidamente. Qualquer um teria dificuldade para entender, mas eu já tinha acostumado.

Eu sorri.

— Não tem problema, Al. Claro que ficaremos – respondi e ela saltou emocionadamente.

— Ótimo! Entrem.

Alice e Jasper nos levou para dentro e imediatamente entramos na sala de estar. Atravessamos a sala e vimos que estávamos indo para o quintal, onde se podia ver o início do crepúsculo. EU não tinha visto essa parte da casa de Alice, quando eu vim para a inauguração estava tudo escuro lá fora e quando eu os encontrei esta manhã estávamos o indo ao shopping.

O quintal era relativamente grande, era tudo verde, com uma árvore no canto e uma piscina média na frente dela. Do outro lado estava uma mesa de madeira com bancos em cada lado, e uma churrasqueira para trás. Apesar de ainda ter o sol, o pátio e estava iluminado por dois postes, uma em cada lado da área verde.

Minha atenção se dirigiu para as pessoas que estavam sentadas nas cadeiras brancas reclináveis em frente à piscina. Um homem que estava tinha cerca de quarenta anos estava sentado ao lado de uma senhora que parecia ter a mesma idade. Ambos tinham a pele morena, o homem cabelos escuros e olhos escuros. A mulher ao lado do homem, tinha cabelo preto com cachos e olhos da mesma cor. Em frente a eles, na outra cadeira estava outro rapaz nos encarando, ele era mais novo do que o primeiro, pelo o que percebi devia ter uns vinte e poucos anos, como eu. O rapaz tinha um cabelo preto desarrumado, e uma pele mais pálida que os outros anteriores. Eu não pude ver seu rosto. Na piscina, uma pequena menina de ao menos oito anos estava nadando feliz enquanto brincava com alguns de seus brinquedos na água. Ela tinha uma forte semelhança com a senhora, então achei que era sua filha.

Alice e Jasper nos levou até os presentes e paramos em frente as três pessoas. Finalmente eu vi o rosto do rapaz, tinha um rosto oval, feições masculinas e olhos azuis. O rapaz aparentemente reparou em mim o observando, enquanto olhava para cima e sorriu para mim de forma estranha. Desviei o olhar rapidamente. Instantaneamente, eu pude sentir o braço de Edward deslizando pelas minhas costas, e sua mão pousou na minha cintura.

— Bella, Edward, estes são Eleazar e Carmen, os tios de Jasper. Este é seu filho, Félix. – Alice nos apresentou, apontando para cada um, e o casal nos deu um sorriso caloroso, que Edward e eu devolvemos. Senti minha mão ser tomada e eu me virei para ver o rapaz chamado Félix pegar minha mão com a dele e beijá-la. O aperto de Edward nas minhas costas ficou mais forte.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. – sorriu. Ele se virou para Edward relutantemente, eu já sabia que só o fazia por mera educação. – Edward. – assentiu com a cabeça. Eu me virei para Edward e fiquei surpresa ao ver seu rosto tão tenso e endurecido. Sua testa estava franzida e os seus lábios formavam uma linha reta. Sua orbes estavam escurecidas. Sabia muito bem que estava com raiva. Mas por quê? Por Félix beijar a minha mão, ou o quê? Por acaso estava com ciúmes? Eu tive que morder meu lábio diante o último pensamento. Quem teria pensado que Edward era dos namorados ciumentos e possessivos?

Percebi então que eu _gostava_ que ele fosse assim. Afinal, eu sou sua.

— Eu acho que você deve pegar Jenny, se não quer que ela tenha um resfriado. – Ouvi uma voz suave e feminina, a voz de Carmen. Eleazar concordou e pediu licença para ir até a piscina e chamar a menina, que descobri que seu nome era Jenny.

— Bem! – Eu ouvi Alice exclamar, chamando a atenção dos presentes. – Eu acho que é hora de que Jasper comece a preparar o churrasco, não é amor? – Alice perguntou olhando para Jasper. Ele assentiu. Alice virou-se para os outros. – Vamos para a cozinha, e já voltamos! – disse alegremente e ela e Jasper entraram na casa. Edward me chamou no momento em que ficamos com Félix e Carmen.

— Bella, você não acha que é um bom momento para falar com eles? – Sussurrou, e fiquei surpresa por ter esquecido do porque estávamos lá. Toda a questão da família Jasper tinha me distraído. Ouvi Félix me chamar e quando abri a boca para dizer algo, Edward me puxou pelo braço segurando a minha mão e levou-me – ou melhor, arrastou-me, – na direção que Alice e Jasper tomaram, então eu não pude ficar e ouvir qualquer coisa que Félix queria dizer.

Quando entramos na sala, eu parei, fazendo com que Edward também parasse e virasse.

— Edward! Qual é o seu problema? – Eu tentei parecer irritada, quando na verdade a possessividade de Edward não me enfurecia, em nada.

— Que problema? Vamos apenas falar com Alice e Jasper, lembra? – disse como se fosse óbvio, ainda que sua voz estava um pouco tensa.

— Mas você tinha que me arrastar assim só para ir procurá-los. Félix ia me dizer algo e você vem e me puxa sem me deixar conversar um pouco. – eu o tentei provocar um pouco, realmente queria ver como ele reagiria.

Eu podia ver que abriu a boca para falar, mas, em seguida, uma voz nos interrompeu.

— Bella, Edward? – Perguntou Alice na porta da frente da sala. Edward e eu nos viramos em sua direção.

— Vocês gostariam de vir para a cozinha? Eu acho que... precisamos conversar – disse seriamente. Era estranho ouvi-la falar sério, mas seria muito mais estranho vê-la saltar para cima e para baixo e gritando enquanto falávamos desse tema.

Alice nos levou até a cozinha, onde vimos Jasper pegar algo na geladeira. Alice o chamou e ele imediatamente parou, voltando-se para nos ver. Quando percebeu que era nós, sua expressão ficou séria e caminhou para estar ao lado de Alice. No meio da cozinha estava tinha uma mesa pequena, e o casal se encontrava atrás dessa, enquanto Edward e eu estávamos de pé, do outro lado, tendo a mesa entre nós.

Alice se apoiou colocando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

— Bem? Explique. Você realmente enganou a Bella?

E assim Edward começou a explicar. Ele disse-lhes tudo o que tinha me contado, como tudo começou, ia ver filmes comigo, mas ele o ameaçaram – especificamente a mim – para fazer um trabalho, e que Sophie era apenas algo que tinha de fazer por pura obrigação. Jasper e Alice analisaram a sua expressão, olhando a Edward com escrutínio enquanto ele falava. Devo enfatizar que eles são muito bons observadores, especialmente Jasper devido ao seu trabalho como psicólogo, por isso sabem ler muito bem as pessoas. Eu tinha certeza que iria acabar muito bem, porque sabia que Edward era sincero.

Finalmente ele terminou a sua explicação. Jasper e Alice continuaram com sua observação. Depois de pelo menos dois minutos, um sorriso brilhante apareceu no pequeno rosto da minha amiga. Alice olhou para seu noivo, e ele lhe devolveu o olhar. Finalmente, Jasper sorriu, e com isso eu sabia que tudo estaria simplesmente bem.

A conversa terminou com Alice abraçando Edward e pedindo desculpas, e com um aperto de mãos Jasper também pediu desculpas pelos preconceitos que tinha anteriormente sobre Edward. Edward estava sorrindo, provavelmente feliz por estar bem novamente com todo mundo. Ele sabia que Jasper e Alice eram uma parte importante da minha vida, e como agora ele era parte da minha, seguramente ao menos queria se dar bem com os meus amigos, não manter um pacto de ódio com eles.

Jasper e Alice pediram licença levando em suas mãos os materiais de cozinha e duas bolsas, uma com pedaços de carne e uma com pães de hambúrguer.

Edward e eu ficamos sozinhos na cozinha. Me aproximei para abraçá-lo brevemente, e quando me afastei, notei em sua expressão que nossa pequena discussão sobre Félix ainda não tinha terminado.

— Então... – Começou depois de um tempo. – Você gosta do tal Félix? Você queria ficar com ele? – Perguntou, fingindo indiferença, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos a raiva contida. Mordi o lábio.

— E se queria? O que tem de errado? Você é o único cara que eu posso estar sabe? – esta bem, eu acho que estava exagerando. Edward enrolou as mãos em punhos e sua testa estava enrugada.

— Bella... Eu não quero você perto de Félix. – disse com uma voz tensa, e eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Eu o estava tirando de sua caixa, e que isso divertia.

— O que ele fez para que você o queira longe de mim? Eu acho que é um bom rapaz – Eu respondi inocentemente.

— Bella – ele disse, se aproximando de mim. – Você não reparou como te olhava? Aquele idiota estava quase declarando como concorrência. – Murmurou a poucos centímetros de mim.

— Você acha que ele é muita concorrência? – Perguntei tentando não rir. Ele ignorou completamente a minha pergunta. Os olhos de Edward escureceram e surpreendeu-me me pressionando contra a mesa, colocando os braços em cada lado do meu corpo enquanto suas mãos apertavam a borda da superfície da mesa. Seu rosto estava muito próximo ao meu, e eu senti novamente aquela sensação de descontrole e desejo que senti nas duas vezes fomos interrompidos por Jacob.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para mim, e lentamente, muito lentamente levou seus lábios ao meu pescoço onde eu pude sentir seu hálito quente fazendo contato com a pele abaixo do meu ouvido. Estremeci.

— Por acaso tenho que te lembrar de quem você é? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido de maneira sensual, e eu mordi meu lábio para conter gemido. Seus lábios finalmente apertaram contra o meu pescoço, deixando vários beijos debaixo da minha orelha e desceu até o começo do meu ombro. Ao tê-lo tão próximo fez a sua doce fragrância tão característica chegar as minha narinas, aumentando o desejo.

De forma desesperada, não podendo agüentar mais, tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o aproximei dos meus lábios para pressionar-los contra os seus. Nós nos beijamos de forma ansiosa e impaciente, um beijo mais feroz e apaixonado do que os anteriores.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo estivemos nos beijando, mas em algum momento as minhas pernas estavam envolvidas em sua cintura, enquanto eu estava sentada na mesa, as mãos de Edward percorreram em todo o meu corpo ansiosamente. Minha mão não saia de seu cabelo bagunçando, tudo isso enquanto nossos lábios estavam juntos. Não queria me separar, até mesmo para respirar.

Amaldiçoei quando ouvi a voz de Alice interromper.

— Consigam um quarto! – ouvi a sua voz gritar com um toque de diversão. Edward se separou de mim e me olhou com um grande sorriso em seus lábios inchados. Suspirei enquanto fazia beicinho e cruzava os braços.

— Isso parece um complô de 'interromper a Bella e Edward'? – Murmurei principalmente para mim mesma, mas Edward ouviu e riu.

— Logo teremos tempo para mais. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu estremeci. Voltou a inclinar-se até os meus lábios para deixar um beijo casto e depois me ajudou a levantar da mesa. Ele pegou minha mão com a dele e fomos juntos para o quintal.

O churrasco estava incrivelmente confortável, apesar das tentativas vãs de flertar Félix — nas quais Edward sempre aproveitava para se aproximar de mim e me dar um beijo nos lábios, provavelmente jogando na cara de Félix com quem eu estava—, Carmen e Eleazar eram umas pessoas excelentes e amigáveis, e sua filha Jenny nos manteve rindo durante toda a refeição. Era uma menina muito engraçada. Eu definitivamente a imaginava como uma comediante no futuro.

Finalmente chegou à hora de irmos, e nos despedimos de cada um com um abraço, ainda que o de Félix foi... um tanto incomodo. Não planejava qualquer aproximação com ele, mas o cara só se aproximou de mim e me puxou contra seu peito. Os segundos se passaram e não me soltava, e foi Edward que teve que me pegar pela cintura e me afastar. Félix tinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto quando eu saí, e Edward estava soltando fumaça pelas ventas. Eu simplesmente me levantei na ponta dos pés para beijar Edward. Aparentemente funcionou, porque sua expressão relaxou e me deu um sorriso torto. Era óbvio que ambos queríamos mais do que apenas um beijo, mas isso teria que esperar até... estarmos sozinhos.

Quando saímos pela porta da casa de Alice foi impossível não notar o olhar travesso e lascivo que Edward me deu. Eu podia imaginar muito bem o que estava passando por sua cabeça. Tudo que desejava era que fizesse o ato logo... se não o fizesse estou segura que logo eu iria explodir.

* * *

**Assuntos resolvidos, agora eles vão para a parte boa lol' Me gusta!**

**Beijos e até**

**xx**


	26. Desejo

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Desejo**

A forma em que Edward dirigiu para seu o apartamento era realmente assustador. Meu sangue sumiu do meu rosto quando notei que o velocímetro marcava quase 200 km por hora.

— Edward! – gritei como as minhas unhas cavado no assento.

— O que foi? Você está bem? – perguntou enquanto se virou em minha direção. Como se fosse possível, empalideci ainda mais.

— Edward! Olhe para frente! E pare de dirigir como um louco! – gritei com a voz trêmula. Por acaso pretendia nos matar ou o quê?

Seu controle no volante relaxou e soltou algumas risadinhas. Vi como a agulha vermelha do velocímetro desceu até a 80 km.

— Não é engraçado – resmunguei enquanto cruzei os braços. Ele mordeu o lábio para evitar uma nova rodada de risos da sua boca.

— Me desculpe, eu estou muito... _ansioso _para chegar – Ronronou e estremeci diante a maneira sensual que ele falou. Um sorriso sedutor dançou em seus lábios, e eu senti minha respiração acelerar à medida que percebi o que ele queria dizer.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade finalmente chegamos no estacionamento de seu prédio, e em menos de um segundo Edward já estava abrindo minha porta e tirando-me volvo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando a mão de Edward caiu das minhas costas para a minha... parte traseira. Eu me virei para ele e ele apenas sorriu torto. Praticamente corremos para o elevador para ir ao seu apartamento.

Como eram alguns muitos andares, Edward não perdeu tempo, e eu estava agradecida. No momento em que as portas do elevador fecharam, ele imediatamente me encurralou no canto do cubículo e pegou os meus lábios nos seus. Eu respondi com fervor enquanto nossas mãos acariciavam cada centímetro de nossos corpos. Os gemidos não demoraram e Edward me levantou para poder envolver as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Eu o fiz rapidamente.

O som da porta de metal abrindo nos fez parar.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi uma família do outro lado da porta. Uma mulher, um homem e uma criança, pelo menos, de cinco anos, nos olhavam incrédulos.

Tirei minhas pernas tão rápido quanto eu podia e Edward e eu ficamos a uma distância segura, enquanto o casal entrava com a criança, os primeiros nos dando um olhar moral. Eu vi como marcavam o botão do estacionamento. Porra, os teremos por todo o caminho.

O desconforto e a tensão era palpável na pequena área e só piorou quando uma voz pequena quebrou o silêncio.

— Mamãe... – a criança sussurrou. A mulher se inclinou para frente, colocando seu ouvido perto seus lábios. – O que esses dois estavam fazendo agorinha? Por que eles faziam sons como se algo doesse? – Perguntou inocentemente. Ele tentou dizer o mais baixo possível, mas sua voz podia ser ouvida em toda a cabine perfeitamente. Senti meu rosto começar a aquecer intensamente e me remexi desconfortável no meu lugar. A mulher me deu um olhar de desaprovação, e o homem olhou para nós com uma carranca.

— Nada, Ian. Coisas de adultos. – A mulher disse baixinho, acariciando os cachos loiros do pequeno.

Escutei um sufocado som ao meu lado e quando virei minha mandíbula quase caiu. Edward estava _rindo_! Enquanto eu quero que a terra me engula, para ele tudo parece engraçado. Ele sentiu meu olhar e se virou para mim enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, os cantos dos seus lábios curvados em um sorriso. Neguei com a cabeça delicadamente. Esse cara era incrível.

Finalmente, chegamos ao último andar, e quando saí do elevador tive que resistir ao impulso de gritar um grande "Aleluia!"

Quando a porta do mesmo fechou, eu me virei para Edward. O olhar que ele me deu foi tão intenso que a minha respiração tornou-se difícil. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que o habitual, e suas orbes mostravam todo o desejo contido. A vergonha de há pouco tempo desapareceu imediatamente. A visão fez o meu estômago se contorcer, ansiosa para continuar o que começamos no elevador.

No momento que atravessamos a porta do apartamento de Edward, seus braços fortes logo me encurralaram contra esta, e seus lábios pressionaram contra mim em um intenso e louco beijo. Depois de um tempo eu pude sentir sua língua percorrer o meu lábio inferior, pedindo permissão para entrar. Imediatamente eu abri minha boca e minha língua fez contato com a dele em uma dança frenética e apaixonada. Eu não deixava de acariciar a parte de trás da sua cabeça, entrelaçando meus dedos pelos seus cabelos macios, certamente bagunçando mais do que estava.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nessa posição, mas logo pareceram horas, Edward levantou o meu corpo e eu, instintivamente, envolvi a sua cintura com as minhas pernas firmemente. Com suas mãos segurando-me pelas minhas pernas e passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, Edward nos levou rapidamente pelo corredor e cruzou até a direita, para o que eu podia deduzir ser o seu quarto. Nossas respirações eram ofegantes praticamente por todo o caminho, e notei que um leve rubor cobria o rosto de Edward. Estava muito sexy e adorável ao mesmo tempo.

Finalmente atravessamos a porta de um quarto, mas não me deu tempo para inspecioná-lo, tampouco queria fazê-lo. Eu só tinha olhos para ele nesse momento.

Edward voltou a me puxar um beijo desesperado enquanto me deitava sobre algo acolchoado e suave. Minha cabeça fez contato com o travesseiro frio, mas tudo que eu podia sentir era o calor.

Edward se afastou um instante, e eu podia sentir como tirava as minhas sandálias, escutando-as ressoar no chão, igual os seus sapatos. Ele se aproximou de mim, seu rosto inclinando-se no meu. Voltou a me dar um beijo nos lábios para logo descer os seus para o meu queixo, deixando pequenos beijos em seu caminho. Foi descendo até finalmente chegar no meu pescoço, onde se ocupou pressionando seus lábios repetidamente. Deixei escapar um pequeno gemido quando senti sua língua quente e úmida lamber lentamente toda a extensão do meu pescoço. Lambeu e lambeu pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, e eu não pude deixar de continuar soltando pequenos gemidos de satisfação.

Então passou as mordidas.

— Ah! – soltei quando me mordeu proporcionadamente forte, o qual invés de doer foi deliciosamente bem. Mordeu e sugou a pele do meu pescoço repetidas vezes, e pude sentir como a parte baixa do meu estomago ia esquentando, preparando-me para o que ia vir.

Edward finalmente afastou seus lábios no meu pescoço, o qual certamente teria cupões mais tarde. Seus lábios voltaram a seguir descendo deixando minha pele molhada, e chegou a minha clavícula, onde beijou e lambeu algumas vezes.

— Edward... – Eu engasguei – Eu vou ficar louca.

Eu podia ouvir sua gargalhada rouca contra a minha pele, enquanto seu hálito quente chocava contra a minha pele molhada, o que me fez estremecer. Edward se inclinou para trás, ficando sentada em seus joelhos enquanto suas pernas estavam em de cada lado do meu corpo. Edward imediatamente estendeu a mão e acariciou minha parte de pele exposta entre a minha camisa e calças, o que fez meu estômago se contrair e voltar a me estremecer. Depois de acariciar por alguns segundos, as mãos macias tocaram a borda da minha camisa e começou a subir, indicando que ia tirar. Eu concordei com entusiasmo, levantando-me ligeiramente para poder tirá-la. Eu estava apenas em um sutiã azul com rendas nas bordas.

— _Linda._

Os olhos flamejantes de Edward me olhavam intensamente, comendo-me com os olhos. Eu podia sentir meu rosto em chamas.

— Sua vez – disse tentando soar sexy, e eu levantei as mãos para retirar sua camisa, abrindo botão por botão em uma velocidade lenta, fazendo o que ele tinha feito comigo. Quando eu finalmente tirei, acariciei seu suave e musculoso tronco, subindo e descendo minhas mãos lentamente, impressionado-me quão perfeito era o corpo deste homem. _Meu _ homem.

Pude ver como Edward mordia o lábio e fechava seus olhos fortemente, obviamente tentando reprimir um gemido. Sorri.

Mas o sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto quando em menos de um segundo Edward me empurrou contra o colchão e colocou meus braços acima da minha cabeça. Suas mãos começaram a trabalhar imediatamente com o fecho das minhas calças, e a ação tão rápido que em menos de dez segundos ele a removeu, me fazendo ficar só de calcinha, as suas partes do jogo, de azul celeste e com rendas. Eu podia ver que, enquanto me examinava os olhos de Edward se escureceram consideravelmente. Parecia um predador tendo em mãos a sua presa.

Voltei a atrair Edward para mim, beijando-o profundamente. Enquanto nossas línguas dançaram, desci minhas mãos acariciando seus braços, seu estomago, e finalmente atingindo a borda das suas calças. Os desabotoei e a desci com as mãos trêmulas devido ao intenso prazer que sentia nesse momento. Enquanto descia a calça inevitavelmente toquei no grande volume que se destacava em sua boxers, e Edward soltou um gemido audível na minha boca, e eu devolvi gemido sem poder evitar. Edward se afastou para tirar suas calças rapidamente, estando em boxers pretas que aderiam a sua virilha. Ao notar a ereção de Edward, e sabia que havia sido graças a mim, só fez a minha excitação crescer e o ardor na minha barriga ficando cada vez mais intensa.

Edward voltou a descer no meu pescoço, desta vez por outro lado, sugando e lambendo esporadicamente. Seus lábios desceram, e quando eles chegaram na clavícula, não parou por aí, como fez da última vez. Seus lábios desceram ainda mais, atingindo o centro do meu peito. Ele deixou um beijo ali, e muito lentamente, foi em direção ao meu peito direito, beijando-o pelo pano, e, finalmente colocando seus lábios sobre o meu coberto, mas endurecido mamilo. Gemi um pouco forte, quando ele começou a chupar o centro do meu peito com força, e uns segundos depois seus lábios se moveram para o lado esquerdo, fazendo o mesmo que fez antes. Sua mão subiu por meu estômago, e caiu no meio dos meus seios. Pensei que iria ficar louca de prazer quando retirou o fecho do sutiã – que estava na frente – e, com meus seios expostos, ele retornou ao seu trabalho anterior, com uma boca em meu mamilo esquerdo e sua mão acariciando o outro. Percebi naquele momento que eu estava fazendo sons como uma lunática, praticamente gritando.

Adorava totalmente que fizesse aquilo, mas já nesses momento não agüentava mais. Tinha que tê-lo dentro de mim. Não, _necessitava_ tê-lo dentro de mim.

— Edward... por favor... – ofeguei, mas saiu mais parecido com um gemido.

— Diga-me, Bella... – disse sem ar, sua respiração fazendo contato com meu peito molhado. – Diga-me o que você quer. – disse enquanto suas mãos quentes acariciavam todo o meu corpo, meus braços, meus seios, minha barriga, minhas pernas.

— Por favor! – exclamei, ao ponto do desespero.

— Eu não posso saber o que você quer se não me disser – disse com tom sarcástico. Soltei o que me pareceu um rosnado. Eu estava ficando louca. Mas se arrependeria de jogar comigo assim, porque lhe mostraria exatamente o que eu quero.

Abri os olhos, os quais em algum momento tinha fechado, e notei que me observava com um olhar de luxuria, mas expectante, sua boca estava ligeiramente entreaberta e soltava esporádicos. Eu sorri maliciosamente.

Imediatamente, desci minha mão entre nossos corpos, até a parte baixa de Edward. Eu estava acariciando através de seu estômago, até finalmente chegar na sua dura virilha. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre sua ereção, e nisso dei um forte apertão.

A mandíbula de Edward se contorceu, fechou os olhos e soltou um forte gemido rouco.

— Eu quero isso... – disse com a mão ainda na sua virilha. Nisso tomei a sua mão com a minha, e imediatamente coloquei sobre o meu centro.

— Aqui. – terminei enquanto pressionava sua mão entre minhas pernas, e estava certa de que podia sentir o calor intenso e a umidade. Edward dessa vez soltou um grunhido.

Edward finalmente abriu os olhos e ofeguei diante o visível e intenso que era o fogo e a luxúria em suas órbitas. Edward não perdeu tempo. Removeu meu sutiã, levantando-me para poder tirar, e quando ele tomou a borda da calcinha pensei que iria tirar, mas soltei um grito abafado quando ouvi o tecido se rasgar. De fato, em sua mão estava minha roupa interior rasgada. Edward sorriu de lado e em menos de cinco segundos já havia retirado sua boxer, deixando-os nus. Seu corpo se pressionou contra o meu, e nós dois soltamos um gemido nossos sexos fizeram contato.

— Não aguento mais – pude ouvir Edward murmurar entre dentes, e abri os olhos quando me encheu completamente, penetrando rápido em mim e profundamente.

— Ughhh... – Edward soltou, colocando a cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço. Minha boca estava aberta, mas não produzia qualquer som, talvez fosse pelo intenso prazer. Permaneceu alguns segundos nesta posição, sem se mover, provavelmente saboreando a sensação. Talvez ele podia aguentar isso sem enlouquecer, mas eu_ não_.

Por isso levantei meus quadris para fora do colchão, pressionando contra o seu, fazendo com que Edward se aprofundasse mais em mim. Soltamos um gemido ao mesmo tempo.

Edward não demorou em mover os quadris, entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo. Começou lentamente, mas gradualmente começou aumentando até marcar um ritmo rápido e ágil. Nossos corpos se combinavam perfeitamente, movendo-se em uníssono. O atrito era delicioso, e eu estava no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo. Edward ainda descansava seu rosto no meu pescoço, de vez em quando deixando beijos quando não estava gemendo. Nós dois soltávamos sons fortes e desesperantes, embriagados pela sensação de que nossos corpos davam um ao outro.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou, mas já estávamos ambos pegajosos e suados devido à atividade. Nossas vozes eram cada vez mais roucas e se tornaram mais e mais audíveis, enquanto as sensações nos dirigiam ao tão esperado orgasmo. Eu podia sentir como a parte baixa do meu estomago ardia com tal intensidade que sabia que já faltava pouco.

— Edward! Eu... eu... perto – Sussurrei em seu ouvido entre respirações e Edward soltou um gemido antes de falar. Imediatamente ele levantou sua cabeça e meu coração engrandeceu ao ver suas orbes esmeraldas tão cheias de amor e desejo.

— Bella... Bella... oh deus... vem para mim... _eu te amo _— sussurrou com a voz tensa, obviamente, obviamente tão perto quanto eu.

Suas palavras, como se fossem uma espécie de feitiço, me fizeram chegar ao topo.

Tudo pareceu explodir dentro de mim, e gritei o nome de Edward como nunca tinha feito antes, fechando os olhos e saboreando a sensação incrível. Ao longe também pude ouvir meu nome sendo chamado.

Edward e eu viemos o mesmo tempo, tocando o céu juntos.

Ele terminou desabando sobre mim, e adorei completamente sentir seu peso sobre mim, seu corpo agarrado ao meu. Ambos estávamos respirando entrecortadamente, e depois de alguns minutos tentávamos nos recuperar da recente e intensa atividade, Edward estava deitado na cama comigo enquanto me aconchegava nele, eu estava por cima do seu corpo.

— Uau. – o escutei sussurrar sem ar, enquanto a sua mão acariciava minhas costas suavemente.

— Eu sei. – sussurrei de volta com um sorriso refletido no meu rosto.

Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito quente, e suspirei sonoramente. Me surpreendi ao me encontrar soltando alegres risinhos logo depois de um tempo.

— O que há de tão engraçado? – escutei Edward perguntar. Levantei a cabeça para encontrá-lo observando-me com um sorriso irônico.

— Nada. Eu só estou feliz. – sorriu amplamente e ele me puxou para um pequeno beijo.

Depois que nos separarmos, ele riu.

— Eu só espero que desta vez nos lembremos do que acabou de acontecer quando acordarmos. – disse entre risadas. Eu rodei os olhos, ainda que corei ao lembrar a nossa 'primeira vez' juntos, da qual na realidade só lembrava de um beijo e ter acordado em uma cama desconhecida.

Passamos vários minutos apenas desfrutando da presença um do outro, e quando ia me render ao sono, um som me assustou. Senti Edward estava se movendo debaixo de mim e logo eu podia ouvir sua voz suave.

— Sim? Oh, Olá Alice... sim. – pausa. – Você poderia ligar mais tarde? É que está... – mas sua voz parou quando notou que o estava observando – Esqueça. Vou passar pra ela. — disse enquanto sorria para mim e tirou o telefone da sua orelha para estender para mim. Imediatamente o peguei e coloquei contra minha orelha.

— Sim? – Perguntei com uma voz ligeiramente rouca.

— Bella! É Alice, quero dizer que você deixou o seu casaco em casa. Tentei levá-lo, mas... – sua voz sumiu e eu franzi a testa.

— Por que você não pode? O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei com confusão.

— É que... – sua vez tinha um toque de desgosto – Digamos que, seus gritos foram ouvidos por todo o edifício! Meu Deus, estava no elevador e achei que o barulho era de animais estavam sendo assassinados. Mas depois soube que era você. Tudo o que se escutava era BELLA! EDWARD! Eu acho que espantara todo mundo, não havia ninguém em nenhum corredor.

Eu apenas deixei cair o telefone na cama e cobri o meu rosto com as minhas mãos, sentindo meu rosto queimar como nunca antes o fez.

Que vergonha!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo vamos descobrir uma coisa muito importante da vida do Edward. Algo que a Bella ja pensou a muito tempo, e que ela ainda não sabe tudo. Vocês imaginam o que seja?**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, e comentem please**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	27. Rosalie Hale

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 27 — Rosalie Hale**

Os raios quentes do sol encheram meu rosto, fazendo com que voltasse pouco a pouco da inconsciência. Podia sentir debaixo de mim algo sólido subindo e descendo moderadamente, e depois de um par de segundos conclui que era o peito de Edward. Sentia um ar quente chocar contra meu cabelo ao mesmo tempo com o subir e descer do seu peito. A sensação de tê-lo tão perto de mim era incrível. Sentia-me segura entre seus braços, feliz e segura.

Eu abri meus olhos para que minha visão lentamente se acostumasse com a luz entrando pela grande janela que Edward tinha em seu quarto, e levantei a cabeça um pouco para ver esse homem incrível, com que tinha compartilhado uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

Seu rosto estava tranquilo em seu sono, os olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos. Seu cabelo estava mais confuso do que o habitual, enquanto o fios de cobre caiam sobre a sua testa. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar como ele era bonito. Um perfeito Adonis.

Eu suspirei alto, sentindo-me como uma adolescente experimentando seu primeiro amor. Embora tecnicamente o fosse, eu nunca estive apaixonada antes. Nunca imaginei que era tão intenso, essa necessidade de estar sempre com essa pessoa, o vazio que invade você quando está longe de sua presença... é como se essa pessoa fosse necessária e essencial para poder viver, para respirar. E ainda assim, a sensação, o conjunto de sentimentos que te envolvem quando você está com essa pessoa, é mais incrível do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado antes.

Senti como Edward começou a se remexer levemente debaixo de mim, e em minha cabeça chegou imediatamente um plano para acordá-lo. Eu sorri enquanto me inclinei e deixei beijinhos pelo comprimento do seu pescoço. Eu desci lentamente para finalmente chegar ao seu peito, onde me ocupei beijando a pele exposta. Edward voltou a se moveree logo sentiu uns braços quentes envolvendo as minhas costas. Levantei o olhar para se encontrar com Edward olhando para mim com expressão sonolenta e um pequeno sorriso.

— Bom dia. — cumprimentei sorridente.

— Sem dúvidas. Venha aqui.

Não demorei para aproximar meu rosto do seu e Edward colocou uma de suas mãos na parte de trás do meu pescoço, atraindo meus lábios até os seus. Nós mergulhamos em um beijo lento e terno, que expressava fortemente a satisfação de ter tido uma experiência tão agradável algumas horas atrás.

— Eu te amo. – Edward sussurrou contra os lábios separados.

Eu sorri.

— O sentimento é mútuo – acomodei a minha cabeça em seu peito, ficando na posição em que tinha estado antes.

Eu não sei quanto tempo nós nos abraçamos e ficamos cômodos com a proximidade, quando a realidade me atingiu.

Cedo ou tarde, eu teria que ir.

Como Jacob tinha dito, já tinha chegado a hora.

A serenidade que me envolvia desapareceu para que a mortificação e tristeza tomassemn o seu lugar. Por que Edward não tinha me dito nada? Por acaso quer que eu vá?

Se não me disse anda, era obviamente uma indireta. Eu também tinha que ir como Jacob.

Decidi quebrar o silêncio naquele momento.

Suspirei e subi meu olhar, apoiei meu queixo em seu peito. Edward tinha os olhos fechados, enquanto um sorriso tranquilo adornava o seu rosto.

— Edward...

Ele imediatamente abriu os olhos e olhou para mim.

— Há algo de errado, Bella? — Perguntou, a preocupação notável em sua voz.

Mordi o lábio e desviei o olhar antes de responder.

— Eu acho que... deveria pegar minhas coisas, você sabe .. já que chegou a hora de ir embora — sussurrei sem querer olhá-lo.

Mas fiquei surpresa com sua reação. Os braços que me envolviam apertaram seu aperto, me puxando mais contra seu peito.

— Não.. — Murmurou, com seu rosto escondido no meu cabelo. — Não quero que você vá... fique comigo — os segundos se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse nada. Fiquei surpresa com suas palavras. Eu poderia jurar que não me queria aqui.

Aparentemente, Edward mal interpretou o meu silêncio quando ele começou a balbuciar.

— Bem... se você quiser ir... Eu não quero pressioná-la... — não o deixei seguir, simplesmente o cortei com um beijo.

— Edward... claro que eu quero ficar. Como você pode pensar que não? — sorri, e sua expressão tornou-se surpreendida.

— Sério? Eu... eu pensava que aquilo pareceria um passo muito grande, sabe, pensei que ainda lhe pareceria muito certo, e que queria esperar... não tinha imaginado que queria ficar para morar aqui — sorriu e eu rodei os olhos.

— Moro aqui há quase um mês, já estou acostumada. — Riu -. Além disso, nos amamos, não importa se é cedo demais ou o que seja — Sorriu, e ele me devolveu amplamente.

— Perfeito. — respondeu enquanto se inclinava para me beijar.

~x~

— Você realmente está com medo? Vamos Bella, não seja covarde! — Edward exclamou com entusiasmo fazendo um beicinho, e eu balancei a cabeça, pela milésima vez. Somente de ver a monstruosidade da montanha-russa que Edward queria que eu fosse, me dava arrepios de terror.

— Não Edward. Eu tenho uma fobia de montanhas-russas, e nem você nem ninguém nunca vai me fazer entrar em uma dessas coisas! — Eu respondi com voz alta, encolhendo os ombros enquanto parei em frente da atração.

Edward veio até mim, inclinando-se na minha orelha.

— Vamos Bella, terá uma recompensa hoje à noite — Ronronou sedutoramente. Por pouco quase cedi.

— Não, Edward. — respondi ligeiramente sem ar -. Uma oferta muito tentadora, mas não, obrigada. — ri no final ao ver a mandíbula escancarada de Edward.

Logicamente nos encontrávamos no grande parque de diversões que ficava em frente ao _Navy Pier,_ onde Edward tem o seu iate refugiado. Nós decidimos entrar e desfrutar um pouco do ambiente fresco de Chicago na parte da manhã, primeiro indo para um parque de diversões e depois a um restaurante e um pequeno passeio pelo coração de Chicago. Decidimos ir simplesmente caminhando, era mais interessante e divertido.

Fazia quatro dias desde a decisão de ficar no apartamento de Edward. Sim, para alguns pareceria uma decisão um pouco precipitada, mas para nós nos parecia algo natural, depois de vivermos juntos durante semanas. É como se nada tivesse mudado.

No dia seguinte da decisão, nos ocupamos fazendo a mudança das minhas coisas para o apartamento. Foram apenas algumas caixas, que consistia de livros e algumas outras coisas pessoais. Outras malas para roupa e tudo pronto. O apartamento está atualmente à venda mobilado, como Alice e eu deixamos de viver lá.

Minha melhor amiga achou a notícia excelente, embora a principio perguntou se não era muito cedo. Claro, ela foi morar com Jasper após um ano de relacionamento, quando nós levávamos menos da metade de um ano juntos.

Do resto, não fizemos nada de grande importância. Bem, na verdade sim. Ainda que fossem coisas que geralmente consistiam em ficar na cama...

— Bem, então não haverá recompensa. — Edward resmungou me trazendo de volta à realidade, e eu ri de sua expressão. Parecia uma criança que tinham lhe tomado um doce.

— Quanto você quer apostar de que a terei — Respondi, sorrindo o mais sedutoramente que pude. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo, mas depois voltou a sua falsa atuação de indiferença.

— Veremos. — murmurou seriamente, ainda que depois um sorriso torto se formou em seu rosto. Ele pegou a minha mão e depois disso seguimos andamos através do parque.

O dia passou rapidamente, e em um piscar de olhos e já nos encontrávamos no crepúsculo. Edward e eu estávamos andando pelas ruas movimentadas do centro da cidade, procurando um restaurante para poder jantar.

— Que tal ir para a _Italian Village_? — Edward sugeriu enquanto observávamos ao nosso redor em busca em um bom lugar onde alimentarmos.

— Claro. Tinham me falado do lugar, mas eu nunca comi ali. Sabe onde é? — perguntei. Edward me disse que era a poucos quarteirões de distância, então eu aceitei e começamos a ir para o restaurante.

Pelo caminho, pensei ouvir alguém chamar por Edward, mas a voz era tão distante que simplesmente deixei passar. Mas, então, a voz foi se intensificando, o que fez Edward também notar. Voltamos a escutar o nome de Edward sendo chamado, e, finalmente, nós dois viramos na direção da voz.

Uma senhora que estava na casa dos quarenta anos, pelo menos, estava a poucos metros de nós, acenando com a mão para Edward com entusiasmo. Edward pareceu confuso no início, mas depois que a mulher se aproximou de nós, e por vê-la muito melhor, a compreensão chegou ao rosto de Edward e a surpresa estava marcante em sua expressão.

— Katherine! — a cumprimentou enquanto se aproximava para lhe dar um abraço. A senhora, que eu assumi que se chamava Katherine riu quando devolvia o abraço de Edward.

— Meu pequeno Eddie... como você está grande! — riu e Edward a acompanhou. Fiquei surpresa quando a mulher me olhou estranhamente, com a testa franzida e seus olhos ficaram fixos por vários minutos em nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

— Oh, Katherine, esta é Bella. Bella, essa é Katherine, uma amiga dos meus pais. — Edward nos apresentou, e educadamente apertei as mãos de Katherine.

— Quanto tempo faz que não nos vemos, Edward? Cinco anos? Talvez mais. Como você cresceu! — respondeu, e Edward riu.

— Como tem passado? Quais foram suas férias em Oahu? — Edward perguntou curiosamente.

— Ah, que viagem... Eu tive um grande momento! Embora lamento tanto ter perdido seu casamento! — senti como Edward endureceu, igual a mim quando Katherine disse a palavra 'casamento'.

— Gostaria tanto estar lá. E lamento não ter mantido contato desde que fui viajar. Edward, você tem que me dizer como foi. Suponho que Rosalie estava esplêndida, tão linda é essa menina. A propósito, como ela está? Qual foi o seu casamento? — Perguntou com expectativa.

Espere... Rosalie?

Oh, a tal 'Ros-'. Claro. Rosalie.

Rosalie... esse nome me parecia muito conhecido.

Oh, sim. Rosalie. Eu conhecia uma Rosalie.

_Bah, esqueça Bella. Deve ser uma coincidência. Sim, vamos, obviamente devem existir muitas Rosalies no mundo._

Eu senti Edward se remexer incomodo ao meu lado, e dei-lhe um aperto na sua mão.

— Er .. — coçou a parte de trás da cabeça — Digamos que... não funcionou — encolheu os ombros, e Katherine arregalou os olhos, para depois se aproximar de Edward e rodeá-lo com seus braços, fazendo Edward soltar a minha mão.

— Oh, Edward! Sinto muito. Espero que em breve encontre a garota certa. — vi como virava para mim e piscava. Eu sorri ligeiramente enquanto sentia um leve calor em minhas bochechas.

— Já a tenho — disse, enquanto via como seus olhos se iluminavam e tomava a minha mão na sua, entrelaçando os dedos. Eu sorri e Katherine fez o mesmo.

— Oh bem, eu estou feliz por você! Eu acho que às vezes as coisas não saem como esperamos. Mas bem, acho que era tudo parte do destino. — nisso baixou o olhar para o relógio em seu pulso. — Oh meu deus! Já é tarde. Eu tenho um jantar executivo e eu vou chegar atrasada. Nos vemos! Mande cumprimentos para Carlisle e Esme! — se despediu e nós soltamos um 'Até logo' para logo continuamos o nosso caminho.

Tudo seguiu bastante normal, finalmente chegamos ao restaurante italiano, e nos colocaram em uma mesa. Mas minha mente estava em outro lugar. Eu tinha uma grande curiosidade para saber mais sobre essa Rosalie, não sei por que.

Finalmente eu decidi falar sobre isso.

— Então... Rosalie. — Eu comecei, não sabendo como começar a conversa sobre a ex do Edward. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida do outro lado da mesa.

— Assim é. Rosalie Hale.

E então tudo ao meu redor parou.

Eu congelei imediatamente ao ouvir esse nome.

Esse nome que eu conhecia tão bem...

O nome da pessoa que eu já fui muito próxima.

Rosalie Hale.

Cabelo loiro cacheado. Olhos azuis. Pele pálida. Características e corpo perfeito.

Claro que eu conhecia.

Milhares de memórias fluíram dentro da minha cabeça, seguido por um e outro e outro e outro…

Mas dois deles foram o que eu me gravaram na mente, enquanto se repetia uma e outra vez... assombrando-me cada vez que se reproduzida na minha cabeça.

"— _Bella — Alice me chamou quando eu entrei no quarto da universidade Imediatamente virei-me para encontrar com minha nova melhor amiga/companheira de quarto, sacudindo a mão para mim. Notei uma garota bastante parecida com uma modelo que estava ao seu lado, e me perguntei por que Alice queria fosse com elas._

_Eu andei hesitante até a minha saltitante amiga._

— _O que foi? — Perguntei, olhando de soslaio para a celebridade que estava presente._

— _Oh, Bella, queria lhe apresentar uma das garotas da minha aula, Rosalie Hale. Isso é o máximo. Eu sinto que vocês vão se dar bem. — Eu com ela? Vamos, Alice deve estar louca. O contraste seria de tal forma que nos olhariam estranho._

_Sem demora a tal Rosalie Hale me deu um sorriso caloroso e estendeu a mão para mim._

— _Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Eu ouvi muito sobre você. — Disse enquanto assentia com a cabeça para Alice, e eu ri um pouco._

— _Prazer em te conhecer, Rosalie — sacudi sua mão._

— _Oh, me chame de Rose."_

…

"— _Bella! Alice! — escutamos atrás da nossa porta os gritos da nossa melhor amiga, Rosalie. — Abram! É urgente!_

_Os saltos da Alice até a porta não se fizeram esperar, e em menos de um segundo Rosalie estava à vista, parada no batente da porta com um grande garoto ao seu lado. Imediatamente me aproximei até ficar ao lado de Alice._

— _Meninas... — Rosalie começou, dirigindo-se ao garoto ao seu lado com um olhar sonhador. — Este é Emmett, meu namorado. Estuda aqui, um ano mais velho do que nós. Emmett, estás são Alice e Bella. — nos apresentou e eu podia ver de forma mais detalhada o garoto que era o namorado de Rosalie._

_Era enorme, o maior cara que eu tinha visto. Seus músculos estavam lutando para sair da camisa apertados verdes que ele estava usando, e poderia garantir que o seu corpo intimidante para muitos._

_Mas quase ri quando eu cheguei ao seu rosto._

_Seu rosto era adorável e infantil que já tinha visto em um garoto. Ele tinha os cabelos encaracolados escuros e olhos da mesma cor, enquanto um sorriso brincalhão e terno dançava em seus lábios. O menino imediatamente se aproximou e aproximou Alice e eu até seu corpo gigante, estreitando nós duas em cada um de seus braços. Nos soltou depois de uns segundos, as duas ofegando por ar._

— _Encantado em conhecê-las meninas! Quem diria que de verdade poderiam existir garotas capazes de aguentar essa daqui. — brincou e Rosalie bateu nele de brincadeira atrás da cabeça._

_Nós conversamos por vários minutos, e quando Emmett teve que ir para uma de suas aulas, Rosalie suspirou sonoramente._

— _É tão perfeito. Você não acham, meninas? — disse com um grande sorriso no rosto._

_Alice e eu assentimos com entusiasmo."_

* * *

__**Agora o bicho vai pegar! Acho que deu pra perceber que é o Emmett né? Pois é, tenso. O Edward não merecia tudo o que aconteceu, mas essa história ainda ta um tanto distante de ser resolvida. Agora nos resta saber se a Bella vai contar que ja conhecia a Rose pro Edward...**

**Com 135 reviews eu posto o capítulo antes do final de semana :)**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	28. A Verdade

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 28 — A Verdade**

_Oh meu Deus_.

Rosalie... Emmett... Edward.

Rosalie... Emmett... Edward.

Emmett... irmão de Edward.

Rosalie.. namorada de Emmett... e ex de Edward.

Poderia ser? Será verade que...?

Não. Tem que ser outro Emmett... certo?

"—_Não fiz nada. Nem sequer me preocupei em perguntar quem era o outro bastardo... Eu estava completamente paralisado. Ela simplesmente se for correndo. Eu não falei com ela ou vi desde aquele dia..."_

Lembrei das palavras de Edward no dia que me confessou tudo. Ele não sabia quem era o outro.

Esse outro era Emmett, mas...

Será Emmett Cullen aquele grandalhão que Rosalie me apresentou como seu namorado?

— Bella! — escutei a voz de Edward em frente a mim, e subi o olhar para encontrá-lo olhando-me estranho enquanto um garçom estava em frente a nossa mesa com um bloco de notas em uma das mãos e uma caneta na outra.

— Bella, você está bem? — Edward perguntou preocupadamente enquanto segurava a minha mão por cima da mesa.

Sacudi a cabeça levemente para aclarar os pensamentos.

— S-sim... tudo bem — gaguejei, ainda em choque pela descoberta. Implorava para que não fosse assim, para que fosse outro Emmett.

— O que vai pedir?

— Por agora uma Coca-cola — respondi automaticamente, nem sequer pensando em minha resposta. Minha mente estava em outro lugar... longe daqui... na universidade.

Ainda não podia acreditar.

Rosalie... Emmett... Edward!

Oh Deus.

Precisava averiguar se era assim. Se o... irmão de Edward, era o outro, Tinha que me assegurar disso.

— Edward — sussurrei.

— Sim, Bella?

— Emmett foi ao seu casamento? — perguntei. O mais seguro é que não havia ido se Rosalie saiu correndo da igreja, como Edward havia me contado. E se estava, queria saber como era sua atitude.

Edward pareceu confuso com a pergunta, mas respondeu.

— Não. Estava ocupado com a universidade... por que? Tem algo que você quer me dizer? — perguntou com confusão em seu tom de voz.

Voltei a ficar em choque por sua resposta. Somente colaborava mais para a minha versão.

— Não notava... algo estranho nele, durante seu noivado com... Rosalie? — perguntei tentativamente. Não me importava que para Edward eu parecia uma lunática. Precisava saber disso.

Edward me olhou com a testa franzida.

— Estranhamente... sim... digamos que não conversávamos muito... mas isso não tem importância. Por que quer saber de tudo isso? — perguntou, pude ver em suas expressões que estava começando a se incomodar diante as minhas estranhas perguntas.

Mas agora, sim eu podia ter certeza.

Era Emmett Cullen. Não havia outra resposta. Era ele.

As respostas de Edward o confirmaram.

E tinha que lhe dizer. Imediatamente.

— Edward... — apertei mais sua mão, organizando minhas ideias para começar com a verdade — eu conheço a Rosalie.

A expressão de Edward era indescritível. Ele arregalou os olhos, o choque evidente em seu rosto.

— Sério?

Eu assenti.

— Na faculdade. Ela... estudou comigo e com Alice. — suspirei — Edward, eu quero que você ouça com atenção o que irei te dizer agora. Por favor. E vou te advertir que isso é algo muito... surpreendente.

Edward assentiu lentamente, aparentemente ainda estava surpreso. Tomei uma grande quantidade de ar e comecei a soltar tudo.

Eu disse a ele como conheci a Rosalie. Eu a descrevi detalhadamente, e Edward assentiu enquanto o fazia, confirmando a minha descrição.

E cheguei na parte que menos queria.

Lhe contei como um dia Rosalie chegou na nossa porta. E nos apresentou o seu namorado.

Mas ali eu parei. Necessária dar a Edward uns segundos para tomar as recentes informações.

— Você o conhecia — acrescentei lentamente, medindo sua próxima reação.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

— Sim? Quem era? — perguntou, a curiosidade em sua expressão e em seu tom de voz.

Aqui vamos nós. Voltei a suspirar, e com um aperto de mãos, respondi.

— Ele... era o Emmett.

Edward estava estupefato. Empalideceu notavelmente, e eu mordi meu lábio. Eu fiz bem a confessar?

Bem óbvio que sim. Cedo ou tarde, tinha que saber.

Voltei a apertar sua mão. Não sabia o que fazer, mas acontecesse o que acontecesse, seja qual for sua reação, deveria apoiá-lo.

— Não pode ser... — sussurrou — Ele não... ele não faria isso comigo. Não o conhece. Emmett... é um bom irmão. Colocaria sua família diante qualquer coisa. Ele não teria me feito isso. Ele não é assim — murmurou, com o olhar fixo na mesa, enquanto negava com a cabeça lentamente.

Eu queria chorar. Eu odiava vê-lo assim. Já passou por tanta coisa... e eu vou para quebrá-lo de novo. Um sentimento de culpa me invadiu, mas uma vozinha na minha cabeça me dizia que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. Eu não era Rosalie. Eu não era Emmett. Eu não escondia as coisas. Eu sou honesta.

— Desculpe... Lamento dizer isso, mas sim era ele. O cara... Emmett... era bastante musculoso. Gigante, literalmente. Mas seu rosto... era tão infantil. E ele tinha um sorriso de menino. Isso soa familiar? — Pergunteim internamente desejando que dissesse que não e que este assunto seria esquecido.

Mas as coisas não funcionaram assim.

Edward abriu mais os olhos, enquanto assentia com a cabeça lentamente.

— Oh Deus... — murmurou enquanto soltava minha mão e apoiava os cotovelos na mesa, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

— Edward... eu sinto tanto... perdoe... se não queria saber, eu... — comecei enquanto acariciava o seu braço, mas Edward começou a negar com a cabeça.

— Não, Bella... não se desculpe. Fez o que era certo... obrigado — disse, sua voz um pouco abafada por suas mãos. Eu suspirei, e me recostei contra a cadeira, uma pressão presente no interior do centro do meu peito. Eu me senti péssima por Edward. O que eu daria para tirar toda essa dor... ou para nunca tivéssemos nos encontramos com Katherine.

Os minutos se passaram, e deixei que Edward mergulhasse em seus pensamento. Estava profundamente pensativo, certamente processando todas as informações que lhe dei. Não iria interrompê-lo, precisava pensar nas coisas.

— Desejam pedir algo? — perguntou uma voz masculina ao meu lado, e me virei para ver o garçom. Eu pedi a primeira coisa que vi no menu, e disse-lhe que Edward não queria nada. Não levantou a cabela das mãos em nenhum momento, e nesse momento eu sabia que comer não estava em seus planos.

Comi em silêncio. O caminho para casa foi em silêncio.

Tratei de por todos os modos de começar uma conversa... de animá-lo. Mas não consegui. Mas nunca deixei de acariciá-lo, de consolá-lo... porque precisava. Precisava de alguém nesse momento, e eu seria essa pessoa. Em nenhum momento parei de me aproximar para deixar beijos nos seus lábios, de acariciar sua mão ou lhe abraçar. Ele não dizia nada, mas sabia que no fundo estava agradecido.

Finalmente chegamos ao apartamento, e Edward estava deitado no sofá quando chegamos. Ele suspirou quando ele encostou a cabeça no sofá, e me acomodei ao seu lado, passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos. Edward abriu os olhos e foi para me dar um beijo casto na boca. Em nenhum momento sorriu.

— Por que não vai tomar um banho? Deve estar bastante cansada — sugeriu.

— Você vai ficar bem? — perguntei enquanto acariciava sua perna afetivamente. Ele sorriu um pouco, ainda que não chegou aos olhos.

— Não se preocupe. Só necessito pensar.

Eu assenti, e lhe dei um abraço para logo ir para o banheiro.

Depois de dez minutos, finalmente sai do banheiro com uma toalha envolvida em meu corpo, depois de tomar um refrescante banho. Eu havia tomado um banho no banheiro de Edward, pelo o que esperei que ele estivesse na cama, ou no sofá de cor creme que estava no quarto. Mas não estava.

— Edward? — chamei. Não houve resposta.

Caminhei pelo corredor e olhou para a sala de estar, mas também não estava no sofá. Franzi a testa. Onde ele estava? Voltei a chamar o seu nome, mas tampouco houve resposta.

O desespero começou a aumentar, fazendo com que minha respiração se entrecortasse e um aperto no peito apareceu. Voltou ao quarto do Edward e sentei na cama, ao lado do criado-mudo para pegar o telefone.

Mas quando ia pegar, parei de repente.

Ali do lado do abajur que se encontrava junto ao telefone, havia um papel dobrado. A palavra "Bella" estava escrita na frente com uma letra legível e elegante.

A confusão e a incerteza me envolvia. O que foi isso? Por que havia uma nota sobre a mesa, e Edward não estava?

O medo apareceu, junto com todas aquelas terríções

Só esperava que Edward não tenha feito algo estúpido.

Com as mãos trêmulas, peguei a nota e a abri, sem me preparar para o que ia ler em seguida.

"_Bella:_

_Por favor, primeiro de tudo eu te peço que não se assuste. Te deixo essa nota porque simplesmente preciso sair daqui. Não sabe o mal que me deixou a notícia que me deu, e definitivamente preciso... arrumar as coisas. Não, melhor dizendo, me vingar. O que seja._

_Não me interprete mal. Eu já não sinto nada por Rosalie. Mas Bella, é meu irmão de quem estamos falando. Meu próprio irmão, a quem eu uma vez considerei modelo a seguir, o que pensei quer era o irmão perfeito, me enganou. Me enganou por sete anos, fez que desperdiça-se meu tempo com Rosalie e um estúpido casamento e lua de mel, e não fez nada. Nem sequer me deu uma advertência antes do casamento, nem sequer foi digno de falar comigo em todos esses anos, quando eu estava desesperado por buscar contato com ele. Bella, depois do fracasso do casamento, eu precisei dele mais do que tudo, mas nem sequer veio falar comigo, simplesmente me ignorou, me evitou. Bella... nada. E isso me enfureceu. Agora mesmo sinto uma raiva e um ódio fazia Emmett que estou certo que não poderia entender, e por isso preciso ir. Preciso visitá-lo. Preciso fazer algo, machucá-lo como fez comigo. Talvez pode parecer que estou ficando louco. Até eu estou acreditando. Mas o que sinto agora não pode se comparar._

_Vou organizar as coisas com Emmett, e logo, estarei ai com você. Te prometo._

_Não venha me procurar. Por favor, não o faça. Deixe-me ocupar de Emmett primeiro._

_Eu te amo._

_Edward."_

* * *

**Bella fez muito bem em contar. Que filhadaputice que essa Rosalie e o Emmett fizeram com o Edward... Oh Deus o que será que ele vai fazer agora? Da até medo! **

**Obrigada pelos comentários amores!**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	29. Procura

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 29 — Procura**

_A raiva aniquila a capacidade para pensar e resolver os problemas que a originam. Obviamente a raiva é uma emoção negativa. Das emoções negativas de raiva enfrentadas não alcançam a paz nem a compreensão curadora._

— Merda! — gritei, levando minhas mão ao meu cabelo molhado enquanto deixava que o bilhete cair no chão.

Maldição. Isso está mal... Edward está mal. É fora de controle.

Meu Deus .. Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho nesse estado. Certamente vai fazer alguma coisa para Emmett, algo que certamente vai se arrepender depois.

Edward... Onde diabos você está?

Desesperadamente procurei o meu telefone na minha bolsa, que estava pendurada na maçaneta da porta, e quando eu encontrei com as mãos trêmulas.

O toque soou... e tocou... me torturando com cada segundo que passa ..

E nada. Ninguém respondeu.

Chinguei enquanto afastava o telefone do meu ouvido e apertei o botão de bloqueio. O desespero já era demais, enquanto a adrenalina já corria pelas minhas veias.

Tentei pensar em algum lugar para onde Edward tenha ido... mas nenhum veio à minha mente. Eu não tinha ideia de onde Emmett vivia, o lugar onde certamente ele estava indo.

Encontrei-me discando o número da Alice. Eu não sabia por que ligava, simplesmente o fiz. Eu precisava de perguntar, a ela e Jasper, se sabiam ainda que a mínimia informação sobre o irmão de Edward.

— Bella? — Alice atendeu no terceiro toque.

— Alice! Meu Deus, Edward meio que fugiu, lhe contei sobre Emmett e agora não sei onde está, e... — comecei a balbuciar rapidamente, e eu podia ver a testa franzida de Alice.

— Bella! — me interrompeu — Pare. Acalme-se e me diga o que está acontecendo.

Eu respirei fundo, e expliquei brevemente o que tinha acontecido. Minha descoberta, e a nota de Edward.

— Oh meu deus! — Gritou da outra linha — Oh Bella, como eu gostaria de te ajudar... mas eu não sei nada sobre Emmett... desculpe... — nesse momento, pude ouvir uma voz ao longe desde o outro lado da chamada. Alice respondeu a voz, então se dirigiu para mim novamente.

— Bella, Jasper disse que seria melhor você vir para cá. Nós três podemos tentar encontrar informações sobre Emmett.

Eu aceitei sua proposta sem hesitar, mantendo uma pequena esperança dentro de mim de que ao menos poderíamos encontrar uma pista sobre a localização do irmão de Edward.

Enquanto eu dirigia para a casa de Alice no meu carro, minha mente viajou para a nota, repetindo suas palavras na minha cabeça.

Vingança... Edward queria vingança. Machucar o seu irmão. Um arrepio percorreu através de mim enquanto imaginava as coisas que poderia fazer para Emmett.

Eu precisava encontrá-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Depois do que pareceram horas, finalmente cheguei, e a silhueta de Alice se via pela porta, seu pequeno corpo iluminado pela luz da lua e uma pequena lâmpada fixada na parede ao lado da porta da frente. Ela usava um short preto e uma camiseta da Universidade do Texas, que ia até o meio da sua coxa, enquanto as mangas foram dobradas dos seus braços pequenos, e concluiu que eram Jasper. Imediatamente me senti culpada, percebendo que ele havia interrompido seu descanso ou o que eles estavam fazendo, e agora tinham que lidar com os meus problemas.

Desci do táxi e Alice me puxou em um abraço quando me aproximei sw sua figura.

— Bella, sinto muito que você tenha que passar por tudo isso. Não se preocupe, tentaremos te ajudar com o melhor que pudermos! Encontraremos o idiota do seu namorado, você vai ver — Alice tentou aliviar o meu humor, e ainda conseguiu um pequeno sorriso da minha parte, a tensão e o desespero ainda estavam muito presente.

— E me desculpe incomodar você e ao Jasper, sério... não tem por que fazer isso... — comecei, mas Alice me interrompeu.

— Bella! Do que está falando? Você é a minha melhor amiga e melhores amigos estão ai para ajudar. Eu não vou deixar que busque Edward sozinha, você me conhece muito bem para saber isso! — sorriu e eu sorri de volta levemente.

Ao entrar no acolhedor local e passar para a sala, eu pude ver Jasper sentado no sofá, concentrado na brilhante tela de seu computador que estava na mesa da frente. Quando ele percebeu nossa presença olhou para cima e me deu um sorriso.

— Olá, Bella. Primeiro de tudo, não se preocupe, nós vamos ajudá-la a encontrar Edward. Pelo o que Alice me contou, eu sei que as consequências não serão muito boas se não o pararmos a tempo. Vou tentar encontrar informações sobre Emmett, e tentar não demorar muito.

Eu assenti e me deixei cair no sofá em frente, enquanto Alice me avisava que iria buscar algo na beber Logo retornou com duas xícaras na mão e me entregou uma. Soltei uma pequena risada quando eu tomei um gole.

— Chocolate quente? Realmente, Ali? — eu ri, e ela revirou os olhos.

— Eu sei. Mas é impossível superar. Além disso, não tem cafeína, por isso é mais saudável do que café. — disse com expressão de sabetudo. Eu bufei.

— Quando o chocolate tiver seus efeitos em seu físico e pele, me chame para rir. — Alice revirou os olhos novamente.

Os minutos se passaram no qual Alice e eu tentamos aliviar a tensão no ar, mas nada conseguíamos. Nós duas estávamos ansiosas pelos resultados da pesquisa de Jasper, esperando o momento para falasse e dissesse as notícias, sejam boas ou ruins.

Ouvimos um barulho de uma tampa fechada, e virei para o som para ver Jasper encostado no sofá, com expressão desesperançada e o notebook fechado.

Ele levou seu olhar para mim.

— Bella, sinto muito...

Eu baixei a cabeça. Tinha tanta certeza que poderíamos encontrar ainda alguma indicação de onde ir. Mas nada, como poderíamos saber onde Edward estava? Por acaso cegaríamos a tempo? Por acaso o encontraríamos?

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas quentes sobre minhas bocecas, deslizando até meu queixo e caindo no tapete creme. Imediatamente senti dois braços pequenos envolverem o meu corpo.

— Oh, Bella! Não sei o que fazer... Se ao menos houvesse uma forma... — seguiu falando, mas eu só podia me concentrar em Edward e os rostos aterrorizados de Rosalie e Emmett.

— BELLA! — gritou Alice em algum momento, tirando-me da bolha depressiva.

— O que? — perguntei debilmente subindo o olhar para encontrar a Alice olhando-me enquanto suas órbes escuras brilhavam com emoção.

— JACOB! — gritou e nada mais precisou dizer para que eu corresse e discasse o número do citato em tempo recorde.

— _Diga?_ — atendeu logo uns segundos depois. Um ruído de fundo pode ser ouvido, e eu pensei que ele deveria estar na rua.

— Jacob é Bella! — Gritei, minha voz cheia de desespero.

— _Bella? O que foi?_ — pareceu genuinamente confuso.

— É uma longa história. Jacob, eu preciso que você venha para a casa da Alice. É sobre o Edward, e é urgente.

— _Merda. O que ele fez agora?_ — Murmurou, embora fosse mais para si mesmo — _Agora mesmo estou no aeroporto, acabo de chegar da minha viagem de negócios. Vou deixar minhas malas no meu apartamento e tentar chegar o mais rápido possível. Diga-me, quão grave é?_ — Perguntou, a voz tensa, mas controlada.

— Muito sério. Tente vir o mais rápido que puder, precisamos agir o mais rápido ou pode ser que seja muito tarde — E com isso, desliguei. As palavras que eu mesma acabava de pronunciar só fizeram que meu desespero aumentasse. Tentei respirar profundamente, enquanto sentia a mão de Alice acariciando minhas costas de cima para baixo. Pude ouvir Jasper falando ao telefone, mas logo desligou com uma expressão desolada refletida no seu rosto.

_Preciso me mover,_ foi o único que pensei. Eu imediatamente me levantei do comodo sofá e comecei a dar rápidos passos em torno do quarto. Alice simplesmente me observava divertidamente, mas estava muito agitada para dar importância ao seu olhar zombeteiro.

Depois de dar cerca de trinta e nove voltas na sala, a campainha finalmente tocou.

Dei um salto que quase fez minha cabeça bater no teto e Alice, Jasper e eu saímos correndo ao mesmo tempo até a porta principal. A menor ganhou a corrida, dando espaço para um inquieto Jacob.

— O que fez agora para estragar tudo? — perguntou firmemente logo ao entrar no local e parar batente da porta da entrada da sala de estar.

Igualmente como fiz com Alice, eu dei uma breve explicação sobre o que aconteceu. No final do meu resumo, os olhos de Jacob estavam prestes a saltar, e eu tinha certeza que iria engolir algumas moscas se não fechasse a boca em breve.

— Pois Edward fez bem! Esse maldito Emmett filho da...! — começou a praguejar, aparentemente, sua reação era similar a de Edward.

— Jacob — Jasper o interrompeu, e Jacob parou imediatamente. — O que ele fez, ou melhor dizendo, o que Edward fará, não é certo, é simplesmente uma reação espontânea devido à raiva, parecida com a sua, devo acrescentar. — Levantou uma sobrancelha diante o último comentário, e Jacob revirou os olhos. — E eu estou cem por cento certo de que, quando ele finalmente se acalmar, vai se arrepender de suas ações, e acho que é melhor evitar que faça o que planeja agora com a mente alterada e mantê-lo fora do seu objetivo. — Falou com um tom sumamente profissional, obviamente com base em seu trabalho diante desse tema. — Eu tenho certeza que nos agradeceria se o detêssemos. — terminou, e Jacob pareceu arrependido diante a sua reação. Assentiu levemente com a cabeça, e depois de uns segundos, falou.

— Não sei onde Emmett mora — disse, nos desanimando imediatamente — mas eu sei de alguém que sabe. Ou melhor, umas pessoas.

Todos o olhamos com expectativa. Um sorriso se pousou em seus lábios, obviamente complacido por ter toda a atenção.

...

— Acho melhor eu o fazer. — Jacob disse-nos logo após sairmos do táxi amarelo, deixando em frente de uma bela casa que me fez babar.

Todos assentimos, concordando com a decisão de Jacob. Da mesma forma, era óbvio que ele seria o que o faria, uma vez que nem Jasper nem Alice nem eu conhecíamos essas pessoas que estávamos prestes a conversar.

Jacob deu um passo na nossa frente, e começou a caminhar em direção à varanda da magnânima casa, enquanto os outros e eu o seguíamos. Ao chegar à porta, tocou o botão dourado e um leve som ecoou dentro do local, ouvindo-se através da porta.

Depois de um minuto, abriram a porta.

A figura de uma senhora se podia ver visto do marco da porta. Me surpreendi com o quão jovem ela parecia para ser a mãe de Edward. Certamente estava nos seus quarenta anos, mas se eu soubesse quem era, tinha deduzido que estava na casa dos trinta. Seu cabelo castanho com brilhos dourados caíam em ondas pelas costas, adornando o seu rosto em forma de coração. Sua pele era pálida, como a de seu filho, apesar de suas órber não serem verdes, mas de um marrom dourado. Um sorriso caloroso iluminou seu rosto ao ver Jacob, mas poderia denotar confusão, surpresa e estranheza em sua expressão para ver o grupo. Obviamente estava surpreendida. De acordo com Jacob, ele não via os pais de Edward desde o casamento, e aparece em sua porta quase à meia-noite com um grupo de estranhos. Oh sim, nada fora do normal.

— Jacob? — perguntou com sua voz de tom musical e maternal, e o nomeado sorriu enquanto seu rosto se iluminou como nunca tinha visto antes, como se ele estivesse vendo a sua própria mãe depois de anos sem o fazer. Os dois se abraçaram apertado, e comecei a me sentir um pouco desconfortável. Parecia uma cena relativamente privada, e ao ser apenas uma desconhecida o desconforto aumentou.

A mulher se separou de Jacob com os olhos brilhando, e virou-se para o grupo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Quem são seus amigos? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou curiosamente, embora se transformou em medo diante a última pergunta.

— Oh, bem, em primeiro lugar, esses são Bella, Alice e Jasper. — nos apresentou , e a senhora nos deu um sorriso que me deu uma sensação de paz. A devolvi, ainda que um pouco tensa por causa da situação atual. — Gente, essa é a Esme.

Nisso, ouvimos uma voz distante.

— Quem são Esme? — perguntou uma voz masculina que me lembrou muito a de Edward.

Pouco depois, atrás de Esme, apareceu um homem, o melhor dizendo, uma estrela de cinema. Fiquei maravilhada outra vez diante sua aparente juventude, por acaso concordaram com cirurgia plástica ou o que?

O homem tinha a pele pálida igual a sua esposa e filho, enquanto o seu cabelo loiro era sedoso e loiro, sensação de nostalgia me invadiu ao ver suas orbes verdes. Aquelas orbes esmeralda muito semelhantes aos que estava louco para ver, os que eu precisava ver agora mesmo.

Jacob voltou a nos apresentar, relatando uma vez que o nome do marido de Esme, era Carlisle. Jacob deixou claro que a razão por que estávamos ali tinha a ver com Edward. Seus rostos ficaram preocupados imediatamente, e não demoraram em nos fazer passar.

— O que aconteceu com meu Edward? — Esme perguntou, franzindo a testa, as mãos cruzadas como se estivesse rezando.

Agradeci dessa vez não me que começou com a explicação. Jacob começou a explicar que eu estava envolvida em um relacionamento romântico com Edward — momento em que eu corei ao notar os olhares que Esme e Carlisle me deram — e que recentemente, eu tinha descoberto que Rosalie havia deixado Edward por seu irmão, fez com que Edward se descontrolasse devida a deslealdade de seu irmão. Lhes informou que planeja fazer algo terrível e que devemos pará-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

— ... E por isso, precisamos saber urgentemente onde Emmett mora. Temos certeza de que Edward foi atrás dele, mas nenhum de nós sabe onde seu irmão vive. Por isso que assumimos que vocês deveriam saber.

Esme e Carlisle demoraram para responder. Eles pareciam em choque, obviamente ignorantes diante ao pequeno problema amoroso que existia entre os irmãos Cullen e Rosalie.

— Eu não ensinei isso ao Emmett... — Carlisle murmurou para si mesmo com tom desapontado, seu olhar perdido. Esme parecia com tanta dor que quase me fez chorar.

— Por favor, sei que precisam assimilar, mas temos de agir rápido. Temos de encontrar Edward o mais rápido possível. — Jasper quebrou o tenso silêncio e interrompeu os pensamentos dos pais Cullen, acordando-os de seu transe. Os dois levaram a olhar para Jasper.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a falar.

— Nós vamos com vocês. Agora, precisamos ir para o aeroporto.

* * *

**Agora eles vão atrás do Edward, e tomara que não seja tarde demais. Temos mais 3 capítulos e o Epílogo na fic. Estou tendo problemas com meu computador, por isso estou demorando para atualizar algumas fanfics, mas com calma chegamos lá.**

**Comentem please, sei que tem muita gente lendo, então comentar não é difícil :3**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	30. Um Encontro Desagradável

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 — Um encontro desagradável**

**BPDV**

— Como pode ser tão estúpida? — murmurei mais para mim mesma enquanto observava a passagem de avião.

Óbvio que Emmett vivia em Seattle. Bom, não tão óbvio, mas era uma das maiores possibilidades, já que ali foi onde conheci Rosalie e por tanto Emmett. Na universidade de Seattle.

— Não diga isso, Bella. De qualquer forma, se tivesse descoberto que era em Seattle, não havia forma de saber em _que _parte de Seattle. — Alice me confortou enquanto acariciava o meu ombro tenso com sua pequena mão, e eu assenti. Minha pequena amiga estava certa.

— Vamos, gente. O vôo é em meia hora. — Carlisle chamou, ganhando a atenção do grupo, e todos assentimos com a cabeça para depois seguir seus passos.

O vôo, por assim dizer, foi insuportável, estressante, sufocante, agonizante, e milhares de adjetivos que poderia expressar a pressão no peito que senti durante três horas e cinquenta minutos. E estava certa que não era a único que se sentia assim, ansiosa. Somente de ver os rostos de Carlisle e Esme poderia garantir que em suas mente estavam reproduzindo as piores cenas entre Emmett e Edward.

Finalmente chegamos, e quando eles anunciaram que poderíamos sair, em poucos segundos todos nós nos encontrávamos primeiros na porta da saída, esperando que abrissem. Obviamente recebemos muitas respostas não muito bonitas quando atravessamos o corredor cheio de pessoas tirando suas coisas dos compartimentos. Mas não nos importava.

Estávamos tentando acalmar a ansiedade em frente a porta quando uma das aeromoças, uma garota jovem, se aproximou de nós com a testa franzida.

— Desculpe, devem retornar para a fila...

— Nós temos pressa, e é algo realmente urgente. Não vamos sair daqui — Jacob rosnou e a mulher arregalou os olhos diante o olhar assassino que ele lhe deu. Ninguém disse nada, estranhamente todos estavam de acordo com a conduta frívola e nada educada de Jacob.

A mulher suspirou, e se afastou, deixando-nos ali com a angústia nos comendo vivos.

Finalmente abriram a porta, e atravessamos um largo corredor pequeno com os passos rápidos para depois sairmos no aeroporto de Seattle. Ignoramos a sessão de malas — cada levava apenas uma bolsa, exceto Carlisle e Jacob — nos dirigimos diretamente para o lado de fora. O vento frio nos banhou enquanto Carlisle estava procurando por um táxi. Finalmente o encontramos, e ouvi enquanto ele mesmo deu ao homem de meia-idade um endereço que para mim era desconhecido, apesar de ter vivido por muito tempo nesta cidade.

No caminho para o lugar final, em minha mente sempre aparecia o _seu_ rosto, cheio de dor e tristeza como o vi naquele restaurante quando lhe confessei a verdade. Eu me sentia péssima, cheia de dor e angústia, como se a dor de Edward fosse minha também. Ainda que na realidade o era.

O desejo de ver Edward era insuportável, e ansiedade me corroía cada vez mais enquanto as mesmas perguntas apareciam em minha cabeça uma e outra vez. Será que teríamos tempo para parar Edward no que ele estava planejando? Estará bem? Terá cometido alguma loucura?

Mas eu não podia fazer nada por agora. Só tenho que esperar e enfrentar o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo na casa de Emmett...

— Você ouviu alguma coisa? — Jacob perguntou num sussurro, enquanto eu mordia as unhas.

Esperamos em silêncio.

Nada.

— Toca, por favor. Tocar a campainha! — exclamei em direção a Carlisle, que estava na frente da porta, sentindo como tudo dentro de mim começaria a explodir em segundos.

Carlisle suspirou, e com um aperto de mão de Esme, pressionou seu dedo contra o botão dourado na parede.

A campainha tocou. Um som musical, ainda que nestas circunstâncias, parecia um som aterrorizante.

Ouvimos um golpe de dentro, e eu me sobressaltei, enquanto sentia como gostas frias deslizavam pela minha testa e meu coração batia de forma irregular. Olhei para cada um com terror, e todos tinham uma expressão assustada.

Mas, em seguida, ouvimos um som que quase me fez ter um infarto.

Um grito.

Um grito feminino.

Aquela voz que Alice e eu conhecíamos muito bem. Aquela voz terrivelmente familiar.

Alice e eu soltamos um grito abafado ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu cobriu a boca com as mãos.

Sem pensar, me aproximei da porta e comecei a bater forte e repetidamente, uma e outra vez.

— EDWARD! EDWARD! — gritei desesperadamente. Mas nisso, senti como dois grandes braços me seguraram e me afastaram da porta; tentei lutar, mas era praticamente impossível. Segui me remexendo, mas parei quando vi que Jasper, o qual estava do lado da porta, recuava, com o olhar fixo na porta. Nisso, correu até essa, dando-lhe um golpe com seu ombro.

Eu gelei quando vi que o bloqueio se rompeu e os estalos da entrada chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Fechei os olhos. Não estava certa se queria ver o que tinha ali dentro.

Eu podia sentir as gotas salgadas tocando meus lábios, tendo certeza que já estava chorando. Os sentimentos eram muitos — não havia nenhuma forma de me acalmar.

Escutei.

E isso foi simplesmente pior

Choros. Gritos. Grunhidos. Ofegantes.

— Edward! Pare! — Eu escutei _ela_ gritar entre soluços. Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos. Edward estava fora de controle. Eu sabia que tínhamos chegado tarde.

Tudo seguiu correndo ao meu redor, os gritos sem parar, seguindo um após o outro, cada uma das vozes diferentes.

Até ouvi-lo.

— Bastardo...

Tirei as mãos do meu rosto. E eu abri os olhos.

E o que eu vi me deixou sem respiração.

Tinha uma visão total da entrada para a sala. O apartamento era relativamente pequeno. Um corredor podia se ver a minha frente, o qual se dirigia até uma pequena sala no final. Do lado esquerda, tinha outra sala, o qual não podia deduzir aonde iria. Do outro lado, uma porta foi aberta, deixando-me ver a cozinha.

Mas o mais surpreendente estava em frente a mim, no corredor principal.

Quem primeiro notei foi Rosalie. Seus cachos louros bagunçados cobriam o seu rosto, igual as suas mãos pálidas as quais estavam em seu rosto. Seu corpo todo tremia intensamente, e soluços abafados podiam ser ouvidos através de suas mãos. Ela estava caída no chão em frente do desconhecido corredor. Ao seu lado estava Alice, a boca coberta com as mãos, observando com medo a cena diante dela.

Em frente delas o pior. Ali, contra a parede, se encontrava Emmett. Estava forçando, mas de forma muito fraca, como se estivesse se rendendo ou algo assim. Umas mãos pálidas... umas que eu conhecia bastante, estavam segurando-o pelo pescoço. Segui meu olhar na direção daquelas mãos... passando por seus braços... e então eu o vi completamente.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva, pura raiva — nem mesmo tristeza, só se podia ver a raiva em seu rosto — estava focado em seu irmão, seus lábios franzidos e sua testa enrugada. De vez em quando murmurava algo que eu não podia ouvir, mas por seus lábios pude ler que eram palavras muito agradáveis.

Os braços de Edward estavam segurando por trás, presa em seu antebraço e outro sobre seus ombros, tentando tirá-lo do Emmett. Os lábios de Carlisle, Jasper e Jacob se movia, tentando argumentar com Edward, mas não pôde ouvi-los.

Não entendia o que eles disseram. Não escutava nada. Minha concentração não dava para isso. Estava muito hipnotizado observando com horror e choque a cena na minha frente para tentar entender as palavras.

Não demorei muitos segundos para sair do meu transe.

Edward. _Meu Edward... _precisava de ajuda.

E eu tentaria ajudá-lo.

Mas justamente quando dei um passo à frente, decidida a tentar lhe fazer entrar na razão, o pior aconteceu.

Edward reagiu. E não foi positivamente.

Eu vi o rosto de Emmett se contrair enquanto como a cabeça inclinada no momento do punho de Edward fez contato com o queixo firmemente.

Gritos abafados soaram, o meu incluído.

Dei mais passos para dentro da sala rapidamente, até chegar a ficar perto de Alice, mas voltei a parar quando a reação de Emmett ocorreu.

Ele, obviamente, era muito mais forte do que Edward. Esse último o era, mas sua força era provavelmente metade da do seu irmão. Vi como os monstruoso músculos de Emmett se flexionavam e endureciam e enquanto afastava seu braço e aproximava seu punho com velocidade da bochecha de Edward.

— NÃO! — gritei enquanto segurava meus cabelos. Era demais.

E foi muito quando vi que Edward caia no chão, inconsciente.

**EPDV**

O único que sentia era uma dor aguda na minha bochecha, e tudo estava girando, tinha uma sensação de tontura, apesar de ver tudo preto. Comecei a recuperar a consciência pouco a pouco, e ao longe eu podia ouvir umas vozes que consegui entender logo depois de uns segundos.

— _Acho que o melhor será irmos..._

— _Não, tem que falar com eles..._

— _Esme e Carlisle poderiam solucionar isso. Vamos levar ele daqui._

— _Ham, não acho que..._

— _Olhem, está acordando!_

Meus olhos estavam começando a se abrir no momento em que ouvi a voz surpresa de Jacob. Pude ver um monte de cabeças observando-me, todas ou assustadas ou surpreendidas. Notei que estava deitado em um sofá, minha cabeça sobre uma superfície bastante suave e quente, e logo um par de segundos, percebi que minha cabeça estava descansando no colo da pessoa que eu me comportei como um bastardo completo.

— Deus Bella, me perdoe, fui um idiota, eu não... — mas eu não pude continuar já que me silenciou colocando um de seus pequenos dedos contra os meus lábios. Ela sorriu levemente, ainda que a tristeza era notável em sua expressão.

— Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu te entendo completamente. Ainda que... foi uma decisão um tanto brusca... mas ainda assim, eu entendo sua reação. Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que você se sente ferido por tudo isso. — por acaso é possível que o amor que sentia por essa mulher aumentasse? Apesar de todos os meus erros, apesar das besteiras que eu fiz, ela segue estando ali por mim. Tomei sua mão colocada sobre meus lábios pelo pulso suavemente e lhe dei pequenos beijos em seus dedos. Ela riu baixinho, e isso foi música para os meus ouvidos.

Eu não sei quanto tempo meus olhos ficaram presos nos seus chocolates, fazendo-me esquecer de onde estava e por que ele tinha vindo, só existia ela, nada mais.

Em algum ponto do nosso transe, ouvi alguém limpar a garganta.

— Desculpe interromper, mas primeiro temos que resolver tudo isso antes de vocês dois ficaram _lovey-dovey_***** não acha? — Jacob disse com tom de brincadeira, ainda que seu rosto estava sério. Revirei os olhos e voltei meu olhar para Bella.

_***Lovey-dovey:** demonstrações de afeto._

— Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Para mim pareceu que você arruinou um pouco antes de chegarmos. — me disse e ainda que não tivesse feito de propósito, eu podia ouvir a decepção em sua voz.

Eu imediatamente me amaldiçoei internamente. Como pude agir como um idiota? Como pude deixar raiva me cegar assim? E o mais importante, como eu pude deixar Bella assim? Ela tem razão, me comportei de uma forma abrupta, e devo admitir, nada madura. Se apenas tivesse pensado melhor nas coisas, eu percebi que era melhor enfrentá-lo de nenhuma forma física, e simplesmente tentar ter uma conversa com ele. Eu sou um _idiota_, definitivamente.

Levantei do colo de Bella e sentei ao seu lado, segurando suas mãos e olhando-a nos olhos.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza. Eu quero corrigir isso. E perdoe-me por ter me comportado assim, eu não deveria te deixar... — Mas ela voltou a me interrompei como antes.

— Não se preocupe Edward, — negou com a cabeça — Todos cometemos erros. Além disso, já te disse que entendo sua reação perfeitamente. Está tudo bem. De verdade — Disse com tanta convicção que eu quase acreditei nela, mas ainda fiz uma nota mental para recompensá-la de alguma forma quando tiver tempo. Assenti com a cabeça, deixando-o passar para outra ocasião.

Virei-me para os outros, Jasper e Alice estavam sentados ao meu lado, enquanto Jacob estava parado em frente a eles.

— Onde estão eles e os meus pais? — perguntei olhando ao redor.

— Na cozinha, conversando. Carlisle está furioso com Em. — Jacob respondeu sacudindo com uma mão e fazendo uma careta. Eu suspirei. — agora vão vir aqui para falar com você.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Sentia-me nervoso e inquieto, inseguro sobre o que me fossem dizer e de que teríamos público.

A única coisa que acalmava aquela preocupação era a mão de apoio de Bella entrelaçada com a minha.

Estive vários segundos simplesmente olhando as nossas mãos e acariciando seu suave e pálido torso com o polegar quando ouvi passos se aproximando. Subi o olhar e vi um lívido Carlisle e uma chorosa Esme se aproximando e sentando-se na mobília que estava na parede esquerda de nós, e atrás um estranhamente sério Emmett e uma abatida Rosalie.

Os dois últimos pararam no meio da sala, atrás da mesa de café que se encontrava em frente de nós, e nos encararam, preparando-se para falar.

* * *

**Nossa eles chegaram em cima da hora, se tivessem atrasado um pouco mais, teria acontecido alguma desgraça. Agora é ver o que esses dois vão 'explicar' né, apesar de achar que foi uma grande palhaçada o que fizeram com o Edward.**

**Prometo tentar vir com o próximo capítulo no final de semana**

**Beijos e comentem please**

**xx**


	31. Fortaleza

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 31 — Fortaleza**

**BPDV**

O silêncio era pesado e incomodo. Muito, mas _muito_ incomodo. Eu nunca tinha me encontrado em uma situação assim séria e intrigante, e me colocava com os nervos a flor da pele ao pensar que Edward voltaria a reagir como o fez há poucos minutos, ou talvez pior, com o que fosse dito pelo casal.

Deve ser por isso que demoraram tanto para falar. Certamente estavam procurando as palavras certas para não fazer Edward explodir. Embora certamente qualquer explicação , faria com que Edward explodisse. Já é por si incomodo voltar a estrar frente a frente com Rosalie, eu me imagino como deve sentir-se sabendo que seu irmão mais velho foi uma das causas do fatídico resultado do casamento. Ou melhor dizendo, quase casamento.

Virei o meu olhar para Edward, e eu percebi que estava tão desconfortável quanto os outros. Talvez mais. Estava olhando para o chão, com uma mão segurando a minha e outro no seu colo, não querendo enfrentar o olhar de seu irmão e sua ex-noiva, agora cunhada. Com vontade de animá-lo um pouco, dei-lhe um aperto na sua mão. Edward virou a cabeça para mim, sem sequer dar uma olhada no seu irmão e sua namorada, e me deu um pequeno sorriso, embora seus olhos ainda denotavam inquietação e ansiedade. Eu devolvi o sorriso, tentando dizer-lhe silenciosamente que fosse forte, tudo ia ficar bem.

Um pigarro nos tirou de nossa pequena bolha, e eu virei a cabeça para encontrar Rosalie olhando-me e apontando para Edward, me dizendo que lhe pedir sua atenção. Eu me virei para ele e percebi que voltou a baixar a cabeça, e eu gentilmente coloquei um dedo no seu queixo para levantar o seu olhar, indicando que era hora. A hora que teríamos todas as respostas. Edward levantou o seu rosto e enfrentou o olhar de Rosalie e do seu irmão. Voltei a lhe dar leve um aperto na mão, indicando que eu estava ali ao seu lado, e que não o abandonaria. Ele precisava do meu apoio nesse momento, e eu daria de bom grado.

Com um suspiro trêmulo, e olhando cada um dos presentes, Rosalie abriu a boca para começar a falar.

— Como todos já sabem, Edward e eu nos conhecemos no colégio. — Suspirou, fechando os olhos, para depois abri-los novamente — Com o tempo, nos tornamos um casal, e eu pensei que estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. — Quando disse isso, evitou o olhar de Edward, e colocou os olhos em um ponto na parede, sem olhar para ninguém — Sim, ele era um cara doce, e eu atraia bastante... mas tudo mudou depois de seis meses de nosso relacionamento. — Emmett lhe deu amão, dando-lhe um aperto encorajando-a a continuar a história — Depois de seis meses, Edward me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei encantada. Ele me convidou para ir na sua casa em uma sexta-feira, para um pequeno jantar de comemoração com ele e seus pais. Embora naquele dia tinha um convidado que Edward não tinha me falado — continuou, olhando para o seu parceiro discretamente — É aí que eu conheci Emmett. — Confessou, desta vez voltando a olhar para Edward. Eu o olhei pelo canto do olho, ele mantinha uma expressão neutra, sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de emoção.

Rosalie parou uns segundos, reorganizando suas ideias.

— No momento que o vi, senti algo que nunca tinha sentido por ninguém. Nem mesmo por Edward. — Rosalie voltou a falar — Era como um tipo de conexão, muito mais profunda do que qualquer relacionamento que eu tive. Quando o vi, soube que sentia algo por ele. Mas eu não quis dizer nada, pensei que isso iria passar, era só uma leve atração passageira. Tentei me concentrar no casamento da melhor forma que pude, para tirar Emmett da minha mente. Além disso, eu estava convencida de que era melhor assim já que ele era um garoto universitário de Phoenix, por isso não passava muito por Chicago — Exalou lentamente — Mas eu estava errada. Emmett começou a ir para a casa dos Cullen com muito mais frequência, talvez uma vez por semana, e eu usava como uma desculpa para passar mais tempo com Edward em sua casa, embora no fundo eu sabia que era para ver Emmett.

— Com o tempo eu comecei a conhecê-lo cada vez mais, e isso fazia a com que a atração aumentasse. Enquanto o conhecia, cheguei ao ponto de escapar à noite para ir conversar com Emmett. — Ao dizer isso, ouvi como Edward bufava. Eu dei outro aperto de mãos — E assim foi mais três meses, quando percebemos que o que tínhamos era mais do que apenas atração passageira, e que o sentimento era mútuo. E aí começou a nossa... — pensou por alguns segundos, procurando a palavra certa — Relação secreta.

— Eu tinha esquecido completamente a data do casamento. Continuamos nos encontrando secretamente, e com o passar dos meses nosso relacionamento foi ficando mais profunda. Até que eu cheguei ao ponto de ignorar Edward. — disse isso olhando pra mim, Alice e Jasper, obviamente não querendo encontrar os olhos de Edward ou de seus pais — O tempo passou, e em um abrir e fechar de olhos, já faltavam três semanas para o casamento, e Esme tinha tudo planejado. Emmett tentou me convencer a cancelar tudo, e dizer a verdade para seu irmão mais novo, que já não aguentava mais — Respirou fundo — Mas eu fui estúpida o suficiente para preferir manter o engano. Fui muito egoísta, não queria cancelar o casamento depois de ver os arranjos maravilhosos de Esme. Por isso disse a Emmett que o deixaríamos assim.

— O dia antes do casamento chegou, e foi o pior dia da minha vida. Emmett me confessou que me amava, e que se o queria de verdade, que não me casasse — confessou — que ele não planejava ir ao casamento, e estaria em Phoenix. Não lhe dei importância, mantive minha opinião firme, pensando que se o fazia Emmett se renderia ir ao casamento. Mas não foi. — Olhou para Edward — E isso me fez perceber que eu não poderia casar com você — Rosalie suspirou e pediu licença para ir buscar um copo de água, obviamente atordoada por suas confissões.

Olhei para Edward, que estava estranhamente calado, e notei que estava chorando silenciosamente. Nos seus olhos não paravam de sair lágrimas, e elas eram como pequenas lâminas em meu coração. Me destroçou a alma, vê-lo assim... seu olhar tinha raiva e dor — obviamente por saber que seu irmão o havia enganado, inclusive antes do casamento — senti um forte rancor contra Emmett e minha antiga amiga. Sem pensar o tomei entre meus braços e ele deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

— Deixe sair Edward... — Sussurrei em seu ouvido — está bem que chore.

Chegou ao ponto de deixar meu ombro completamente molhado. Mas não me importava. Era óbvio que havia estado reprimindo o choro durante tantos anos.

Finalmente, Rose e Emmett saíram da cozinha, e com um olhar de reprovação de Esme e Carlisle, Rose continuou com sua história.

— Eu percebi que não o poderia fazer quando estávamos no altar, prestes a dizer que aceitava. Eu sei, muito_ clichê — _riu tristemente — mas quando eu estava prestes a dizer essas palavras, eu simplesmente não pude. Eles se negaram a sair da minha boca. Minha mente e meu físico me impediam. Eu acho que quando você está prestes a entregar sua vida a alguém dessa forma, se da conta do importante que essa decisão vai influenciar pelo resto de seus dias. Naquele momento eu pensei em Emmett, e me dei conta de que não poderia fazer isso com Edward — ele disse, olhando primeiro para os pais de Edward e Emmett. — então eu fugi da igreja, e imediatamente fui para casa, fiz as malas e voei para Phoenix. Emmett me perdoou quando eu cheguei em seu apartamento, mas me disse que tinha que contar a verdade para Edward. Eu tentei mas não consegui. Eu era muito difícil. — Confessou — E o resto é história. Eu me matriculei na universidade de Emmett, onde conheci Alice e Bella. — Disse, olhando-nos com um pequeno sorriso, mas nós não o devolvemos — Nunca mais soube nada de vocês duas. O que menos imaginava é que se mudariam para Chicago juntas. — parou por alguns segundos — Enfim, isso é tudo. Desculpe-me um minuto — tomou uma respiração profunda e imediatamente saiu do apartamento com Emmett em seus calcanhares.

Voltei a tomar Edward entre meus braços. Ele voltou a apoiar a cabeça no meu ombro e o ouvi inalado e exalado profundamente, tentando controlar sua respiração. Podia sentir o seu batimento cardíaco irregular contra o meu peito, e comecei a acariciar carinhosamente seu cabelo macio, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

— Eu amo você, Edward. Eu estou aqui com você. Eu vou te ajudar. — Sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido. Ele levantou a cabeça e senti o meu peito apertava para ver os seus olhos com tanta dor. Imediatamente levantei minhas mãos para enxugar suas bochechas molhadas com meus polegares, e mantendo minhas mãos em seu rosto, deu-lhe um pequeno mas carinhoso beijo em seus lábios. Edward voltou a me abraçar e depois murmurou no meu ouvido.

— Eu também te amo Bella. Mais do que tudo. Obrigada.

Eu não sabia como ele se sentia nesses momento, mas o entendia completamente. Na verdade, eu acho que teria reagido pior tivesse estado no seu lugar. Eu não posso imaginar como deve se sentir que, no dia mais feliz de sua vida, o dia do seu casamento, viesse sua noiva dizendo que ama outro. E ainda, que depois de sete anos, viessem a confessar que _seu irmão_ de toda a vida era 'o outro'.

Mas Edward era forte, e tinha certeza de que ele o superaria.

* * *

**Que raiva da Rosalie e do Emmett, mais raiva da Rosalie que foi covarde e não terminou antes com o Edward, o coitado sofreu muito com tudo isso, mais pela traição e mentira do que tudo. Saber que seu próprio irmão o traiu dessa maneira, enquanto ele ainda estava com a Rosalie é horrível.**

**Falta um capítulo e o Epílogo para o final, e eu ficaria muito feliz que passasse das 200 reviews antes do próximo capítulo, tem muita gente lendo a fic e sei que gostam. Soltem sua raiva por esses dois e o apoio aoi Edward!**

**Beijos e até logo**

**xx  
**


	32. Para Fazer Você Sentir o Meu Amor

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Capítulo 32 — Para fazer você sentir o meu amor**

**EPDV**

— Você tem certeza? — Bella perguntou enquanto me entregava um copo de água. Eu suspirei, para depois assentir uma vez com a cabeça e subi o copo até meus lábios. Apenas dei-lhe um gole, sentindo meu estômago enjoar e coloquei sobre o balcão.

Uma vez que Rosalie e Emmett saíram do apartamento, passou um total de vinte minutos e ainda não tinham voltado. Isso só fez o meu rancor por eles aumentar. Como eles poderiam ser tão covardes? Por que simplesmente não podem ficar e enfrentar? Por acaso lhes dou tanto medo?

Mas, apesar de terem saído — sinal evidente de que eles queriam me evitar — eu ainda queria falar com eles. Desejava fechar essa fase da minha vida, e estava certo de que se não me dirigia a eles isso me afugentaria pelo resto da minha vida. Desejava ser feliz com Bella e esquecê-los. Mas primeiro precisava vê-los e ter uma conversa com o casal.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar o quão mal irmão que Emmett era. O desleal e traiçoeiro que Emmett tinha sido comigo e com o resto da família — claramente ao me enganar, também o fez com os meus pais. Quando ouvi sua confissão, quando escutei que me fez de estúpido enquanto estava escondido com a minha ex-namorada, senti como se uma parte do meu coração tivesse sido arrancado, uma que será muito difícil voltar para o seu lugar. Não importa o fato de que Rosalie estivesse com outro, enquanto estávamos juntos, mas o fato de que Emmett era capaz de tal coisa. Por Deus, é simplesmente inaceitável. Meu irmão? O garoto que eu sempre quis imitar desde que eu era pequeno? É incrível e decepcionante ao mesmo tempo.

E o pior de tudo, é que tenho certeza que a situação entre ele e eu, nunca mais será como antes. Nada voltará a ser igual entre os irmãos Cullen, nunca mais poderia estar ao seu lado e ouvir suas piadas sem me sentir desconfortável ou sem sentir aquela pontada de dor e rancor ao lembrar o que me fez e me escondeu por _anos_. Mas tudo foi sua culpa. Ele quis jogar fora a nossa relação. Teria que suportá-lo, e espero que sua dor seja muito mais forte que a minha.

— Edward? — a doce voz de Bella me tirou dos meus pensamentos deprimentes. Levantei o olhar e a olhei com expectativa.

— Carlisle chamou o Emmett. Eles estão no parque lá embaixo, para quando estiver pronto.

Eu assenti e estendi os braços para ela, naquele momento _necessitava_ do seu calor contra mim.

Ela não hesitou em se aproximar de mim e seus pequenos braços envolveram a minha cintura, enquanto ela descansava a cabeça no meu peito e deixava pequenos beijos. Eu a rodeei com meus braços e descansei minha bochecha no topo de sua cabeça, sentindo-me reconfortado silenciosamente. Era incrível esta ligação que tinha com Bella, como poderíamos nos dizer tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Eu nunca tinha tido isso com ninguém, e esperava que durasse para sempre.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu sabia que estava pronto.

Esfreguei as mãos contra os meus jeans, tentando secar a umidade que se concentrou sobre eles, devido ao nervosismo. Eu não tinha certeza do que lhes diria, as ideias na minha cabeça ainda estava desordenadas, mas não podia isso mais. Eu precisava bloquear essa parte da minha vida o mais rápido possível.

Finalmente as portas do elevador se abriram deixando-me ver um pequeno pátio de paredes de vidro transparentes. De um lado havia uma porta larga, que dava para algum tipo de jardim com um caminho de pedra no meio. Sabia que era essa a direção e caminhei nesse sentido.

Eu andei até a porta e caminhei pela via rochosa de superfície irregular. Ao meu redor haviam árvores por toda parte, assim como um ou outro banco para sentar. Eu continuei andando pelo caminho até que eu os vi.

Eles estavam de costas para mim, sentados em um banco mais longe que estava ao lado de uma árvore. Na frente deles havia um pequeno lago onde muitos patos nadavam. Eu andei vacilante em direção a eles e tentei fazer os meus passos um pouco fortes para que escutassem a minha presença. Pude ver a cabeça de Rosalie virando para mim e seus olhos se arregalaram ao me identificar. Sua mão, apoiada no ombro de Emmett, apertou contra ele e a cabeça dele também se virou para mim. Emmett murmurou algo e os dois se levantaram do seu lugar, andando na minha direção onde me encontrava parado no caminho de pedras.

Nos dois podia ver a insegurança, o nervosismo e o medo. Eles estavam muito mais assustada do que eu, quando deveria ser eu quem estivesse explodindo. Mas já descobri que explodir não é a melhor maneira de consertar as coisas.

— Ei, — Rosalie murmurou enquanto estava na minha frente com Emmett ao seu lado. Eu não disse nada, nem me movi, eu olhei em volta admirando o pequeno parque. Eu podia imaginar o que teria sido se eu nunca tivesse me juntado com Rosalie. Certamente estaríamos todos rindo agora mesmo, cheios de felicidade em um piquenique neste lugar, enquanto Emmett fazia tontas apostas comigo que eu sempre ganhava. Uma cena que teria sido normal, mas agora vejo que seria impossível que acontecesse um dia. Era deprimente.

Em algum ponto Rosalie começou a falar. Por acaso Emmett estava mudo?

— Edward eu—

— Se vocês vão se desculpar, não tem porque fazê-lo. — os interrompi, ainda evitando seu olhar. — Não é necessário, não serve de nada. A relação entre Emmett e eu está fodida, Por que dizer um pedido de desculpas desnecessários? Não muda nada. Continuarei sentindo ressentimento contra vocês.

Os olhei pela primeira vez. Os dois levavam uma intensa dor no rosto e até mesmo um idiota iria perceber.

— Mas... — ouvi a voz de Emmett pela primeira vez em o que, sete anos? — De verdade, Edward, estou muito arrependido. Era um imaturo, fazia coisas sem pensar. Mas agora eu percebo que —

— O quê? Que não foi muito legal o que fizeram? — Perguntei incrédulo. — E, além disso, quando você percebeu? Há dez segundos? Em todos estes anos te importou menos todo o mundo? Tenho a impressão de que são só palavras — Minha voz estava fria, mas acima de tudo, cheias de dor.

— Não te importou quando você soube que eu me deixaram plantado no casamento, não te importou em saber em que estado eu estava, nem sequer se importou que aconteceu da minha vida ou na de Esme e Carlisle. Você não _era_ imaturo. Ainda continua sendo. — esperei e ele olhou para baixo, envergonhado. Embora eu não pudesse dizer se era real ou fingimento. Agora com o Emmett não podia saber nada. A fúria corria pelas minhas veias, enquanto as palavras pulavam da minha boca incapazes de detê-los.

— Mas agora você vem como se não fosse nada e diz que agora se da conta de o que fez foi errado. Você acha que é fácil? Você acha que apenas com umas palavras sem verdadeira honestidade vão fazer tudo voltar a ser como era antes? Que Esme, Carlisle e eu te trataremos como se nada tivesse acontecido? — lancei pergunta por pergunta rapidamente, enquanto eles me olhavam com tristeza. — Lamentavelmente não é assim, Emmett, você teve a chance de consertar tudo, você poderia ter me dito antes do casamento, mas ambos foram tão covardes que tinham que fazer o mais patético. Me dão pena.

— Eu ainda não penso em perdoá-los, porque eu sim sou sincero quando digo algo, o digo do fundo do coração. E eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que eu aceito suas desculpas. — fiz uma breve pausa -. Não sei se posso garantir, mas talvez em algum futuro, eu seja capaz de vê-los novamente ou falar com vocês. Mas, agora é impossível. E com agora, eu não sei quanto tempo me refiro. Só sei que será bastante. Espero que disfrutem de sua penosa vida, e aprendam com seus erros. Adeus.

Eu suspirei sentindo como se tirasse um peso de cima de mim. Minha mente estava clara, limpa, aliviada logo depois de soltar toda a sobrecarga de pensamentos e frases que eu queria vocilerar. Com um último olhar para as suas cabeças abaixadas, me virei e comecei o meu caminho até minha nova vida. Para minha nova vida com Bella.

**BPDV**

— Obrigada por tudo, Bella. De verdade. — Esme sussurrou no meu ouvido durante o nosso abraço de despedida. Sorri enquanto lhe devolvia o abraço apertado.

— Obrigada a você — respondi quando nos soltamos e ela sorriu.

Depois do que aconteceu em Seattle, Edward havia mudado consideravelmente. Ele disse que soltou tudo o que ele estava segurando, e agora se sentia como uma nova pessoa. Seus brilhantes sorrisos traziam uma para o meu rosto, adorava vê-lo assim com o rosto tão brilhante, cheio de satisfação. Ainda que não tivesse perdoado Emmett e Rosalie, igualmente o apoiava. Entendia perfeitamente que ele ainda não poderia dizer honestamente aquelas palavras. Embora já quase fosse nulo, a dor e o ressentimento por eles apareceria cada vez que o casal estivesse presente ou falasse deles. Infelizmente não acho que isso mudaria em algum futuro próximo, mas eu estava feliz em ver como ele tinha conseguido superar os obstáculos e foi capaz de lidar com o Emmett.

Depois da conversa entre Edward e o casal, obviamente fomos embora o mais rápido possível, e os pais dele nos convidaram, juntamente com Alice, Jasper e Jacob para passar alguns dias em sua grande casa nos subúrbios de Chicago, Libertyville.

Devo admitir que passamos incrivelmente bem durante todo o período de tempo que ficamos na casa de Esme e Carlisle. Eles seguiam um pouco tristes com o que aconteceu, mas aparentemente a felicidade de Edward os animou muito mais do que estavam.

E agora estávamos nos despedindo, já era hora de voltar para nossas casas e nossas velhas vidas. Me dava um pouco de nostalgia ter que ir, eu realmente passei um tempo muito agradável lá.

Finalmente todos dissemos adeus, e entramos no táxi para voltar ao coração de Chicago.

.

.

_**Uma semana depois...**_

— Então Bella? Lilás ou violeta? — Alice perguntou, pensativa observando as flores na nossa frente.

— Mas se eles são idênticos! — Eu respondi, incrédula. Ela me deu um olhar assassino.

— Você é minha dama de honra, o seu trabalho é aconselhar, não me dizer coisas loucas assim. Por Deus, Bella, se as flores são diferentes que eu já vi. Basta olhar para o tom de roxo! Essa tem uma cor mais tênue, essa outra... — imediatamente bloqueou a conversa da diferença entre lilás e violeta. Havia algo que eu estava mais preocupada do que o dilema de flores do casamento de Alice.

Recentemente, Edward tem se comportado um pouco... _estranho_, desde que retornamos de Libertyville. É como se estivesse tramando ou escondendo alguma coisa. Devo admitir que às vezes o pânico toma conta de mim ao imaginar as razões. Por acaso se arrependia da nossa relação? Por acaso ressurgiram os sentimentos por... Rosalie, quando a viu depois de todos esses anos? Senti uma terrível sensação no estômago diante essa pergunta que se havia formado na minha cabeça.

— Bella! Lilás ou violeta!

— Lilás — respondi o primeiro que passou pela minha mente. Vi que Alice sorria brilhantemente.

— Lilás será então! Boa escolha Swan — se dirigiu a jovem mulher que era sua planificadora de casamento para lhe informar o tipo de flores que tínhamos escolhido. Eu suspirei, enquanto eliminava os pensamentos horríveis sobre a situação entre Edward e eu. Eu decidi que iria perguntar o por que d seu jeito suspeito comigo, e suportar o que quer que fosse sua resposta.

Finalmente, a seleção da decoração do casamento Alice terminou um par de horas mais tarde, e minha melhor amiga me levou em seu Porsche para o apartamento de Edward.

A noite estava começando, e se podia ver a ligeira cor azul pela janela do passageiro. Em poucos minutos, graças a forma maníaca de dirigir de Alice, chegamos ao grande edifício.

— Tchau Alice! — Exclamei, abrindo a porta rapidamente.

— Ansiosa, hein? — Riu maliciosamente — Tchau Bells, não se esqueça que vamos ver o seu vestido na terça-feira.

Eu assenti com um sorriso e então caminhei rapidamente para a entrada do edifício.

No elevador eu me movia de lado a outro, sem poder evitar. Já havia feito um pequeno discurso em minha mente. Lhe perguntaria o que estava acontecendo diretamente, e que se tinha a ver com Rosalie. Sem indiretas nem nada do tipo. Assim bem simples.

_Tomará que seja assim tão simples..._

Finalmente cheguei ao último andar e abri a porta nervosamente com uma cópia da chave que Edward tinha me dado.

Quando eu abri a porta percebi que tudo estava escuro. Eu franzi a testa, mas o deixei passar. Certamente estava querendo economizar eletricidade ou algo assim.

— Edward? — Eu chamei enquanto me dirigia para a sala. — O que acont—

Soltei um suspiro ao entrar na sala de estar.

Velas. O lugar inteiro estava completamente cheio de velas. Já os móveis brancos de couro não estavam, e só tinha uma mesa redonda no meio do lugar, que tinha duas cadeiras e várias velas sobre a toalha vermelha, com um pequeno vaso com uma rosa no meio. Pelas janelas se podia ver que agora o céu era de um azul-escuro, enquanto o luar iluminava ligeiramente o lugar.

Eu senti dois braços envolver minha cintura por trás, e minha respiração se cortou.

— Você gostou? — Sua voz suave sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu assenti, incapaz de pronunciar algo.

— Vem cá. — Faça a murmurar e depois deixar um beijinho no meu pescoço, sua mão escorregou para a minha mão, onde me senti milhares de choque elétrico que passam através da pele tocou.

Finalmente eu pude vê-lo. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa de botão verde que ressaltava seus olhos brilhantes da mesma cor junto com jeans. Apesar de estar tão simples para mim parecia como um modelo de revista, ou melhor dizendo, um deus grego. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com emoção, e eu podia sentir como derretia ao observá-los.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e eu devolvi o sorriso, enquanto o meu coração bombeava mil batidas por segundo.

Sua mão dirigiu-me até o centro da sala e puxou a minha cadeira para que eu sentasse. Lhe sorri. Ainda não entendia porque fazia isso, mas não reclamei. Além disso, ainda estava muito fascinada para poder formar algum pensamento coerente.

Ele disse que voltaria em poucos minutos, então eu esperei com os pensamentos cheios de seus olhos e sua voz. Em poucos minutos eu o vi aparecer com dois pratos. Colocou um do meu lado e um no seu.

— Você cozinhou? — finalmente pude falar, ainda que minha voz estava uma oitava mais alta.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu queria tentar. Espero que tenha ficado bom. — Disse nervosamente enquanto ele passava uma mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. Eu sorri. Ficava tão lindo nervoso.

— Tenho certeza de que sim.

Dei uma provada na carne e os meus olhos se arregalaram.

— O quê? Quão ruim está? Ah, não... — Começou a balbuciar, e mastiguei rapidamente para poder responder.

— Não! Edward, isso é ... _wow_. Delicioso — lhe respondo e pude ver como soltava o ar, aliviado. Eu ri um pouco.

Continuamos a comer em silêncio e com uma música clássica de fundo. Quase nunca tirávamos o olhar um do outro.

— Era por isso que você se comportava tão estranho? — Perguntei ao terminar de comer.

— Desculpe. É que... eu queria que essa noite fosse perfeita.

Eu sorri.

— Eu devo admitir que estou aliviada. Eu pensei que tinha algo a ver com... Rosalie, ou algo assim ... — Murmuri e senti que sua mão quente se pousava sobre a minha na mesa.

— Bella, olhe para mim. — levantei o olhar para encontrar com suas brilhantes orbes.

— Você é a única pessoa que tenho amado dessa maneira. Eu nunca senti algo tão intenso por nada. Por favor, te imploro que, nunca duvide do meu amor. Bella, eu te amo tanto que às vezes eu penso que explodirei de tanto sentimento — eu sorri, sentindo o nó na garganta pelas lágrimas, mas as retive — E eu nunca deixarei de me sentir assim. Eu sei que vai durar pela eternidade, mesmo quando não estivermos neste mundo.

Suas palavras estavam tão cheias de sinceridade e amor que não pude evitar me levantar e sentar em seu colo para dar-lhe um beijo longo. Ele me devolveu com ânsia, e nos separamos quando nos faltou o fôlego.

Sorriu e eu devolvi o sorriso.

— Já é hora — Murmurou e eu franzi a testa.

— Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Nós nos levantamos da cadeira e me levou até o piano negro que estava localizado em um canto. Obviamente o tinha visto antes, mas nunca lhe dei importância, eu pensei que era apenas uma espécie de decoração. Mas agora que me levava em direção a ele, soube então que não iríamos somente sentar no banco.

— Você toca? — Perguntei, surpreendida.

Ele virou para mim e assentiu sorrindo torto.

— Você nunca me disse isso — o repreendi.

— Não tocava a muito tempo. Eu achei que tinha esquecido — me deu uma olhada e eu lhe sorri. Era impossível ficar chateada com ele. Me devolveu torto e eu corei.

Finalmente chegamos ao assento do banco e nós dois tomamos assento em frente ao piano. Ele tomou minhas mãos e me olhou diretamente até meus olhos.

— Bella, quero te agradecer por tudo. Por tudo que você fez por mim. Graças a você, voltei a ser o mesmo de antes, pude superar meu passado. Você foi capaz do que ninguém pode, você pode romper a casca que tinha me definido como Cullen. Você iluminou a minha vida, graças a você agora eu tenho uma estrela pela qual viver.

Senti meu coração ampliar ao ver todo o amor que professava através de seus olhos e suas palavras. Como pude ter tanta sorte de ganhar este príncipe encantado?

Eu sorri e tentei expressar, igual a ele, todo o amor que sentia através de seus olhos. Ele sorriu de volta.

— Ultimamente tenho estado... praticando, algo que quero te mostrar. Isso é dedicado para você — nisso, soltou as minhas mãos e as colocou sobre o piano. Meu coração aumentou o ritmo. Ia tocar uma peça.

Eu vi como pressionava seus dedos sobre as teclas nos locais exatos para formar uma melodia doce, macia e bonita. Era tão relaxante, eu simplesmente não pude evitar que meus olhos fechassem e me deixasse levar pela bela música que Edward estava criando.

Mas meus olhos se arregalaram rapidamente quando ouvi sua voz de veludo se juntar as notas musicais.

(**Kris Allen** - **To make You Feel My Love**: www(.)youtube(.)com/ watch?v=gQNh5HEgDIE)

_Quando a chuva está soprando no seu rosto_

_E o mundo todo depende de você_

_Eu poderia te oferecer um abraço caloroso_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

_Quando as sombras da noite e as estrelas aparecerem_

_E não houver ninguém lá para secar suas lágrimas_

_Eu poderia segurar você por um milhão de anos_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

_Eu sei que você não se decidiu ainda_

_Mas eu nunca te faria nada de errado_

_Eu já sei que desde o momento que nos conhecemos_

_Não há dúvida na minha mente de onde você pertence_

_Eu passaria fome eu ficaria triste e deprimido_

_Eu iria me arrastando avenida a baixo_

_Não há nada que eu não faria_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

Eu estava completamente maravilhada com o que meus olhos viam. Dedos de Edward dançavam graciosamente sobre as teclas brancas e pretas, enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados e seus lábios se moviam lentamente.

E daqueles lábios, vinham os sons mais surpreendentes e esplendidos que já tinha escutado. Se eu fosse cega e muda, não me importaria com apenas ouvir esses sons agradáveis o tempo todo.

Podia sentir as palavras que Edward cantava entrar em meu coração e enterrar-se profundamente. Eram lindas, e acima de tudo, sinceras. Edward continuava completamente concentrado na música, seus dedos dançando agilmente sem errar, mas simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção nos sons que o piano fazia. Não podia com aquela voz musical perfeita que saia dos lábios do homem que amava.

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

_As tempestades estão violentas sobre o mar revolto_

_E sobre o caminho do arrependimento_

_Embora ventos de mudança estejam trazendo entusiasmo e liberdade_

_Você ainda não viu nada como eu_

_Eu poderia fazer você feliz, fazer os seus sonhos se tornarem realidade_

_Não há nada que eu não faria_

_Vou até o fim da Terra por você_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

Nesse instante podia sentir o calor em minhas bochechas pelas lágrimas. Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso por mim, ninguém nunca tinha cantado pra mim com tanto sinceridade, como Edward o fazia. Sentia o amor irradiando entre nós, era simplesmente um momento mágico.

As notas chegaram ao fim e, com ele a voz de Edward foi se apagando com a última palavra. Imediatamente senti um vazio quando o deixei de ouvir, mas tudo desapareceu e minha mente ficou em branco quando seus olhos se abriram e me observou com tanta intensidade que senti como seu olhar ardia contra o meu.

Ele sorriu e levantou o polegar para limpar minha bochecha. Eu tomei sua mão e disse o único que podia pronunciar nesses momentos.

— Te amo — disse sinceramente sem desviar meu olhar dele. Seus olhos brilharam quando me escutou.

— Eu também te amo — e nesse momento, o único que podíamos fazer era unir nossos lábios. Aquele não era suficiente para expressar nosso amor, nunca nada seria suficiente para poder expressá-lo.

E nesse momento, enquanto simplesmente nos abraçávamos e nos sussurrávamos frases de amor, diante dos meus olhos apareceram todos os momentos que havia compartilhado com ele, e me dei conta de que tudo valeu a pena. Inclusive aquele terrível encontro que nos conhecemos.

Aquele, foi sem dúvida o pior encontro que eu já tive na minha vida, e ainda foi o melhor de todos.

Porque nele conheci a minha alma gêmea.

**FIM**

* * *

**Edward realmente precisava colocar toda sua mágoa para fora, e Emmett e Rosalie precisavam dessas palavras, quem sabe em um futuro distante eles possam conviver novamente não é? Não existe nada que o tempo não cure. E quão lindo foi o Edward tocando para a Bella? Perfeito demais! Essa música também tem na versão da cantora Adele, só procurar no youtube =)  
**

**Esse não foi exatamente o final, ainda temos um epílogo (E-N-O-R-M-E com umas 17 páginas) então ainda vamos nos encontrar uma última vez.  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e deixem reviews por favor!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	33. Epílogo - A Surpresa

**O PIOR ENCONTRO, O MELHOR**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Mariale Sparkies que me deu a permissão de traduzir. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen é um mulherengo que se dedica a dar os piores encontro as mulheres. Um dia, seu melhor amigo o contrata. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele começar a sentir algo por sua vítima.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**A Surpresa**

**_10 meses depois..._**

— Acha que ela gostará desse? — Angela perguntou levantando um curto vestido branco com pequenos pontos amarelos.

Inclinei a cabeça, pensativa, para depois assentir.

— Embora eu acho que deveríamos levar algo para recém-nascido, você não acha? — lhe perguntei observando os demais conjuntos penduradas nas prateleiras.

— Tenho certeza de que Alice já tem uma pilha de roupas para recém-nascido,, isso eu tenho por certo — riu e a acompanhei.

Angela, a menina que trabalha na biblioteca durante a quarta-feira, recentemente tornou-se uma das minhas melhores amigas. Depois de ter passado por todo aquele drama e restabelecer a normalidade em nossas vidas, retornei à minha rotina da biblioteca, e, portanto, Angela e eu nos comunicávamos sempre que nos víamos. Nós nos tornamos tão boas amigas que eu comecei a convidar ela e seu namorado Ben nas saídas que eu tinha com Edward e Alice e Jasper. Já Jacob lamentavelmente, nãoe estava incluindo, ele conheceu uma garota chamada Irina em uma de suas muitas viagens de negócios e está agora a vivendo com ela em Evanston, cidade que fica a menos de uma hora de Chicago.

Então todos imediatamente gostaram dos novos integrantes, Ben e Ángela, e rapidamente se tornaram parte do nosso grupo. Era genial ter outra amiga além de Alice, às vezes era bom me afastar das loucuras daquela doente e sem capaz de passar um tempo com uma garota que gosta do silêncio como Ángela.

— Bem, então continue procurando roupas para bebês de doze meses. — Eu concordei e logo Angela e eu começamos a escolher roupas que iria decidir depois o que comprar, afinal, não tínhamos todo o dinheiro do mundo.

Atualmente estávamos em busca do presente perfeito para o _baby shower*_ que iriamos em três dias. E, obviamente, o presente perfeito é roupa, roupas perfeitas para bebês de doze meses, especificamente para o bebê Alice. Sim, o bebê de Alice. Minha melhor amiga, e casada à oito meses, estava grávida do mesmo tempo.

***_Baby Shower: _**_Chá de bebê._

Ainda lembro da realção da Alice quando descobriu, quando estava com três semanas de gravidez. Um sorriso se instalou em meu rosto sem poder evitar. Foi simplesmente inesquecível...

_— Aqui está seu caffe mocha senhorita. Desfrute — O garoto sorriu de um modo que dizia que ele estava tentando flertar comigo, mas foi erro dele. Sorri de forma quase imperceptível e tomei o meu café rapidamente._

_Nesse momento eu estava no shopping fazendo compras necessárias para o apartamento e tomei um descanso para beber um café e podia sentir-me suficientemente ativa para continuar com o que tinha que fazer. Sentei em um banco no meio dos largos corredores, que estavam cercados por lojas, ao lado de um homem notavelmente entediado com numerosas bolsas entre suas pernas._

_Meu telefone vibrou em minha bolsa logo depois de tomar metade do café e suspirei de forma exasperada quando vi quem estava ligando. Quando disse a Alice que ia fazer comprar, obviamente me disse que devia ir comigo. Eu insisti que não era necessário, já que eram compras chatas. Ela me soltou que nunca mais falaria comigo já que segundo ela eu não queria que minha melhor amiga do mundo todo fosse as compras comigo. E aqui está. Logo depois de duas horas me dizendo que ia me aplicar a lei do gelo para sempre, estava voltando a me ligar._

_Deixei que continuasse tocando e terminei de tomar meu café._

_Em poucos minutos, estava caminhando pelos corredores buscando as últimas coisas que faltavam comprar, quando um som me fez congelar por completo._

_— ISABELLA SWAN! I-SA-BE-LLA SWAAAAN! — escutei a voz de Alice gritar através dos alto-falantes do shopping. Sua vez era completamente reconhecível e ainda que naad soubesse que eu era Isabella Swan e que uma louca irremediável estava me chamando, senti minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha._

_Os gritos de Alice nos alto-falantes continuaram, para minha vergonha._

_— SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ POR AI, ESCONDENDO-SE DE MIM. MAS ISSO NÃO IMPORTA, BELLA, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU! BELLA EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA! GRÁ-VI-DA! PREGNANT! ENCEINTE! SCHWAGER!... — começou a gritar de alegria, falando a palavra grávida em todos os idiomas possíveis. Ainda que isso era pouco comparado ao choque da notícia. Alice estava grávida!_

_— … EMBARAZADA! INCINTA! — seguia gritando e pude ver ao meu redor as expressões atônicas de todos. Alguns pareciam irritados pelos gritos enquanto que outros aplaudiam a notícia._

_Soubesse nesse momento que devia encontrá-la. Era óbvio que estava feliz, mas acho que já havia passado um pouco os limites._

_Me dei conta de que não sabia onde encontrá-la, e como se minha melhor amiga tivesse lido minha mente, respondeu minha silenciosa pergunta através dos alto-falantes, sua voz ressoava por todos os corredores do imenso shopping._

_— Bella, encontre-me na entrada do shopping. Estarei te esperando! Adeus! — e com isso o lugar caiu em um completo silêncio. As pessoas que se encontravam paradas no meio do caminho escutando os gritos loucos e cheios de júbilo, continuaram andando em diferentes direções._

_Caminhei, ou melhor dizendo, corri em direção a entrada. Quando cheguei pude ver sua pequena forma pulando quase dois metros no ar repetidamente. Sorri grandemente e nós nos encontramos em um abraço._

Sacudi minha cabeça rindo ligeiramente e Angela, que estava olhando a mesma peça que eu, olhou-me com a testa franzida.

— Suponho que os rumores estão certos, você está louca — riu e eu rodei os olhos.

— Eu estava lembrando da notícia da gravidez de Alice no shopping. — ela soltou um 'Oh', e também riu ao lembrar. Embora no momento em que tudo aconteceu Angela e eu ainda não éramos tão próximas como agora, ela acabou por estar no shopping naquele dia e também tinha ouvido os gritos. Fiquei muito surpresa quando perguntou a Alice se ela se foi ela a dos gritos quando a apresentei. Suponho que é bastante perceptiva.

Angela e eu finalmente acabamos escolhendo cinco conjuntos diferentes que pagamos entre as duas. Ainda que eu odeio ir as compras, Alice sempre disse que eu tinha bom gosto quando me esforçava em escolher, por isso procurei selecionar as roupas que eu gostava e que pareciam lindos para a bebê de Alice, que de acordo com ela e Jasper se chamaria Madison, para poder chamá-la de Maddie.

Depois de comprar a caixa de presentes 'perfeita' e ter guardado os conjuntos nela, Angela e eu fomos até seu carro para que me deixasse no apartamento de Edward e meu, já que ela tinha ido me buscar para ir as compras.

— Ups — a escutei murmurar ao meu lado enquanto caminhávamos através do estacionamento e parou em seco ao lado de uma camionete.

Olhei para ela com a testa franzida. Estava olhando para o relógio com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

Olhei para o meu. Eram duas horas. O que havia de errado com isso? Era terça-feira, seu turno na biblioteca era amanhã ..

— Aconteceu algo? — Perguntei depois de alguns segundos cheios de um silêncio tenso.

Ela levantou o olhar lentamente e olhou para mim seus olhos marrons estavam arregalados.

— Uh... er... ah ... — começou a balbuciar e parecia como se estivesse procurando uma boa desculpa, ou melhor, uma mentira.

A olhei com olhos entrecerrados.

— Angela, não tem algo que você quer me dizer? — ela me olhou enquanto mordia o lábio e imediatamente me arrependi pela minha forma de reagir. Certamente era algo pessoal — oh, Angie, olha se é algo particular, desculpe, eu não-

— Não! — sacudiu a cabeça e depois riu nervosamente — Desculpe. É que me lembrei de algo. Hoje... hoje é aniversário do Ben — soltou olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para mim. Era difícil saber se estava mentindo ou não, sua expressão era indecifrável.

— Oh — sussurrei, não sabendo o que dizer e cheia de confusão, não sabia como relacionar o que a tinha assustado pela hora com ter esquecido o aniversário do seu noivo.

Suspirei.

— Bom, será melhor que me leve para casa então, não vai querer perder tempo-

— Não! — voltou a exclamar e eu a olhei incrédula. Por que não queria que eu fosse para a minha casa?

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e a olhei esperando que aprofundasse sua resposta.

Ela encolheu os ombros, e pude vê-los tremer um pouco.

— Vamos, o que você vai fazer sozinha em casa? Não é hoje que Edward tinha essas aulas particulares com Tommy? — Perguntou, e eu franzi a testa. Segundo eu sabia, as aulas com Tommy eram as quartas.

Oh sim. Edward dava aulas. Fiquei feliz de que finalmente tinha conseguido um trabalho, especialmente como professor de música em uma escola e tutor particular de lições de piano. Adorava ver como Edward lhes ensinava com gentileza os pequenos garotos de seis e quinze anos a tocar piano.

Tommy era um garoto de oito anos que tinha programadas classe de piano com Edward na quarta-feira, mas aparentemente estou errada e na verdade são na terça-feira, de acordo com Angela. Embora fosse normal que eu confundisse as datas, algo no rosto de Angela era muito suspeita.

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente.

— Acho que não... — murmurei olhando para ela com cautela. Ela suspirou.

— Bella, você não pode ir para casa.

Eu a olhei perplexa. Do que estava falando? Imediatamente o medo me invadiu.

— Oh não! Por acaso aconteceu algo com-

— Não, nada! Relaxe Bella, não aconteceu nada de mal. Olha... sou eu — disse em forma de confissão e eu a olhei como se tivesse duas cabeças. Era ela o que?

— Bella eu tenho... er... — franziu a testa e pareceu como se estivesse corroendo o cérebro em busca de uma palavra — Autofobia. Sim, isso! — suspirou e relaxou os ombros.

— Hein? — Eu não tinha ideia do que estava autofobia. Mas eu estava muito surpresa. Angela tinha uma fobia? E nunca tinha me dito?

— Sim, é medo de ficar sozinha. Bella, Ben não está em casa e posso... fazer loucuras se ficar sozinha! — me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas enquanto eu estava completamente congelada. Mas o que diabos?

— Angela você está bem? — perguntei lentamente. Seu rosto estava completamente roxo, se não tivesse escutado suas palavras diria que estava completamente morta de vergonha.

— Não! — gritou — Eu não posso ficar sozinha, Bella! Sempre que o faço, acredito que sou um pássaro e tento voar saltando pelas janelas! Olhe, assim!

Ela começou agitar seus braços enquanto fazia sons que pareciam de pintinhos e eu a olhei cética. Eu nunca tinha conhecido esse lado de Angela, e ainda que fosse extremamente incomum, supus que era por causa de sua condição "autofobica". Definitivamente precisa de uma consulta com Jasper.

— Piu! Piu! — seguiu exclamando e pude ver que ao meu redor todos nos olhavam pelo canto do olho. Fiz uma careta e rapidamente a segurei pelo braço e a coloquei no assento do passageiro. No tempo recorde já estava me dirigindo até seu apartamento.

— Obrigada Bella. De verdade. Não sei o que teria sido de mim... — baixou a cabeça, ocultando seu rosto no seu cabelo escuro e vi seus ombros tremerem. Pensei ter visto através do seu cabelo preto um sorriso, mas deixei passar, certamente estava chorando. Eu suspirei e me aproximei para rodeá-la com meus braços em um abraço.

Ben chegaria do trabalho mais ou menos ás seis horas, então eu fiquei com Angela durante o tempo que faltava para o seu namorado chegar. Ainda parecia irreal o que tinha acontecido no estacionamento do shopping e a confissão de Angela, mas ela não era uma garota que mentia seguidamente, então eu preferi confiar nela. Além disso, por brincaria com algo assim? Simplesmente não havia explicação razoável.

— Angela, eu deveria ligar para o Edward, certamente esta me esperando e-

— Não! — gritou enquanto abraçava as minhas pernas no sofá e escondia seu rosto entre meus joelhos — Ele vai te tirar daqui, eu sei. Não vai querer que fique. Não se atreva! — gritou, sua voz sufocada. Meus olhos estavam a ponto de pular, e estive um par de segundos congelada, mas depois abaixei o telefone que tinha tirado do meu bolso e voltei a ocultar em seu lugar lentamente, olhando a minha estranha amiga com cautela.

— Hum, está bem... — disse lentamente e pude ver seus ombros tremer de novo. Pobre, certamente o de não poder ficar sozinha era realmente sério.

**AngPDV**

Meu Deus. Eu já não podia mais! Por quanto tempo mais eu devia seguir com essa farsa? E a pergunta mais importante, por que eu aceitei fazer isso!

Oh sim. Pelo olhar de cachorro perdido que o Edward me deu para me convencer, e para fazer que sua surpresa preparada para Bella funcione como deve ser. Por mais que me alegre o que Edward fará para Bella, definitivamente não me agradava o papel que devo assumir nessa atuação. É sumamente exasperante. Fui sortuda de ter tomado aulas de teatro na secundária, se não isso não teria podido funcionar. Bella é uma mulher bastante perceptiva, e estava genuinamente surpreendida de que todavia não teria notado que toda essa loucura da fobia era uma completa e total mentira.

Devo admitir que foi minha culpa que isso tinha saído das minhas mãos. Ao princípio só ia ter de mantê-la ocupada durante o dia, indo as compras para o _baby shower_ de Alice, mas o que menos tinha imaginado era que íamos terminar as compras as duas da tarde, quando deveria estar mantendo ela longe de seu apartamento até a hora do crepúsculo. Minha mente imediatamente começou a produzir centenas de ideias para mantê-la perto de entrar naquele carro. A ideia de aniversário de Ben foi fatal, e eu estava completamente grata de ter ligo no dia anterior aquela página na internet sobre fobias enquanto estava completamente entediada. Sei que foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia ter dito como uma desculpa, mas sinceramente foi o melhor que me ocorreu para manter Bella comigo.

E graças a toda aquela loucura saída da minha cabeça, agora eu tenho que ficar no meu sofá parecendo uma louca enquanto me faço de pássaro quando Bella assume algo sobre sair por essa porta. Eu não pude evitar esconder meu rosto entre meus joelhos e rir silenciosamente. Isso estava na borda do ridículo e absurdo, e eu poderia imaginar o riso de zomba de Edward, Alice, Jasper e Ben quando souberem disso. Embora, no fundo, eu tenho bastante medo sobre a reação de Bella. Eu tenho certeza que não será muito agradável de ver.

As horas passaram enquanto o único que me permitir foi ver televisão. Estava certa de que parecia uma completa louca, e no meu caro, isso era positivo.

Finalmente pude ver que ao meu lado Bella acabou dormindo às seis da tarde, e tomei esse momento como perfeita oportunidade para ligar para Ben, que havia tomado o dia de trabalho livre para ajudar Edward, Jasper e Alice a planejar tudo.

— _Angie? Sabe que não pode me ligar!_ — exclamou Ben logo quando atendeu a ligação.

— Ben, escute — sussurrei baixinho para não despertar Bella — Isso tinha me saído das mãos. Tenho Bella aqui em minha casa, e se não vem agora mesmo como se tivesse vindo do trabalho, Bella vai começar a suspeitar e ir embora. _Tem_ que vir — a última frase soou um pouco dura, algo raro em mim, mas suponho que já a loucura que estava fingindo me estava afetando.

— _O que?_ — pareceu desconcertado por um momento — Mas ainda nos falta-

— Nada Ben! — sussurrei um pouco alto — coloquei os pés pelas mãos e tem que levar Bella daqui agora mesmo ou tudo sairá mal.

— _Espera um momento_.

Escutei ruídos do outro lado da linha e pelos sons deduzi que eram vozes conversando entre si. Finalmente ouvi a voz do Ben no telefone.

— _Está bem_ — suspirou — _acho que poderemos fazê-lo. Espere-me em uns segundos estarei ai._

— Bom — exclamei já não mais em sussurros para depois desligar.

Virei para voltar a sentar no sofá, mas parei de repente e meus olhos arregalaram.

Bella estava ali, sentada no sofá, com os olhos bem abertos e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— O que é 'tem que levar Bella daqui agora mesmo ou tudo sairá mal'? — perguntou com os olhos entrecerrados, analisando a minha reação.

— Eu Bella... quanto escutou? — perguntei temerosa.

Ela suspirou.

— Acordei escutando você dizendo que colocou os pés pelas mãos. Ao que se refere com isso Angela? O que está me escondendo? — seguiu mantendo esse olhar analisador sobre mim e comecei a sentir náuseas.

— Eu, olhe, Bella..

— Nada Angela. Se não me disser nada, irei embora nesse mesmo instante. Suspeito que essa sua fobia é só uma mentira. Mas para que? Não sei! — último pareceu dizer a si mesma.

— Não! Bells, juro que não é mentira! É que você não entende! Nunca poderá entender! — decidi ir para a tática de "você não entende", sempre funciona.

— Exato! Se importaria de me explicar?

— Não! Porque é impossível! Nunca vai entender.

Ela levantou o queixo defensivamente e suprimi um impulsos de rir.

— Está bem. Então, estou indo embora.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

— Não! Não! Por favor Bella! — choraminguei lançando-me no chão e abraçando suas pernas. Ela se remexeu, tentando me soltar, mas não a deixei se afastar. — Tem que entender que não posso ficar sozinha! — comecei a solução com força, esperando que soasse crível.

A vi rodar os olhos e se afastou quando em algum momento meu aperto se afrouxou ligeiramente.

— NÃO! — gritei engatinhando até ela que se dirigia com passos rápidos até a porta. Não, não pode ir. Simplesmente não podia! Tudo iria se arruinar. Tudo acabaria. Tudo-

— Angie, estou em casa!

Ouvi a voz do meu salvador chamar, e subi o olhar do chão para vê-lo com a mão na maçaneta da porta enquanto Bella o olhava incredulamente. Eu podia ver que Ben tinha sido preparado para a ocasião. Ele estava vestido para o trabalho, e carregava uma maleta.

— Ben! — choraminguei enquanto me levantava e saltava até os seus braços. Ainda estava no modo atriz, mas dessa forma o recebia quase todo o tempo.

Olhei para cima para ver Bella e pude ver que tinha um olhar cheio de suspeita.

— Não acredito em nada! — gritou olhando-me e apontando-me com o dedo — Sua ligação dizia tudo.

Bella contou a Ben o que eu tinha dito sobre a fobia e o que tinha escutado da ligação. Eu fiz uma careta e me repreendi internamente. Eu deveria ter me escondido no banheiro, para não ficar tão perto dela durante a chamada. Foi muito estúpido da minha parte.

Mas Ben não se abalou. Sorriu de forma compreensiva e colocou um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

— Oh Bella. Acho que você entendeu tudo errado — começou e escondi meu rosto em seu peito. Não queria delatar nada com minhas expressões enquanto Benn vocilerava as invenções que seu cérebro havia maquinado rapidamente. — Veja, ela... não tinha intenções de te contar sobre sua fobia. Foi algo que saiu e a isso se referia quando falou sobre ter metido os pés pelas mãos. Era mais ou menos como um segredo, nada mais além das nossas famílias sabe. Ela não tinha planejado dizer a nenhum de seus amigos, mas suponho que o desespero a fez admitir.

Eu estava sumamente surpreendia, onde Ben tinha aprendido a atuar assim? Meu namorado continuou com a farsa sem gaguejar nem tremer a voz.

— E pois, pelo demais que você escutou, também há algo que não dissemos, mas suponho que tenhamos que fazê-lo para que entendas. Angela fica muito ansiosa à noite — pigarreou — digamos que precisa estar comigo ou simplesmente... perde o controle — fez uma pausa, como aparentando tristeza — Ela não queria que você passasse nada mal Bella. Por isso queria tirá-la daqui.

Ben finalmente terminou de falar e beijei seu peito, em silêncio, agradecendo-lhe por me salvar de toda essa confusão estranha que eu tinha começado.

Eu olhei para cima para ver Bella com a cabeça para baixo e uma expressão cheia de culpa. Eu suprimi um sorriso que ameaçava se espalhar por todo meu rosto.

— Oh, Angela. — Em menos de um segundo senti os braços de Bella espremer-me em um abraço apertado -. Eu sinto muito por ter duvidado de você. É que isso tudo... parecia tão surreal. Desculpe. De verdade. — disse para logo se afastar sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta, sentindo o alívio ao poder curvar meus lábios livremente.

— Não se preocupe. Por isso não queria que você soubesse — acrescentei para tornar a situação um pouco mais real -. Eu sabia que no começo não ia entender.

Bella e eu voltamos a nos abraçar e Ben voltou a falar.

— Bom, Bella, já que não tem carro aqui, por que eu não te levo em casa?

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— M-mas... Angela... ela... sozinha... — enviou seu olhar de mim para Ben rapidamente.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

— Vou ficar bem — sorri para depois sentar no sofá e ligar a televisão.

**BPDV**

Estava _totalmente_ e _completamente_ confusa.

Em um momento Angela não suportava a ideia de que eu pudesse sair da sua casa.

Mas no outro, Ben disse que ficasse sozinha, e ela, em vez de brigar e choramingar, simplesmente sorri! Sorri! E diz que tanto faz!

O que diabos está de errado com esse casal?

Olhei incrédula para o Ben, mas ele simplesmente sorriu e abriu a porta mais amplamente para que eu pudesse sair.

Caminhei com os pensamentos confusos. Esse dia sem duvidas era de loucos. Até cheguei a pensar se era um sonho. Por acaso é um sonho? Me belisquei fortemente.

Suspirei, e simplesmente deixei de analisar tudo. Nada tinha sentido, para que buscar explicações? Assim que simplesmente segui Ben com a ideia de que finalmente poderia ver Edward logo depois desse dia exaustivo.

Ben me levou em sua camionete até o meu apartamento e em uns poucos minutos já estávamos fora do meu edifício.

— Bom, Ben... foi, bom te ver – me despendi, não muito certa do que ele ia dizer depois de tudo o que escutei ultimamente.

Ele sorriu.

— Igualmente. Estou certo de que vai passar uma boa noite – piscou um olho e eu desci do carro com a testa franzida diante a sua 'despedida'.

Subi no elevador e arrastei os pés até a porta. A abri cansadamente e ao passar para a sala de estar parei de repente e minha respiração cortou.

Todo o lugar estava completamente cheio de flores. Rosas, margaritas, violetas, todo o tipo de ramos estavam colocados em todos os cantos igual que globos e diferentes pelúcias com mensagens de amor. Meu coração acelerou diante a emoção que me dominou.

Pude ver que de onde estava parada, havia um caminho claro para poder caminhar entre as flores e pelúcias, a no final do caminho, o qual acabava no meio da sala, estava uma pelúcia maior que todo o cômodo. Era um grande urso de pelúcia cor de creme, e em suas mãos juntas havia um ramo de rosas com uma carta branca sobre estas. Imediatamente soube que devia pegar e passei pelo caminho arrumado para pegar o bilhete.

O abri com as mãos trêmulas para depois tirar uma folha perfumada dobrada. A abri e identifiquei rapidamente a letra pura do meu Edward.

_Minha querida Bella,_

_Espero que tenha gostado do pequeno arranjo que preparei, ainda que não seja o suficiente quando na verdade queria te dar um mundo inteiro._

_Preparei algo muito especial para nós essa noite. Lamentavelmente não poderei te ver ainda, mas espero que no final valha a pena._

_Agora, minha Bella, faça algo para mim. Em nosso quarto, tem outra carta onde te darei as indicações._

_Estou ansioso para te ver, meu anjo._

_Seu Edward._

Mordi o lábio enquanto eles se curvavam em um sorriso, As ocorrências de Edward eram impressionantes e só faziam com que eu o amasse mais. _Me pergunto quantos sabiam sobre isso..._

Mas os demais não importavam nesse momento. Soltei a carta e rapidamente fui até nosso quarto rindo como uma colegial.

Abri a porta e o primeiro que notei era que tudo estava iluminado com velas. A cama estava decorada de forma impressionante. Pétalas de rosas formavam um grande coração e no meio havia um pacote retangular que parecia ter algo dentro, junto com outra carta branca em cima. Lancei-me sobre a cama sorrindo imensamente e abri a carta rapidamente.

_Minha linda Bella,_

_Alegro-me que tenha decidido seguir as indicações. Como já viu, debaixo dessa carta tem um pacote. Quero que o abra e o use. O escolhi especialmente para você._

_No banheiro tem outro complemento para o pacote, sobre o tapete azul. Procurei escolher tendo em conta o adoravelmente desastrada que é._

_Outra carta te espera com o complemento._

_Estou ansioso para te ver, minha vida. _

_Seu Edward._

Voltei a rir e coloquei a carta na cama para abrir o pacote rasgando o papel marrom que envolvia o que fosse que Edward havia comprado.

Soltei um grito abafado diante o lindo e delicado vestido que minhas mãos seguravam suavemente. O tecido era de uma cor turquesa e por seu tamanho deduzi que era bastante longo. A parte superior era sem mangas enquanto que detalhes brilhantes adornavam a borda do decote igual que por debaixo da área dos seios. Era simplesmente... impressionante.

Levantei-me da cama e logo sacudi algumas pétalas que haviam grudado no meu corpo, caminhei até a porta branca que correspondia ao banho.

Virei a maçaneta e abri a porta. Ao ligar a luz, as pétalas ressaltaram em todas as superfícies brancas. O lavabo, a base do vaso e uns poucos no chão.

No tapete azul que Edward havia dito, um par de sofisticadas sandálias prateadas de salto baixo e grosso – completamente perfeitas para poder caminhar normalmente – estavam sobre o tecido azul celeste junto com outra carta branca ao seu lado. Logo depois de admirar as sandálias por um par de minutos, tomei a carta e a abri com rapidez.

_Minha doce Bella,_

_Espero que tenha gostado do que comprei. Não sabe quão entusiasmado estou de te ver usando isso, estou certo de que estará como a deusa que é._

_Minha Bella, sabe algo que eu adoro em você? Sua essência. Esse perfume doce de morangos em que sempre estás banhada me deixa completamente louco e sempre me perco nele. Quando tomar banho, não esqueça de usar aquele shampoo de morangos que sempre gostei de perceber em seu cabelo._

_Quando terminei de tomar banho e me vestir, quero que saia do apartamento e saia do edifício. Ali fora estarão te esperando, eles vão te levar até a mim._

_Você é a minha existência. Nunca esqueça._

_Seu Edward._

Suspirei sonoramente enquanto sentia como meu coração saltava uma batida ao ler a carta. Era tão perfeito. _Muito _perfeito.

Tomei banho com os meus pensamentos inundados dele e das suas palavras e já podia sentir minhas bochechas doerem de tanto sorrir.

Finalmente saiu do banho e se vestiu com entusiasmo. O vestido era perfeito, abraçando as partes exatas de meu corpo e parecia ter sido feito especialmente para mim. Eu sorri. Meu Edward tinha escolhido. Obviamente, seria perfeito para mim.

Deslizei meus pés sobre as sandálias de salto baixo e comecei a arrumar o meu rosto e cabelo. Eu sequei o cabelo ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para que não ficasse excessivamente molhado, e permitindo que as ondas suaves caíssem nas pontas. Eu apliquei um pouco de maquiagem, que consistia em um pouco de pó, rímel, uma sombra leve sobre as minhas pálpebras e brilho labial. Sorri para o meu reflexo. Era incrível como meu rosto parecia brilhante. Meus olhos brilhavam em excesso, e quase parecia que estava prestes a chorar. Minhas bochechas estavam levemente coradas em um tom de rosa claro, e o sorriso parecia star grudada permanentemente preso em meus lábios. Era impossível formar uma linha reta. Soltando uma risada de felicidade, saí do banheiro e do apartamento.

Ainda não sabia a quem Edward se referia como _eles._ Quem iria me levar? Seguia perguntando-me enquanto saia do elevador.

Soltei o que foi o milésimo grito abafado do dia quando vi o que estava parado na rua em frente ao edifício.

Uma longa, e com longa eu me refiro a exageradamente _longa_, limusine preta estava em frente a mim. A ultima porta estava aberta, enquanto a maçaneta era segurada por um homem vestindo um traje preto que sorria para mim.

— Exatamente como o Sr. Cullen a descreveu – o escutei dizer ainda sorrindo – Srta. Swan certo? – perguntou e eu assenti incapaz de falar – Entre, senhorita. Eu serei seu chofer e a levarei ao destino que seu namoro mandou.

Sorri nervosamente e entrei no imenso automóvel.

Meus olhos quase saltaram quando apreciei ao meu redor.

Era gigantesco. Os assentos eram de couro negro igual aos estofados. Em frente ao assento, uma pequena mesa de madeira cor de mogno se estendia de um extremo a outro. No meio havia um orifício no qual estava ocupado por um fino vaso largo com uma linda rosa dentro, e me emocionei por completo quando vi o familiar papel branco ao lado.

O peguei e abri ansiosamente.

_Minha maravilhosa Bella,_

_Estou certo de que você está surpresa. Como gostaria de ver sua reação nesse momento..._

_Não quero que pense que estou comprando com todos esses objetos superficiais. Você sabe que nosso amor vai mais além disso, e espero que nunca duvide disso. Só é uma pequena forma de expressar quando te amo, digo pequena porque isso não chega nem perto do quanto te quero. Seria impossível através de algo material._

_Não fique nervosa ou assustada, já está muito perto de me ver. E eu de te ver._

_Você é o oxigênio que respiro, amor._

_Seu Edward._

Apertei a carta no meu peito. Sentia que meu coração explodiria a qualquer momento. O entusiasmo e a felicidade iam terminar por me dar uma parada cardíaca. Não podia esperar mais. Necessitava vê-lo, necessitava tocar-lhe, abraçar, o que seja, mas ter sua presença perto de mim. Seu calor próximo do meu corpo. Seus olhos verdes observando-me.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente senti a limusine parar e estava praticamente saltando em meu assento quando o chofer abriu a porta. Sorriu amavelmente enquanto me ajudava a sair – a pedido dele – e eu comecei a olhar o lugar em que me encontrava.

Não entendia nada. Estávamos em frente de um edifício grande a menos de três andares, em meio do nada. Franziu a testa, mas tudo desapareceu quando o vi.

Ele estava parado na porta do edifício, suas mãos nos bolsos de suas calças pretas. Seu peito estava coberto por uma camisa de botões branca por fora e uma jaqueta preta sem fechar. Seu cabelo estava igual como sempre – sexy e desordenado e incrível. Seus lábios estavam curvados nesse sorriso torto que me tirava o ar – e ele sabia muito bem disso – e seus olhos fixos nos meus.

Meu sorriso se ampliou – se é que isso era possível – e não o pense duas vezes.

Me pus a correr o mais rápido que pude até ele, e obviamente, minha falta de jeito quis aparecer no momento menos correto.

Não me fixei no degrau que tinha no caminho, e preparei para o impacto, mas nunca chegou. Um par de braços que eram impossíveis de não reconhecer para mim, me seguraram fortemente e sua doce essência me inundou imediatamente. Endireitou-me sobre meus pés e levantei o rosto para ver o seu a centímetros dos meus. Seus olhos se derreteram nos meus e me inclinei para frente, nossos narizes roçando. Minhas mãos haviam se apoiado em seu queixo e não as tirei dali, podia sentir seu coração batendo erraticamente contra minhas palmas e era uma sensação incrível e que nunca mudaria por nada no mundo.

— Você é perfeito – sussurrei ainda vendo diretamente até seus olhos.

O negou ligeiramente com a cabeça, enquanto seu cabelo balançava com o suave vento que nos banhava.

— Você que é.

Nesse momento quis o atacar, pegar seus lábios nos meus e beijá-lo com força, para nunca deixa-lo ir. Mas me segurei. Nesse momento era tão mágico que simplesmente pressionei meus lábios contra os seus em um beijo terno e cheio de amor. Ele tinha me dado tanto, devia demonstrar meus sentimentos todas às vezes possíveis.

— Você está linda – sussurrou contra meus lábios e pude sentir minhas bochechas esquentando ainda mais por seu olhar examinador que viajava por todo meu corpo. Sorriu torto para depois dar um passo para trás.

Eu franzi a testa ao ver que tirava do seu bolso um lenço preto.

— O que é isso? – perguntei quando vi que se aproximava de mim.

— Confia em mim Bella. É para que seja uma surpresa – disse perto do meu ouvido enquanto colocava o lenço preto sobre meus olhos e o amarrava com suavidade detrás da minha cabeça. Agora a vontade havia aumentado, o que Edward tinha preparado?

E igual a aquilo, também me chegou um deja vu no momento em que fui cegada pelo pano. Aquele mágico dia no iate de Edward, ele tinha feito o mesmo.

Sorri.

— Edward! Por acaso quer que me mate? – repeti as mesmas palavras que havia dito meses atrás.

O escutei rir.

— Aposto que comigo você não vai cair nem uma única vez – repetiu a mesma frase que ele tinha dito naquele dia. O meu coração envolveu uma onda de calor ao dar-me conta de que tinha lembrado.

— Já veremos isso – ri e senti como seus suaves lábios se pressionavam brevemente sobre os meus.

Edward me dirigiu cuidadosamente até o lugar 'secreto'. Dessa vez não me incomodei em procurar se havia algum obstáculo diante de mim, Edward estava dirigindo e sabia que com ele não caia em nenhum momento.

Pude escutar nossos passos fazer eco em todo o caminho, mas logo o silencio desapareceu para ser substituído por um forte e incessante ruído que tinha conhecido, mas que não soube identificar.

— Edward? – chamei com voz forte, o suficiente para que me escutasse sobre o ensurdecedor ruído.

Nesse momento senti como sua mão desaparecia nas minhas para logo senti-lo mover-se detrás do meu corpo.

Suas mãos começaram a desfazer o lenço preto e fiquei completamente boquiaberta diante o que meus olhos descobertos viram.

Edward se pôs ao meu lado e eu o olhei incrédula.

— Um... j-j-atinho? – murmurei atônita. Estávamos parados em uma pista. Uma pista de voo. E uns poucos metros de mim, um grande jatinho estava parado enquanto a porta estava aberta e uma escada a unia com o chão. Não era tão grande como um avião, mas tampouco tão pequena como um helicóptero.

— E-Edward isso é muito... – disse ainda com a mandíbula escancarada. Já tinha me parecido muito as cartas, mas de verdade, um jatinho? Edward não deveria ter gastado tanto comigo.

Ele me virou para que ficássemos cara a cara, suas mãos colocadas na minha cintura.

— Bella, isso o faço porque gosto de você. Por favor, aceite. É o único que peço como agradecimento – implorou seriamente olhando-me nos olhos. Eu abaixei o olhar, ainda que Edward não se sentisse mal em gastar tanto, para mim era diferente.

Senti como ele levantava meu queixo e me olhou com um sorriso torto.

— Se te faz sentir melhor, Esme e Carlisle me ajudaram bastante. De fato, o jatinho foi ideia deles – eu imediatamente devolvi o sorriso, aliviada de saber que ele não tinha feito tudo isso sozinho.

Assenti e rapidamente me aproximei dele para apertá-lo em um abraço e beijá-lo com toda a energia que pude. Ficamos nessa posição por minutos, ou talvez horas, mas em algum momento Edward se afastou lentamente, deixando seu braço rodeando a minha cintura.

— Deveríamos ir, não acha?

Eu assenti com um sorriso e nós dois fomos para o imenso jatinho particular que nos esperava.

Subimos as escadas com o zumbido das turbinas ressoando em nossos ouvidos e ao chegar a porta uma aeromoça sorriu e a fechou, imediatamente sentindo o alivio de chegar devido ao novo silêncio.

A nossa vista apareceu um homem vestido um traje e com um chapéu que imediatamente o identifiquei como piloto. O homem sorriu amplamente e eu devolvi o sorriso suavemente.

— Bem vindo Sr. Cullen – olhou para Edward e depois para mim – Srta. Swan. Está linda essa noite – eu corei. Não era comum que recebesse tantos cumprimentos de pessoas desconhecidas e algo me dizia que Edward tinha a ver com isso.

O olhei suspeitosamente, mas minha expressão suavizou rapidamente ao nota-lo observar-me com seu rosto tão iluminado e cheio de felicidade. Senti meu próprio sorriso aparecer diante seu lindo rosto.

A aeromoça nos dirigiu até o interior do avião. Era completamente diferente de um avião normal, a área dos assentos estava nada mais do que composto por quatro pares de poltronas de couro bege, cada um com uma mesa de madeira grudada no tapete marrom. Edward me levou pela mão a uma delas e a aeromoça que nos tinha acompanhado pegou uma garrafa que estava guardada em um dos gabinetes da fina mesa em frente e serviu dois copos de vinho branco. Colocou cada uma em uma das bases para copos que havia na mesa igual a garrafa. A aeromoça sorriu.

— Em alguns minutos estaremos decolando. Desfrutem do seu voo, senhor e senhora Cullen.

Sobressaltei diante seu pequeno erro, mas Edward estava tranquilamente sorridente enquanto assentia com a cabeça para a garota. Imediatamente o deixei passar, ignorando as borboletas que haviam aparecido no meu estomago, diante a menção de 'Sra. Cullen'.

Passaram um par de minutos nos que simplesmente me ocupei com os lábios de Edward, quando avisaram que íamos decolar. Soltei-me do Edward e estremeci ao sentir a onde de ar frio que envolveu meus ombros nus.

— Está com frio? – me perguntou ele com a testa franzida. Eu assenti e pude vê-lo tirando a jaqueta preta que levava posta.

— Sabe, você não tem que passar frio por minha culpa... – murmurei enquanto ele terminava de tirar sua jaqueta e a estendia para mim.

— Que tipo de namorado eu seria se não? – sorriu torto e eu rodei os olhos, mas igualmente peguei sua jaqueta e a coloquei, aspirando profundamente a essência de Edward que estava em sua jaqueta.

Pude escutá-lo rir suavemente ao meu lado, seguramente ao perceber e senti minhas bochechas corarem.

— Adoro seus rubores... – sussurrou de forma ausente enquanto roçava seus dedos pela minha bochecha. Meu coração saltou uma batida diante seu toque e só pude conseguir sorrir ligeiramente.

Finalmente o jatinho decolou e fomos capazes de abrir nossos cintos quando estive estabilizado no ar.

— Escute Edward, você não sabe o que aconteceu com a Angela hoje... – comecei entre risadas, mas nisso, ao volver a reproduzir em minha mente cada acontecimento do dia, tudo encaixou – Oh.

— O que aconteceu com Angela? – perguntou com um sorriso suspeito.

O olhei com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Tudo isso de 'não posso ficar sozinha e não pode ir ao seu apartamento' era uma farsa, certo? E eu acreditando no da 'autofobia' – murmurei negando com a cabeça levemente.

Nisso, Edward começou a soltar fortes risadas que ressoaram contra as paredes.

— Autofobia? – disse entre risadas – Nossa, eu só tinha pedido pra que ela te mantivesse ocupada, não sabia que Angela fosse tão criativa! – seguiu rindo e eu simplesmente entrecerrei os olhos e cruzei os braços, afastando o olhar até a janela, parecendo estar irritada.

Finalmente suas risadas pararam.

— Oh, Bella, perdoe-me. Não fique irritada – soava genuinamente arrependido e dessa vez foi minha vez de rir. O olhei soltando umas risadas e ele rodou os olhos.

— Não seja bobo. É impossível que fique irritada com você nesses momento – sorri e rodeei seu pescoço com meus braços. Ele sorriu torto antes de nos fundirmos em um beijo.

Seguimos simplesmente nos beijando lentamente e abraçando. Eu suspirei feliz enquanto ele deixava beijos em meu pescoço e comecei a lhe imitar.

Em algum momento da minha exploração pela pele do seu pescoço, o escutei me chamar, sua voz vibrando contra meus lábios.

— Bella... quero que veja algo.

Subi o olhar e franzi a testa ao ver sua expressão tão cheia de nervoso. Tomou meu rosto e com suavidade o virou até a janela aberta. Soube que queria que eu observasse do lado de fora e aproximei meu rosto para poder ver a visão de forma mais ampla.

Pelas poucas luzes que haviam lá embaixo, pude identificar que era uma grande área verde, um imenso gramado.

Luzes. Haviam luzes, milhares de velas. Todas aquelas velas, formavam grandes letras e em total uma frase de metros de largura, e que podia ler perfeitamente.

Meu coração praticamente explodiu quando pude compreendeu as palavras. As reli e voltei a ler, uma e outra vez, e as repeti em minha cabeça ao menos umas mil vezes.

_Seja minha esposa..._

_Seja minha esposa..._

_Seja minha esposa..._

— Meu Deus... – sussurrei e não demorei para virar até Edward com os olhos arregalados.

Estava mordendo o lábio e olhando-me com todo o nervosismo do mundo, enquanto sua mão brincava com algo dentro do seu bolso. A tirou rapidamente como não querendo que me fixasse no que tinha ali guardado e tomou minhas mãos entre as suas.

— Bella... sabe por que te amo?

Eu simplesmente o olhei, incapaz de fazer minhas cordas vocais funcionarem.

— Te amo... porque tira a melhor parte de mim que pensei que nunca sairia. Me faz ser uma pessoa melhor e graças a você mudei completamente de forma positiva. Te amo porque é a pessoa mais carinhosa, adorável, engenhosa, divertida, reflexiva e milhares de adjetivos mais que não alcançaria descobrir o incrível que é. Te amo porque faz que minhas manhãs sejam radiantes. Te amo porque me dá uma razão para seguir vivendo. Te amo porque é a minha outra metade. Nunca te machucarei e te amarei e apreciarei enquanto viver. Isabella Marie Swan, quer se casar comigo?

Incontroláveis soluços começaram a sair do meu peito enquanto sentia o sabor das lágrimas na minha boca.

— S-s-s-s-im! – tentei dizer e de verdade esperava que tivesse entendido. Não o deixei falar ou fazer algum movimento, lancei-me sobre ele e ele caiu sobre o assento pelo impacto enquanto minha boca devorava a sua. Podia sentir seu sorriso, seus lábios tentando curvar-se contra os meus.

— Mmm... Bella – gemeu, mas soou mais como uma chamada ou sinal para que me afastasse. O fiz sem pensar, ainda mantendo nossos rostos próximos. Justamente ao me afastar já me encontrava sorrindo. Seu rosto estava iluminado como nunca o tinha visto antes, e não afastamos o olhar um do outro enquanto sentia que deslizava o que supus ser um anel no quarto dedo da minha mão esquerda.

Dei um olhar para baixo e meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o anel.

Era impressionante, e brilhantes. _Muito _brilhante. O anel era prateado enquanto um lindo diamante redondo ressaltava no meio. Era simples e ao mesmo tempo chamativo. Era lindo. Era único.

Cheia de sentimentos explodindo em meu interior, subi o olhar e nos olhamos intensamente por eternos segundos. Lentamente subi minhas mãos e as coloquei de cada lado do seu rosto.

— Você me tornou a mulher mais feliz do universo – sorri e ele me devolveu o sorriso amplamente.

— E você me tornou o homem mais feliz do universo. – e com essas ultimas palavras, nos unimos em um beijo. Mas não era um beijo qualquer, não era desses que recebia ao chegar em casa ou ao se despedir para ir ao trabalho. Era um desses beijos únicos, uma união de lábios que expressava tudo o que sentíamos nesse momento. As palavras sobravam. Não havia nenhuma conotação no dicionário que poderia escrever exatamente o que estava sentindo nesse momento.

Simplesmente permanecíamos em silêncio, descansando nos braços um do outro, e com grandes sorrisos em nossos rostos.

Minha mente começou a imaginar meu futuro. Seria a senhora Cullen, e levaria o nome com bastante orgulho até o fim dos meus dias.

Sei que ainda nos falta muito pela frente e que teremos nossos altos e baixos, mas também sei que estou completamente disposta a passar por isso se Edward está ao meu lado.

E o estaria.

* * *

**Glória a Deus, terminei o epilogo e a fic! Demorei, mas apareci, não vou ficar dando desculpas e blablabla, importante é que cheguei.**

**E por coincidência, hoje na Globo, na Tela Quente, vai passar** 'Amigos, amigos, mulheres à parte'**, filme no qual a autora se inspirou para fazer essa fic.  
**

**Mais uma fic concluída e seguimos em frente.  
**

**Nos encontramos nas outras fics.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
